Historia de un amor prohibido
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Darien y Rei se aman, pero saben que su amor es prohibido, ella sabe que esta mal amar al novio de su amiga, pero su corazon no puede evitar amarlo. Pero ambos se enredan en un romance clandestino del que todos saben menos Serena.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO.

**Introduccion:**Han pasado seis años después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, no ha habido ya ningún enemigo que ataque a el Planeta, por lo que se respira un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad en Tokio, y finalmente las chicas llevan una vida normal como cualquier chica de su edad.

**Templo Hikawa:**

-Rei, no es justo que ustedes dos estén sufriendo, es absurdo que sacrifiquen su amor, por un futuro absurdo que "ya esta destinado".- dice Lita

-Es que tu no entiendes Lita, yo amo a Darien, pero Serena es mi amiga y no puedo traicionarla, no deseo lastimarla, tu y yo sabemos que ella también lo ama, además ellos han estado enamorados desde el pasado cuando la luna era gobernada por la Reina Serenity.- Dice la de ojos violeta sin poder evitar que las lagrimas corran por sus mejillas.

-La chica ojiverde se queda viendo a su amiga con tristeza y dice.- Quien se imaginaria que una de las modelos mas cotizadas a nivel internacional y ahora también una cantante afamada, con miles de fans y admiradores, este sufriendo por amor.

-Asi es amiga, ahora puedo tener al hombre que deseo a mis pies, tengo muchos admiradores, entre ellos allegados a la política y al medio artístico, lo que el publico no sabe, es que no puedo tener al hombre que amo.- Termina diciendo la chica pelinegra devastada.

**Hospital General de Tokio:**

Darien y Andrew se encuentran en la cafetería del Hospital General de Tokio, después de haber finalizado las labores del dia

-Darien, finalmente hemos terminado la Universidad, y hemos ingresado a trabajar al Hospital General de Tokio recién egresados…-Dice Andrew, pero se da cuenta que su amigo esta pensativo

-Darien Chiba, te estoy hablando… en que donde tienes la cabeza?- Cuestiona el rubio

-ah, perdón Andrew, que decias… disculpa mi distracción estaba pensando en…-afirma Darien, pero es interrumpido por Andrew

-Amigo, lo se conmigo no tienes que fingir se que estas pensando en ella, yo siempre supe que tu no eras feliz con Serena, nunca entendí porque asi de pronto terminaste tu relación con Rei y de un dia para otro empezaste una relación con Serena, hasta que me contaste la verdad acerca de quien fuiste en el pasado y que las chicas eran las Sailor Scouts - Dice Andrew

-Ahora que conoces toda la historia de mi pasado como príncipe Endimion entiendes el porque realmente estoy con Serena y no con la mujer que amo. Sabes Andrew, a veces pienso que la vida es injusta, yo no deseo títulos de nobleza, ni gobernar Tokio en un futuro, tan solo desearía ser feliz al lado de la mujer que amo, pero el futuro ya esta decidido….

**Templo Hikawa.**

-No digas tonterías Rei, entiendo que en el pasado, el Principe Endimion y la Princesa Serena se amaron con mucha intensidad, pero ahora hemos reencarnado en otra era y creo que ustedes dos tienen derecho a ser felices, si yo supiera que Darien corresponde al amor de Serena estaría de acuerdo contigo en que te resignaras, pero tu sabes bien que el no la ama.- Dice Lita enérgicamente

-Se perfectamente que no la ama, pero tampoco voy a ser yo la culpable de destrozarle el corazón a mi amiga ni de evitar que la futura pequeña dama. ¿Sabes como se sentiría Serena que una de sus mejores amigas le quite a su prometido?.. y ¿Qué diran las chicas, Mina y Amy?-Dice Rei desesperada

-Serena se sobrepondría sin duda, siempre he pensado que es mejor una decepcion amorosa, que vivir siempre en una mentira, y la chicas, se que finalmente lo entenderían.. Rei, es momento que dejes de pensar como una súbdita a su Reina y pienses como la mujer que eres.

**Hospital de Tokio.**

-Y que hay tus encuentros esporádicos con Rei… ¿Aun se siguen viendo a escondidas?- cuestiona Andrew

-Rei me pidió que dejaramos de vernos, le rogue que no me pidiera eso, qui si ella queria yo terminaría mi relación con Serena para casarme con ella, queria dejar de sacrificarme y dejar de sentir un amor que no siento, si bien quiero a Serena, pero no de la forma como un hombre debe amar a una mujer, pero Rei fue muy clara y me dijo que jamás lastimaría a su amiga…

_FLASH BACK_

_En el interior de un lujoso hotel se encontraban enredados entre las sabanas Darien y Rei, dando rienda suelta a su amor…_

_-Oh Rei, mi chica de ojos amatistas, te amo tanto, desearía nunca mas seprarme de ti y estar asi por siempre a tu lado, sintiendo tu piel de tu hermoso cuerpo y no pensar en nada mas_

_-Darien, yo también te amo, y no creo nunca poder amar a alguien mas, además fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida, pero sabes que lo nuestro es imposible, sabes que esto un dia debe terminar- Dice Rei con un nudo en su garganta_

_-No Rei, yo te amo, no puedo esconder mas mis sentimientos por ti, me han contratado en el Hospital General de Tokio, y estoy mas que decidido a terminar mi relación con Serena mañana mismo, para casarme contigo, creo que es hora que pensemos en nosotros- Dice Darien y tomando la mano de Rei coloca un anillo con un precioso rubi incrustrado en el dedo anular de esta y le pregunta con dulzura ¿Rei quieres ser mi esposa?-_

_- Rei levanta su cara y lo mira con tanta dulzura y sus ojos arrasados en lagrimas y le contesta…-Darien no puedo aceptar perdóname, yo te amo, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, haz feliz a Serena y no me busques mas esta es nuestra despedida ya no puedo seguir traicionando a mi amiga- Rei se viste rápidamente y sale corriendo de la habitación, Darien va tras ella, pero la pierde de vista al ver que aborda un taxi…._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK…_

Si bien, siempre he tratado de alargar el momento de tener que casarme con Serena, pero como sabes, ella esta por terminar sus estudios en Administracion de Empresas y ya se me acaban las excusas para ir alargando el momento de unir mi vida a la de ella..ademas ella ya ha puesto fecha a la boda.- Dice Darien con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

Darien, eres mi amigo, y Serena también lo es, ha ambos los quiero mucho y se que si terminas con Serena ella va a sufrir, pero creo que mas doloroso seria que se casaran y que después se diera cuenta que su matrimonio es una farsa. Te aconsejo que seas claro con ella, y que luches por el amor de Rei, si cortas con Serena, y dejas pasar un tiempo, tal vez Rei te acepte.

**Mansion Aino.**

Dentro de la mansión Aino, se encuentran Serena, Amy y Mina se encuentran conversando

-Ay Mina, pues desde que empezaste en el mundo del modelaje fuiste escalando muy rápido, mirate, ahora eres todo una idol, además eres una de las modelos mas cotizadas junto con Rei y próximamente grabaras tu primer película en Estados Unidos y el primer sencillo de Rei ya salió a la venta, sus canciones están en el top 1, estoy orgullosa de temer amigas famosas, aunque desde que tienen éxito en el mundo del espectáculo casi no las veo.- Dice emi emocionada

-Claro que lo soy amiga, mi vida profesional va en ascenso y además después de haber sufrido por Armand, finalmente encontré el amor en Yaten Kou, no cabe duda que el amor me hace feliz… además, no te he contado, pero el director de la película quiere a Rei para que grabe la canción de la pelicula

Las chicas rien divertidas, hasta que se dan cuenta que Serena esta distraída y melancolica.

-Sere ¿Estas bien?. Tienes días que ya no eres la misma, ¿Te sucede algo?... Cuestiona la peliazul.

-Chicas, ya no puedo mas, no se que sucede con Darien, el es… tan frio conmigo, nunca tiene muestras de cariño, nunca tiene tiempo para mi, no lo veo feliz con nuestro compromiso y yo… yo lo amo y no lo quiero perder.- Estalla en llanto Serena.

-Tranquila Sere, tal vez tenga exceso de trabajo, o su carácter asi es, pero no dudes de su amor, piensa que si no te amara no estaría contigo, además ya se comprometieron y mira que hermoso anillo con un rubi incrustrado te ha dado.- Dice Mina para tranquilizar a Serena, pero dentro de ella sabe que algo no anda bien con la relación de Darien y Serena.

-Pues si, pero hay algo que yo siempre he callado, y que ya no puedo mas, he visto como el siempre mira a Rei, cuando la ve, parece que sus ojos se iluminan y irradian un brillo especial, cosa que conmigo nunca hace, si yo llegara a perder a Darien, yo no se de que seria capaz, si Rei me lo quitara no se que podría llegar a hacer.- Grita enojada la Serena.

-Serena, no digas esas cosas, Rei es nuestra amiga, además Serena, te recuerdo que Darien fue primero novio de Rei antes que de ti, y estoy hablando de esta era en que vivimos y no de la época donde el era el príncipe Endimion.- Dice Amy en un tono de regaño

-Mina se queda pensativa un momento, y como si tuviera miedo de lo que va decir, finalmente se atreve y cuestiona a Serena "¿Serena, se que amas a Darien, pero que pasaría si en esta época en que el reencarno como Darien Chiba, ya no te amara?".

-Serena mira con ira a su amiga con ira contenida en sus pupilas azules, y corre hacia la puerta de salida, mina intenta deterla y dice.-Serena, discúlpame, no quise lastimarte solo que….-Dice apenada y preocupada.

-No te preocupes Mina, se que no lo dijiste con mala intención, pero de verdad necesito estar sola.-Dice Serena, terminando de decir esto, sale corriendo cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-Mina, dejala, no te sientas mal, ya era hora que alguien se lo dijera, me duele porque de verdad quiero a mis amigas a Serena y a Rei, pero tamiben creo que Darien debe decirle la verdad a Serena de lo que esta pasando.- Dice Amy con tristeza y preocupación en su voz.

-Que tratas de decir Amy, te consta que Darien y Rei han tenido que ver después de que cortaron su relación y el empezó su relación con Serena.-Cuestiona Mina a la peliazul.

Amy mira con unos ojos llenos de preocupación a su amiga, pero finalmente habla.-Mina, tengo te lo contare todo, pero esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros dos, hasta hace dos años pensaba que eran ideas mias, pero….

**Parque Jubangai. 12:00 a.m.**

Es noche y Serena se encuentra corriendo desesperadamente por las calles de Tokio, siente que su corazón agitado duele, siente una gran opresión en su pecho. Desde que tiene 14 años es novia de Darien, ahora ya su prometida, pero siempre la perturbo el hecho de saber que su Darien, el hombre que ella amaba había sido primero novio de su amiga Rei, y que en el tiempo que estos dos andovieron, Darien se mostraba mas feliz, que después de que empezó a andar con ella.

-¿Sera que acaso Darien amo de verdad a Rei se preguntaba?...¿Sera que esta conmigo solo por el compromiso de que Rini tiene que nacer en un futuro y por el pasado que nos une?.-Se preguntaba Serena en su mente.- Desesperada empieza a llorar, las lagrimas caen de sus bellos ojos y cruza la calle sin percatarse que el semáforo esta en rojo…hasta que se escucha un grito…

-Señorita tenga cuidado apartese del camino.- Grita el conductor al darse cuenta que es demasiado tarde para frenar.

Serena ahoga un grito, sus piernas se paralizan, pues sabe que ya no alcanza a correr para llegar al otro lado de la calle, cierra sus ojos y espera lo peor, recibir el impacto del automóvil mazda negro que viene corriendo a 200 km/hr en la carretera a esas horas de la noche…


	2. Chapter 2 Encuentros inesperados

**CAPITULO 1. ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS.**

Serena ahoga un grito, sus piernas se paralizan, pues sabe que ya no alcanza a correr para llegar al otro lado de la calle, cierra sus ojos y espera lo peor, recibir el impacto del automóvil mazda negro que viene corriendo a 200 km/hr en la carretera a esas horas de la noche, serena siente un escalofrio recorrer por todo su cupero y de repente se escucha un fuerte impacto y Serena cae al suelo.

La chica rubia abre lentamente los ojos y se da cuenta que el auto Mazda negro se estrecha contra un grande y robusto árbol derribándolo por el impacto recibido. Del automóvil baja un chico pelinegro asustado y se acerca a serena.

-Se encuentra bien señorita, disculpe mi imprudencia, yo no quise…, pero eres tu bombon.- Dice el chico entre asustado ante la posibilidad de haber dañado a la chica y a la vez feliz de volverla a ver después de tanto tiempo.

Serena al voltear se encuentra con los ojos marrones de su amigo Seiya, aquel que se enamoro perdidamente de ella años atrás y del cual podría haberse enamorado si no hubiera sido porque conoció primero a Darien y ya había entregado su corazón a el. Se da cuenta que el chico la mira con la misma mirada llena de amor de años atrás y se lanza llorando a sus brazos.

-Bombon.. ¿Por qué lloras?.¿Acaso te lastime?...Disculpame soy un tonto, jamás vuelvo a ponerme al volante en ese estado de animo en que me encontraba. Sabes que será mejor que vallamos a un hospital.

En ese momento Serena lo detiene.- No Seiya, yo estoy bien, no me paso nada. Pero mira tu auto quedo muy dañado, y todo por mi culpa.- Responde Serena.

-Bombon, eso no importa, lo importante es que tu estas bien, finalmente los automóviles van y vienen.- Dice Seiya, logrando tranquilizarla. ¿Ahora dime Sere, que es lo que te aflige?..¿Es que acaso Chiba no te hace feliz..es por el verdad?.-Adivina el chico. Serena empieza a llorar desesperadamente aferrándose a amigo.

- Sere, vamos a otro lugar ¿Quieres?, aquí cercas hay una cafetería abierta las 24 horas y tal vez te haga bien hablar, además es un lugar que frecuento, porque es de los pocos lugares donde voy, me relajo, y el gerente me hace el favor de reservarme una sala apartada, donde nadie pueda entrar y verme, a veces es difícil poder llevar tu vida privada separada de tu vida profesional en este medio..- Termina diciendo el chico.

Serena acepta la invitación de Seiya y abordan el auto dirigiéndose a la cafetería, ella necesita deshaogar su pena, y que mejor con Seiya, que siempre fue un amigo incondicional que estuvo para ella, escuchándola y apoyándola, años atrás.

**Mansion Aino.**

Mina y Amy se encuentran todavía a altas horas de la noche, en la sala de visitas platicando, Mina no podía creer lo que su amiga Amy estaba diciendo, siempre lo sospecho, al igual que Amy, pero no estaba segura.

-No lo puedo creer Amy, como es posible que Rei y Darien hayan mantenido oculta una relación amorosa, siendo que el es el novio oficial de Serena no lo puedo concebir.-Dice Mina sorprendida.

-Pues si Mina asi fue, hace dos años, en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Serena, fue cuando me di cuenta.

_FLASH BACK._

_Serena tenia una cara llena de felicidad, era su cumpleaños numero 20 y ahí estaban presente sus papas, sus mejores amigas, y el hombre que tanto amaba, su Darien, a quien sigue amando aun en esta era, desde que ella vivía en el Reino Lunar. Todas las chicas estaban contentas._

_-Felicidades Serena. Espero que te haya gustado el pastel que te prepare, me esmere mucho en ello.- Dice Lita._

_-Amiga, gracias, tu sabes que tu comida me encanta, no por algo escogiste estudiar como carrera gastronomía, se que llegaras a ser una chef famosa.- Dice Serena a su amiga con sinceridad en su voz._

_Todos están felices, festejando el cumpleaños de Serena, hasta que la rubia de coletas habla.- Amigas, gracias por estar este dia tan especial conmigo, son ustedes mis mejores amigas, las mas incondicionales me siento muy afortunada por tener amigas tan leales, y por hoy estar celebrando mi cumpleaños al lado de el amor de mi vida.- Termina hablando la rubia, hasta que se percata de que su novio se encuentra distraído, mirando en dirección a donde se encuentra sentada su amiga Rei._

_-¿Amor me amas?.- Pregunta Serena a propósito, para disipar sus dudas._

_-Darien sale de su distracción.- ¿Sere, porque me preguntas eso?. Tu ya lo sabes.- Dice el chico, no quiere decir algo que realmente no siente, y menos enfrente de Rei, sabe que eso la lastima._

_-Darien, amor, todos saben que somos novios, ¿Por qué no me respondes?.- Pregunta la rubia con un tono de preocupación._

_-Si Serena, te amo.- Contesta Darien secamente a la pregunta de su novia, no porque realmente lo sienta, sino porque se ve obligado a contestarle lo que ella desea escuchar._

_Rei al escucharlo, se siente indispuesta y sus ojos se humedecen.- Disculpen, tengo que ir al tocador.- Dice Rei y desaparece de la vista de todos. Seguido de esto, Darien se excusa diciendo que va al baño y se retira._

_En ese momento Amy también se levanta .- Chicos sigan divirtiéndose, ahora vuelvo, voy a mi carro, creo que olvide el regalo de Serena.- Dice la chica peliazul._

_Amy va caminando, entre los grandes arbustos de la mansión Tsukino, no es precisamente a su auto a donde se dirige, camina pero no sabe a donde, hasta que ve que Darien tiene acorralada a Rei contra un arbusto._

_-Darien, no me busques mas, no me lastimes, sabes que nuestra relación no es posible.- Dice Rei como si quisiera convencerse de lo que dice._

_-Rei amor, no digas tonterías, yo te amo a ti, no puedo mas estar fingiendo un amor por Serena que no siento, poder ver como sufres cada vez que estoy con ella, verte y no poder tenerte, no poder besar tus labios.- Dice Darien, pero es interrumpido por Rei._

_-Darien calla, acepto que te amo, mi corazón lo siente, pero mi cabeza me dice que no.- Dice Rei desesperada._

_En eso Darien pone un dedo sobre su boca y empieza a besarla con la desesperación de un sediento que encuentra una cascada de agua en medio del desierto. Amy no puede creer lo que ve y sin querer deja caer la copa de vidrio que sostiene en su mano. Darien y Rei dejan de hacer automáticamente lo que estaban haciendo y voltean a ver a Amy._

_Rei se acerca a Amy y le dice asustada y agitada.- Amy, perdón, esto no es lo que piensas.- Pero es interrumpida por una sonora cachetada que le da Amy._

_-Perdoname.- Dice Rei entre lagrimas._

_- No amiga, perdóname tu a mi, soy una tonta, no se porque te golpie, no soy nadie para juzgarte, siempre sospeche que tu lo amabas.- Dice Amy dulcemente.- Pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que engañen a Serena.- Dice ahora con un tono de voz mas energico._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

-Pobre Rei, por un momento también la juzgue, pero, ha de ser muy difícil lo que ella esta viviendo, y pensar que todos los días nos vemos en la agencia de modelaje y nunca me di cuenta de su dolor.- Dice Mina.

**AGENCIA DE MODELAJE Rosalie Glamour.**

Dentro de la agencia, las modelos se encuentran ensayando, para el próximo desfile de temporada otoño-invierno que se llevara a cabo en algunas semanas. Una mujer madura como de cuarenta años, pero de figura estilizada, cabello rubio y ojos verdes supervisa el ensayo de las chicas.

-Bueno chicas, por hoy es todo, pueden ir a descansar, mañana las espero a todas a la misma hora.- Dice la hermosa mujer quien por cierto habla con acento frances.

Rei ve a su amiga Mina distraída y se dirige a ella.- Mina, podemos hablar un momento, te veo algo extraña conmigo desde hace algunos días, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?.- Pregunta Rei.

De repente la mujer se dirige a las chicas.- Mina y Rei, atención, mañana las quiero una hora mas temprano que a las demás chicas, necesitamos ensayar mas la parte donde aparecen ustedes, recuerden que ustedes dos son ahora la sensación del momento. Rei querida, te he notado muy distraída en los ensayos, deja tus problemas personales aparte y concentrate.- Pide la hermosa mujer a Rei.

-Asi será Madame Rosalie, vas a ver que lo voy a hacer mejor y discúlpame.- Pide Rei.

-No te preocupes, querida, se que estas pasando por un mal rato, pero yo se que sabras salir de ello, ahora me despido de ustedes chicas, y no olviden que son las mejores modelos que mi agencia haya tenido, de seguir asi llegaran a ser mejores modelos de lo que yo fui algún dia, espero que ahora que tu Rei te dedicas a la música y tu Mina a la actuación no descuiden su carrera de modelos.- Dice Rosalie antes de retirarse.

Finalmente las dos chicas se quedan a solas en el salón de ensayos de la prestigiada agencia, se ven a los ojos fijamente una a la otra, como si con solo mirarse supieran lo que se quieren decir la una a la otra.

-Rei, amiga, ya lo se todo. ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?. Sabes que yo no te juzgaría.- Dice la Rubia.

- Mina, perdón, no se de que hablas.- Dice Rei como quien quiere ocultar algo.

-Rei, ya se de tus encuentros con Darien, también se que hace un mes dejaron de verse, que le pediste que terminaran con esa relación clandestina, ahora entiendo porque Amy, había estado enojada contigo desde hace tiempo, y apenas hicieron las paces.- Dice Mina tratando de consolar a su amiga.

- Mina, yo lo extraño tanto, yo no quise enamorarme de el.- Dice Rei entre lagrimas.

. Rei, yo jamás te juzgaría, yo no se como me sentiría si estuviera en tu lugar, si sintiera que hay algo que me impide estar con mi Yaten.- Dice la rubia con voz comprensiva.

En eso, Mina escucha sonar su celular y se separa de Rei.- Mi amor, buenos días. ¿Cómo estas?.

Del otro lado del auriocular se escucha la voz melosa de Yaten.- _Mi musa, mi Mina, te hecho tanto de menos, y eso que solo tengo dos días sin verte, solo hablo para decirte que mañana los Three Lights tendremos un concierto en el auditorio Osaka y quiero que este ahí amor, además te tengo una sorpresa..- _Termina de decir Yaten con voz romantica, cosa que sorprendió a Mina, pues su novio, aunque le demostraba que la quería, no era precisamente el hombre mas romantico.

-Amor ¿Qué sorpresa?. No tienes que pedirme que valla a tu concierto, ya sabes que siempre estoy ahí.pero dices que me tienes una sorpresa… yo quiero saber que es, dime por favor me da mucha curiosidad, además, que yo recuerde mi cumpleaños ya paso, y nuestro aniversario no es todavia- Pregunta Mina.

_-Amor, no seas desesperada, ya lo sabras a su momento, te amo y cuidate.- _Dice el chico que aunque la amaba, no se distinguía por expresarle su amor con palabras.

-Gracias amor, yo también te amo, nos vemos en la noche.- Termina diciendo Mina con su cara sonrojada. Despues se percata de que Rei esta a un lado de ella..- Amiga, me parte el alma verte asi, vas a ver que mañana en el concierto nos vamos a divertir y despejaras un poco tu mente.

**Restaurant Furuhatas's Delicious.**

Al mismo tiempo en el restaurant de la Familia Furuhatas, Andrew instruía a Lita sobre su nuevo empleo en el restaurant de su familia, pues desde que el había terminado la Universidad y empezó a trabajar como medico, ya no tenia tiempo de atender el restaurant propiedad de su familia desde hace cuatro años, local donde antes de estar dicho negocio, era el antiguo Centro de Videojuegos Crown, que también fuera de la familia de Andrew.

-Gracias Andrew por darme trabajo, realmente lo estaba necesitando, los ahorros que tenia de mi otro empleo ya se me estaban terminando.- Dice Lita amablemente y tratando de esconder lo que siente por el chico rubio.

-No digas eso Lita, para mi familia es un honor tenerte a ti como cocinera en el restaurant, tu sabes que siempre he amado tu comida, y ahora que yo trabajo en el hospital y Unasuky estudia en el extranjero quien mejor que tu para llevar las riendas de este negocio.- Dice Andrew tratando de buscar la mirada que la chica se niega a darle.

Lita se siente sumamente nerviosa ante la presencia de Andrew, siempre lo ha amado secretamente, y estando a solas con el siente que su corazón late aceleradamente como si se le quisiera salir del pecho, por lo que su nerviosismo la hace derramar una recipiento que contiene te hirviendo, sobre su mano izquierda.

-Auch.- Se queja Lita por el ardor que le causa el agua.- Andrew toma su mano, y ella siente como si el dolor desapareciera con ese contacto.

-Andrew, discúlpame, yo no quise hacer eso, debe ser carísimo y esto son perdidas para la empresa.- Dice Lita preocupada.

-No te preocupes Lita, un accidente lo tiene cualquiera, lo importante es que estas bien.- Dice Andrew sin soltar su mano y con la otra acaricia la cara de la chica ojiverde.

De un momento a otro sus labios se encuentran separados solo por unos cuantos centimentros de distancia, Lita cierra los ojos, como si supiera lo que en unos segundos sucederá, mientras el corazón de Lita late aceleradamente y siente un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo…


	3. Chapter 3 Sorpresas Inesperadas

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, asi que no pretendo nombrarlos como mios, asi mismo esta historia no es con fines de lucro.

**CAPITULO 2. Sorpresas Inesperadas.**

De un momento a otro sus labios se encuentran separados solo por unos cuantos centimentros de distancia, Lita cierra los ojos, como si supiera lo que en unos segundos sucederá, mientras el corazón de Lita late aceleradamente y siente un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo y entonces sucede lo inevitable, Andrew atrapa los labios de Lita con un beso primero tierno y dulce para poco a poco ir subiendo de tono hasta convertirse en un beso cargado de pasión y desenfreno, como si ambos lo hubieran estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo, hasta que se separan por que les hace falta la respiración.

-A… Andrew.-balbucea Lita sonrojada por lo que acaba ocurrir entre ambos. Pero Andrew la vuelve a besar con fuerza, impidiendo que la chica diga algo.

En ese momento se oye como se abre la puerta que da a la cocina del restaurant el cual se encuentra solo, pues las labores, han terminado ya en el lujoso restaurant, entonces se escucha que se abre una puerta, pero Lita y Andrew parecen no darse cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

-Hermanito, acabo de llegar de Paris, y mama me dijo que podría encontrarte en el resta….A…Andrew…Lita tu?.- Pregunta una chica hermosa de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones.

-Unasuky, hermanita cuanto tiempo sin verte, te he extrañado tanto.- Dice Andrew titubeando y aun sonrojado por lo que acaba de ver su hermana.

- Oh no hermanito, discúlpame tu a mi, me entere que habías cortado con tu novia Reika, pero veo que ahora ya eres novia de Lita y me da mucho gusto porque yo siempre supe que en el fondo ella te amaba, lo notaba en la forma como te miraba, que bueno que abriste lo ojos, sinceramente Reika nunca me agrado.- Termina de decir Unasuky al darse cuenta de lo que ella pensaba que eran.

-Unasuky…lo que tu piensas, quiero decir este….. yo y tu hermano…Andrew y yo no ..-Tartamudea Lita sin saber que decir, pues sabe que después de lo que acaba de ver Unasuky no es precisamente algo que comúnmente dos amigos hagan.

- Y bueno Lita tu no tienes nada que decir. ¿Acaso no te da gusto ver a tu cuñada?.- Pregunta Unasuky.

-Me da mucho gusto verte Unasuky, creo que tus hermano te extrañaba… Este bueno otro dia platicamos me tengo que ir porque mañana tengo clases en la universidad.- Dice Lita quien aun esta sonrojada y lo único que quiere es salir de ahí. Asi que toma sus cosas y desaparece en su auto.

-Finalmente ya que estamos solos hermano. ¿Desde cuando son novios?.- Cuestiona Unasuky con alegría a su hermano.

-Hermannita, mi bishojo, Lita y yo no somos novios, lo que tu vista, bueno fue algo que se dio en el momento. Pero si hay algo que tengo que decirte, desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de que veo a Lita como algo mas que una amiga.

- ¿Y porque no le has pedido que sea tu novia Andrew?... Desde que andabas con Reika yo me di cuenta de que ella te amaba.- Dice Unasuky lo que ella siempre supo.

-Veras hermana, cuando Unasuky me termino, me sentí devastado, y entonces Lita estuvo apoyándome, escuchándome, hasta convertirse en una muy querida amiga para mi, hasta que mis sentimientos por ella cambiaron. Solo que no queria que pensara que la queria utilizar para olvidar a Reika, ellaya ha sufrido mucho por amor y otra decepcion no se merece.- Dice Andrew con voz sincera.

Afuera del restaurante Lita aborda su auto, va conduciendo por las calles solitarias y ya oscuras de Tokio, no puede evitar sonreir al recordar ese beso que tanto había soñado, sabia que Andrew había sufrido mucho al terminar con Reika, su ex novia, pero después de ese beso, algo dentro de si le decía que el rubio chico de ojos azules también sentía algo por ella, y sin pensarlo se toca los labios recordando todavía aquel beso que hace que se ruborize.- Andrew… mi Andrew…¿Sera acaso posible que se de algo entre nosotros dos?.- Se cuestiona para si misma ilucionada ante la remota posibilddad, pensando que la próxima semana empezaría a trabajar en el restaurant y estaría cerca de el a diario.

**Auditorio Kou.**

Algunos camarógrafos empiezan a llegar ya al tan conocido lugar, donde se presentan las mejores estrellas de la música a ofrecer sus conciertos muy frecuentemente, era un lugar no muy grande, pero donde se hacían conciertos exclusivos con un limitado numero de boletos, todo un lujo que no cualquiera podía pagar. Dentro estaban ensayando los tres hermanos Kou para su presentación.

-Yaten, hermano, vamos, no puedo creer que te pongas nervioso cuando ya estamos acostumbrados a presentarnos ante un publico mas grande que el de hoy.- Dice Seiya tratando de animar a su hermano.

-Dejalo Seiya, cantar para un publico es una cosa, cantar para la mujer de tu vida y encima la sorpresa que le tiene preparada, es natural que lo tenga nervioso.-Dice Taiki tratando de comprender lo que Yaten sentía en aquel momento.

-Hermanos, se que de los tres soy el menos afectuoso y que rara vez tengo muestras de cariño, pero desde que entro mi musa a mi vida, siento que algo dentro de mi ha cambiado, aun recuerdo cuando yo mismo me negaba a sentir lo que siento por ella… Es que la amo, solo espero que la sorpresa le guste.- Dice el peliplateado.

-Vamos hermano, por supuesto que le encantara.- Dice Seiya a su hermano, dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

-Por cierto ya te comunicaste con Rei.- Pregunta el peliplateado a su hermano Seiya. Pero en ese momento va entrando al lugar la chica de cabello negro que tanto esperaban.

-Aquí estoy amigos y colegas, creo imaginar para que me solicitaron, y estare encantada, mas si se trata de una sorpresa para mi amiga Mina..- Dice Rei.

**Departamento Mizuno.**

Al mismo tiempo, mientras los Three Light ensayaban en el auditorio y preparaban todo para la llegada de Mina, las chicas tenían reunión en la casa de la Familia Mizuno, pues se estaban preparando para ir al concierto, el cual penaban que era un concierto como cualquier otro, menos Amy Mizuno, que era la única que sabia lo que ahí iba a suceder.

-Pero Amy, ¿Qué es lo que tu te traes amiga, siento que algo escondes?.- Pregunta Mina sospechosa.

- No digas tontería Mina, solo quiero que te veas hermosa, es el concierto de tu novio, y el tiene que verte preciosa este dia.-Dice Amy, queriendo ocultar lo que sabe.

-En todo caso, tu también debes de verte hermosa el dia de hoy Amy. ¿No crees?, o se te olvida que también eres novia de uno de los integrantes del grupo.- Dice Serena inocentemente, ya que desconoce el motivo del "concierto".

-Por cierto Lita, tengo bastantes días que te veo pensativa, y ya que tenemos que ir con pareja al concierto, a excepción de Mina y Amy que son novias de dos de los integrantes del grupo y yo que llevare a mi Darien, me tome la molestia de decirle a Andrew que fuera tu acompañante.- Dice Serena pícaramente a su amiga.

La chica de ojos verdes esta nerviosa y a la vez encantada, pues por un lado desea ver a Andrew, y por otro, no lo ha visto desde hace tres días cuando fue el "agradable incidente".- Gracias Serena.- Dice la chica sonrojada, y para tratar de desviar el tema pregunta.-Chicas. ¿Alguna de ustedes saben donde esta Rei?.

Serena pone cara de desagrado al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, de la que de un tiempo a la fecha siente celos, pues como todos saben ella fue la primer novia de Darien. Asi que finalmente Amy responde.

-Rei me hablo por teléfono para decirme que no va venir para aca, ya que Los Three Lights le pidieron que hiciera la entrada en el concierto.

**Auditorio Kou.**

Las chicas van bajando de la elegante Limousina que paso a recogerlas, mandada por Yaten Kou, pues queria que su musa, como llamaba a Mina, tuviera una entrada majestuosa al lugar.

Serena va vistiendo un hermoso y pequeño vestido blanco, por su parte Amy lleva puesto una falda negra con una blusa azul de tirantes, Rei lleva un sexy vestido negro que remarca su figura, Lita un vestido color rosa, que le llega a media pierna y sin mangas y Mina, un sencillo pero elegante vestido rojo.

Al llegar se dan cuenta de que el lugar esta abarrotado, afortunadamente ellos tenían reservaciones VIP, cerca del escenario, en la esquina se encuentra sentado Darien, enseguida Serena, Mina, Amy, Lita y Andrew en el otro extremo. En el lugar se escuchan los gritos de los fanáticos pidiendo que salga Rei y los Three Lights , quienes son la cantante y el grupo de moda del momento.

De repente el escenario se llena de humo y luces de colores y aparece Rei en escena con un vestido negro que define su hermosa figura y comienza a cantar entre los gritos y aplausos de los fanáticos que siguen la canción a coro.

.com/watch?v=zr780z9LJy0 cancion"de Rei"

Shot like an arrow going through my heart  
That's the pain I feel  
I feel whenever we're apart  
Not to say that I'm in love with you  
But who's to say that I'm not  
I just know that it feels so wrong  
When I'm away too long  
It makes my body hot  
So let me tell ya baby…

Las chicas aplauden desde sus asientos a su amiga, la cual ahora es una famosa cantante, mientras Darien la observa embobado y sin darse cuenta que Serena esta a su lado murmura.- Es hermosa.

-¿Qué decias mi amor?.- Pregunta Serena haciéndose que no escucho.

-No nada, solo que estoy fascinado por el talento de Rei.- Dice el chico sin poder disimular lo que siente por la actriz de ojos purpura y cabello ebano.

I'll tell your mama  
I'll tell your friends  
I'll tell anyone whose heart can comprehend  
Send it in a letter baby  
Tell you on the phone  
I'm not the kinda girl  
Who likes to be alone  
I miss ya much (boy-oh-I miss you much)  
I really miss you much baby (M-I-S-S you much)  
I miss ya much (boy-oh-I miss you much)  
Baby I really miss you much (M-I-S-S you much)…

Finalmente Rei termina su presentacion y ofrece unas palabras al public.- Gracias a todos ustedes por estar aquí presentes hoy, es un gusto para mi estar frente a ustedes, yo y mis compañeros los Three Lights estamos agradecidos con ustedes, ya que es gracias a ustedes querido publico, que nosotros estamos hoy aquí cantándole a ustedes y al mundo… y ahora con ustedes…. Los sensacioneales Three Lights….- grita Rei con entusiasmo.

El escenario se llena de humo y luces de colores y entonces aparecen en escena los Three Lights cantando al publico.

.com/watch?v=US-ZgUr3xQY

"canción de los Three Lights"

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning…

Todo el publico esta emocionado, coreando las canciones del grupo de cantantes, se ve como al escenario llegan volando rosas, cartas, lanzadas por las fans, y algunas mas atrevidas, lanzando hasta ropa interior. Pero sin duda las mas emocionadas eran Mina y Amy, pues dos de los integrantes son los novios de ellas.

-Debe ser difícil ser novia de un famoso verdad Amy?.- Cuestiona Lita, pues esta nerviosa al saber que Andrew esta a su lado.

- Pues ha decir verdad ya estoy acostumbrada, pero a veces si siento celos de las fans.- Dice Amy riendo.

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...

Andrew se atreve y toma la mano de Lita, esta se sonroja y finalmente el chico rubio se acerca a su oido, hacienda que Lita sienta que el Corazon se le va salir al sentir su respiracion tan cercas de ella.

-Sabes Lita, me he dado cuenta de que te amo, eres la mujer que siempre soñé, no se porque antes no me di cuenta teniéndote tan cercas, que te parece si saliendo del concierto vamos a un lugar para platicar a solas.- Le dice Andrew al oído.

- Si Andrew .- Contesta Lita felizmente y siguen tomados de la mano, como si con eso se dijeran todo lo que el corazón de ambos deseaba.

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you…

Despues de cantar por dos horas, Seiya habla al publico.- Querido publico, como ustedes saben, yo soy el vocalista de este grupo, mas sin embargo, este dia, mi hermano Yaten, cantara una canción aquí frente al publico y le cede el micrófono al peliplateado.

-Querido publico, se que pocas veces me han oído cantar, pero el dia de hoy es muy especial y aquí frente a todos ustedes quiero cantar esto que se llama "Amor Quedate", que va dedicado a la musa que me inspira, la señorita Minako Aino.- Grita el peliplateado con emoción.

Todas las fans gritan emocionadas ante el acto tan romantico que tiene Yaten para con su novia, deseando por un momento ser Minako, por su parte, Mina se encuentra emocionada sintiendo que el corazón se le va salir.

-Mina amor, te pido que pases al escenario, quiero cantarte esta canción, teniéndote aquí junto conmigo.- Pide Yaten con tono suplicante, buscándola entre el Publico.

Mina se acerca y es ayudada por los hombres de seguridad y llega hasta donde esta Yaten. Este esta emocionado de tener a su chica ahí enfrente y espera que le agrade la sorpresa que le tiene preparada, y finalmente habla.-Mi Minako, mi musa, te amo, se que no suelo ser muy expresivo para decirte lo que siento, pero quiero que siempre estes segura de mi amor por ti, esta canción la escribi yo y va deciada para mi mi amor.- Dice Yaten en todo muy romantico, a una Mina que esta ahí frente a el, sin saber que decir, pero que con solo su mirada sabe que le corresponde y empieza a cantar la canción frente al publico emocionado por tal bello acto de amor…

.com/watch?v=0hEdO0FWsi0

"canción de Yaten para Mina"

No quiero que te vayas

Aun la noche es larga

Cada momento nuestro

Quisiera detenerlo, en esta cama

Que largas son las horas

Cuando tu te demoras

Me vuelvo loco, esperarte me mata

Oh amor quedate, quedate

Quiero mas de tu besos

Necesito tu cuerpo

Hasme el amor bajame de placer

Soy adicto a tu aboca

Acumun me provocas

As tus ojos de cielo

A tu risa y tu pelo

A tu foma de ser...

**Hola a todos los lectores y escritores de , primero que nada, quiero aclarar que este es mi primer fanfic, que espero sea del agrado de ustedes, pues se que por ser primeriza en esto, quiza no este a la altura de grandes escritores que he encontrado por aqui, asi que tratare de esmerarme para hacer mejor cada capitulo de este fanfic, que como podran ver rompe con los esquemas tradicionales, ya que este no es un fanfic Serena-Darien.**

**Como se podran dar cuenta, puse a Rei y Darien como los protagonistas de la historia, no precisamente porque el papel de ella sea mas importante que el de las demas sailors, si no porque creo que es precisamente quien le va dar un giro total a este fanfic, donde como podemos ver Darien no ama a Serena sino a Rei.**

**Tambien antes tengo que aclarar que a pesar de que adoro a Mars, mi sailor favorita es Mako, y en primera instancia tenia en mente escribir un fanfic donde ella fuera la protagonista, pero como tambien al mismo tiempo siempre me gusto la pareja Rei-Darien, y como veo que aqui en el fandom es muy comun ver historias Serena-Darien, y en algunas ponen hasta de antagonista a Rei... pues me pregunte.... Porque no hacer algo diferente?... Un fic donde Darien se encuentre en la encrucijada de amar a otra chica que no sea Serena y se atreva a desafiar al futuro que le impusieron. Se preguntaran tambien. Porque siendo mi favorita Mako, no hize de este un fic Mako-Darien, pues bien, la respuesta es que aunque adoro a Sailor Jupiter, creo que ella y Darien no hacen quimica como pareja, mas sin embargo soy fanatica de la pareja que pudieran haber formado Lita (Mako) y Andrew, asi que en esta historia veran como tambien esta pareja tendra tambien tanta relevancia como la pareja Rei-Darien. Y claro, prometo no dejar de lado a las otras chicas, Mina, Amy y Serena.**

**Me gustaria aclarar tambien, que las canciones aqui utilizadas como propias como de Rei y los Three Lights tampoco son de mi propiedad, "Miss you much" es de una cantante y actriz coreana llamada Kim ah Joong, "Truly, madly, deeply" es de un grupo, creo que australiano, llamado savage garden y la ultima cancion, que es una de mis favoritas, titulada "Amor quedate", es del cantante y actor americano cuyo nombre es Jen Carlos Canela.**

**Por ultimo, quiero agradecer a la señorita clarissa003 por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fanfic, que espero sea del agrado de muchos, y no se molesten por no tratarse de un fanfic cuya historia gira alrededor de la pareja que estamos acostumbrados a ver.**

**Sin mas, me despido de ustedes, esperando subir pronto mas capítulos.**

**Atte.**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	4. Chapter 4 No me puedo resistir al amor

**CAPITULO 3. No me puedo resistir al amor.**

Las fans del publico se encuentra fascinadas, otras coreando la canción y gritando el nombre de sus ídolos que están en el escenario, otras tantas parejas que son parte del publico se ponen muy cariñosos ante la romantica canción que Yaten esta cantando.

Arriba del escenario se encuentran Seiya tocando la guitarra que es el instrumento que usualmente toca Yaten, Taiki el bajo, por su parte Rei por ser una ocasión especial fue invitada a participar con ellos encargándose de tocar el teclado.

Entre las personas del publico, se encuentran Darien, Andrew y las chicas y por un momento la ojos de Darien se encuentra con la ojos purpura de Rei en el escenario, suplicándole con esa mirada que se quede con el….

Arriba del escenario, también se encuentra una Mina muy emocionada, sus ojos están arrasados de lagrimas pues no puede creer tanta felicidad, ella siempre fue una romantica empedernida, pero su novio nunca fue precisamente un hombre romantico asi que no esperaba algo asi de el, sentía que tanta felicidad no le cabia en el corazón.

Finalmente Yaten termino la canción y dijo.- Mi amor, espero que esta canción para ti haya sido de tu agrado.- Dice el chico mirándola a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que si mi amor te amo y ahora no me queda duda de que me amas.- Dice una llorosa Mina, que se lanza a los brazos de su novio en agradecimiento.

-Mi amor, aun hay algo mas, otra sorpresa.- Dice Yaten.

-Algo mas amor. ¿Pero que puede haber mejor que esto?. No puedo imaginarme algo mejor.- Dice la chica emocionada. Mientras Yaten saca una cajita pequeña de su saco, y toma la mano de la chica colocándole un hermoso anillo con un brillante en el centro en su dedo anular.

-Mina, mi amor, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.- Dice el chico nerviosamente por primera vez en su vida.

-Mi amor, por supuesto que si, te amo, nunca pensé que me lo fueras a pedir.- Dice Mina aun llorando de felicidad.

El publico esta conmocionado y entonces Yaten toma el micrófono y dice algunas palabras.- Querido publico, gracias por estar esta noche con nosotros, espero hayan disfrutado de este concierto y me retiro ahora con mi prometida agradeciéndoles nuevamente su presencia, dejándole a mi colega la cantante Rei Hino que interprete la ultima canción de la noche. Entonces el chico cede el micrófono y comienza a cantar la canción que canto al inicio del concierto, pues el publico lo pide a gritos.

**Auditorio Kou 2:00 a.m.**

Es ya de madrugada, el publico se ha retirado sumamente emocionado después de haber presenciado un gran espectáculo por las estrellas del momento Los Three Lights y Rei Hino, a esas horas de la madrugada, solo quedan dentro del auditorio las estrellas del momento y sus amigos…

-Felicidades Mina y a ti también Yaten, gracias por hacerme parte de esta sorpresa que tenias preparada para una de mis mejores amiga.- Dice Rei con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Amiga, vas a ser la primera de nosotras que se case, me da mucho gusto por ti, se que Yaten, mi ahora también cuñado sabra hacerte feliz.- Dice Amy

-Asi mismo también es el primero de los hermanos Kou en contraer nupcias, felicidades hermanito, quizá después de tu boda, se case también mi otro hermano. ¿O no Yaten?.- Cuestiona Seiya.

Amy y Yaten se sonrojan ante el comentario, pero es el chico quien se atreve a hablar.- La verdad nada me gustaría que casarme con Amy, pero yo sabre esperara a que termine su carrera universitaria en medicina.

-Y para cuando seria la boda?. ¿ya tienen la fecha?.- Cuestiona Lita emocionada.

Mina mira a Yaten, tratando de buscar una respuesta en el y finalmente el chico peliplateado habla.- Pues ya que están aquí todos nuestros amigos, mi amor, me tome el atrevimiento de hacer todos los tramites para casarnos en dos meses.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos, pues no pensaban que la boda estuviera tan cercana y entonces Mina habla.- Amor, que gusto me da saberlo, me encantaría que nos casaramos mucho antes, me muero por ser tu esposa ya, pero sabre esperar a dos meses mas.- Dice la rubia emocionada.

-Pues ya que estamos hablando de bodas, les quiero decir que hace poco Darien y yo nos hemos comprometido ya en matrimonio, solo que aun no lo habíamos anunciado.- Dice Serena

Todos, se quedan con cara de sorpresa al escuchar lo que Serena acaba de anunciar, pues todos los presentes saben, a excepncion de Serena (o mas bien se hace la que no sabe), que Darien no siente amor por ella. Darien por su parte quisiera gritar que todo es mentira, que el no la ama, y correr a abrazar a Rei, pero por educación no desmiente a su novia.

Andrew sabe que todo esto puede crear un caos, asi que es el primero que se atreve a hablar.- Felicidades Amigos.-Dice el chico rubio.

Todos felicitan a la pareja, pero Serena se percata que entonces Rei es la única que se ha quedado pensativa con cara de tristeza y entonces a propósito interrumpe los pensamientos de su amiga.

-Y tu Rei.¿Acaso no me vas a felicitar?.¿No te da gusto que por fin me valla a casar con MI DARIEN?.- cuestiona Serena, sobre todo remarcando con tono posesivo que Darien es suyo.

Rei evita que las lagrimas salgan de sus ojos y responde a la pregunta de su amiga.- Por supuesto que me da gusto Serena, felicidades. Ahora me retiro, porque mañana tengo cosas que hacer.- Finalmente cuando termina de hablar, sale del auditorio a toda prisa, las lagrimas se salen de sus ojos y corre como si quisiera huir de alguien, como si quisiera ocultar de todos la pena que oprime su pecho

Dentro del auditorio, Darien ve a su pesar como su Rei se va de ahí, y sin pensarlo sale corriendo del lugar, no sin antes decir algo.- Andrew, te encargo que lleves a Serena a su casa, tengo que retirarme mañana tengo cosas que hacer.

Ya afuera, Darien observa a Rei, quien esta a punto de subirse a un taxy, y se acerca a ella.

-Rei, no viniste en tu coche.- Cuestiona el –

-Pues como vez no, y ahora vete con tu noviecita y dejame tranquila.- Dice la chica tratando de evadir la mirada azul de Darien.

Entonces, Darien en un arranque de desesperación la toma del brazo y la obliga a subir a su coche.

-A donde me llevas?- Cuestiona Rei con voz energica.

- No lo se, a algún lugar donde podamos hablar solos.- Contesta Darien.

-Recuerda que soy una imagen publica ahora, todo mundo me conoce, y si los paparazis nos fotografían todo mundo se puede enterar, y entonces Serena pensaría lo peor y…- Pero es interrumpida por Darien.

-Serena, Serena, siempre Serena, hasta cuando vas a dejar de pensar en Serena, sabes perfectamente que te amo a ti, y en todo caso si no quieres ir a un lugar publico vamos a mi departamento a hablar.- Termina gritando el chico ante la impotencia de no poder hacer cambiar de parecer a Rei.

**Hotel Osaka.**

Dentro de una lujosa habitación se encuentran Mina y Yaten. Los decorados de la habitación son de un gusto exquisito y elegante, parades color perla, con elegantes acabados en tono dorado, y como parte de los objetos de la habitación hay un elegante tocador, y en el centro de la habitación una comfortable cama. La habitación se encuentra iluminada solo por una elegante lámpara y por la luz de la luna que entra desde una ventana del 2do piso del hotel.

-Mina, mi amor. ¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto?. Tu sabes que yo lo deseo, pero no quiero que hagas algo que no quieras por complacerme, sabes que puedo esperar.- Dice el chico ojivere con dulzura

- Mi amor, por supuesto que estoy segura de querer esto, si antes me negué, fue porque no estaba segura de tu amor, pensé que solo seria un pasatiempos mas en tu vida. Pero ahora estoy segura de que quiero que tu seas el primer hombre en mi vida y el único.- Contesta Mina.

-Entonces, no tengas miedo, no te voy a lastimar, te prometo que será lo mejor que hayas sentido en toda tu vida mi Minako.- Dice Yaten

Yaten besa a Mina con dulzura, mientras con su mano va despojando a la chica de su vestido, mientras Mina hace lo mismo con su novio hasta quedar ambos solamente en ropa interior. Entonces el chico carga en sus brazo a su novia y le deposita en la cama con mucho cuidado como si quisiera evitar lastimarla, mientras el joven se posa encima de ella besándola con ternura, Mina por su parte acaricia la espalda del chico, mientras el besa sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras con sumo cuidado despoja a la chica de su sosten. Mina no puede evitar que escape un gemido por el placer que le provocan estas sensaciones placenteras que son nuevas para ella y siente como su corazón agitado late desesperadamente, hasta que poco a poco siente como las manos de su amado se dirigen hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo y poco a poco la va despojando de la ultima prenda que sus pantis, que es ultima prenda que le quedaba puesta, entonces el chico se separa para contemplar el frágil cuerpo de su novia.

-Sabes mi amor, siempre anhele que llegara este momento, estoy fascinado con tu belleza, simplemente eres hermosa mi vida.- le dice el, mientras ella no puede evitar sonrojarse pues es la primera vez en su vida que alguien la ve completamente desnuda, y esta feliz de que ese primer hombre sea su amado Yaten.

- Amor, hazme tuya.- Dice la chica emocionada al ver los musculos y el firme pecho de su novio, que al hacer contacto con su cuerpo, hace que ella sienta una descarga eléctrica recorriendo hasta el ultimo centímetro de su piel.

Entonces Yaten empieza a besar los labios de Mina desesperadamente dándole ligeros mordiscos, que van bajando hasta su cuello, mientras que con una mano acaricia uno de sus perfectos y delicados senos y con la otra acaricia sus muslos. Los besos de Yaten van bajando de intensidad hasta que su cara se encuentra a la altura de los senos de mida, por los cuales desliza su lengua dándole pequeños mordiscos que hacen que la chica se estremezca y vuelva a gemir.

-Yaten.- Susurra ella el nombre de su amado, mientras sus uñas se clavan en la espalda del joven.

-Te amo Mina, te deseo, eres hermosa, deliciosa, .- Dice chico

-Amor, besame, no te detengas..- Dice Mina jadeante.

-Tus deseos son ordenes mi amada.- Dice el chico y de nuevo besa sus labios con desesperación , mientras que sus lenguas se encuentran saciándose con ese beso, que quisieran que nunca terminara.

Finalmente el chico, la toma por su fina y delicada cintura y Mina siente que se acerca el momento mas erotico que haya tenido.

-Amor, no te detengas, quiero sentirte dentro de mi.- Dice Mina con voz agitada y deseosa de que pase lo que se imagina.

-Mi amor, te prometo ser delicado contigo.- Dice Yaten, mientras empieza a penetrarla.

Al principio fue un poco doloroso para Mina, pero sin embargo es una sensación, era una sensación que agradable y deliciosa que deseaba no dejar de sentir, poco a poco ese dolor fue desapareciendo hasta convertirse en la sensación mas placentera que jamás haya sentido, hasta que finalmente los dos alcanzan el climax y llega el momento culminante. Mina recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de su amado, mientras el acaricia la rubia cabellera de su amada.

-Te amo Yaten, gracias por todo, por estar conmigo, por amarme y acerme feliz, desde este dia estoy mas que segura de tu amor.- Dice Mina, mientras una lagrima sale de sus ojos.

- Y yo a ti te adoro Minako. ¿Pero porque lloras mi amor?.- Pregunta Yaten preocupado.

-Es que estoy feliz, son lagrimas de felicidad, pocas veces has sido romantico conmigo, no es algo por lo que te distingues, y hoy… perdón siento que esto es un sueño y no quiero despertar.- Dice Mina.

Yaten toma el rostro de Mina y limpia sus lagrimas.- Amor, quiero hacerte feliz, aunque casi nunca te lo digo te amo, y no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, y prometo de hoy en adelante decirte que te amo mas seguido amor.- Y besa tiernamente en los labios a Mina…

**Mansion Tsukino.**

Esa misma noche, mientras Mina y Yaten se demostraban su amor, el auto de Andrew se encontraba afuera de la casa de Serena, pues Darien le había encargado a su amigo que llevara su novia a su casa. Mientras dentro del auto estaba Andrew frente al volante, Lita en el asiento de copiloto y Serena en el asiento trasero.

-No es justo que Darien me haga esto, aunque lo niegue se que siente algo por ella.- Dice Serena con ira en su voz.

-Serena, no hables tan despectivamente de Rei, recuerda que ella es nuestra amiga.- Dice Lita tratando de tranquilizar a Serena.

-Pues, para no sentir nada, fueron muy obvios, nomas anunciar mi compromiso, Rei se fue casi llorando y Darien no pudo disimular mejor que salió corriendo tras ella.- Dice Serena aun muy molesta.- Saben, que pasen buenas noches, no estoy de humor y necesito descansar.-Termina diciendo Serena mientras baja del auto y entra finalmente a su casa.

Finalmente, quedan en el interior del auto Andrew y Lita, se miran por unos instantes y Lita no puede evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada del chico rubio, finalmente el levanta su mano y acaricia el rostro de la chica ojiverde.

-Lita recuerdas que tenemos una platica pendiente?.- Pregunta el chico.

-Una platica… ¿Sobre que?.- Pregunta Lita nerviosa.

- Creo que tu sabes lo que te quiero decir.- Dice dulcemente y atrapa sus labios con un beso tierno, hasta que finalmente separan sus labios.

En la oscuridad de la noche, el chico empieza a conducir hasta que finalmente se detiene en un mirador alejando de la ciudad. Desde ahí, se puede contemplar perfectamente la ciudad de Tokio, iluminada por las luces nocturnas. Todo alrededor esta solo, pues a esas horas no hay nadie en ese lugar. Precisamente ese dia la Luna esta llena y en todo su esplendor. Dentro del auto esta una muy nerviosa Lita y Andrew que la mira con ojos enamorados.

Andrew toma una de las manos de Lita y la besa suavemente.- Lita, eres una mujer hermosa, es una lastima que antes no me hubiera dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mi.- Dice el chico.- Andrew…yo no se que decir.- Dice la chica sonrojada.

-No digas nada, solo quiero decirte que el sentimiento de amistad que tenia por ti ha cambiado, hasta convertirse en amor. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.- Cuestiona el chico mirando las verdes pupilas de la chica.

- Andrew.- balbucea la chica emocionada….

**Departamento de Darien.**

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad, Darien y Rei se encontraban discutiendo dentro del departamento de Darien. El cual era muy acogedor, típico departamento de un chico soltero, limpio, pero con algo de desorden. Departamento que Rei conocía muy bien, pues ahí había pasado alguna de las noches mas placenteras de su vida.

-Darien, que no entiendes que yo no te puedo amar, nuestro destino no estar juntos, yo tengo una misión como Sailor y un deber para con mi princesa, y no puedo traicionarla.-Dice Rei enérgicamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que nuestra misión es proteger a la tierra, pero el peligro ya paso, ya no hay enemigos que ataquen el bienestar de la tierra, y todo esta en armonía, además eso no tiene nada que ver con que nosotros nos nieguemos el amor. Estoy de acuedo que en el pasado cuando fui el príncipe endimion ame a Serena, pero en esta era que reeencarne como Darien Chiba ya no la Amo.- Dice Darien molesto.

-No puedes decir eso, sabes que Serena sufriría.- Dice Rei llorando

- Y acaso nosotros dos no sufrimos condenándonos a vivir separados?.- Grita Darien.

- Sabes que, haz lo que quieras, si quieres dejar a Serena, pues bien por ti hazlo, pero yo no voy a ser responsable de la infelicidad de mi amiga.- Dice Rei.- Y ahora me retiro.- Dice tajante mientras toma su bolso y se dirige hacia la puerta. Pero los fuertes brazos de Darien la detienen por la cintura impidiéndole salir. Rei se encuentra recargada en la puerta, mientras los brazos de Darien la acorralan y no la dejan salir.

-Darien, eres un tonto. ¿Qué tratas de hacer?.- Pregunta Rei.

-Tu sabes que Rei, te amo, un mes sin verte fue un suplicio. ¿Por qué me evitas?.- Pregunta el chico con melancolía, y sin dejarla hablar la toma por la cintura y la empieza a besar con desesperación, una desesperacion que había tenido contenida por un mes.

Rei al principio quiere evitar el beso, pero finalmente se rinde y sus manos se enredan en el negro cabello del chico.- Darien te amo, tu me debilitas.- Dice la chica susurrándole al oído.

-Te adoro Rei, y jamás dejare de amarte, eres hermosa.- Dice el chico y la vuelve a besar apasionadamente mientras que con una de sus manos levanta el vestido de la chica y empieza a acariciar su muslo.

-Darien, te amo, soy tuya, no lo puedo evitar, hazme el amor como antes.- Pide la chica quien ya se encuentra agitada.

Darien toma en brazos a la chica de cabello negro ebano y la conduce hacia su recamara, a la recamara donde tantas veces se entregaran el uno a otro, donde aquella noche le robara su virginidad a la chica…..

**Aquí va de nuevo un capitulo mas de esta historia llena de amor y sufrimiento, como ven, la historia no se centra solamente en Rei, sino que las demás chicas también tendrán un protagonismo muy importante esta historia, ya que quize iniciar con un fanfic, donde todas las chicas tuvieran un papel importante, y que no sobresalga una mas que otra.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sentimientos que lastiman

**5. Sentimientos que lastiman el corazón.**

**Departamento de ****Darién.**

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad, Darien y Rei se encontraban discutiendo dentro del departamento de Darien. El cual era muy acogedor, típico departamento de un chico soltero, limpio, pero con algo de desorden. Departamento que Rei conocía muy bien, pues ahí había pasado alguna de las noches mas placenteras de su vida.

-Darien, que no entiendes que yo no te puedo amar, nuestro destino no estar juntos, yo tengo una misión como Sailor y un deber para con mi princesa, y no puedo traicionarla.-Dice Rei enérgicamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que nuestra misión es proteger a la tierra, pero el peligro ya pasó, ya no hay enemigos que ataquen el bienestar de la tierra, y todo está en armonía, además eso no tiene nada que ver con que nosotros nos neguemos el amor. Estoy de acuerdo que en el pasado cuando fui el príncipe endimion ame a Serena, pero en esta era que reencarné como Darien Chiba ya no la Amo.- Dice Darien molesto.

-No puedes decir eso, sabes que Serena sufriría.- Dice Rei llorando

- Y acaso nosotros dos no sufrimos condenándonos a vivir separados?- Grita Darien.

- Sabes que, haz lo que quieras, si quieres dejar a Serena, pues bien por ti hazlo, pero yo no voy a ser responsable de la infelicidad de mi amiga.- Dice Rei.- Y ahora me retiro.- Dice tajante mientras toma su bolso y se dirige hacia la puerta. Pero los fuertes brazos de Darien la detienen por la cintura impidiéndole salir. Rei se encuentra recargada en la puerta, mientras los brazos de Darien la acorralan y no la dejan salir.

-Darien, eres un tonto. ¿Qué tratas de hacer?- Pregunta Rei.

-Tú sabes que Rei, te amo, un mes sin verte fue un suplicio. ¿Por qué me evitas?- Pregunta el chico con melancolía, y sin dejarla hablar la toma por la cintura y la empieza a besar con desesperación, una desesperación que había tenido contenida por un mes que a él le parecieron siglos.

Rei al principio quiere evitar el beso, pero finalmente se rinde y sus manos se enredan en el negro cabello del chico.- Darien te amo, tú me debilitas.- Dice la chica susurrándole al oído.

-Te adoro Rei, y jamás dejare de amarte, eres hermosa.- Dice el chico y la vuelve a besar apasionadamente mientras que con una de sus manos levanta el vestido de la chica y empieza a acariciar su muslo.

-Darien, te amo, soy tuya, no lo puedo evitar, hazme el amor como antes.- Pide la chica quien ya se encuentra agitada.

Darien toma en brazos a la chica de cabello negro ébano y la conduce hacia su recamara, a la recamara donde tantas veces se entregaran el uno a otro, donde aquella noche le robara su virginidad a la chica, esa habitación era perfectamente conocida por Rei, las paredes pintadas de azul, un escritorio y sobre este una computadora portátil y una lámpara, en la pared fotografías de Darien con sus padres durante su infancia, finalmente en el centro de la habitación una confortable recamara y a un lado de esta un buro, dentro del cual, en los cajones había fotografías de Darien y Rei juntos antes de que el empezara su relación con Serena Tsukino.

El chico recargo a Rei contra la pared, sin dejar de besar sus labios, mientras la chica enredaba sus piernas en el cuerpo de Darien, haciendo que su vestido se le levantara aun mas, situación que aprovecha este para acariciar sus muslos. Finalmente cuando el beso hubo terminado Darien recostó a Rei en la cama y con desesperación fue desabotonando el vestido de la chica, hasta despojarla de este, quedando a la vista los redondos pechos de Rei que eran cubiertos aun por su sostén.

-Eres hermosa.- susurra Darien a su oído.

-Soy tuya esta noche Darien Chiba, hazme el amor.- Dice Rei ruborizada. Mientras desabotonaba la camisa del chico.

Pronto los dos enamorados quedaron libres de su ropa interior, Darien empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Rei, sus senos, su cintura, sus muslos, mientras besaba su cuello dándole ligeros mordiscos logrando que la chica gimiera de placer, lo que logro excitar aun mas a Darien.

-Rei, ya no aguanto más.- Susurro Darien, al momento que se inclino entre sus piernas y empezó a besar su vientre.

-Ahhh, Darien, amor, te hechaba de menos.- Dice la chica con voz agitada.

Darien entonces la miro tiernamente y en un susurro dijo.- Ahora viene lo mejor amor mío.- Mientras la penetraba lentamente y se recostó encima de ella. Rei por su parte besaba ahora el cuello de su amado con intensidad, como si hubiera estado deseando volver a repetir todas las noches pasionales que desde hace cinco años habían comenzado y que Rei había decidido terminar exactamente hace un mes.

Esa noche hicieron el amor como nunca, hasta que finalmente el cansancio los dejo exhaustos. Finalmente, Rei se recostó sobre el pecho de su amado Darien, mientras él la abrazaba con un brazo y con la otra mano acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Rei, te amo, pensé que nunca volverías a mí, sufrí mucho con tu ausencia todo este mes, promete que nunca más me abandonaras.- Dice Darien

-Darien, te lo prometo te amo muchísimo.- Dice la chica enamorada mientras se acerca a los labios de su amado y lo besa dulcemente.

Finalmente cuando se separan Rei lo mira a los ojos.- Darien. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Pregunta la chica con preocupación en su voz.

-Amor, tu puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.- Dice Darien, mientras toma la mano de la chica y la besa con delicadeza.

-¿Porque el anillo que tenia Serena es igual al que me ibas a regalar el día que me pediste que nos casáramos en la habitación de aquel hotel?... ¿Es el mismo verdad?.- Cuestiona la chica

Darien la mira a los ojos con dulzura, mientras acaricia su cabello negro ébano.- Amor, no te das cuenta, ese anillo lo compre para ti, porque crees que en vez de un diamante como los anillos de compromiso convencionales tiene un rubí..- Dice finalmente Darien.

-Por mi.- Dice Rei adivinando lo que Darien quería decirle.

-Así es, cuando compre el anillo de compromiso quería algo diferente para ti, no un anillo como el que la mayoría usa, así que pensé que el rubí es una piedra que se parece a ti, hermosa, pasional, ardiente, intensa y además el rubí es rojo, como el color del amor.- Dice el chico.

Rei lo mira, y sonríe.- Gracias por querer darme algo tan especial.

-Si lo que quieres saber es como llego a manos de Serena te contare.- Habla Darien decidido.

_Flash back._

_Darien se encontraba en el lujoso restaurant Furuhata's Delicious, acompañado de la chica rubia de coletas que habla sin parar._

_-Darien, amor, estoy tan feliz de que estemos juntos celebrando hoy 7 años de noviazgo.- Dice Serena con la voz chillona típica de ella._

_El chico, por su parte, no escuchaba lo que su novia hablaba, pues se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. Porque Rei le __hacía eso, si tanto decía amarlo porque negarse a su propuesta de matrimonio, en esos momentos de la vida, pensaba que la vida no había sido justa con el. Porque nadie podía comprender que ya no era más el Principe Endimion, que en esta era él era Darien Chiba, un joven común y corriente que quería dedicar su vida a la medicina, vivir feliz y formar una familia al lado de la mujer que amaba. Mas sin embargo parece que alguien más hubiera decidido por él. _

_-Darien, amor te estoy hablando, en que piensas.- Dice la rubia con tono posesivo._

_-Nada Serena, ahora vengo, necesito ir al baño.- Darien se levanta de su asiento, no sin antes quitarse su saco y dejarlo en su silla, pues le era incomodo dentro del restaurant, ya que el local contaba con calefacción._

_El chico se retira en dirección a los sanitarios, y entonces la rubia queda sola en la mesa, voltea a ver el lugar donde yace el saco de Darien, y un impulso __más fuerte que ella, lo hace tomarlo y empezar a revisarlo, hasta que se encuentra con una cajita roja de terciopelo, al abrirla se da cuenta que dentro hay un finísimo anillo con un hermoso rubí en su centro, y se queda viéndolo maravillada._

_-¿Qué haces con eso tu Serena?- Cuestiona Darien con voz molesta._

_-No te enojes amor, ¿arruine la sorpresa que me ibas a dar verdad?. ¿Por qué es para mi verdad?- cuestiona la rubia con voz chiqueona._

_-Está bien Serena, no te preocupes, si es para ti, qué bueno que te gusto.- Dice Darien secamente.._

_-Pero que esperas Darien, que seco eres, pónmelo.- Dice Serena señalando su dedo anular._

_Darien toma el anillo y lo coloca en el dedo indicado.- Me da gusto que sea de tu agrado Serena._

_Fin del Flash back._

-Así fue como el anillo llego a manos de Serena, estaba tan desolado porque acababas de dejarme, que ni si quiera me intereso aclararle que no era para ella.- Se lamenta Darien.

**Carretera de Tokio.**

Andrew se encontraba serio, su corazón latía desesperadamente con solo tocar las manos de esa chica, estaba esperando que ella le diera que lo haría feliz. Lita se queda callada y finalmente responde.

-Andrew, yo me enamore de ti desde la vez que Serena nos presento en los Video juegos Crown, pero tu tenias novia.- Dice la chica sonrojada.

-Si Lita, pero eso es pasado, ya no importa, ahora solo me interesas tu, creo que me enamore de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que no sabía lo que mi corazón sentía por ti, cuando Reika termino conmigo y te acercaste a mí y me ofreciste tu amistad desinteresada, cuando supe que tu ex novio del alguna manera también te hizo sufrir, me di cuenta de que compartíamos muchas cosas en común, por favor dime que si.- Suplica el chico.

-Es que me da miedo que me vuelvan a hacer sufrir, además todas las personas a las que he querido me han dejado, primero mis papas que murieron en ese accidente de avión, mi ex novio.- Dice la chica muy a su pesar.

-Pero yo siempre voy a estar contigo Lita, y prometo que nunca te voy a lastimar, jamás te haría llorar.- Dice el chico con voz dulce, mientras se refleja en las verdes pupilas de Lita.

-Entonces, si acepto.- Dice Lita con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Andrew que está emocionado, se acerca la chica y la besa en los labios mientras la abraza por su delgada cintura.

-Gracias Lita, te amo, esta noche me has hecho muy feliz.- Susurra el chico rubio en su oído, después de haber interrumpido el beso.

-Tú también me haces feliz Andrew, nunca pensé que te fueras a fijar en mi. Ahora podrías llevarme a mi casa, ya es un poco noche.- Pide la chica

-Así será amor.- Dice el chico.

Finalmente el chico enciende el carro y lo pone en marcha de regreso a la ciudad de Tokio.

**Hotel Osaka.**

Mina y Yaten se encuentran descansando bajo las sabanas, después de haber vivido una noche maravillosa y ardiente. Ninguno de los dos enamorados ha dormido pues a pesar de ser altas horas de la noche siguen platicando y dedicándose palabras de amor.

-Yaten, amor cuando termino la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, me sentí muy triste.- Dice la chica recordando su pasado.

-Tontita, porque dices eso, que acaso te gusta que el universo se encuentre amenazado por fuerzas malignas y no poder vivir una vida tranquila.- Dice el chico, entre risas.

-Amor, no te burles de mí, porque siempre me trates como una tonta, me sentí triste porque regresaste a Kinmoku, tu planeta de origen y pensé que nunca más te volveria a ver, además te fuiste y no te pude decir lo mucho que te amaba.- Dice la chica a su pesar.

-Sabes, aunque yo peleaba contigo todo el tiempo, también te amaba, solo que te trataba así porque sabía que un día volvería a Kinmoku y no quería enamorarme de ti, pequeña terrestre.- Dice Yaten.

-Nunca me has contado cómo es que regresaste a la tierra, y si Kakyuu la princesa no se molesto.- Dice Mina con curiosidad.

-Te contare amor.- Dice el chico decidido.

_Flash back._

_Habían__ pasado cinco meses desde que había acabado la pelea contra Sailor Galaxia y Yaten, Taiki y Seiya habían regresado a su planeta de origen. Al llegar fueron recibidos por la población del planeta como unos héroes, pues el pueblo sabia todo lo que los chicos habían hecho para encontrar a la princesa y asi poder regresarle su belleza al planeta que había quedado totalmente en ruinas._

_-Yaten, Taiki, Seiya, los cite en el salón de reuniones del palacio para hablar con ustedes.- Dice la princesa Kakyuu._

_- Nosotros estamos aquí para escucharla princesa.- Dice Taiki._

_- Quiero decirles antes que nada, que estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes por la muestra de valor que dieron en la pelea contra Sailor Galaxia en el planeta de los terrícolas, luchando al lado de las Sailors Scouts habitantes de la tierra. Sin embargo, desde que llegue, me he dado cuenta de que ustedes no son felices.-Dice la princesa, quien se había dado cuenta de que los chicos habían quedado enamorados de chicas terrícolas._

_-No soy tonta, y tampoco soy una persona egoísta, me gusta que los habitantes de este planeta sean felices, __así que les tengo una propuesta.- Dice la bella chica con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Usted dirá princesa.- Dice Yaten._

_- Mi idea, es proponerles que vallan a vivir a la Tierra, y que tengan una vida como chicos terrícolas, retomando la vida que dejaron allá.- Dice firmemente la princesa, mientras los chicos la miran sorprendidos.- Así es jóvenes, ustedes deciden, vivir aquí o en la Tierra, yo no me enojare, sea cual sea su decisión, pues los estimo y quiero que sean felices, el único inconveniente es que si se van, no será fácil que ustedes vuelvan a este planeta, pues como bien saben ustedes pueden teletransportarse de un planeta a otro gracias a los poderes especiales con que cuentan, pero sus poderes tienen límites, y saben que la teletransportacion solo es posible realizarse cuando el universo se encuentra en problemas, y ya que ahora los problemas se han acabado, saben que la teletransportacion no es posible, y de llegar a hacerla, perderían sus poderes y se quedarían a vivir para siempre en la parte del universo a donde se hayan.-Termina diciendo la chica_

_-Princesa, yo acepto su propuesta.- Dice Yaten quien es el primero en hablar_

_-Bien Yaten, te deseo suerte de todo corazón, sabes que siempre te recordare con cariño.- Dice la chica._

_-Ustedes chicos, ¿Qué dicen? Aceptan hacer la teletransportacion para regresar a la tierra y perder sus poderes._

_-Por mi parte acepto.- Dice Taiki decidido, pues él se había enamorado de cierta señorita terrestre también, y dentro de sí, sentía que tenía posibilidades de ser correspondido._

_-__Sé que mi bombón no me ama, pero también acepto, seré feliz con solo verla, aunque su amor no sea para mi.- Dice Seiya._

_Fin del Flash back…_

-Amor, no sabía que habías hecho eso por mí, y ahora veo que aunque no eres muy expresivo, ese acto de abandonar tu planeta demuestra lo mucho que me amas.- Dice Mina emocionada.

-No te amo Minako, te adoro, y nunca me arrepentiré de la decisión que tome.- Dice el chico.

-Gracias amor, te amo, hay algo que tengo que decirte, mis poderes de Sailor fueron anulados.- Dice Mina.

-¿Pero porque?- Cuestiona un incrédulo Yaten.

-Veras, después de que el universo se vio libre de enemigos que lo atacaran, Luna dijo que nuestros poderes habían quedado anulados, y no podríamos transformarnos, debido a que los poderes nos fueron dados exclusivamente para defender a las fuerzas malignas que atacan al universo y no para usarlos a nuestra conveniencia para resolver problemas de la vida cotidiana, así que como veras, no solamente mis poderes, sino también los de las demás chicas, inclusiva los de Serena.- Dice ella.

-Interesante mi dulce Minako, pero que te parece si dejamos de hablar de poderes y demonios y mejor hacemos otras cositas.- Dice Yaten con voz picara, mientras besa el cuello de Minako.

-¿Cómo que cositas?.- Pregunta la chica sonrojada.

-Te quiero hacer el amor una y otra vez Minako.- susurra Yaten en su oído.

-Soy toda tuya amor.- Dice Mina con voz coqueta.

Finalmente, los chicos empiezan a besarse con pasión, mientras se acarician el uno a otro y viven la noche más pasional que hayan tenido bajo la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana del lujoso hotel.

**Departamento de Lita.**

-Amor, finalmente llegamos a tu casa, ahora si ya estas a salvo.- Dice Andrew a la chica de ojos verdes

-Gracias, mi amor, voy a soñar contigo.- Dice Lita feliz.

-No me invitas a pasar a tu departamento, la verdad no quisiera separarme tan pronto de ti.- Dice Andrew

Lita se queda seria por un momento pensando en que podría estar tramando su novio, hasta que el interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-Mi amor, mi princesa, no pienses mal, es solo que quiero estar contigo, seguir contemplando tu belleza… y si tu quieres...., hasta te puedo cocinar algo, no soy un chef como tu mi amor, pero el haber pasado tantos años en el restaurante hicieron que aprendiera algo de cocina.- Dice el chico.

- Esta bien amor, pero no soy una princesa, ni tampoco una chef, simplemente soy una estudiante de gastronomía.- Dice la chica riendo.

- Para mi eres eso y más.- Dice Andrew.

Finalmente, la pareja de enamorados baja del automóvil y se conducen al interior del departamento.

**Departamento Mizuno.**

La puerta se abre y entra la chica peliazul dentro del departamento, dentro su madre aun se encuentra despierta frente al televisor.

-Hola mama, buenas noches, me da gusto aun encontrarte despierta.- Dice Amy mientras se acerca a su madre y la saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches mi pequeña genio. ¿Qué tal estuvo el concierto? ¿Y qué hay de Yaten hija, como le haces para lidiar con sus fans acosadoras?- Pregunta la señora Mizuno entre risas.

-Mama, pues confió en Yaten, se que él me ama.- Dice Amy con seguridad.

-Me da gusto hija, hay algo que te quiero decir, pero no sé como lo vallas a tomar.- Dice la señora tan parecida a Amy con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Dime Mama, te pasa algo.- Pregunta la chica peliazul preocupada.

-No hija, nada que tenga que ver conmigo, sino contigo, hay alguien que te hablo por teléfono, mientras estabas por teléfono, y no se cual sea tu reacción cuando te lo diga, siéntate.- Dice la señora…

**Mansion Tsukino****.**

Después de que Andrew dejara a Serena en su casa, esta se ha quedado afuera pensando, no ha entrado, porque no puede conciliar el sueño, gruesas lágrimas ruedan por su bello rostro.

-Darien la ama, la ama, yo siempre lo supe.- Dice para sí misma Serena.- Pero no puedo permitir que me lo quite, el es mío, no por algo yo soy la reencarnación de la princesa Serena.- Dice ahora con furia en su mirada.

Entonces, la chica toma su celular y marca el número de celular de Darien, instantáneamente cuelga, pues se da cuenta de que el teléfono está apagado.

-Esta con ella, lo sé, "mi amiga", esa facilona, porque se tuvo que cruzar en nuestras vidas.- Dice para sí Serena.

Entonces toma las llaves de su auto y conduce por las calles de Tokio enfurecida, maldiciendo su suerte, finalmente llega al edificio donde está el departamento de Darien y se estaciona en un lugar donde no sea posible que la observen, pero lo suficientemente estratégico, como para ella ver cuando la causa de sus desdichas salga de ahí.

**Finalmente aquí tengo terminado otro ****capítulo más de esta serie, la cual venia pensando en mi mente desde hace tiempo, pero que por alguna u otra razón no me animaba a escribir, por pensar que no seria del agrado de nadie.**

**Clarissa003 y Leonor de Eboli, gracias a las dos por tomarse la molestia de leer este fanfic, y les prometo que no parare hasta terminarlo.**

**A ti Leonor de eboli, me gustaría agradecerte el hecho de remarcarme mis errores ortográficos, voy a tomar tu mensaje en cuenta, también tengo que agradecerte, el hecho de que gracias a personas como tu que escriben historias diferentes me anime a publicar el fanfic que solo existía en mi cabeza, créeme que jamás pensé que a una excelente escritora como tú le fuera a gustar mi trabajo, y aunque ya muchas veces te lo he dicho, te lo vuelvo a decir: adoro tus fics precisamente por ser algo diferente aquí en el fandom, tu ya me conoces, de hecho me tienes agregada en tu msn personal y hemos platicado un par de veces, si aun con eso no adivinas quien soy, te daré una pista: soy la chica que está enamorada de Owen Thalassa.**

**Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes, y por ultimo les agradezco su apoyo de nuevo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	6. Chapter 6 Luchare por tu amor

**6. ****Luchare por tu amor.**

El auto color rosa fucsia de Serena Tsukino se encuentra estacionado frente al edificio donde se encuentra el departamento de su novio, el ahora medico Darien Chiba. Es de madrugada y las calles a esas horas aun se encuentran deshabitadas, pero el sol no tarda en salir anunciando la llegada de un nuevo dia, y entonces ahí esta Serena con los ojos muy abiertos esperando que salga del departamento la mujer que por años se ha hecho llamar su amiga.

-Rei Hino, yo te estimaba, te consideraba una de mis mejores amigas, pero si veo que sales del departamento de mi Principe Endimion, me voy a olvidar de que alguna fuimos amigas.- Dice la rubia para si misma entre lagrimas.

**Departamento Mizuno**

**-**Mama habla por favor, sea lo que sea dímelo ya.- Pide Amy con voz preocupada, algo que es muy raro de ella, pues si por algo se distingue es por ser un chica muy centrada que nunca pierde la calma.

-Hija, quien llamo para buscarte esta noche es tu ex novio de la adolescencia, Richard.- Dice la señora Mizuno preocupada, ante la reacción que pueda tener su hija.

-Pues si vuelve a llamar, simplemente dile que no estoy, que desaparecí, que estoy en el extranjero, que estoy muerta, dile lo que sea, pero no quiero hablar con el.- Dice Amy decidida.

-Hija por favor, crees que siendo tu novia de Taiki Kou eres una persona que pase desapercibida, por mas que te escondas no vas a poder hacerlo, y menos ahora que eres pareja de una figura pública.- Dice la mama de Amy.

-Madre, no te preocupes, ahora me retiro que pases buenas noches.- Dice Amy, acto seguido se levanta del sillón y sube las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Finalmente se recuesta en su cama, pensando en la noticia que le ha dado su madre, aunque trate de disimularlo, es algo que le inquieta.

-¿Porque ahora?... Como se atreve aparecerse Richard ahora, así como si nada, justo ahora que tengo una relación estable con Taiki, y después de todo el daño que me hizo, bueno, pues mientras en Tokio me limitare a no contestar el teléfono.- Dice Amy para si misma, pero aquella noticia la mantiene inquieta toda la noche impidiéndole conciliar el sueño…

**Departamento de Lita Kino.**

El sol comienza a iluminar las calles de Tokio de ese día Domingo, algunos rayos del astro rey entran por la ventana de la habitación donde duermen Lita y Andrew aun con la ropa del día anterior, la lámpara aun lado de la cama se encuentra encendida y dos platos con restos de comida de la noche anterior se encuentran encima del escritorio que esta frente a la cama, donde algunas pequeñas macetas adornan la cómoda habitación.

Finalmente Andrew despierta un feliz al recordar todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Su ahora novia sigue dormida entre sus brazos, la ve así dormida, tan tranquila, aun le parece increíble que esa chica sea ahora su novia, entonces acaricia su rostro para cerciorarse de que es real y poco a poco se acerca a su rostro para besarla en los labios, lo que provoca que la chica despierte de sus sueños.

-Mi amor buenos días, creo que esta es la mejor manera en que he despertado a un nuevo día en los años que he vivido.- Dice Lita con voz tierna.

-No amor, no me agradezcas, yo soy el que tiene que darte las gracias a ti, porque he vivido la mejor noche de mi vida.- Le susurra Andrew al oído.

Lita se sonroja ante el comentario de su ahora novio.- Andrew, que yo recuerde, anoche no paso…., nada de…, bueno tu sabes a que me refiero.

-Yo no mencione nada de eso amor, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, porque la pase a tu lado, tu y yo solos, fue el hecho de dormir contigo y sentirte entre mis brazos toda la noche, con el simple hecho de estar contigo no necesito nada mas y no te preocupes que no te voy a presionar para hacer algo que no quieras todavía.- Dice Andrew reflejándose en la verdes pupilas de su novia.

-Gracias por darme tiempo, espero que me tengas paciencia y quieras esperar.- Dice ella feliz.

-Te esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.- Termina diciendo él.

-Por cierto, la comida que me preparaste anoche, era realmente deliciosa, fue el mejor curry que he probado en mucho tiempo, podrías preparar el desayuno para mi.- Pide Lita.

-Tus deseos son ordenes para mi querida novia, aunque tú eres mejor cocinera, pero si así lo quieres no se diga mas, te cocinare lo que tú quieras cuando me lo pidas, espero estar a su altura señorita chef.- Termina diciendo Andrew, mientras Lita ríe divertida ante las ocurrencias de su novio.

**Departamento de Darien.**

Dentro del Departamento Darien y Rei ya se encuentran despiertos a pesar de no haber dormido suficientes horas. Ambos están felices pues después de haber estado un mes sin verse, se amaban el uno al otro y sentían la necesidad de estar juntos para siempre.

-Rei, mi princesa de fuego, te amo, gracias por regresar a mi vida otra vez, jamás te vuelvas a ir de mi lado.- Dice Darien mientras la abraza como si no la quisiera dejar ir.

-Mi amor, mi Darien, me enamore de ti desde que era una chiquilla de catorce años, estudiante de secundaria, y aun te amo, cada momento que he separado lejos de ti me hace daño, quiero a Serena, y no la quiero lastimar, pero tampoco quiero perderte.- Dice Rei.

-Amor, no vuelvas a mencionar a Serena, por favor, ella deberá entender que nosotros nos amamos, y sé que lo superara, a veces pienso que quizá lo que ella siente por mí no es amor, sino mas bien se siente aferrada a vivir el amor truncado de la princesa Serenity que vivió en el Reino Lunar. Pero cambiando de tema, recuerda que ayer me dijiste que estarías conmigo y que lucharías por nuestro amor contra quien se oponga.- Dice el chico mientras besa a la chica en los labios y acaricia su negro cabello.

-Y asi será amor, pero recuerda que no solo nos enfrentaremos a Serena, sino también a mi padre, al político Takahashi Hino.- Dice Rei con tristeza al recordar el poco cariño que su padre sentía por ella.

-Pues nos enfrentaremos a quien sea con tal de defender nuestro amor, y jamás permitiré que ese hombre te vuelva a lastimar, asi sea tu padre.- Dice el chico ahora decidido a todo.

-Gracia mi Darien, yo se que Takahashi Hino lo tomara de mala manera, no sabes cuanto rencor le guardo, el abuelo dice que no es bueno guardar sentimientos negativos en el corazón, pero a veces siento que lo odio.- Dice Rei dolida.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo ese hombre que lastimo tanto a mi princesa de fuego?. Desde que te conozco nunca me lo has querido decir.- Dice Darien, mientras abraza a su novia, jamás ha soportado ver triste a la mujer que amaba.

-Pues que será, cuando mi madre estaba muriendo, su último deseo era verlo, ella lo amaba, y el jamás apareció por estar metido en su trabajo, además tampoco supo ser un buen padre, solo me visitaba una vez al mes para aparentar ser un buen padre frente al pueblo y ganar popularidad.- Dice Rei, mientras algunas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos.

-¿Qué clase de padre le haría eso a su propia hija?-Dice Darien molesto de que alguien haga sufrir a su chica.

-Y no solo eso, las pocas veces que me miraba, siempre terminábamos mal, me golpeaba por cualquier tontería, y por si fuera poco cuando empecé mi carrera como modelo, me busco para echarme en cara que mi trabajo afectaba su imagen pública, y que sabrá dios con quien me acosté para poder posicionarme en las mejores pasarelas.- Dice Rei.

-Tu padre no merece que lo llames así, no merece siquiera una de tus lagrimas amor, no quiero que este día estés triste, así que, ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a desayunar a algún lado? La verdad no suelo tener comida en casa, casi siempre como fuera.- Dice Darien mientras limpia las lagrimas de su novia.

-Amor, pero primero tengo que ir a mi casa a vestirme, no puedo llegar con la misma ropa que traía ayer.- Dice Rei, viendo como en el suelo yace su ropa.

-No te preocupes por eso mi vida, si bien recuerdo, antes de que me terminaras, pasamos muchas noches aquí amándonos, y también muchas veces dejabas tu ropa.- Dice el mirándola con lujuria al recordar todas las noches en que tuvo a Rei Hino en su cama.

-Entonces acepto, la verdad me muero de hambre, me gustaría ir al Furuhatas's delicious, la comida de ahí es deliciosa y además Andrew siempre nos hace reservaciones en los privados, la verdad ahora no tengo ganas de lidiar con el público ni dar autógrafos, la fama a veces me fastidia.- Dice Rei ahora riendo.

Más tarde Rei y Darien salen del departamento tomados de la mano, ella viste una blusa roja larga que le llega a media pierna, unas medias negras y unas zapatillas en el mismo tono de las medias, Darien por su parte viste una camisa en color azul cielo y un pantalón negro, ambos se miran felices, finalmente llegan hasta el auto del chico, este le abre la puerta caballerosamente, no sin antes abrazarla y darle un fugaz beso en los labios. Sin embargo lo que ellos ignoran es que la lucha por defender su amor ya ha comenzado, pues del otro lado de la calle, esta Serena en su coche que mira esta escena con mucha rabia, quien tiene una cámara fotográfica en sus manos y toma fotos muy comprometedoras de Darien y Rei.

-Maldita Rei Hino, desde este momento me olvido que fuiste mi amiga y comenzare a luchar por lo que me pertenece, no seré mas la tonta Serena que todos conocen.- Dice con una mirada de ira en sus ojos.- Ahora vamos a ver qué le parecen estas fotografías al gran hombre de la política Takeshi Hino.- Dice ahora con una mirada de satisfacción.

-Darien, sentiste eso, pude percibir un aura conocida cercas de aquí, pero no logro distinguirla.- Dice Rei con algo de intranquilidad en su voz.

-Yo solo creo haber percibido un flash de cámara fotográfica. Pero no te preocupes amor, seguro es un fan tuyo que le da pena acercarse a pedir un autógrafo.- Dice Darien tratando de tranquilizar a la chica

-Tienes razón, ahora vallamos a comer que tengo hambre.- Dice Rei.

Finalmente ambos suben al auto y se pierden en las calles de Tokio con rumbo al afamado restaurant.

**Departamento de los hermanos Kou.**

-Seiya, despierta, ya es de día, levántate que algo grave sucede.- Dice la voz de Taiki preocupado.

-Taiki, hermano, que horas de despertar a uno son estas, no molestes y déjame dormir.- Dice Seiya con voz adormilada y molesto, odia levantarse temprano-

-Esto es algo urgente cabeza hueca, Seiya, ocurre que Yaten no llego a dormir en toda la noche, te das cuenta de eso, ¿Qué tal si alguien lo secuestro y nos quieren sacar dinero?. Si solo iba a llevar a cenar a Mina y después dijo que la dejaría en su casa.- Dice Taiki preocupado.

-Supongo que si lo secuestraron, es raro que mi hermano no venga a dormir, y cuando lo hace, avisa.- Dice Seiya fingiendo preocupación.- Por dios Taiki, Taiki como crees, por supuesto que lo secuestro, pero lo secuestro Mina, y te aseguro que no la llevo a cenar, más bien dicho el se ceno a Mina.- Estalla en carcajadas ahora el chico de cabello negro

-No puedo creer que ante una situación así estés bromeando.- Dice Taiki molesto.- Pero espero que sea lo que tú dices, lo llamare nuevamente, espero ya me conteste el celular.- Dice ahora también riendo.

**Hotel Osaka****.**

Dentro del cuarto de baño de la habitación 119, del lujoso hotel, se encuentran Yaten y Mina tomando un baño en el jacuzzi. Aun dentro del agua siguen con las mismas escenas románticas y pasionales del día anterior.

-Amor, me encanto estar contigo, que fueras el primer hombre en mi vida.- Dice Minako.

-Y yo te lo agradezco mi Minako Aino, futura Señora Kou en dos meses mas.- Dice Taiki, terminado de esto empieza a besarla con ansiedad, mientras con sus manos acaricia la frágil espalda de la chica, hasta que se ven interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono.

-Por dios, quien se atreve a molestarme, mientras estoy con la reina de mi corazón.- Dice Yaten molesto de que hayan interrumpido su escena pasional con la rubia modelo.

-Diga.- contesta Yaten el teléfono con voz molesta, mientras del otro lado de la línea se escucha la voz enojada de Taiki.

_-Se puede saber porque demonios no hablaste para avisar que no llegarías a dormir__.- pregunta Taiki molesto._

-Ay Taiki, no soy un niño, lleve a Mina a cenar y después estuvimos platicando toda la noche.- Dice Yaten aguantando la risa, mientras Minako lo mira molesta.

_-Entonces adiós, salúdame a mi cuñada.- Dice Taiki ya __más tranquilo._

-Yaten, no quiero que les vallas a contar a tus hermanos lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, te lo advierto.- Dice Minako molesta.

-No te preocupes mi Minako, esto quedara entre nosotros.- Dice el chico besa el cuello de su chica, mordisqueándola suavemente de vez en cuando.

-Ahhh, Yaten te amo.- murmura la chica excitada por el placer que le provocan los besos de su novio.

**Departamento Mizuno.**

Amy se encuentra preparando el desayuno para cuando su madre se levante tenga comida sobre la mesa, necesita tener la mente distraída en algo para no pensar en "el". Su mirada se mira ausente, como si estuviera su cuerpo presente pero sus pensamientos estuvieran en otro lado.

-Buenos días hija.- Se escucha la voz de su madre.

-Buenos días mama, me levante a prepararte el desayuno, ya casi está listo.- Dice Amy.

-Hija, la llegada de ese chico veo que no te tiene tranquila o ¿me equivoco?- Pregunta la señora peli azul, tan parecida a su hija, pero algunos años mayor.

-No te voy a mentir mama, Richard fue mi primer novio, creí que me amaba y me fue muy difícil olvidarlo, hasta que apareció Taiki Kou en mi vida, no quiero que Richard venga a estropear mi felicidad.- Dice Amy.

Justo en ese momento que acababa de hablar la chica, se escucha sonar, por lo que la señora Mizuno se dirige a abrir la puerta, pero Amy se le adelanta.

-Yo voy mama, seguro es Taiki, con todo esto, olvide que ayer me dijo que pasaría por mi, hoy es nuestro primer año de novios, con todo esto que me contaste lo olvide.- Dice la chica de cabello azul

Pero al abrir la puerta, su sorpresa es grande al darse cuenta que quien toco no era su novio, sino su antiguo enamorado, Richard Urawa.

-Hola mi amor, que no te da gusto verme, no me vas a saludar.- Dice Richard.

-Vete ahora mismo de mi casa, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.- Dice Amy tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero Richard la empuja impidiéndole cerrar.

-Veo que luces más hermosa que antes, pero por dentro sigues siendo la misma Amy que conocí.- Dice Richard.

-Por favor, te pido de la manera más amable que me dejes en paz, te deseo que te vaya bien en tu vida, no te guardo ningún rencor pero déjame tranquila, además ya estoy saliendo con alguien.- Dice Amy decidida.

-Si me entere que estas saliendo con el cantante de cuarta, se llama…, no recuerdo, señal de que no es tan famoso.- Dice Richard.

Justo en ese momento aparece en el mismo lugar Taiki Kou con un gran ramo de rosas blancas, ya que el primer año de aniversario con su novia la estudiante de Medicina Amy Mizuno no podía pasar desapercibido.

-Buenos días amor, este ramo de rosas es para ti en agradecimiento por este maravilloso año que hemos pasado juntos, espero que te gusten aunque mas hermosa eres tú que estas rosas blancas.- Dice Taiki a su novia, quien luce distraída.

-Gracias Taiki.- Dice Amy con su voz nerviosa, pues no sabe que hacer en esa situación.

-Amy no me presentas a tu novio.- Dice Richard sarcásticamente.

-Si claro, te presento a mi novio Yaten Kou, Yaten este es mi amigo Richard.- Dice Amy

Los dos hombres se dan un cordial saludo inclinando la cabeza (saludo usado en países orientales), pero a primera impresión parece que no se han agradado el uno al otro.

-Bueno Amy linda, me despido, pero nos estaremos viendo.- Dice Richard antes de irse, lo que deja más intranquila a Amy.

-Tu amigo no me agrado Amy, sentí cierta repulsión a el, de donde lo conoces.

-Es un ex compañero de la secundaria, pero que te parece si cambiamos de tema, justo estaba preparando el desayuno, te gustaría quedarte a desayunar aquí en mi casa y después nos vamos.- Dice Amy tratando de que su novio olvide el tema de conversación que la agobiaba.

-Claro, pasa tu primero.- Dice Taiki.

**Restaurant Furuhata's Delicious.**

Darien y Rei van entrando al lujoso restaurant, el mesero los recibe amablemente, pues Darien Chiba es muy conocido por todos los empleados por ser amigo del hijo de los dueños, y Rei Hino, es conocida por todo Japón e incluso más allá, se podría decir. El mesero los conduce a la mesa que siempre reserva Darien Chiba, en un privado separado de las demás con puertas corredizas. Inmediatamente después de colocarse dentro del lugar, el mesero toma la orden de los clientes y se retira.

-Mi amor, esto hay que verlo como un nuevo comienzo, como el inicio de nuestra relación, mañana mismo hablare con Serena, iré a buscarla a su casa, para hablar en un momento apropiado, quiero decírselo de frente para que todo quede claro.- Dice Darien a la chica de cabello ébano.

Pero de un momento a otro la escena romantica se ve interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Rei.

-Diga.- Contesta feliz Rei Hino, pues siente que a partir de ahora todo en su vida será felicidad.

_-Hola Rei, estas ocupada__ estoy muy triste te necesito justo en este momento necesito a una amiga que me escuche, pero si estas ocupada no te preocupes.- Dice Serena del otro lado del teléfono, por su tono de voz, Rei percibe que su amiga a estado llorando……_

En otro lado de la ciudad, se ve avanzar el carro propiedad del médico Andrew Furuhata, acompañado de la bella chica de ojos color esmeralda que ahora es su novia.

-Andrew, este día me la he pasado muy bien contigo, no quisiera que se hiciera de noche, porque sé que me tendría que separar de ti.- Dice Lita emocionada.

-Si tu quisieras podría quedarme a dormir otra vez para que no estés tan sola.- Dice el chico con un toque de perversión en su voz.

-Andrew, por mi encantada, pero que dirá tu familia de que te ausentes tanto a dormir.- Dice Lita ahora sonrojada.

-Ahora que mencionas a mi familia, creo que sería bueno cambiar de dirección e ir a casa, me muero de ganas de que mis padres conozcan a mi novia.- Dice el chico rubio.

-Andrew, mi amor, no será muy pronto, apenas tenemos un día de noviazgo.- Dice Lita.

-Yo solo sé que te amo y quiero compartir con mi familia mi felicidad, o ya te estás arrepintiendo de haberme dicho que si.- Dice Andrew-

-No digas eso amor, tú sabes que siempre he estado enamorada de ti.- Dice la chica.

-Entonces no se diga mas, te llevare ahora mismo a conocer a mi familia, se que les encantaras.- Dice el chico mientras toma la mano de la chica y deposita un beso en ella……

**Como lo ****prometí, a ustedes dos chicas, clarissa y Leonor de Eboli, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de "Historia de un amor prohibido", espero les siga agradando como se está desarrollando la historia. No sin antes decirles, que a las cinco chicas aun les quedan varios problemas que afrontar.**

**Les mando saludos a las dos y a todo aquel que entre a leer este fic.**

**Sin más me despido.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	7. Chapter 7 Verdades que salen a la luz

**Capitulo 7. Verdades que salen a la luz.**

**Restaurant Furuhata's delicious.**

Rei escucha por el celular la voz de serena que se escucha alterada, sabia que su amiga era un poco inmadura, cobarde, y que de cualquier cosa lloraba con facilidad, pero su voz ahora era diferente, como si le quisiera reprochar algo.

-Serena, no te preocupes, en un rato mas voy.- Dice Rei tratando de tranquilizar a la chica.

_-Gracias Rei, sabes, te quiero mucho amiga, se que puedo confiar en ti y que nunca me traicionarías. ¿Verdad que nunca me fallaras Rei?.- Dice la chica rubia a propósito en el teléfono._

-Por supuesto que no Sere, nunca te traicionare, yo también te quiero.- Dice Rei con una mirada cargada de remordimiento, por un momento siente que ha vivido un hermoso sueño, pero que tiene que volver a la realidad, finalmente cuelga el teléfono.

Darien mira a Rei, y se da cuenta de que su mirada hace unos momentos feliz, ahora luce llena de tristeza y remordimiento.

-Era Serena verdad.- Dice el chico muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Así es Darien, creo que todo este día que hemos estado juntos ha sido maravilloso, pero he sido una egoísta en no pensar en los sentimientos de…- Dice Rei, pero es interrumpida por Darien.

-No digas lo que estoy pensando amor, te lo prohíbo, no aceptare que te vuelvas a alejar de mí, que te quede claro.- Dice Darien decidido a no permitir que ahora que Rei ha vuelto a iluminar su vida no se vuelva a alejar.

-Pero Serena ya está sufriendo y eso que todavía no lo sabe.- Dice Rei.

-Amor, esto es lo que haremos, iré a hablar yo con Serena ahora mismo, le diré de la mejor manera que me sea posible que esta relación ya no puede continuar y que te amo a ti.- Dice Darien.

-Darien, te amo, yo también luchare porque nadie nos separe, pero solo quiero una cosa.- Dice la chica de cabello negro.

-Deja las cosas claras con Serena, pero omite que tu y yo somos ahora pareja, te lo suplico, hay que darle tiempo para que supere el hecho de no estar mas contigo, y ya que pase un tiempo anunciamos nuestro compromiso, por favor amor.- Dice Rei suplicante.

-Mi amor, mi princesa shinto, no me puedo negar a tus suplicas, que asi sea entonces, pero jamás me vuelvas a dejar.- Dice Darien mientras toma su mano.

-Te amo Darien, gracias por ser tan comprensivo.- Dice la chica pelinegra.

-Entonces amor, después de comer te dejare en el templo y ire a hablar directamente con Serena, tu vas mas tarde a casa de ella, cuando yo me halla ido.- Dice Darien.

**Mansión Furuhata.**

Andrew conduce a la chica de ojos verdes dentro de la casa de su familia, al entrar los recibe una chica que al parecer por el uniforme que lleva, es personal de la servidumbre de la familia.

-Bienvenido sea señor Andrew, veo que trae visita.- Dice la chica con cortesía.

-Así es Hikari, ella es mi novia la señorita Lita Kino, ahora me podrías decir si están mis padres en casa, quiero presentarles a mi hermosa novia.- Dice Andrew muy orgulloso de su chica.

-Pero por supuesto que estoy aquí hijo querido, Hikari querida, ya te puedes retirar.- Dice una señora madura, tan parecida en sus facciones a la hermana de Andrew, pero con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules como su hijo.

-Si bien escuche, hijo. ¿Dijiste que esta linda señorita es tu novia?- Cuestiona la señora rubia emocionada de que su hijo haya encontrado el amor nuevamente.

-Así es madre, mi intención era presentártela personalmente pero veo que has escuchado todo.- Dice Andrew.- Lita, esta señora aquí presente es mi madre la señora Sayuri, como vez se llama igual que mi hermana.- Dice ahora el rubio viendo a la chica de ojos verdes.

-Un placer conocerla señora.- Dice Lita haciendo una inclinación, típico saludo utilizado en los países orientales.

-El placer es mío Lita, dices que es tu nombre verdad, pero no seas tímida, de hoy en adelante eres bienvenida a nuestra casa.- Dice la señora amablemente tratando de hacer entrar en confianza a la chica.

-Gracias señora.- Dice Lita.

-Lita, mi marido, mi hija y yo estábamos a punto de pasar a tomar la comida, mi hija ha venido de vacaciones del extranjero y estábamos celebrando que hoy esta reunida la familia completa, pero veo que ahora la celebración será doble.- Dice la señora.

-Está bien madre aceptamos.- Dice el chico a su madre.- ¿Tu qué dices amor?- Pregunta ahora mirando a Lita.

-Está bien.- Dice Lita tímidamente, aunque aun esta nerviosa porque le falta conocer al padre de su novio, afortunadamente ya conoce a la señorita Unasuky de tiempo atrás.

**Mansión Tsukino.**

Serena se encuentra en su recamara aun con lagrimas en los ojos, ha pasado ya una hora desde que termino su llamada telefónica con su amiga Rei, toma un pañuelo que está en una cajita sobre un buro a un lado de su cama, está sumida en sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando la señora Ikuko, su madre entre en la habitación con el teléfono en mano.

-Serena, hija, te habla Darien por teléfono.- Dice la señora Ikuko dándole el teléfono a la chica.

-Gracias mama.- Dice Serena, tomando el teléfono, y habla hasta que su madre sale del cuarto.

-Darien mi amor y ese milagro que te acuerdas de mí, estoy muy triste después de lo que paso anoche, porque saliste corriendo del auditorio y me dejaste ahí parada como tonta, y justo hasta hoy me hablas.- Dice Serena fingiendo llorar.

_-Serena disculpa, no había tenido tiempo en todo el día de comunicarme contigo.- Dice Darien, del otro lado del teléfono._

-Ves qué hora es ahorita, son las 3:00 de la tarde. ¿Donde estuviste toda la mañana?. Digo se supone que hoy no trabajas en el hospital.- Dice Serena.

_-Serena, justo te hablo porque necesito hablar contigo, ahora mismo voy camino a tu casa.- Dice Darien._

-Excelente idea amor, hoy es un día maravilloso. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomarnos un café?. Por favor si.- Dice Serena.

-_Está bien Serena, paso por ti y vamos a la cafetería que esta cerca de tu casa, nos vemos.- Después de decir esto el chico cuelga el teléfono._

El chico se acerca cada vez mas a la casa de su aun novia y dice para sí mismo., en realidad no quería estar mucho tiempo con ella, pero pensó que tal vez sería mejor llevarla a algún lugar, para asi evitar que estuviera su familia presente en casa. Finalmente llega a la mansión donde vive la chica y toca el timbre.

-Tan sencillo que es conmover a los hombres con unas cuantas lágrimas estoy segura de que me pedirá perdón y entonces aprovechare para ponerle fecha a la boda.- Dice Serena riendo para sí misma.

Finalmente Serena abre la puerta de su casa, y sale llevando puesta una provocativa minifalda de mezclilla, botas en color negro y una blusa del mismo color que deja ver su plano abdomen.

-Hola mi amor, veo que te has arrepentido de la forma en cómo me dejaste ayer en el auditorio, pero no importa, te perdono.- Dice Serena mientras se acerca a besar a Darien, pero este rápidamente la aparte, pues siento que eso sería como traicionar a Rei.

**Departamento Mizuno.**

Después de haber terminado el desayuno, la madre de Amy había salido de casa a una reunión con sus amigas, dejando a Amy y su novio solos en casa, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que la señora salió, y había dejado claro que no regresaría pronto por lo que no era necesario que Amy la esperara despierta, ahora la pareja de novios se encontraban en uno de los cuartos de arriba, que era la habitación de la chica. Dentro ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama viendo una película.

-Amy no crees que tu madre se moleste si llega y nos encuentra aquí dentro de tu habitación a los dos, creo que no es propio.- Dice Taiki hablando muy correctamente.

-No te preocupes amor, mama confía en mi.- Dice Amy.

-Amy, mi amor, te he notado distraída el dia de hoy. ¿Tiene que ver en algo la visita de tu amigo?- Pregunta el chico preocupado por su novia.

-Claro que no, y no es amigo.- Dice Amy nerviosa.

-Si no es tu amigo, se puede saber ¿Qué hacia ese tipo en casa de mi novia?- Pregunta Taiki con un poco de celos.

- De acuerdo, en la secundaria fuimos amigos, hace mucho que no lo miraba y vino a saludarme, pero ya no hay tema de conversación entre nosotros, además supongo que solo vino por unos días y regresara a Osaka, que es donde está viviendo.- Dice Amy

-De acuerdo mi amor, si no quieres hablar de eso no te preocupes, no te voy a molestar mas con ese tema, quiero que este día estés feliz, te amo y quiero verte sonreír.- Dice Taiki en un tono muy romántico, cosa que solo hacia cuando estaba a solas con su novia, que a la vista de los demás hubiera parecido raro en el, pues solía ser muy correcto al hablar, solo ella tenía la capacidad de hacerlo perder los estribos.

-Gracias amor, también te amo, pero te puedo hacer una pregunta.- Dice ella.

-Si claro amor lo que quiera preguntar, soy todo oídos.- Dice el chico.

-Tú, es decir, si encontraras a otra chica y te enfadaras de mi, ¿me lo dirías?, es decir, ¿no me engañarías?- Dice Amy preocupada.

-Por supuesto que no Amy tu eres el amor de mi vida, no hay mujer con la que me sienta mejor que contigo, de hecho me gusta porque no eres como las demás, porque no solo eres hermosa por fuera sino que eres inteligente y se puede platicar contigo de cualquier cosa.- Dice el chico de cabello castaño.

-Gracias amor, por eso te amo tanto.- Dice la chica peliazul.

-Amy, se que en el pasado tu ex novio te hizo mucho daño, te engaño con otra y te hizo mucho daño, el no te supo valorar, yo sí y te prometo que no te voy a dejar nunca.- Después de decir esto, el chico se acerca más a ella y la besa tiernamente en los labios.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Rei se encuentra barriendo en el templo, es ya de noche, y se imagina que en ese momento en algún lugar esta Darien con Serena dando por terminada la relación, aunque es feliz porque ahora Darien será solo para ella, también le duele el sufrimiento de su amiga, hasta que sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por su abuelo, un hombre alto con el cabello canoso y ya entrado en la senectud de la vida.

-Rei, hija, sabes que ahora que eres una cantante famosa, no tienes necesidad de andar haciendo la limpieza, eso lo pueden hacer las chicas que vienen a ayudar en el templo en la semana.

-Lo sé abuelo, pero para mí nada ha cambiado, hago lo que me gusta que es cantar, pero amo este templo, soy una sacerdotisa y nunca dejare de serlo y sabes que me gusta llevar una vida sencilla a pesar de todo.- Dice Rei con sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Rei, no solo quería hablarte de eso.- Dice el anciano mirando a su querida nieta.

-Dime abuelito.- Dice Rei cariñosamente.

-Me alegro de que por fin vallas a ser feliz y que el joven médico y tu hayan decidido hacer lo correcto.- Dice el abuelo de la chica.

-Abuelo, de que estás hablando.- Dice Rei sonrojada.

-Rei, no tienes que mentirme a mí, sabes que debido a nuestro entrenamiento shinto sabemos percibir las emociones de los demás, y si a eso le agregamos que eres mi nieta y te conozco desde que eres una niña.- Dice el abuelo.

-Abuelo, yo no sé qué decir.- Dice la chica apenada.

-No tienes que decir nada hija, solo te puedo decir que a este amor todavía le faltan muchas dificultades que enfrentar, no te des por vencida y lucha por el hombre que amas, ese es mi consejo, es todo lo que te quería decir.- Dice el señor, mientras abraza a su única nieta que tanto quería, y de la que se había hecho cargo desde que Risa, su hija y madre de la chica muriera.

En ese momento, se escucha en el templo una voz conocida llamando a Rei, y tanto la joven como el anciano interrumpen el abrazo.

-Buenas noches señorita Minako.- Saluda el señor.

-Buenas noches abuelo.- Dice la chica amablemente, pues todas las amigas de Rei llaman abuelo al señor.- Rei amiga, vengo a platicarte tantas cosas.- Dice la rubia con cara de felicidad.

-Ustedes platiquen muchachas, yo me retiro.- Dice el anciano, dejándolas solas.

Finalmente cuando las chicas se quedan solas la primera en hablar es Mina.

-Rei amiga, vengo a buscarte, porque es tanta mi felicidad que necesito compartirla con alguien, primero fui a buscar a Lita y no estaba en su casa, Amy estaba con Taiki y no quise ser mal tercio, por ultimo fui a la casa de Sere y la señora Ikuko me dijo que no estaba.- Dice la chica rubia.

-Dime Mina ¿qué sucede?.- Pregunta la chica contenta de ver feliz a su amiga.

-Rei, pasa que soy feliz, amo a Yaten, y él es tan lindo, nunca pensé que me amara tanto.- Dice Mina.

-Me da gusto por ti amiga, en verdad fue muy lindo el detalle que tuvo contigo, la canción que compuso para ti, el anillo, en fin en dos meses seras la Señora Minako de Kou.- Dice Rei riendo.

-Amiga hay algo mas, anoche yo y Yaten, bueno el y yo, tu sabes, saliendo del auditorio me llevo a un hotel y no sabes que noche tan maravillosa fue tan romantico y tierno conmigo.- Dice Minako feliz.

-Amiga me da gusto por ti, qué bueno que encontraste a un hombre que te ama, pero veo que adelantaste la luna de miel verdad.- Dice Rei con sonrisa picara.

-Si amiga, recuerdas que yo antes dudaba de entregarme a el, pues después de lo que hizo, no me quedaron dudas de su amor, y no me arrepiento haber hecho el amor con él, pero tú también te vez feliz amiga, cuéntame que paso, después de que saliste casi llorando del auditorio cuando Sere hizo su anuncio me quede preocupada por ti.- Dice Mina con cautela, pues no quería recordar cosas tristes a su amiga.

-Veras Mina, cuando salí del auditorio, Darien a alcanzarme, y me llevo a su departamento y pasamos una noche muy especial.- Dice Rei.

-Amiga, yo se que él te ama y tu a el, pero tienen que hablar con Sere.- Dice la rubia, pues al mismo tiempo le entristece el engaño en que vive Serena.

-Justo Darien está con ella a hora, fue a buscarla para terminar la relación, pero nosotros seguiremos viéndonos a escondidas, queremos dejar pasar un tiempo, hasta que Serena este mejor.- Dice Rei.

-Creo que es la mejor decisión que ustedes dos han tomado Rei, después de todo Darien no la ama, y no me parece sano para Sere mantener una relación así, ella es linda y tierna y se que encontrara a un chico que la ame de verdad.- Dice Mina.

**Mansion Furuhata.**

En el área de comedor de la gran mansión, se encontraba la familia de Andrew, su madre, su hermana, y su padre, que físicamente era muy parecido a él, pero con el cabello y los ojos marrones, todos se encontraban riendo y platicando después de haber tenido una buena comida.

-Bueno familia, ya es noche y tengo que ir a dejar a mi novia a su casa.- Dice Andrew mientras se levanta de su asiento y toma la mano de su chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Un gusto haberte conocido Lita, me da gusto que mi hijo tenga a una señorita tan linda por novia.- Dice el padre de Andrew amablemente, quien por cierto llevaba el mismo nombre que su hijo.

-Lita, no dejes de venir a nuestra casa, como novia de mi hijo siempre seras bien recibida.- Dice la señora Sayuri.

-Gracias señor, gracias señora Sayuri, que pasen buenas noches. Unasuki, nos vemos mañana en el restaurante.- Dice Lita.

-Claro que si Lita, ahora que estoy de vacaciones iré todos los días al restaurante a ayudarte, además necesito que platiquemos de todo, yo sabía que algún día terminarían juntos ustedes dos.- Dice Unasuki

**Cafetería Sakura.**

-Darien, oh Darien mi amor, que bueno que me trajiste a este lugar, es tan romántico, justo el lugar ideal para ponerle la fecha a nuestra boda, mira que ya todos saben de nuestro compromiso, me gustaría que fuera en tres meses amor.- Dice Serena.

-Serena, tengo que hablar contigo seriamente, no habrá ninguna boda.- Dice Darien…

La chica rubia de coletas, se que viendo seriamente a Darien, siempre había tenido dudas de que el sintiera algo por Rei, pero por el pasado que los unía, no creía que Darien fuera capaz de terminarla…


	8. Chapter Un corazon destrozado

**Lo peligroso de un corazón destrozado.**

**Cafetería Sakura.**

-Darien, mi amor, que bueno que me trajiste a este lugar, es tan romántico, justo el lugar ideal para ponerle la fecha a nuestra boda, mira que ya todos saben de nuestro compromiso, me gustaría que fuera en tres meses amor.- Dice Serena.

-Serena, tengo que hablar contigo seriamente, no habrá ninguna boda.- Dice Darien…

La chica rubia de coletas, se que viendo seriamente a Darien, siempre había tenido dudas de que el sintiera algo por Rei, pero por el pasado que los unía, no creía que Darien fuera capaz de terminarla.

-Darien, amor, ¿Que es lo que estás diciendo?, estoy segura de que todo esto es un error, está bien, si no quieres que nos casemos hasta que yo termine la universidad, podemos esperar.- Dice la rubia alterada.

-Serena, creo que no has entendido, no habré boda en tres meses ni nunca, Sere, tengo que ser sincero contigo, yo te quiero, pero no de la manera como un hombre quiere una mujer, te tengo cariño, pero no es amor.- Dice Darien a su pesar, pues sea como sea la duele lastimar a la chica.

-Darien, no digas eso, se que tal vez porque ya tenemos siete años de noviazgo, nuestra relación haya caído en la monotonía, pero creo que podemos hacer algo para salvar lo nuestro.- Dice Serena ahora a punto de llorar.

-Sere, en verdad me duele lastimarte, si bien es cierto, un tiempo mis sentimientos estuvieron con fundidos y creí amarte, pero ahora sé muy bien qué es lo que siento por ti.- Dice el chico, pero es interrumpido por Serena.

-Estas loco, me niego a escucharte, tú me amas desde hace miles de años, yo soy la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity y tu eres la reencarnación del príncipe Endimion, además tu sabes que tenemos un futuro juntos.- Dice Serena sin parar de llorar.

-Tú lo has dicho, somos la reencarnación de esa pareja de enamorados que desgraciadamente vieron truncado su amor porque murieron cuando la Reina Beryl ataco el Reino Lunar, pero tu bien sabes bien que ahora también somos personas diferentes, ya no somos del todo los mismos.- Dice Darien.

-No hables, tus palabras me lastiman.- Dice Serena entre lágrimas tapándose los oídos con sus manos como si con ello evitara oír lo que tanto la lastima

.- Serena, escúchame, tú eres una chica realmente hermosa, tierna, cariñosa, inocente y estoy seguro de que cualquier muchacho estaría orgulloso de ser tu novio.- Dice Darien con sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Pero yo no quiero a cualquiera ¡¡¡Que no entiendes que yo te amo a ti!!!- Grita Serena alterada haciendo que la gente alrededor voltee a ver el espectáculo

-Serena tranquilízate, baja la voz, la gente nos está mirando, ahora hay que retirarnos.- Dice Darien levantándose de la mesa.

-Lárgate, déjame sola, no quiero ir contigo a ningún lado, necesito estar sola.- Dice la chica rubia.

-Si así lo quieres, te dejare sola para que te tranquilices.- Dice Darien mientras saca dinero de su cartera y lo deja en la mesa.- Aquí esta esto para que pagues la cuenta.- Dice Darien.

-¿Es por "ella" verdad?- Pregunta Serena mientras aprieta el puño bajo la mesa.

-No se dé quien hablas.- Titubea Darien.

-Entonces lárgate y déjame sola.- Dice Serena.

Finalmente Darien sale de la cafetería dejando dentro a una Serena desolada y con el corazón destrozado.

-No creas que esto se va a quedar así, estúpida Rei Hino, desde hoy mismo empezare a luchar para recuperar a mi Darien, aun si tengo que pasar por encima de ti.- Dice ahora limpiando sus lagrimas y con la mirada llena de odio.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Rei y Mina platican animadamente acerca de los últimos acontecimientos que habían pasado en su vida amorosa, cuando el celular de Rei se escucha timbrar.

-Hola mi amor, ya tenía ganas de escucharte.- Dice Rei contenta de oir la voz de su Darien.

_-¿Tan pronto?, si tienes solo unas horas sin verme.- Dice Darien del otro lado de la línea._

-Darien, como dices eso, parece que no me hubieras extrañado.- Dice Rei fingiendo molestia.

_-Era una broma mi princesa de fuego, por supuesto que te extrañe.- Dice Darien.- Ahora cambiando de tema, te hablaba para decirte que ya he cortado con Serena.- Dice ahora el chico con más seriedad._

-Bueno amor, aunque me duele por ella, siento que así estoy más tranquila, ya no siento que la estoy traicionando.- Dice Rei.

_-¿Qué haces ahora princesa?- Pregunta Darien._

-Estoy con Mina, está de visita en casa.- Dice Rei.

_-Bueno amor, entonces dejo que platiquen, nos vemos mañana.- Dice el chico_

-Buenas noches amor, te amo.- Dice Rei antes de colgar.

Después de colgar Rei tiene una cara de felicidad y sus ojos tienen un brillo diferente, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Mina.

-¿Era Darien verdad?- Pregunta Mina.

-Si amiga, así es, me hablo para decirme que ya termino con Serena.- Dice Rei

-Pobre, mas sin embargo creo que era lo mejor, el no la ama, en cambio Seiya la sigue amando a pesar de saber que ella no le corresponde.- Dice Mina.

**Mansión Tsukino**.

Han pasado varios días desde que Darien cortara a Serena, y al parecer la rubia aun no daba indicios de empezar a luchar por recuperarlo, pero ese día había citado a Rei en el parque Jubangai.

-No sé por qué demonios la cobarde de Rei no llega, ha de ser que le remuerde la conciencia, pero mi lucha apenas está por comenzar.- Dice la rubia mientras ve a la chica de ojos amatistas llegando al lugar.

-Hola Serena, disculpa que haya llegado tarde.- Dice Rei nerviosa, algo que era muy raro en ella, pues siempre tenía la cabeza fría.

-Hola "amiga".- Dice la chica remarcando esta última palabra.- Veo que te demoraste bastante en llegar como si no quisieras verme, el otro día que te hable, no fuiste a verme y yo te necesitaba a mi lado, pero supongo que ya sabrás que Darien termino conmigo verdad.- Dice la rubia con sarcasmo.

-No lo sabía.- Dice Rei titubeando.

-Todo esto me parece muy raro, Rei Hino llega tarde a la cita, parece nerviosa, y no se sorprende cuando le digo que Darien termino conmigo, sabes, cualquiera diría que ocultas algo, Rei querida.- Dice Serena

-Serena, lo siento, pero yo no.- Rei no termina de hablar, pues es interrumpida por la rubia de coletas.

-Perdon Rei, no sé qué me pasa, desde que Darien me termino me comporto diferente, no puedo controlar mis emociones.- Dice la rubia, mientras se lanza a los brazos de su amiga llorando.

-Serena, lo siento tanto, no sé qué decir.- Dice Rei.

-No digas nada, con que en este momento me brindes tu amistad me basta, eres mi mejor amiga y sé que jamás me traicionarías. ¿Verdad Reí?- Pregunta Serena a propósito.

-Por supuesto que no Sere.- Dice la chica pelinegra a su pesar.

**Hospital General de Tokio.**

Darien y Andrew se encuentran como de costumbre en la cafetería del hospital después de haber terminado un día más de trabajo.

-Darien, amigo, me da mucho gusto por ti que finalmente hayas regresado con Rei, yo siempre supe que la amabas, aun cuando era una chiquilla de catorce años.

-Así es Andrew, solo esperaremos un tiempo más para anunciarles a todos nuestro noviazgo, no, quiero decir nuestro compromiso, me muero de ganas por hacerla mi esposa y ya nunca separarme de ella.- Dice Darien optimista.

-Eso sí que es amor.- Dice el rubio feliz por su amigo.

-Pero, veo que no solamente yo estoy con el amor de mi vida. ¿Cómo te va con Lita?- Pregunta ahora Darien a su amigo

-Muy bien, Lita es una gran mujer, no entiendo como no me fije antes en ella, con ella siento algo diferente, siento que quiero estar con ella para siempre, con Reika mi relación era diferente, me cautivo su belleza, pero sus constantes viajes deterioraron la relación.- Dice Andrew

-Bueno amigo, me da mucho gusto por ti y por Lita, ella realmente se merece que la ames, pero ahora me voy a casa, ha sido un día realmente agotador.- Dice el chico de cabello negro.

- Yo también me despido iré a descansar a casa.- Se despide el chico rubio.

**Universidad de Tokio. Facultad de Medicina.**

Dentro del salón, se encuentran aun los estudiantes poniendo atención a lo que el maestro explica, pero la clase esta próxima a terminar.

-Señorita Mizuno, excelente respuesta, es usted una magnifica estudiante y a futuro será una gran doctora.- Felicita el maestro a la mejor estudiante de la clase.

-Gracias Sensei Kumada.- Dice la joven peliazul.

-Jóvenes, la clase ha terminado, pero antes de que se retiren, quiero presentarles a un nuevo estudiante que ingresara a su clase a partir de mañana.- Dice el calvo maestro.- Pase Joven Urawa.- Invita el profesor a pasar al chico.

-Ay dios mío no puede ser.- murmura Amy para sí misma.

-Bueno jóvenes, espero que le brinden el apoyo necesario a su compañero para que se integre a las clases, nos vemos mañana.- Termina de decir el profesor, antes de salir del lugar seguido por los estudiantes, entre ellos Amy.

-Amy, espera por favor.- Dice Richard sujetándola del brazo.

-Richard, creo que el otro dio en mi casa fui muy clara, así que por favor limítate a asistir a clases y mantenerte al margen de lo que yo hago por favor, además recuerda que tengo novio.- Dice Amy.

-Amy, yo te amo, se que hice mal, estoy arrepentido de haberte engañado con esa chica, Nabiki, pero por favor, perdóname, estoy realmente arrepentido y creo que nos podemos dar otra oportunidad.- Dice Richard.

-No me interesa, si bien, te quise mucho, fuiste mi primer novio, pero ya no te amo, ahora hay alguien que ocupa tu lugar.- Dice Amy mientras camina en dirección a la puerta.

-El cantante, por favor, así son todos, los artistas, andan con una y luego con otra, además Amy mizuno, tarde o temprano el también se aburrirá de ti y te dejare por otra.- Dice Richard.

-El no es como tú, el si me ama y nunca me engañaría, además no lo conoces para que estés hablando de él.- Dice Amy molesta.

-Amy Mizuno, dime, acaso el cantantito sabe que varias veces fuiste mía, que estuviste conmigo y que no solo fui tu primer novio sino también el primer hombre en tu vida.- Dice Richard ahora riendo.

-Déjame en paz, y jamás vuelvas a repetir eso.- Dice Amy dándole una sonora bofetada en la mejilla.

Amy sale corriendo del salón dejando a Richard solo dentro, mientras algunas lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos, le altera que ese chico aparezca nuevamente y que empañe su felicidad, o peor aun que Taiki, se entere de todo lo que vivió con Richard, si tan solo hubiera sabido la clase de alimaña que era jamás se hubiera acostado con él, pensaba para sí misma.

-Porque tuvo que ser Richard el primero.- murmura para sí misma aun llorando, sin darse cuenta que su novio se acerca cada vez más a ella.

- Hola amor. ¿Qué pasa?..¿Se puede saber por qué lloras?- Dice Taiki quien justo acaba de llegar hasta donde esta ella.

-Hola amor.- Dice Amy lanzándose aun llorosa a los brazos de su novio.

-Amor que tienes, nunca antes te había visto así.- Dice el chico de cabello castaño.

-Nada, es solo que, últimamente estoy muy sentimental pero no sé porque.- Dice la chica de cabello azul tratando de que su novio no se entere de la razón de su tristeza.

-Amy, mi amor, solo vine por ti a la universidad porque tenía ganas de verte, pero te llevare a tu casa porque mis hermanos y yo tenemos cita con nuestro manager.- Dice el chico de cabello castaño

-Gracias Taiki por venir hasta aquí solo para verme, pero no iré a mi casa, llévame a casa de Lita, nos ha invitado a todas a ir comer a su casa.- Dice la chica de cabello azul.

-Por supuesto, tal vez estar cerca de tus amigas te hare sentir mejor.- Dice el chico.

**Departamento de Lita.**

Dentro de su apartamento Lita se encuentra cocinando un delicioso teriyaki de pollo con camarones, mientras se percibe desde el horno un delicioso olor a pastel de piña colada mientras platica con Mina y Rei que son las primeras que han llegado.

-Ese pastel huele delicioso Lita, me muero por probarlo.- Dice Mina.

-Calma Mina, ya casi está listo, además recuerda que tenemos que esperar a Amy, Serena aviso que no iba a venir, tal parece que desde que termino con Darien también se alejo de nosotros.- Dice Lita con tristeza.

-Pobre Serena debe estar pasándola muy mal.- Dice la chica rubia.

-Siento que todo esto es mi culpa.- Dice Rei.

-Perdón Rei, fui muy imprudente, no quise hacerte sentir mal.- Dice Lita.

-No te preocupes amiga, sé que no fue tu intención.- Dice Rei sonriendo a su amiga.

En ese instante se oye el timbre de la puerta y Lita se dispone a abrir.

-Debe ser Amy.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes, antes de abrir la puerta.

La chica de cabello azul entra a la casa donde ya se encuentran sus amigas reunidas.

-Hola chica, veo que soy la última en llegar.- Dice aun con tristeza en su voz.

-Amy. ¿Qué te sucede estas bien?- Pregunta la chica de cabello negro

-Chicas, Richard ha regresado a Tokio, y ha ingresado en mi clase.- Dice la chica

-Pero que se cree ese cretino, después de que te engaño y se aprovecho de ti y ahora vuelve como si nada.- Dice Rei molesta.

-No solo es eso chicas… aun hay algo que ustedes no saben… algo que sucedió entre Richard y yo antes de que terminaramos.- Dice Amy

**Editorial Jpopsuki.**

Dentro de las oficinas de editorial de gran renombre se encuentra Serena platicando con el director de la revista.

-Así es Señor Okada, como le digo tengo fotos de la cantante Rei Hino, saliendo del departamento de un hombre muy guapo a tempranas horas del día y la verdad se ven en una situación muy comprometedora, mire las fotos, aquí las tiene.- Dice Serena mientras alarga el sobre dándosela al director de la revista.

-Excelentes fotos señorita, con estas fotografías de la cantante la revista venderá muchos ejemplares la próxima semana.- Dice el ambicioso director de la editorial.

-Y no solo eso Señor Okada, también tengo información que le seria de mucha utilidad.- Dice Serena riendo.

-Bien señorita, esta información me será muy útil, pero ahora dígame, ¿Cuánto dinero quiere por esto?- Pregunta el hombre.

-Nada, con el solo hecho de ver publicadas las fotografías y la información que le proporcione estaré satisfecha.- Dice la rubia mientras suelta una sonora carcajada…

**Avances del próximo episodio:**

-No digas tonterías Rei, siempre fuiste una hipócrita que estuvo enamorada de Darien pero no creas que quitármelo será tan fácil.- Dice Serena.

-Serena perdón, te juro que yo no quise enamorarme de él, fue un sentimiento que fue creciendo sin que yo lo pudiera evitar.- Dice la chica pelinegra, pero es interrumpida por una sonora bofetada que le da la chica rubia

-Serena, perdóname amiga, pero yo también lo amo.- Dice Rei, mientras unas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos amatistas.


	9. Chapter 9 Secretos al descubierto

**9. Secretos al descubierto.**

**Editorial Jpopsuki.**

Dentro de las oficinas de editorial de gran renombre se encuentra Serena platicando con el director de la revista.

-Así es Señor Okada, como le digo tengo fotos de la cantante Rei Hino, saliendo del departamento de un hombre muy guapo a tempranas horas del día y la verdad se ven en una situación muy comprometedora, mire las fotos, aquí las tiene.- Dice Serena mientras alarga el sobre dándosela al director de la revista.

-Excelentes fotos señorita, con estas fotografías de la cantante la revista venderá muchos ejemplares la próxima semana.- Dice el ambicioso director de la editorial.

-Y no solo eso Señor Okada, también tengo información que le seria de mucha utilidad.- Dice Serena riendo.

-Bien señorita, esta información me será muy útil, pero ahora dígame, ¿Cuánto dinero quiere por esto?- Pregunta el hombre.

-Nada, con el solo hecho de ver publicadas las fotografías y la información que le proporcione estaré satisfecha.- Dice la rubia mientras suelta una sonora carcajada.

-Entonces, trato hecho señorita, cuente con que en dos días que salga la publicación aparecerán las fotos con su narración hecha.

Despues de hacer el negocio Serena se retira del lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción, desde que Darien había terminado con ella, sentía que algo dentro de su corazón había cambiado, sus amigas ya lo habían percibido, ya no lucia como la dulce y tierna Serena que todos conocían, su venganza había comenzado y no iba a detenerse hasta ver derrotada a Rei Hino y a Darien de vuelta con ella sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

**Departamento de Lita.**

-Amy, no digas eso, si no quieres que Taiki se entere, no estas obligada a decirle lo que paso con Richard, además tu lo amabas y aquí el único que te traiciono es el, detesto a los hombres tan machistas que piensan que uno como mujer vale por la virginidad, deja nomas que lo vea y yo misma lo pondré en su lugar.- Dice la chica de cabello negro molesta.

-Gracias Rei, y pensar que algún tiempo te juzgue mas y me distancie de ti por no comprender lo que tu y Darien sentían.- Dice Amy a su pesar.

-No te preocupes Amy, ya todo quedo olvidado, y sabes que yo nunca deje de considerarte mi amiga.- Dice la chica pelinegra con voz dulce mientras se acerca y abraza a su amiga.

-Ya escuchaste a Rei, si ese patan se vuelve a acercar a ti, no solo se las vera con ella, yo también puedo ponerle una paliza.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.

- Amiga, yo se que si Taiki supiera, no te despreciaría por eso, no creo que sea el tipo de hombre que desprecie a una mujer por ser o no virgen, ahora que soy novia de Yaten, he tenido oportunidad de tratar mas a mis cuñados, y todos son buenas personas.- Dice Mina en señal de apoyo a su amiga.

-Gracias chicas, las quiero a todas, antes de ustedes jamás tuve amigas, pero saben que dejémonos de sentimentalismos y mejor comamos que tengo hambre.- Dice la chica peliazul, mientras todas se unen en un abrazo.

Así, las chicas tan unidas como siempre, pasan una inolvidable como hace mucho no la habían pasado debido a sus asuntos laborales y estudiantiles, entre los deliciosos platillos que preparo Lita para acompañar la tarde.

**Centro comercial Jubangai.**

Esta ya oscureciendo y Serena se encuentra dando vueltas alrededor del concurrido Centro comercial sola, sin compañía, en realidad ese día no había querido ir con las chicas, aunque las echaba de menos, no quería encontrarse a Rei, ya la había visto por la mañana y el esfuerzo que había hecho para no lanzársele a golpes había sido sobrehumano, sabia que si el la volvía a encontrar no podría evitar las ganas de ponerla en su lugar, hasta que finalmente se sentó en una banca que esta de frente a una de las boutiques mas reconocidas a nivel mundial.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa sola, si yo fuera Darien estaría contigo siempre a tu lado y jamás me separaría de ti, estaría celoso si quiera de que otro hombre contemplara tu belleza?- Dice Seiya quien acaba de aparecer por detrás de ella para su sorpresa, pero el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de su novio hace que sus ojos se llenen de lagrimas, y se lanza a llorar al pecho de su amigo.

-Darien y yo…, el ha cortado conmigo.- Dice la chica rubia sin parar de llorar.

-Mi bombón, lo lamento tanto.- Dice Seiya mientras acaricia el rubio cabello de la chica.

-No sabes, fue horrible, todo este tiempo me engaño, me ilusiono, yo siempre lo ame y ahora me paga así.- Dice la chica.

-Pues si Darien te dejo, es porque es un tonto que no te sabe valorar, Serena aunque no lo creas lo lamento, yo te amo, siempre lo has sabido, y nunca me ha importado sacrificar mi amor por ti y verte con otro si ese otro te hace feliz.- Dice Seiya.

-Yo, no se que decir Seiya, eres tan lindo, no se como no me enamore de ti.-Dice la rubia sonrojada mirando ahora a los ojos a su amigo.

-Serena, si tu te hubieras enamorado de mi, todo seria tan diferente.- Dice el chico pelinegro con la misma mirada de amor que aun con los años conservaba.

Luego de pasar algunas horas conversando, Serena se da cuenta de que se había hecho tarde y no se había percatado, hasta que ven que las tiendas empiezan a cerrar.-

-Seiya, me la pase muy bien a tu lado, contigo siempre me siento mejor sabes, pero ahora es mejor que valla a casa.- Dice Serena.

-Yo te puedo llevar en mi auto, seria un honor para mi dejar a esta princesa en su casa.- Dice el chico

-Gracias Seiya.

**Madrugada en Tokio.**

Serena se encuentra dando vueltas en su cama, esa fría noche siente que no puede dormir, algo en su mente empieza a decirle que hizo mal en haber llevado esas fotos al periódico.

-¿Habré hecho bien?... ¿Pero, que es esto que estoy sintiendo por Seiya?.- Se dice así misma.- No digas tonterías Serena boba, tu amas a Darien y Rei se merece lo que le va pasar por fácil.- Se dice ahora tratándose de convencer, luego se sienta sobre su cama y balbucea.-

-Te extraño tanto Luna, porque te fuiste y me dejaste, tu eras mi conciencia, sabias hacerme entrar en razón siempre.- Dice la chica mientras comienza a llorar…

**Roma, Italia.**

Dentro de una lujosa habitación de un departamento a las afueras de Roma, se encuentra una mujer joven como de unos veinticinco años, hermosa y de cabello color azul, caminando de un lado a otro, y sentado en la cama un chico de cabello platinado.

-Por que estas tan desesperada, creo que deberías de acostarte e intentar dormir Luna.- dice el chico de cabello color plata.

-Artemis, algo me dice que tenemos que volver a Tokio, estoy segura de que Serena y las chicas se encuentran en problemas, viviendo una situación muy tensa.- Dice Luna.

-Luna, por favor, ya nos libramos de todo enemigo que pudiera atacar al planeta, seguramente las chicas ya viven una vida como la de cualquier joven de su edad, y nosotros, mírate, ya recuperamos nuestra forma humana, lo que significa que hemos cumplido nuestra misión.- Dice Artemis.

-Artemis, tienes razón en decir que ahora el planeta esta seguro de ser atacado por fuerzas malignas, pero después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia olvidamos algo importante que teníamos que enseñarles a las chicas, sobre todo a Serena.- Dice Luna.

-¿A que te refieres?..., sin rodeos Luna favor, y no grites porque puedes despertar a Diana.- Dice el chico peliplateado acariciando la cabellera azul de una pequeña bebe que duerme en una cuna al lado de la cama.

-Veras Artemis, te lo diré de otra manera para que entiendas, después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, debí de dejarles en claro a las chicas que tenían que cortar sus lazos con el pasado y vivir una vida normal en esta era.- Dice Luna.

-Ahora entiende, no te preocupes Luna, mañana mismo paso a hacer los tramites para vender el departamento y regresar a Japón, necesitamos terminar nuestra misión, las chicas lo merecen, es natural que después de lo que vivieron no puedan hacer una vida normal y se sigan atando al pasado..- Dice Artemis

-Si amor, quienes me preocupan principalmente son Serena, Darien y Rei, gracias por ser tan comprensivo.- Dice la chica, volviendo a recostarse en la cama…

**Tokio, Japón.**

Es de mañana en Tokio, y a esas horas se ven los autos circular por las calles, en camino a cumplir con las labores que el nuevo día trae consigo. Dentro de un auto rojo, Darien va conduciendo con una mano, mientras con otra habla por teléfono.-

-Mi amor, solo te hablaba para darte los buenos días y decirte que te amo, saliendo del hospital pasare por ti a la disquera.- Dice Darien.

_-Amor, te eché tanto de menos ayer que no te vi, me la pase muy bien con las chicas, pero ya me hace falta verte.- Dice Rei del otro lado del teléfono pero se da cuenta de que del otro lado del teléfono su novio no le contesta._

_-Amor que sucede, soy Rei, te estoy hablando, contéstame.- repite la chica._

-Perdón amor, tengo que colgar, luego te hablo.- Termina diciendo, pues sus ojos están puestos en un puesto de periódicos y revistas que lo hacen detenerse y bajar del auto, hasta estar frente al lugar donde se venden las revistas.

-No puede ser.- Dice Darien, mientras toma una de las revistas y las empieza a ojear, pues sabe que todo esto puede afectar su relación con Rei.

-Joven, no puede estar ojeando las revistas sin pagar antes.- Dice el dueño del lugar, que es un hombre de estatura baja y calvo.

-Disculpe señor, me llevare todas estas revistas, ¿cuanto es?.- Pregunta Darien.

-Son 500 yens señor. Dice el hombre extrañado de que alguien compre todas las revistas siendo que son iguales.

Darien saca su cartera, paga y se retira con todas las revista en mano.-

-Definitivamente hay gente muy extraña.- Dice el hombre.- Un momento, acaso ese hombre no es el hombre que aparece en las fotos con la catante Rei Hino.- Dice el hombre ahora para si mismo.

**Disquera Jpop Records.**

Rei va entrando dentro de los elegantes edificios de la disquera, saluda dentro a los chicos integrantes de los Three Lights, quien también son representados por el mismo manager y al resto del personal que labora en el lugar.

-Buenos días, pero que pasa, porque todos estén tan extraños hoy.- Dice Rei.

-¿Es que aun no te has enterado del escándalo?- Pregunta Yaten a la chica pelinegra.

-Yaten, creo que a ti no te incumbe hablar de eso.- Lo reprende Taiki.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede chicos, que me estan ocultando?- Pregunta Rei mirándolos extrañada.

-Lo que pasa Rei, es que…,.- Estaba diciendo Yaten, pero entonces se ve interrumpido por el manager de la disquera, un hombre alto, elegantemente vestido con traje color negro, cabello canoso y algunas arrugas ya.

-Vaya, Rei, después de lo que paso estas tan tranquila… me podrías decir ¿Qué demonios significa esto?- Dice el hombre en tono molesto mostrándole a Rei la revista, mientras ella se la arrebata de la mano.

-¿No entiendo, quien puedo hacer esto?- Dice Rei confundida al ver que en la portada de la revista aparece ella saliendo del edificio donde se encuentra el departamento de Darien.

-Rei, sabes como afecta esto tu imagen publica, ¿Qué van a decir tus fans?, tu imagen se va a venir abajo, Rei Hino.- Dice el hombre aun mas molesto.

-Yohei, no significa que significa esto, no entiendo quien pudo haber hecho algo así.- Dice la chica de cabello negro.

-Y eso no es todo, Rei Hino, porque mejor no lees el articulo, con esto has dañado gravemente tu imagen publica.- Dice la revista y leyendo el articulo en voz alta.-

"_La noche del sábado 15 de marzo, horas después de que la joven cantante Rei Hino, hija también del senador Takahashi Hino, terminara de hacer su participación especial en el concierto del tambien popular grupo "Three Lights", fue captada por las cámaras saliendo de un edificio de departamentos de la ciudad a tempranas horas del día saliendo del brazo de un apuesto joven de nombre desconocido. Como se podrá ver en las fotografías, Rei Hino, nuestra estrella y el hombre del cual se desconoce su identidad se encontraban demasiado cariñosos._

_Por otro lado, por fuentes desconocidas se nos informo que la joven Rei Hino, llego al apartamento a altas horas de la madrugada, y que en el momento en que se tomo foto acababa de salir apenas del lugar, lo que nos hace pensar que la señorita paso una noche muy ardiente y apasionada."_

-Conforme Rei Hino, si querías dañar tu imagen, pues ya lo haz logrado, ahora todo mundo habla de ti.- Dice Yohei…

-Dios mío, esto no puede ser, Yohei, me tengo que ir a mi casa hoy no me puedo quedar en los ensayos.- Suplica la chica.

-Tienes mi permiso, retírate y no vuelva en dos días, hasta que allá asimilado bien lo que ha sucedido.- Termina diciendo el manager, mientras la chica de ojos amatistas sale de la disquera...

**Oficinas de Gobierno de Tokio.**

Dentro de una de las elegantes oficinas de gobierno del Distrito de Tokio, se encuentra trabajando como de costumbre el Senador Takahashi Hino, un hombre que se encuentra ya en la edad madura pero aun atractivo, con cabello negro y ojos marrones, cuando de repente su secretaria entra corriendo dentro de la oficina.

-Kasumi, te he dicho infinidad de veces que no entres sin antes tocar a la puerta.- Dice Takahashi Hino con tono molesto.

-Disculpe Hino Sama, pero en verdad esto es importante.- Dice la secretaria preocupada, pues sabe del mal carácter de su jefe.

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que interrumpas mi trabajo?.- Dice el senador.

-Es sobre… no se como empezar.- Dice la chica.

-Habla rápido Kasumi, que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.- Dice mas irritado el hombre.

-Señor, mirelo por usted mismo.- Dice la chica, dejando la revista en el escritorio de Takahashi Hino, antes de salir de la oficina.

Takahashi sigue trabajando, hasta que en un descuido sus ojos se posan en la revista y no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven…

-No puede ser, otra vez la estupida de Rei dando problemas, esto dañara mi imagen publica, tendré que ir a ponerla en su lugar.- Dice Takahashi Hino, molesto de cómo el escándalo de su hija, podía afectar su imagen de político intachable…

**Templo Hikawa.**

Después de atravesar la ciudad desde las oficinas de la disquera, Rei llega hasta su hogar, el templo Hikawa; se dispone a bajar del auto cuando por el espejo retrovisor ve a una muy molesta Serena..

-¿Qué le voy a decir a Serena?. Seguramente viene muy molesta, pero creo que va siendo hora de que la enfrente.- Dice Rei para si misma antes de bajarse del auto y que su mirada se encuentre con la de Serena.

-Valla, veo que aquí va llegando mi gran amiga, la cantante Rei Hino, la sacerdotisa casta y pura.- Dice Serena sarcásticamente, mientras se acerca a la chica

-Serena, tenemos que hablar, tengo que explicarte como son las cosas.- Dice Rei

-Y que me vas a explicar Rei Hino, que eres una hipócrita, que fingías ser mi amiga cuando en el fondo siempre me envidiaste y deseaste tener todo lo que era mío.- Grita Serena.

-Serena, yo nunca te he envidiado y no tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado de el.- Dice Rei sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos.

-Calla maldita hipócrita, me traicionaste de la peor manera que se puede traicionar a una amiga.- Dice Serena antes de lanzarle una sonora bofetada a la chica pelinegra

-Siempre quisiste ser como yo, querías ser la líder cuando éramos Sailor Scouts, querías ser tu quien dirigía al equipo y hasta te atreviste a coquetear con mi novio, maldita prostituta.- Dice Serena mirándola con ira.

-Pues te recuerdo amiga, que Darien fue primero mi novio y tu me lo quitaste, cuando descubriste que eras la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity te hiciste su novia sin importarte mis sentimientos, tu bien sabias que nunca lo deje de amar.- Dice Rei molesta, pero sin dejar de llorar aun.

-Pero Darien fue primero mío, si bien te recuerdo el y yo nos amamos desde hace miles de años, además, tu tenias a Nicholas, si tanto amabas a Darien porque empezaste una relación con el.- Lanza ahora Serena.

-Sabes perfectamente bien que Nicholas y yo jamás fuimos novios, si bien el me pretendía, el se gano mi cariño, y hice lo posible por enamorarme de el, pero el siempre supo que yo amaba a Darien, por eso se fue de Hikawa, porque sabia que nunca lo amaría como a un hombre.- Dice Rei.

-Maldita amiga, hasta ahora me habías conocido como la tonta Serena, pero te juro que recuperare a Darien a costa de lo que sea, el es mío y jamás te lo daré, hoy me voy, pero no descansare hasta hacerte pagar, maldita bruja, seguro le haz de haber hecho alguno de tus hechizos..- Dice Serena antes de alejarse del lugar.

-Serena, perdóname, pero yo también lo amo.- murmura Rei en voz baja, mientras las lágrimas siguen escurriendo por sus mejillas….


	10. Chapter 10 Viejos conocidos regresan

**10. Viejos conocidos regresan.**

La chica de cabello negro se queda llorando bajo su auto, mientras ve como la chica que antes fuera su amiga, Serena Tsukino, se aleja de ahí abordando su automóvil y finalmente alejándose a toda velocidad de lugar.

-Serena, amiga.- dice Rei aun llorosa viendo como la chica se aleja, hasta que de repente escucha una voz conocida.

-Eres una vergüenza Rei Hino, me avergüenzo de ser tu padre, ¿Por qué te has empeñado siempre en dañar mi imagen pública.- Grita Takahashi Hino muy molesto, por lo que la chica de ojos amatistas se da la vuelta y le sostiene la mirada.

-¿Padre?..Por favor Hino-Sama, el titulo de padre te queda muy grande, la que debe de estar avergonzada de ser tu hija soy yo, eres un ser egoísta que nunca me ha querido, a ti siempre te ha preocupado tu estúpida imagen, jamás me diste una muestra de cariño y las pocas veces que te miraba era para regañarme o golpearme.- Grita Rei molesta, pero entonces es interrumpida por una fuerte bofetada que resuena en su mejilla.

-Un golpe más, un golpe menos, eres un asco de padre, y no solo eso, sabes una cosa, me das lástima, porque eres un hombre amargado y egoísta, vives en la abundancia del dinero, pero en realidad no tienes a nadie por quien ser feliz.- Dice Rei con resentimiento en su voz.

-Cállate, estúpida y respétame.- Grita de nuevo el hombre alzando su mano para volver a golpear a la chica, pero entonces alguien que llega detrás de la chica, detiene la mano del político.

-No se atreva a golpear nunca más en su vida a Rei, o me olvidare de que usted es su padre.- Dice la voz de Darien, quien justo acababa de llegar detrás de Rei, cuando se padre se disponía a golpear de nuevo a la chica.

- ¿Y usted quien es para meterse en lo que no le importa, esto es entre mi hija y yo?- Grita Takahashi molesto.

-Pues me meteré siempre que se trate de defender a mi prometida, porque le aclaro que ella es mi futura esposa y si es preciso la defenderé hasta de su propio padre.- Dice Darien molesto.

-¿Prometida?... Ah, ya caigo en cuenta, usted es el amante de mi hija.- Grita el padre de Rei.

-Amante no, futuro esposo si, y por lo tanto le exijo que no la vuelva a tocar en su vida o yo mismo lo moleré a golpes a si sea el padre de ella.- Dice el chico de cabello negro.

Finalmente el padre de Rei da media vuelta, y se aleja del lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejando a su hija y a Darien solos. La chica de cabello amatista se lanza a los brazos de su enamorado y empieza a llorar en su pecho, mientras el chico acaricia su larga cabellera negra.

-Mi amor, no llores mas, no me gusta verte así, ese hombre no se merece tus lagrimas.- Dice Darien.

-Darien, gracias por estar conmigo, antes de ti solo mi abuelo me había defendido de sus golpes y malos tratos.- Dice la chica aun abrazada a él.

-Princesa, pues no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante yo te defenderé de quien sea necesario, porque te amo, y quiero llenar tu vida de felicidad.- murmura el chico en el odio de la joven.

-Darien, es que, no solo lloro por lo de mi padre, también hay algo mas, Serena ya se ha enterado y también vino a reclamarme poco antes de que mi padre llegara.- Dice Rei llorando.

-Amor, cuando mire la revista, me di cuenta de que esto te afectaría, pero sabes, esto tarde o temprano lo tenía que saber Serena, igual más tarde que temprano nosotros anunciaríamos nuestra relación y ella se enteraría.- Consuela Darien a su novia.

-Pero no quería que fuera de esa manera, quería que fuese por mí, me dijo cosas tan horribles, pero en parte me siento culpable.- Dice Rei

-No digas eso amor, tú no eres culpable de amarme, aquí el único culpable soy yo por no haber defendido mi amor por ti desde antes, por haber empezado una relación con Serena cuando aun te amaba, y sin querer en ese tiempo también te hice sufrir a ti.- Dice Darien.

-Darien, contigo me siento mejor, tú has llenado mi vida de felicidad.- Dice la chica ya más tranquila, que ahora se separo un poco de él y lo mira a los ojos.

-Precisamente esa es mi tarea, mi princesa de fuego, hacerte feliz siempre.- Dice Darien, antes acariciar la cara de la chica y la besa tiernamente en los labios...

**Agencia de Modelaje Rosalie Glamour.**

-Mina, ya te enteraste del escándalo en que se está viendo envuelta Rei.- Pregunta Rosalie, quien es la dueña de la agencia.

-Si Rosalie, cuando venia para acá me encontré la revista en los escaparates de los puestos, pobre Rei.- Se lamente Minako.

-Pobre chica, no me quiero imaginar cómo se va a enojar el ogro de su padre.- Dice la mujer extranjera.

-Rosalie, conozco a mi amiga, se que ella vendría para acá después de que saliera de la disquera, pero sinceramente no creo que tenga ánimos de venir.- Justifica Minako a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, si algo procuro es ponerme en el lugar de mis modelos, se que tienen vida fuera del trabajo y que pueden tener problemas personales, si hoy no viene no se lo reprochare.- Dice la mujer.

-Gracias Rosalie, eres muy comprensiva.- Dice Mina, quien es sincera en sus palabras.

-No des las gracias Mina, mejor dime, ahora que sabes que te casaras en menos de dos meses, todavía sigue en pie irte a Estados Unidos a gravar esa película?.- Pregunta la mujer.

-No lo sé, no se lo he dicho a Yaten, no sé como lo tome, pero en estos días hablare con el.- Dice Mina…

**Facultad de Medicina.**

-Valla, valla, mira que tu amiguita si hace escándalo..¿O no?... mi querida Amy.- Dice Richard burlesco, mientras intenta abrazar a la chica.

-Suéltame idiota, te advierto que si me vuelves a tocar no respondo, y ultimadamente a ti que te importa mi amiga.- Dice Amy molesta.

-Veo que la chica cerebro esta celosa, pero no te preocupes, que yo solo estoy interesado en ti.- Dice Richard mientras acorrala a la chica en la pared apoderándose de sus brazos.

-Suéltame idiota, aléjate de mi o grito.- Amenaza amy.

-Nadie te escuchara, ahorita todos están tomando el descanso.- Dice el chico, antes de acercarse a ella y besarla a la fuerza, pero el beso es interrumpido por un golpe que le da Amy en su parte baja.

-Maldita Amy estúpida, si no quieres estar conmigo por las buenas, entonces será por las malas.- Dice Richard molesto, mientras Amy sale de ahí despavorida…

**Mansión Tsukino.**

Serena se encuentra llorando acostada en su cama, cuando de repente la señora Ikuko, su madre toca a la puerta.

-Mama ya te dije que quiero estar sola, no me molestes.- Dice la chica.

-Pero hija, toda la tarde has estado ahí encerrada, y no has probado bocado, además tus amigas han venido a verte.- Dice la señora quien ya se encuentra preocupada.

- Esta bien, pueden pasar.- Dice Serena sentándose ahora en su cama.

Las chicas, van entrando en la habitación de Serena de una en una, primero Amy, luego Mina y por ultimo Lita con un pastel de chocolate en sus manos.

-Serena, sabemos cómo te sientes, por eso estamos aquí para apoyarte y no dejar que te sientas más sola.- Dice Amy, que es la primera que habla.

-Sere, mira te traje pastel de chocolate, lo prepare porque es tu favorito y te levantara el ánimo.- Dice Lita.

-Gracias chicas, pero en realidad no tengo ganas de nada.- Dice Serena, quien luce demacrada y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Arriba esos ánimos Serena, venimos hoy a alegrarte el día.- Dice Mina.

-Para ustedes es tan fácil decirlo porque no están en mi situación, díganme, que les parece poco que una de mis mejores amigas me haya arrebatado al hombre que amo.- Grita Serena, dejándolas sorprendidas a todas, pues su amiga nunca se había comportado así.

-Serena, tranquilízate.- Dice Amy.

-Ustedes ya lo sabían verdad, lo veo en sus miradas, lo sabían y fueron unas hipócritas que nunca me dijeron nada.- Dice Serena antes de empezar a llorar de nuevo.

-Serena, perdónanos, pero no creíamos ser las personas indicadas.- Dice Mina.

-Es cierto, nosotras hablamos con Rei y le dijimos que no estaba bien que tu y Darien la engañaran.- Dice ahora Amy que se acerca y abraza a su amiga.

-Pero porque no me lo dijeron chicas, yo debí saberlo.- Dice Serena entre sollozos.

-Serena, aquí todas te queremos y te ayudaremos a superarlo.- Dice Lita.

-Perdón si les grite chicas, se que ustedes no tienen la culpa.- Dice Serena arrepentida de haberles gritado a sus amigas.- Pero esa maldita facilona de Rei, maldita perdida.- Dice Serena ahora con ira en su voz.

-Serena, no hables así de Rei por favor, sabemos que esta noticia te causa daño, pero recuerda que ella también es nuestra amiga, y no nos gustaría escuchar que una hable mal de la otra.- Pide Mina.

-Esa odiosa no tendría ni porque hablar de mí, es una arrastrada que me quito a mi novio, lo que más amaba y no merece perdón.- Dice la rubia de coletas.

-Serena, perdona que te lo diga, pero… ¿Ya te olvidaste de que Darien fue primero novio de Rei, y que cuando él empezó a andar contigo a ella también le dolió perderlo y jamás te agredió?- Dice Amy directa.

-Pero, el y yo estábamos destinados desde hace miles de años.- Se defiende Serena.

-Sere, ahora vivimos en otra época, y nuestra vida es otra, pero cuando Rei y Darien cortaron su relación nosotras ignoramos su sufrimiento, en algo fuimos malas amigas con ellas.- Dice Mina.

-Yo a diferencia de ustedes si me di cuenta de que Rei sufría y muchas veces la vi llorar y sufrir en silencio.- Dice Lita.

-Gracias chicas por haber venido a verme, ahora, podrían retirarse, la verdad quisiera estar sola, de verdad aprecio mucho el que hayan venido.- Pide Serena.

-De acuerdo Serena, nos retiramos, pero otro día venimos a verte.- Dice Amy.

-Si amiga, cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea.- Dice Minako.

-Espero que te guste el pastel, igual tengo que ir a trabajar al restaurante, te queremos Sere, no lo olvides.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes, antes de que las tres salgan de la mansión para ir a hacer sus respectivas labores…

**Departamento Kino.**

Era ya de noche en Tokio y Andrew había llevado a Lita a su departamento, después de que la chica terminara sus labores en el restaurante.

-Mi amor, gracias por traerme de nuevo a mi casa, no me gusta hacerte perder tu tiempo.- Dice Lita, aun sin bajar del auto de su novio.

-Lita, amor, por favor no diga eso, sabes que me gusta aprovechar cada minuto del día para estar a tu lado, te amo, y no me gusta separarme de ti.- Dice el chico rubio.

-Andrew, ¿Tu quisiste mucho a Reika verdad?- Pregunta Lita.

-Amor, la quise, ella fue un amor del pasado, de mi adolescencia, pero nunca la amé como te amo a ti, contigo, me siento diferente y quiero que seas mia toda la vida.- Dice el chico.

-Andrew, pero si ella regresara a tu vida.- Dice la chica, pero es interrumpida por un beso que le da su novio, mientras la abraza por la cintura.

-Amor, entiende que tu eres la mujer de mi vida, no lo dudes, y aunque ella regresara de nuevo, yo no la amo, mi corazón es tuyo.- Susurra Andrew al oído de la chica, después de haber interrumpido el beso…

-Andrew, te amo tanto.- Dice la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti amor.- Termina diciendo el chico rubio, antes de que Lita baje del auto y entre dentro de su departamento…

**Algunas semanas después.**

**Boutique Beauty Bride.**

Mina se encuentra probándose algunos de los vestidos de boutique de gran renombre, acompañada de Rei.

-Mina, te vez hermosa con ese vestido.- Dice Rei emocionada.

-Gracias Amiga, soy tan feliz...¿Crees que a Yaten le guste el vestido?.- Pregunta la rubia con felicidad en su rostro.

-Por supuesto, serás la novia más hermosa de todo Japón.- Dice la chica de cabello negro.

-Gracias Rei, tu también te veras hermosa cuando te cases con Darien.- Responde la chica rubia.

-Aún es pronto para hablar de eso, apenas han pasado algunas semanas desde el escándalo de la revista.- Dice Rei

-Rei, no te pongas triste, además, Yaten me dijo que, Yohei, el representante de ustedes ya no está molesto contigo.- Dice Mina.

-Así es Mina, Yohei es muy comprensivo, pero dime…¿Ya le dijiste a Yaten sobre irte a Estados Unidos tres días después de la boda?.- Pregunta la chica de ojos amatistas.

-Aun no, el esta tan emocionado planeando el viaje de luna de miel, que aun no se lo he dicho, pero esta noche, le preparare una cena en mi casa, aprovechando que mis papas están de viaje y le diré.- Dice la chica preocupada de pensar en desilusionar a su novio…

**Hospital General de Tokio.**

Andrew se encuentra revisando unos expedientes de sus pacientes dentro de su consultorio cuando es interrumpido por una de las enfermeras de turno.

-Andrew, tienes una llamada en espera en la línea 3.- Dice la chica.

-Gracias Umiko, pero ¿Quién es?.- Pregunta el chico.

-Pues la mujer que habla dice ser su novia.- Dice la enfermera.

-Gracias Umiko, ya te puedes retirar.- Después de que la joven enfermera sale del consultorio el chico rubio contesta emocionado el teléfono.-

-Hola mi amor, tenía tantas ganas de escucharte, pero no deberías estar a estas horas en clases.- Dice Andrew sorprendido de que su novia le hable a esas horas, pero la voz que suena del otro lado del teléfono no es la de Lita.l

_-Hola amor, veo que ya tienes una chica nueva en tu vida, pero yo he vuelto, y podemos darnos otra vez una oportunidad.- Dice Reika descaradamente._

-Reika, tú estás loca, nosotros terminamos hace dos años y ya no tenemos más de que hablar, ahora tengo una novia a la cual amo y tu estas demás en mi vida.- Dice el chico antes de colgar el teléfono.

**Hotel Kyoto**

En alguna de las habitaciones del lujoso hotel, se encuentra una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, elegantemente vestida con traje sastre color rojo.

-Andrew, veo que ahora tienes a otra chica en tu vida, pero no me será difícil reconquistarte, quitare a cualquier arpía que se entrometa entre nosotros.- Dice la bella chica después de colgar el teléfono…

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Japón.**

Dentro de las pistas del aeropuerto va aterrizando un avión a Tokio que viene desde la ciudad de Roma, Italia. Dentro del avión una mujer de cabello azul se asoma por la venta.

-Por fin de nuevo en Tokio.- Dice la mujer emocionada de ver de nuevo la ciudad donde viviera tantas aventuras.

-Luna, en unos momentos bajaremos, prepárate, porque mañana mismo entraremos de nuevo a la vida de las chicas.- Dice el chico peliplateado que carga a una bebe de cabello azul en sus brazos…

**Hola, aquí de nuevo termino de subir el capitulo 10, como verán Serena, está muy resentida después de haberse enterado de la relación de Darien y Rei; imaginarme a una Serena golpeando a Rei, es algo muy difícil de imaginarme, pero esto es poco comparado con todas las locuras que aun va a hacer la desquiciada de Serena Tsukino.**

**Ahora, quiero pasar a agradecerles a las pocas personas que leen mi fanfic, el que se tomen la molestia de leer una historia donde la protagonista no es Serena.**

**Leonor de Eboli: Me da gusto que una gran escritora como tu se esté tomando el tiempo de leer esta historia, y espero que conforme vaya avanzando la trama no te aburras, pues como podrás ver aquí no hay poderes, y me he dado cuenta de que en tus fics manejas mucho la "carnicería" como tú le dices.**

**Clarissa003: A mí en lo personal también me gusta la pareja que hacen Rei y Darien y siempre quise que estos terminaran juntos, así que como en la serie original Darien prefirió a Serena, aquí yo escribo una historia donde el ama, aunque todavía no estoy segura como terminaran al final del fanfic.**

**Paolac78: Gracias a ti también por leer este fanfic que es el primero que escribo, y gracias por haberme "iluminado el cerebro", al contestarme la pregunta que te hice, tu respuesta me ha dado una gran opción para el final de mi fic, que aun está lejano.**

**Rei-Videl3: Te agradezco a ti también que leas mi fanfic, como vez yo también adoro la pareja que hacen Rei y Darien, y también pienso que si no fuera por Rini, ellos hubieran tenido una oportunidad juntos, en lo personal no me agrada el papel de la chiquilla de pelo rosa, pero en fanfiction todo puede suceder.**

**Ahora sí, habiendo dejado una nota de agradecimiento para cada una me retiro, esperando subir el siguiente episodio mañana mismo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Una noche larga.**

Es de noche ya en Tokio y del avión van bajando Luna y Artemis, este lleva a la pequeña Diana dormida en brazos del chico peliplateado.

-Por fin en Tokio, Artemis. ¿Ya está todo listo para llegar al Departamento que compramos vía internet desde Roma?- Pregunta Luna.

-Si Luna, ya está a nuestra disposición y totalmente amueblado.- Dice Artemis.

**Mansión Aino.**

Minako se encontraba en su habitación, la cual estaba elegantemente amueblada, su cama en el centro, a un lado un buro con una pequeña lámpara, enfrente un tocador lleno de cosméticos y perfumes caros, y frente a este se miraba una cortina que cubría una gran ventana que daba a balcón desde donde se podía apreciar el gran jardín de la mansión. En el balcón se encontraba una mesa con dos sillas, dos platos, copas, una botella de vino y una charola en el centro.

-Espero que la cena sea del agrado de Yaten, y que no tome la noticia a mal.- Dice para si Minako, cuando escucha el ruido del timbre.- Ese debe de ser Yaten.- Dice la chica rubia para sí misma.

Mina sale de su cuarto a toda prisa y baja las escaleras a toda velocidad, para ir a abrirle la puerta a su novio, ya que estaba sola en la gran mansión pues sus padres estaban de vacaciones y ese día había decidido darle el día libre a toda la servidumbre. Finalmente la chica llega hasta la puerta y la abre.

-Yaten, mi amor, pasa, vamos a mi habitación, en el balcón tengo servida la cena.- Dice la chica, mientras se acerca a abrazar a su novio.

-Mi amor, estás segura de que puedo entrar a tu recamara, no creo que a mis suegros les parezca correcto.- Dice el chico.

-Pero amor, ellos no están aquí, hoy estamos tu y yo solos, tampoco esta nadie de la servidumbre, así que esta noche te quedaras a pasarla aquí conmigo.- Dice la chica con mirada traviesa.

Poco después los dos se encuentran en el balcón del cuarto de mina sentados uno frente a otro, disfrutando de la suculenta cena que Mina había preparado con ayuda de sus empleadas.

-Mina, mi amor, esto es delicioso, pero, dime la verdad esto lo preparaste tu o una de tus empleadas, la verdad la última vez que probé algo preparado por ti… tu sabes.- Dice el chico sin poder contener la risa.

-Yaten, no te burles de mi, sé que no soy una buena cocinera y que todo se me quema siempre, y que confundo la sal con el azúcar, pero en verdad yo prepare todo, aunque claro con la ayuda de las empleadas.- Dice la chica rubia fingiendo molestia.

-Perdón mi amor, está bien te creo y qué bueno que estés mejorando.- Dice el chico…

**Departamento Kou.**

Dentro del departamento, a esas horas solo se encuentra el mayor de los hermanos Kou, Taiki, preparando una cena para su chica, a la cual ha invitado a su casa a comer, ya que tiene días que la siente ausente y distraída, sabe que sus hermanos no pasaran la noche ahí, ya que Yaten seguro se quedara toda la noche en casa de su novia y Seiya se había ido de excursión a las montañas con Yohei, el representante del grupo y unas amigas. El chico se encuentra entretenido preparando la cena cuando escucha el ruido de la puerta y corre a abrir.

-¿A quién se le ocurre venir a estas horas a molestar?- Dice en voz alta, cuando abre la puerta y se encuentra con su novia, que viste un sencillo y fresco vestido azul de tirantes de largo hasta las rodillas y un poco vaporoso de abajo.

-Hola Taiki, te escuche, acaso.¿Te molesta mi presencia?- Pregunta la chica.

-Por supuesto que no mi amor, entra, solo que te había dicho que yo pasaría por ti a tu casa y te traería hasta aquí.- Dice el chico, mientras se acerca a su novia para abrazarla y besarla en los labios.

-Gracias mi amor, solo que, estaba ansiosa, tenía ganas de verte y no pude esperarme.- Dice la chica sonrojada.

-Amy, no importa amor, sinceramente yo también tenía ganas de verte ya, hace días que te veo distraída y distante de mi.¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunta el chico mirándola a los ojos.

-Precisamente de eso te quiero hablar.- Dice la chica.

-Amor, está bien, esta noche hablaremos de lo que tú quieras, yo aquí estoy para escucharte, pero sabes que, tengo mucha hambre, y quise preparar algo de cenar para los dos.¿Quieres comer conmigo?- Pide el chico de cabello castaño.

-Claro, y ¿Qué es lo que preparaste amor?- Pregunta la chica de cabello azulado.

-Pues mira, sabes que casi nunca cocino, así que prepare uno de los pocos platillos que me quedan bien, lasaña.- Dice Taiki animado.

-Está bien amor, se que ese platillo te queda bien, además, lo importante es que te esmeraste por hacerlo para mi.- Dice la chica…

**Restaurant Furuhata's Delicious.**

Era ya de noche y el restaurant ya estaba cerrado para el público, dentro no había ya ni un solo cliente, dentro de la cocina, solo estaban Lita y Unasuki terminando de preparar unos pastelillos.

-Lita, me da mucho gusto que seas mi cuñada, mira eres con la única novia de mi hermano que me he podido llevar bien, además me encanta tu comida y estos pastelillos se ven deliciosos.- Dice Unasuki.

-Gracias Unasuki, ya sabes, cuando quieras te puedo enseñar a preparar cualquier receta de cocina y podemos prepararlas juntas.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.

-Por supuesto, sabes hay que apurarnos a limpiar esto, porque Andrew no tarda en llegar para cerrar el restaurant.- Dice la hermana de Andrew, cuando de repente se escucha que alguien dentro del restaurant entra y se dirige hacia la cocina.

-Andrew, mi amor, pasa, que bueno que llegas para que nos ayudes a terminar de limpiar a tu hermana y a mi.- Dice Lita esperando ver a su chico, pero su sorpresa es mayúscula cuando ve que quien está ahí no es su novio, Reika, la ex novia de Andrew.

-Valla, pensé que Andrew seguía teniendo buen gusto al momento de escoger a sus parejas, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que le gusta enredarse con la servidumbre.- Dice la chica que acaba de llegar.

-Reika por favor, lárgate de aquí, tu ya estas fuera de la vida de mi hermano y por favor yo te aconsejaría no provocar a mi cuñada.- Dice Unasuki, que de sobre sabe que Lita durante su adolescencia practico Karate entre otro tipo de artes marciales.

-Ya oíste a Unasuki, por favor vete de aquí, no vuelvas a molestarnos ah y una cosa, no soy una sirvienta soy la cocinera y novia de Andrew también.- Dice Lita.

.Oh, ahora resulta que la sirvienta tiene mucha dignidad, pero espera, creo que te conozco, tu eres la tipa que iba a la casa de Andrew y se ponía a cocinarle cuando yo era novia de el.- Dice la chica despectivamente.

-Así es, soy yo, no soy una sirvienta, y si cocino es por gusto, por el mismo gusto que tú sientes de ejercer tu profesión.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.

-Sabes, Andrew es mío, yo fui mucho tiempo su novia, y vengo a recuperarlo.- Dice Reika.

-No te parece que eres muy cínica para cortarlo y aparecer dos años después como si nada a recuperar algo que no es tuyo, entiéndelo Andrew no te ama y aquí la que esta demás eres tu.- Dice Lita.

-Cállate maldita sirvienta, no vuelvas a decir eso jamás.- Dice Reika, antes de lanzarle una gran cachetada a la chica de ojos verdes. Lita se que mirándola seriamente conteniendo toda la rabia que por momentos la hacen pensar en hacer uso de sus conocimientos de Karate.-

-No te atrevas a volver a golpearme, acosadora obsesiva.- Dice la chica y seguido de esto toma uno de los pastelillos que hubieras preparado y se lo lanza a Reika en el rostro…

-Maldita sirvienta arrastrada, acabas de estropear mi maquillaje, pero claro, eres tan corriente que seguro no sabes lo que cuestan las cosas que usan las chicas de mi clase.- Dice Reika lanzándosele a golpes a Lita, hasta que esta se encuentra encima de la chica de ojos verdes golpeándola.

-Maldita, niña rica estúpida, contrólate, si no quieres que te lastime.-Dice Lita, que ahora tiene a Reika boca abajo y encima de la chica impidiéndole mover las manos, mediante una técnica de artes marciales.

-Estúpida sirvienta, suéltame, me estas lastimando, le voy a decir a Andrew para que te ponga en la calle.- Dice la chica rabiando.

-Chicas por favor, no se peleen, por favor.- Pide Unasuki.

En ese momento entre Andrew dentro del lugar y su sorpresa es grande cuando ve a las chicas en ese estado y a Reika con pastel embarrado en la cara

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?.- Dice el chico sorprendido…..

**Templo Hikawa.**

Rei se encuentra vestida con su Kimono, sentada en uno de los escalones a la entrada del templo, contemplando la Luna y las estrellas, cuando vislumbra a Darien llegar al templo.

-Darien, mi amor.- Dice la chica parándose y caminando hacia él.

-Hola mi princesa.- Dice Darien llegando hasta ella y abrazándola por la cintura, mientras la chica enreda sus brazos en el cuello del chico.

-Darien, me hubieras dicho que vendrías para arreglarme.- Dice la chica de cabello negro.

-Princesa, nunca te he dicho que te vez hermosa vestida con tu kimono… ¿Verdad?- Dice el chico mientras acaricia el rostro de la chica.

-Darien, no seas mentiroso, esto no me hace ver atractiva.- Reprocha la chica.

-Tal vez no sea ropa ajustada a tu cuerpo, pero en verdad ese vestuario te hacer ver hermosa, soy sincero mi amor.- Dice el chico mientras toma la mano de la chica y deposita un beso en ella.

-Darien, te amo, eres tan lindo conmigo, tan cariñoso, a veces pienso que no merezco ser feliz a costa de la infelicidad de alguien más.- Dice la chica con melancolía.

-Amor, si lo dices por Serena, ella tiene que aprender a que en la vida no todo se puede tener, y por favor hoy no hablemos más de ella sí, que justo vine a invitarte a salir.

-Amor, pero a donde, la mayoría de los restaurantes a estas horas están cerrados y no se me antoja que se me acerquen los fans ahorita y tener que dar autógrafos, sabes, desde que soy cantante viene más gente al templo y a veces necesito un rato a solas solo contigo.- Dice la chica.

-De acuerdo, entonces vallamos solamente a pasear en el auto, ahí nadie entrara a pedirte autógrafos, solo estaremos tu y yo.- Dice el chico tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose con Rei al auto.

-Pero, así con el kimono, al menos quiero vestirme mejor.- Dice Rei.

-Así vente amor, me encanta verte vestida como la sacerdotisa que eres.- Dice Darien.

Minutos después la pareja de enamorados suben al auto perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche…

**Mansión Aino.**

Mina y Yaten se encuentran platicando después de haber terminado con la suculenta cena.

-Mina, falta poco más de un mes para que seas mi esposa, y estaba pensando a donde sería bueno llevarte de Luna de Miel.- Dice el chico.

-Amor, justamente quería hablarte de eso.- Dice la chica rubia nerviosa.

-Ya sabes a donde quieres que vallamos de viaje de bodas mi amor.- Dice acercándose a la chica y tomándole la mano.

-Amor, lo que pasa, es que poco antes de que me propusieras matrimonio firme un contrato para filmar una película en Estados Unidos, y justo sería irme para allá cuatro días después de nuestra boda.- Dice Minako nerviosa.

-Mina, porque no me lo habías dicho antes.- Dice el chico.

-Amor, entiende, es la oportunidad de mi vida, me ofrecen el papel protagónico, al lado de los mejores actores estadounidenses, no quiero alejarme de ti y menos a pocos días de casarnos, pero esta es también una gran oportunidad en mi carrera profesional.- Dice la chica….

**Restaurant Furuhata's.**

Lita se levanta del piso y suelta las manos de Reika, dejándola libre para poder levantarse.

-Andrew, mi amor, pero que has hecho, como es posible que tengas por novia a una sirvienta salvaje, mira como me dejo tu estúpida novia, estropeo mi maquillaje y mi peinado.- Dice la chica enojada

-Eso es solo para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo estúpida niña rica, y no vuelvas a provocarme porque eso es poco comparado con lo que te puedo hacer.- Grita Lita bastante molesta.

-Ay Andrew si el otro día que te marque al hospital no me dijiste la clase de novia que tenias, creo que será más fácil recuperarte.-Dice la chica.

-Reika, por favor, fui muy claro cuando hablamos por teléfono, y mira no te acerques a mi novia, porque yo la defenderé a ella de ti, aunque no creo que le haga tanta falta que la defienda, mírate como te dejo.- Dice Andrew conteniendo la risa.

-Andrew que está diciendo esta tipa, tu ya sabias que esta mujercita había regresado a Tokio, te busco y no me dijiste nada.- Dice Lita enojada a su novio.

-Amor, todo tiene una explicación.- Dice el chico rubio pero es interrumpido por Reika.

-Por supuesto que tiene una explicación salvajita, y la explicación es que tu novio me ama a mí, mírate, ya te empezó a ocultar que se ve conmigo.- Dice la chica carcajeándose, y saliendo por la puerta del restaurante, Lita se enfurece y trata de ir tras ella para molerla a golpes, pero es detenida por Andrew.

-Mi amor, cálmate por favor, tranquilízate.- Dice el chico mientras la detiene tomándola con ambos brazos por la cintura.

-Que Andrew, tienes miedo de que le parta la cara a tu ex novia, porque demonios no me habías dicho nada sobre su regreso.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes bastante molesta.

-Mi amor, todo tiene una explicación, veras deja te llevo a tu casa y en el camino te platico.- Dice el chico.

-Bueno, hermanito, cuñadita, espero que arreglen sus diferencias, creo que mejor me iré en mi propio auto para que arreglen sus cosas.- Dice Unasuki antes de salir, pues la verdad lo que menos desea es ver una pelea de enamorados….

**Carretera de Tokio.**

Dentro de un automóvil rojo, va conduciendo un chico de ojos color azul intenso y del lado del copiloto va una chica de ojos color amatista vestida con un kimono blanco con rojo.

-Princesa, te gusta el viaje por carretera, la verdad quería salir de noche a hacer esto contigo.- Dice Darien.

-Por supuesto Darien, ir arriba del auto, viendo la carretera, la Luna y las estrellas y lo mejor estando contigo, me encanta.- Dice la chica

-¿Qué te parece si detenemos un poco el auto?. Justo ahí en ese mirador, ahí se puede ver la ciudad de Tokio desde arriba y podemos conversar mas tranquilamente.- Dice Darien.

-De acuerdo mi amor.- Dice Rei emocionada.

Darien detiene el auto en el lugar donde señalara, desde ahí, se pueden contemplar las luces de la ciudad de Tokio, es de noche, por lo que es el único auto en ese mirador, por lo tanto, la pareja de enamorados se encuentran solos en el lugar.

-Mi amor, se que estas triste por lo que sucedió con lo de las fotografías, pero trata de mirarle el lado bueno, al menos ya todos se enteraron de nuestra relación y ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ocultar lo nuestro.- Dice Darien, mientras se acerca más a su chica y la empieza a besar tiernamente en los labios mientras abraza a la chica.

-Tienes razón Darien, creo que eso fue lo mejor.- Dice Rei, en el breve instante que interrumpen el beso. Darien empieza a besar a la chica mas desenfrenadamente y pronto sus labios se hallan besando el cuello de la chica mientras con sus manos va bajando el kimono de ella dejando sus hombros al descubierto.

-Ahh, Darien, te amo.- Susurra la chica que comienza a respirar agitada.

-Rei, ¿Quieres que vallamos a mi departamento o a un hotel princesa?- Pregunta Darien a la chica.

-No Darien, aquí, quiero que me hagas el amor aquí en el auto, es una fantasía.- Dice la chica pícaramente.

Algunos momentos después, la pareja se encuentra en el asiento trasero del auto, y la ropa de ambos se encuentra dispersa por todo el automóvil….

**Departamento Kou.**

Taiki y Amy han terminado ya la cena, y el chico nota aun preocupada a su novia Amy, como si algo dentro de ella le pesara.

-Amy, mi amor, dime que tienes, me preocupa verte así.- Dice el chico tomando la mano de su novia.

-Taiki, eres tan lindo conmigo, que a veces creo que no merezco que seas mi novio, ni tu amor.- Dice la chica al punto del llanto.

-Pero Amy, no digas eso, yo te amo, eres todo para mi, y vine a este planeta solo para estar a tu lado, aunque en aquel entonces cuando llegue tú estabas de novia con otro chico.- Dice Taiki.

-Taiki, que pensarías de mi si…., bueno si yo tuviera un pasado turbio, si no fuera la clase de mujer que tú piensas.

-Amy, por favor, no digas eso, que puede tener de turbio una chica tan angelical, como tu.- Dice Taiki, después de decir eso, se acerca a la chica y la empieza a besar en los labios, primero es un beso tierno, para después ir subiendo de intensidad.

-Taiki, te amo, y quiero estar contigo siempre.- Dice la chica después de interrumpir el beso.

-Y yo contigo, no vuelvas a decir que eres una persona turbia, y con un pasado obscuro, porque tu no lo eres, tu eres un ángel mi amy.- Dice el chico que la empieza a besar nuevamente y la conduce hacia la habitación….

**Hola a todos mis lectores:**

**Pues como verán, este capítulo me quedo muy largo y aun así no lo termine así que quedara dividido en dos partes.**

**Ahora pasando a los agradecimientos:**

**-Paolac78: aunque no lo creas, si me diste una gran idea que me hizo pensar en una infinidad de posibles finales para el fic, asi que de nuevo gracias. Por cierto, anímate y publica tus historias aquí en fanfiction, los capítulos que lei de la que me enseñaste me parece muy buena.**

**-Leonor de Eboli: gracias por tus comentarios, me da gusto que estés siguiendo la historia y en cuanto a Serena todavía hará algunas maldades más grandes que lo de la publicación de fotos en la revista, la verdad eso no es nada comparado con todo lo que Sere hará mas adelante, y ahora que dices que odias a la Sere, yo ya aprendí a odiarla desde que leí tu fic "La era de Marte", espero pronto empieces a escribir "Sailor Mars V". Ahora en cuanto a Amy, aun me cuesta manejarla porque es un personaje de una chica muy correcta, pero como vez a partir de este capítulo ya empecé a enfocarme un poco más en ella, y pobrecita porque las maldades que le tiene preparada Richard son grandes.**

**May Cullen FeraLdh. Gracias por leer este mi primer fanfiction, espero que lo sigas hasta el final, y por supuesto a mí también me gustan las historias donde el galán no quiere a la chica protagonista. Sobre todo si se trata de Serena, yo siempre quise que Darien se quedara con Rei.**


	12. Chapter 12 Una noche larga

**12. Una noche larga 2.**

**Departamento Kou.**

Taiki y Amy han terminado ya la cena, y el chico nota aun preocupada a su novia Amy, como si algo dentro de ella le pesara.

-Amy, mi amor, dime que tienes, me preocupa verte así.- Dice el chico tomando la mano de su novia.

-Taiki, eres tan lindo conmigo, que a veces creo que no merezco que seas mi novio, ni tu amor.- Dice la chica al punto del llanto.

-Pero Amy, no digas eso, yo te amo, eres todo para mi, y vine a este planeta solo para estar a tu lado, aunque en aquel entonces cuando llegue tú estabas de novia con otro chico.- Dice Taiki.

-Taiki, que pensarías de mi si…., bueno si yo tuviera un pasado turbio, si no fuera la clase de mujer que tú piensas.

-Amy, por favor, no digas eso, que puede tener de turbio una chica tan angelical, como tu.- Dice Taiki, después de decir eso, se acerca a la chica y la empieza a besar en los labios, primero es un beso tierno, para después ir subiendo de intensidad.

-Taiki, te amo, y quiero estar contigo siempre.- Dice la chica después de interrumpir el beso.

-Y yo contigo, no vuelvas a decir que eres una persona turbia, y con un pasado obscuro, porque tu no lo eres, tu eres un ángel mi amy.- Dice el chico que la empieza a besar nuevamente y la conduce hacia la habitación.

Dentro de la habitación del chico, los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, hasta que el chico la empujo levemente a la cama y se poso encima de ella para estar en una mejor posición.

-Amy Mizuno, te amo mi amor.- Susurro el chico mientras se reflejaba en los azules ojos de la chica y acariciaba su rostro.

-Y yo a ti Taiki, te amo.- Dice la chica olvidándose por un momento de lo que tenía que haber hablado con Taiki ese día.

El chico empieza a besar apasionadamente los labios de la chica, mientras con otra acaricia el cuerpo de la peliazul por encima de su vestido, amy por su parte enreda los brazos en la espalda del chico sintiendo como si esa fuera su primera vez.

-Amy, te amo, ya no aguanto más quiero que seas mía esta noche.- Dice el chico mientras una de sus manos se empieza a deslizar por debajo del vestido de la chica y su otra mano se mete por debajo de su vestido.- Pero en ese momento empieza a incomodarse y recordar un suceso de su vida.

_Flash Back:_

_Amy se encontraba en la casa de Richard, días antes ella se había enterado de que el chico la engañaba, así que fue decidida a terminarlo._

_-Richard, cómo pudiste ser capaz de engañarme, si yo te amo, no tenias derecho a hacerme eso, si no me amabas podías habérmelo dicho.- Dice la chica llorando._

_-Amy, entiende que, simplemente estaba aburrido de ti, a veces eres tan tonta y boba, sabes para lo único que eres buena eres para estudiar.- Dice el chico burlesco._

_-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?... al menos yo me esfuerzo para ser la mejor estudiante por mis meritos y no como tú, que eres un tramposo, y que siempre usa sus habilidades especiales para saber las respuestas de los exámenes.- Dice Amy._

_-Sabes que, no solo es eso Amy, estoy aburrido de ti, porque ni siquiera sabes complacerme, siempre te estoy diciendo, no Richard, espérate, todavía no quiero tener sexo, Amy, entiende que soy hombre y tengo necesidades.- Dice Richard. La chica no puede creer lo que sus oídos están escuchando y tomo un sorbo de jugo de un vaso de jugo que está en la mesa._

_-Pues aunque me duela hasta aquí llegamos Richard, se que te voy a olvidar algún día.- Dice la chica pero en eso empieza a sentir que todo le da vueltas. Después de eso no recuerda que mas sucedió, pues cuando volvió en si se encontraba desnuda en la cama de Richard, cubierta solo por unas sabanas._

_-Richard, porque estoy así, dime que me hiciste.- Dice la chica histérica al despertar y verse despojada de su ropa._

_Fin del Flash Back…_

-Taiki, no me toques aléjate de mi.- Grita la chica histérica apartando bruscamente de su lado a su novio.

-Amy, ¿Qué te pasa, porque eres tan brusca?- Dice el chico un poco molesto.

-Perdon, perdóname amor, pero no puedo, no todavía.- Dice la chica llorando, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus pies.

-Amy, mi amor, perdón, no te pongas asi, pero dime que es lo que te pasa, tienes días que estas muy rara conmigo.- Dice el chico mientras se acerca a abrazarla.

-Creo que será mejor que vaya a casa, no me siento bien.- Dice la chica poniéndose de pie, pero antes de salir su novio la toma del brazo impidiéndole que siga.

-Mi amor, no te voy a dejar ir así, no sin que me digas que es lo que te sucede, se que algo tienes, algo que te perturba y quiero que me lo digas, quizá pueda ayudarte, o apoyarte con tus problemas.- Dice el chico.

-Sabes, vine a tu casa a decirte algo, pero no sé cómo lo tomes, y eso tiene que ver con mi comportamiento en estos últimos días.- Dice la chica.

-Dime lo que sea que te sucede mi amor.- Pide el chico desesperado.

-Mi ex novio, Richard, ha regresado a Japón, para variar está estudiando en la misma facultad que yo y…- Dice la chica, pero entonces es interrumpida por su novio.

-Me estás diciendo que ese imbécil que te engaño esta aquí, y estas llorando por él, porque después de lo que te hizo sientes algo todavía.- Dice el chico molesto-

-Sabes que, si te vas a poner así mejor otro día hablamos.- Dice la chica, de imaginarse cómo se pondría su novio si le contara todo, entonces se levanta y sale del departamento.

La chica baja las escaleras apurada, mientras su novio se queda dentro del departamento reflexionando acerca de lo mal que estuvo haberse portado así con su novia.

Ya estando en la calle, Amy se acerca a abrir su auto cuando detrás de ella escucha una voz conocida y que en ese momento no tenía ganas de escuchar.

-Interesante Amy Mizuno, aquí es donde te vez con tu novio, el guitarrista del grupito, ¿Cómo es que se llama?.- Dice Richard soltando una carcajada.

-Déjame tranquila, no tengo ganas de verte, y en este momento no estoy de humor para soportarte.- Grita la chica molesta

-Amy querida, ¿Sube a mi auto, vamos a dar un paseo si?- Dice el chico jalándola del brazo, mientras la chica trata de zafarse de el, y con la mano que le queda libre rasguña el rostro del chico.

-Eres una estúpida Amy, te das cuenta de lo que has hecho.- Dice el chico tocándose la cara para después de eso responderle a Amy con una fuerte bofetada haciéndola caer al piso.

Richard, con más fuerza toma a la chica del brazo y la empieza a arrastrar en dirección a su auto, hasta que siente que alguien lo sacude de la espalda con fuerza derribándolo al suelo.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi novia, maldito desgraciado.- Le grita Taiki, que se encuentra encima de Richard golpeándolo en la cara-

-Tu novia, te recuerdo que primero fue mi novia, guitarrista de cuarta.- Dice Richard que no tarda en defenderse de los golpes.

-Taiki, mi amor, ten cuidado.- Dice Amy asustada, para en ese momento sacar su celular y llamar a la policía….

**Carretera de Tokio.**

Los vidrios del auto de Darien se encuentran empañados, por lo que ha sucedido dentro del auto hace unos momentos. Dentro se encuentra Darien recostado en el asiento trasero con Rei acostada encima de él y usando el Kimono a manera de cobija.

-Princesa, me gusta tanto sentir tu cuerpo, tu piel suave.- Dice el chico para después besarla tiernamente en los labios.

-Y yo a ti amor, gracias por hacer realidad una de mis fantasías.- Dice la chica acariciando el pecho de su novio.

-¿Has dicho una de tus fantasías mi amor?..., ¿Acaso tienes más mi pequeña princesita de fuego?.- Dice Darien cariñosamente.

-Por supuesto que si, y una a una voy a lograr que se hagan realidad.- Dice la chica coquetamente.

-Cuando tú quieras mi amor.- Dice el chico tomándola por la cintura hasta acomodarla de nuevo en una posición que lo hace quedar encima de la chica.

-Darien ahh, me haces tan feliz.- Dice la chica, al sentir los labios de su novio recorrer su cuello.

**Mansión Aino.**

-Mina, yo no quiero que te alejes de mi, y menos a pocos días después de habernos casado.- Se lamenta Yaten.

-Yo tampoco lo quiero así amor, pero ya firme el contrato, y quiero hacer ese papel, tu sabes que es mi sueño trabajar en un proyecto así.- Dice Minako.

-Mina, pero acaso es más importante esa película que yo que voy a ser tu marido en poco tiempo.- Dice el chico con tristeza en su voz.

-Por supuesto que no Yaten, amor, mírame a los ojos, tu eres lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido y no quiero perderte, te adoro y estoy muy enamorada de ti.- Dice Minako, mientras acaricia el cabello plateado de su novio.

-Mi amor, mi niña, mi Mina si tu quieres te voy a complacer, sabes, mis hermanos y yo estábamos pensando en darnos unas vacaciones antes de pensar en gravar el próximo demo, así que me iré contigo y pasaremos nuestra Luna de Miel en los Estados Unidos.- Dice el Yaten abrazando a su chica.

-Gracias mi amor, te amo, sabía que me entenderías, si me hubieras dado a elegir entre la película y tu, yo te hubiera escogido a ti, aunque tuviera que renunciar a ese proyecto.- Dice la chica rubia.

-No te preocupes mi amor, te amo y jamás te pediría que sacrificaras algo que amas hacer.- Dice el chico antes de tomar a su Mina en brazos y empezarla a besar apasionadamente, mientras ella enreda sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del chico y con sus manos empieza a acariciar el cabello de su novio.

-Yaten, mi amor…, quiero repetir lo que sucedió la otra vez en el hotel.- Dice la chica mirándolo coquetamente.

-Mina, mi minako, yo también te deseo, eres hermosa y me fascina tu cuerpo, pero estamos en la casa de tus padres.- Le susurra el chico al oído.

-Pero ellos no están, y no van a volver hasta en dos semanas, y a los empleados les di el día libre ¿No pensaras dejar a tu novia sola esta noche verdad?.- Dice Minako riendo.

-Por supuesto que no, ya sabes que siempre doblegas mi voluntad.- Dice el chico pícaramente, y después lleva a la chica a la cama donde los besos suben de intensidad hasta hacer que sus lenguas se encuentren deseosas uno del otro y las manos de ambos recorran sus cuerpos, mientras la ropa va cayendo en el piso de la habitación…

**Departamento de Lita.**

Andrew se estaciona frente a la casa de Lita, y esta sigue molesta dentro del auto.

-Gracias por haberme traído, nos vemos luego.- Dice la chica tratando de abrir la puerta, pero Andrew la detiene.

-Mi amor no estés enojada por favor, en todo el camino no me hablaste, creo que ya es suficiente castigo eso.- Dice el chico.

-¿Y como se supone que deba estar cuando mi novio se ve a escondidas con su ex novia?- Reclama Lita.

-Amor, te juro que no la había visto, ahorita fue la primera vez, solo recibí una llamada de ella hace unos días.- Dice el rubio con toda sinceridad.

-Como sea para mi es lo mismo, además, no me dejaste terminar de bajarle sus aires de princesa.- Dice Lita mirando fulminantemente enojada.

-Mi amor, pero que mas querías, de todas formas ya la dejaste bastante molesta con ese pastel en su cara.- Dice Andrew sin poder evitar reír al recordar a Reika de esa manera.

-Bueno amorcito, ya te dije que otro día hablamos, y no insistas porque me voy a enojar mas.- Dice la chica bajando molesta del auto y entrando a su casa.

-Lita mi amor, mañana será otro día y vendré a buscarte.- Dice Andrew dentro del auto cuando a quedado solo.

Dentro del departamento, la chica de ojos verdes se encuentra rabiando, sus ojos se cruzan con un retrato de ella y su novio juntos.

-Ya decía yo que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, seguro volverá con esa estúpida.- Dice la chica echándose a llorar, pero en ese instante su celular suena.

-Diga.- Dice la chica aun con voz algo llorosa.

_-Mi amor, no llores, no te pongas así.- Dice la voz del otro lado de la línea, que es precisamente la de su novio._

-No estoy llorando, y menos por ti y no me hables porque estoy molesta contigo.- Dice la chica para enseguida volver a colgar. Pero el teléfono vuelve a sonar y la chica no contesta, hasta que finalmente el sonido del teléfono termina y la chica escucha un mensaje dejado por su novio.

_-Mi amor, se que estas triste, pero solo quiero decirte que te amo y que Reika no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros, no tienes por qué estar celosa ni insegura, te amo, mañana paso a visitarte.- Finaliza el mensaje, que es escuchado por Lita repetidas veces hasta que el sueño la vence._

**Departamento Kou.**

Fuera del departamento del famoso cantante se encuentran dos patrullas de la policía que han llegado hasta el lugar, mientras mucha gente se encuentra abarrotada en el lugar, ya que quien se encuentra inmiscuido en el asunto es el guitarrista del famoso grupo del momento.

-Señor Kou, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?.- Pregunta uno de los policías.

-Pues, este tipo tan patán, que vino hasta aquí y estaba agrediendo a mi novia, era mi deber defenderla de este tipo que la estaba maltratando.- Dice el chico de cabello castaño, mientras Richard es esposado y subido a la patrulla.

-Amy, escúchame bien, no te voy a dejar tranquila porque eres mia., o dime acaso no le has contado todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros.- Dice Richard riendo sarcásticamente, viendo a la chica que se encuentra llorando callada.

-Cretino, deja en paz a mi novia.- Le grita el cantante molesto, que se dirige a atacarlo otra vez, pero es detenido por los agentes de la policía.

-Por cierto, que buen cuerpo tiene mi mujer debajo de ese vestido, verdad guitarrista, o cantante… ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?- Pregunta Richard haciéndose el ingenuo.

-Es mejor que no hables, recuerda que todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra.- Dice Taiki reprimiendo el coraje.

Las patrullas se van llevándose a Richard, y entonces se ve un tumulto de reporteros que vienen en dirección a la casa del joven a entrevistarlo.

-Ay no, los reporteros como siempre metiendo las narices.- Dice para sí mismo Yaten.- Mi amor, vamos dentro del apartamento antes de que empiezan a atosigarme con preguntas.- Dice el chico tomando a su novia de la mano.

**Ministerio Publico de Tokio.**

Dentro de las delegaciones del ministerio publico Richard espera ser interrogado por el comandante de la policía.

-Ese estúpido guitarrista, o cantante barato lo que sea, dejo aun peor mi cara.- Dice para sí mismo mientras se toca.- _Pero dejare que la estúpida de Amy siga creyendo que paso algo entre nosotros, de toda formas aquella noche estaba tan drogada que no recuerda.-_ piensa para sí mismo esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción…

**Departamento Kou.**

Dentro del departamento la chica peliazul se encuentra llorando en los brazos de su novio.

-Amy, discúlpame por no escucharte, se que fue mi culpa y si yo no me hubiera portado así contigo, no te hubieras salido enojada, y por lo tanto ese patán no te hubiera lastimado.- Dice el chico acariciando el cabello azul de su novia.

-Yo no sé qué decir, tengo tantas cosas que decirte pero tengo miedo de que después me dejes.- Dice la chica.

-Mi amor, digas lo que me tengas que decir hazlo, sea lo que sea sé que no es tu culpa y no te voy a dejar.- Le dice el chico tomando su rostro entre sus manos depositando un beso en la frente de la chica.

-De acuerdo, ¿Recuerdas cuando corte con Richard y que yo estaba muy deprimida?- Pregunta la chica.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo, debías amarlo mucho y por eso estabas así y no te culpo por ello.- Le dice Taiki.

-Es que no era solo eso, lo que me hizo, el día que fui a su casa a terminar nuestra relación, el puso algo en mi bebida y.- Decia Amy, pero de nuevo rompe en llanto.

-No me digas que ese cretino se aprovecho de ti.- Dice Taiki conteniendo su ira, pues sabe que lo que menos necesita su novia es verlo histérico.

-Si paso eso, pero te juro que yo no hubiera querido, si yo hubiera estado consciente no lo hubiera permitido jamás y menos después de que me engaño y yo no sabía cómo decirte, para que no me rechaces.- Dice la chica de cabello azul. El chico toma con sus manos el rostro de la chica y la mira a los ojos con ternura.-

-Amy, mi amor, debiste decírmelo, como se te ocurre que te voy a rechazar por eso, nunca me imagine que ese imbécil fuera capaz de tanto, además aunque hubieras estado con el por tu propia voluntad yo no te juzgaría por eso.- Le dice el chico de cabello castaño.

-Esto no lo sabe nadie más, solo tú, no se lo he dicho a mama ni a ninguna de las chicas.- Dice la peliazul.

-Amor, debiste denunciar a ese desgraciado, el abuso de ti, no es justo que su crimen quede impune.- Dice Taiki molesto.

-Tal vez, pero no quería que nadie supiera, es algo de lo que no me gusta acordarme, y de todas formas no recuerdo nada.- Dice la chica conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Amy, mi amor, me duele lo que a ti te pase, si quieres llorar, llora, aquí voy a estar contigo para al menos tratar de consolarte, y si de momento no quieres que pase algo entre nosotros yo podre esperar.- Dice el novio de la chica…

**Templo Hikawa.**

Es ya de mañana y el auto de Darien va llegando al templo Hikawa hasta estacionarse.

-Princesa, ya estás en casa al fin.- Dice Darien a su chica.

-Amor, siento, siento un aura cerca, no una sino tres, pero no logro distinguir a nadie que conozca.- Dice Rei.

-Amor, a las únicas personas que veo es a esa pareja que por cierto traen consigo a una bebe.- Dice Darien señalando a una mujer de cabello azul acompañada de un chico peliplateado que carga a una pequeña niña de cabello color azul intenso como el de la mujer.

-Amor, voy a bajar del auto, tal vez quieran comprar amuletos.- Dice la chica de cabello negro.

-O tal vez vengan a pedirle autógrafos a la hermosa cantante.-Dice Darien- Pero sabes, ay algo que me inquieta en ellos, así que si no te molesta iré contigo.- Termina diciendo el chico.

Darien baja del auto y abre la puerta del copiloto para que salga Rei, a la cual toma de la mano y caminan en dirección al templo, hasta acercarse a la pareja que luce realmente sorprendida de verlos juntos.

-Hola Rei.- Dice la mujer de cabello azul

-Lo veo y no lo creo, nos dimos cuenta por las fotografías que le dieron la vuelta al mundo acerca de su relación, pero no creímos que fuera verdad. – Dice el peliplateado con sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Disculpen, pero ella es mi novia, y no veo nada de malo en ello, además yo la amo y será mi futura esposa.- Dice Darien, con cierta desconfianza ante los desconocidos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?.- Pregunta la bella sacerdotisa…..

**Hola a todos, como verán aquí de nuevo terminando un capitulo mas de esta historia, a la que todavía le falta para llegar a su fin. Al empezar a escribirla, por ser mi primer fic pensé que no me fluirían las ideas y que sería una historia corta de menos de 10 capítulos, pero ahora que voy en el numero 12, pienso que faltan aun muchas cosas tan suceder en la vida de Rei y de las chicas, que veo difícil que alcance terminarla en 20, así que creo que esta historia va terminar alrededor de los 25 o 30 capítulos mas o menos.**

**Por cierto, como verán en el capitulo anterior olvide poner el nombre, pero es el mismo que este, solo que este es la continuación.**


	13. Chapter 13 Enfrentamientos

**13. Enfrentamientos.**

Rei y Darien miran asombrados a la pareja que se dirige a ellos con tanta familiaridad, pero que para ellos son totalmente desconocidos.

-Rei, Darien, están seguros de que no saben quiénes somos, después de que pasamos juntos tantos momentos como equipo.- Dice la mujer de cabello azul.

-Querida, es normal que no nos reconozcan, ellos no están acostumbrados a vernos así, además recuerda que cuando nos fuimos no nos vieron en esta forma.- Dice el chico peliplateado.

-Disculpen a mi novia y a mí, pero realmente no sabemos quiénes son, ni de que están hablando, así que les pedimos que se dejen de rodeos y nos diga cuáles son sus intereses.- Dice Darien con cierta desconfianza.

-Darien, no les hables aso.- reprende la chica.- Ya me acabo dar cuenta de quienes son.- Dice la chica llevándose una mano a la boca de lo sorprendida que ha quedado.

-Rei querida, te extrañe mucho a ti y a las chicas, y también a Darien.- Dice la mujer abriendo sus brazos a la chica pelinegra.

-Luna, yo también te extrañe mucho, dime que eres tú y que no se equivoca mi instinto.- Dice la chica pelinegra conmocionada abrazándose a la chica de cabello azul.

-Disculpen por haber estado tan a la defensiva, pero han sucedido tantas cosas últimamente.- Dice el chico, pero es interrumpido por Artemis.-

-No te preocupes Darien, es normal, cuando nos fuimos, no nos alcanzaron a conocer en nuestra forma humana, solo después de cumplir con nuestra misión, nosotros íbamos a poder convertirnos a nuestra forma de humanos.- Dice Artemis que carga en brazos a una pequeña.

-Artemis, ¿Quién es esta hermosura de niña?.- Dice Rei al ver a la pequeña peli azul, entonces la niña abre los ojos y extiende sus brazos hacia Rei, quien la toma de brazos y la carga.

-Parece que le agradas Rei, casi no se deja abrazar por nadie, ella es Diana, hija mía y de Artemis, tiene solo un año.- Dice Luna.

-Diana, ahora recuerdo, cuando ella vino del futuro junto con…Rini.- Dice Rei con cierta tristeza al recordar que el hecho de que Serena y Darien no se casaran, podría ser un impedimento para que la pequeña Rini naciera.

-Así es Rei, pero ella ya nació en el presente, esta es una prueba de que el futuro se ha cumplido.- Dice Luna, pero de pronto se da cuenta de que la mirada de Rei cambia.

-Darien, Rei, tenemos que hablar seriamente todos, apenas darme cuenta de su relación por los medios, me di cuenta de que era hora de volver, por lo que necesitamos reunirnos todos juntos, las chicas, ustedes dos y nosotros.- Dice Luna decidida.

-Si es para oponerse a nuestra relación, pierdes tu tiempo Luna, porque no me voy a separar de Rei aunque el mundo entero se oponga, y no me importa el futuro de Tokio de Cristal ni ser un rey.- Dice Darien.

-Darien querido, por supuesto que no me opondré a la relación de ustedes, veo el amor en sus ojos, y jamás podría tratar de separar a dos corazones que se aman.- Dice Luna.

- Ahora, necesito que nos reunamos hoy todos, pero Rei, siento decirte que en tu casa no puede ser, tiene que ser en un terreno neutral, donde Serena no se rehusé a ir y dadas a como están las cosas entre ustedes, es mejor hacer la cita en casa de una de las chicas.- Dice Luna.

-De acuerdo, llamemos a Mina, sus padres están fuera de la ciudad y además su casa es enorme.- Dice Rei.

-De acuerdo, yo la llamare.- Dice Artemis.

.Yo me encargo de llamarle a Amy y Lita, y creo que tu Luna podrías hablarle a Serena.- Dice Rei.

-Por supuesto.- Dice la chica de cabello azul….

**Mansión Aino.**

La chica rubia se encuentra dormida en los brazos de su novio, la ropa de ambos se encuentra regada por toda la habitación y la ventana del bancon aun se encuentra abierta. El primero en despertar es el chico de ojos verdes, que se da cuenta de que su rubia novia aun duerme.

-Mi amor, pareces un angelito cuando duermes.- Dice Yaten como si la chica la escuchara, mientras con una mano acaricia su rubio cabello, haciendo que la chica abra los ojos al instante.

-Yaten, mi amor, me da gusto despertar contigo y que seas la primer persona que veo.- Dice la chica.

-Mi amor, te amo, ya quiero que pase rápido este mes para casarnos, quiero despertar todas las mañanas y verte dormir a mi lado.- Dice el chico peliplateado, que se acerca a los labios de la chica y deposita un cálido beso en ellos. Pero entonces el beso es interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de Mina.

-Ay no, quien se atreve a interrumpirnos tan temprano.- Reniega la chica rubia.

-Diga.- Contesta el teléfono con algo de molestia.

_-Mina, discúlpame por despertarte, no sabes qué gusto me da escucharte de nuevo.- Dice la voz varonil del otro lado del teléfono._

-No puede ser, eres tú, Ar….- Dice la chica emocionada, pues aun tiene gravada en su mente la voz del gatito con la que compartiera tantos momentos.

_-Si Minako, soy yo, he vuelto junto con Luna, y queríamos hacer una reunión nosotros con todas ustedes, pero ya que Serena, Darien y Rei tienen un conflicto, creo que es mejor que sea en tu casa.- Dice Artemis del otro lado de la línea._

-Por supuesto que si mi gatito querido, te extrañe tanto.- Dice Mina que empieza a llorar como una niña sentimental, mientras Yaten la mira bastante molesto.

_-¿Mina, entonces podemos reunirnos en tu casa a las 6:00 de la tarde?- Pregunta el chico._

-Claro que si, las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas siempre para ti, nos vemos a mi gatito.- Dice la chica, que se imagina encontrara a Artemis en su forma animal, hasta que finalmente cuelga el teléfono.

-Con que mi gatito eh, ¿A quién le pones apodos tan tiernos y te hace llorar con tanta felicidad?.- Pregunta Yaten con sarcasmo.

-Mi amor, era Artemis, mi gatito, lo recuerdas, ha vuelto junto con Luna, mi compañero de batallas.- Dice Minako

-Ah, sí recuerdo a tu gatito, ahora estoy más tranquilo, por un momento pensé que alguien estaba tratando de quitarme a mi novia.- Dice el chico más tranquilo.

-Mi amor, no seas celoso, tu sabes que solo te amo a ti.- Dice la chica abrazando a su novio.

-Gracias mi amor, que bueno es saber que eres solo mía, ¿Amor, vamos a mi casa, a desayunar algo?, seguro ahí estará Taiki y no creo que se moleste en cocinar para tres.- Dice el chico peliplateado.

-De acuerdo mi amor, estoy hambrienta.- Dice la chica rubia.

-Claro, y además ahorita que no están tus empleadas para ayudarte a cocinar, me da un poco de miedo lo que puedas hacer tu sola en la cocina.- Dice el chico riendo

-Yaten Kou, que tratas de decir.- Pregunta Mina molesta.

-Mi amor, no quise decir nada, además eso no importa porque eres una chica muy hermosa Y te amo.- Dice el chico peliplateado, para después tomar a la chica en sus brazos y empezarla a besar apasionadamente, logrando que la rubia le corresponda a sus besos y se olvide de la discusión.

**Departamento Kino.**

Afuera del departamento donde vive la chica de ojos verdes, se encuentra el automóvil de Darien.

-Mi amor, gracias por traerme hasta aquí, puedes irte al hospital, yo me quedare aquí.- Dice la chica de cabello negro.

-Princesa, estás segura, si quieres puedo esperarte.- Dice Darien.

-Mi amor, gracias, pero recuerda que hoy es sábado y Lita no va a la universidad, así que pienso quedarme aquí con ella.- Dice la chica de cabello negro, que ahora viste un pantalón de mezclilla, un top en color morado, y unas zapatillas en color negro.

-Como quieras princesa, nos vemos en la casa de Mina, y por favor, no te dejes intimidar ni hacer sentir culpable por Serena ni por nadie, recuerda que yo estoy contigo para defenderte y protegerte de todos.- Dice el chico de cabello negro, que se acerca a ella y atrapa sus labios con un beso tierno, para después despedirse de ella…

Lita dentro de su apartamento se encuentra ya despierta, aun tiene los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar de la tristeza y rabia que le había hecho pasar la odioso de Reika.

-No quiero perder a mi Andrew.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes para sí misma, cuando escucha el timbre de la puerta, y corre con emoción a abrir.

-Andrew, mi amor, yo es...- Lita está diciendo esto, cuando abre la puerta y se da cuenta de que quien ha llegado es su amiga Rei, y no su novio.- Rei eres tu.- Dice con desilusión.

-Lita, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas así?- Pregunta la chica de cabello negro a su amiga.

-Rei, creo que Andrew me va a dejar.- Dice la chica de cabello castaño que empieza a llorar y se abraza a su amiga.

-Tranquila amiga, déjame hacerte un té, y me cuentas todo.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas que se dirige a la cocina en busca de algo con que calmar a su amiga…

**Departamento Kou.**

Amy se encuentra dormida en la habitación de su novio, enredada entre las cobijas, aun conserva el mismo vestido de la noche anterior. Pero al despertar se da cuenta de que su novio no está con ella.

-Taiki, ¿Dónde estás?- Habla la chica con voz alta.

-Amy, mi amor, aquí estoy, no te asustes, me levante temprano a preparar el desayuno.- Dice el chico que va entrando a la habitación.

-Taiki, amor, perdóname por lo de anoche, se que debí decirte todo esto antes.- Dice la chica tímidamente, pero es interrumpida por su novio, que la besa con dulzura en los labios.

-Mi amor, Amy, no te disculpes, se que debiste sufrir mucho callándote todo eso, pero no quiero que estés triste, te amo.- Dice el chico después de interrumpir el beso, sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Ay, no, pase la noche aquí y seguro mi madre debe estar preocupada.- Dice Amy, que justo en ese momento recuerda que no llego a dormir a su casa.

-No te preocupes amor, yo le hable en la noche, y le conté acerca del percance que tuvimos, acerca de los reporteros que estuvieron afuera del departamento, y estuvo de acuerdo en que era mejor que no salieras para no ser interrogada.- Dice el chico.

-Mi amor, gracias por tener esas atenciones conmigo, pero, estoy en tu cama, eso significa que pase la noche contigo aquí.- Dice la chica sonrojada.

-Si mi amor, te dormiste, te traje hasta aquí, dormimos juntos, pero no te preocupes, no te hice nada, no todavía.- Le dice el chico.- Ahora, seguiré preparando el desayuno, si quieres puedes tomar un baño, puedes ponerte alguna de mis camisas para estar mas cómoda mientras yo preparo el desayuno.- Dice finalmente el chico de cabello castaño…

Algunos momentos después, la chica se encuentra dentro de la tina tomando un baño relajante, mientras su novio prepara el desayuno, cuando en ese momento se escucha el timbre de la puerta y se dirige a abrir.

-Hola hermanito, siento que hayas pasado la noche solo y aburrido… pero ¿qué es ese golpe que tienes en la frente?- Pregunta el chico peliplateado que se encuentra sorprendido.

-Cuñadito, ¿Estás bien, que fue lo que te paso?- Pregunta la chica rubia que se lleva una mano a la boca sorprendida.

-Pasen, no se queden ahí, verán, es una larga historia.- Dice Taiki, pero en eso va saliendo Amy vestida solo con una camisa de su novio, que le queda algo larga, lo que causa la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-Amy, hola amiga, creo que yo y mi novio llegamos aquí en mal momento.- Dice la rubia apenada.

-Mina, no es lo que estas pensando, ven conmigo y te explico.- Dice Amy apenada, Mina por su parte se levanta y se dirige a uno de los cuartos con su amiga, quedándose los dos hermanos solos.

-Hermanito, veo que no la pasaste tan mal, por cierto me había preocupado, no creí que mí cuñada fuera tan salvaje.- Dice Yaten riendo.

-No es lo que piensas.- Dice el chico castaño sonrojado.- Tengo que explicarte lo que paso.- Dice el chico ahora más serio…

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación de Taiki se encuentran las dos chicas, hablando entre sí.

-¿De verdad no paso nada, anda Amy cuéntame?- Pide la chica rubia que ríe pícaramente.

-En verdad no paso nada Mina, bueno, si paso algo, pero no lo que estas imaginando, lo que pasa, es que vino Richard, y hubo problemas.- Dice la chica peliazul…

Las chicas se quedan un rato en la habitación, mientras se platican las nuevas noticias que han sucedido en el último día.

**Departamento Kino.**

En otro departamento de la ciudad, una chica de ojos verdes y otra de ojos amatistas, se encuentran platicando mientras toman un cereal como desayuno.

-Así que Artemis y Luna han vuelto, me dará mucho gusto verlos de nuevo.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.

-Si a mí también, pero ahora volvamos al otro tema, sabes te felicito, me da gusto que hayas puesto en su lugar a Reika.- Dice Rei imaginándose la escena.

-Rei tengo miedo de que ella me quite a Andrew, yo lo quiero tanto.- Dice Lita.

-Por supuesto que no lo vas a perder Lita, no seas tonta, el te ama, Darien me ha dicho que no deja de hablar de ti.- Dice Rei muy segura de sí misma.

-¿De verdad lo crees Rei?...Pensé que esta mañana vendría a buscarme, pero no lo hizo.- Dice la chica con tristeza a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Por supuesto, no digas esas tonterías, sabes que él te ama, y no te pongas a llorar, mejor metete a bañar, arréglate muy sexy y guapa, y vamos al hospital a ver a nuestros respectivos novios.- Dice la chica de cabello negro muy optimista.

-De acuerdo Rei, no dejare que esa bruja me quite a mi novio.- Dice Lita más contenta.

-Así se habla amiga.- Termina diciendo Rei.

**Departamento Tsukino.**

La chica se encuentra pensativa, sentada en el jardín de su casa, mientras contempla el nuevo día.

-Maldita bruja de Rei, yo que pensé que con lo de las fotos lograría separarlos, y hasta parece que solo logre verlos más unidos.- Dice la chica que llora con rabia, pero en ese momento escucha una voz conocida.

-Serena, deja de llorar, no me gusta verte triste.- Dice una mujer joven de cabello azul que acaba de llegar hasta las afueras de la casa de la chica.

-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunta la chica rubia de coletas.

-Sere querida, soy Luna, volví en mi forma humana porque sé que todas ustedes me necesitan, no me vas a dar un abrazo.- Dice Luna.

-Luna querida, te he echado tanto de menos.- Dice Serena que sale corriendo y se abraza a la chica de cabello azul y rizado.

-Sere, no llores, se que estas sufriendo, por eso, he convocado a una reunión en casa de Mina, hay cosas que yo debí haberles explicado después de la ultima batalla, pero que olvide.- Dice Luna.

-Ya te enteraste de que la bruja de Rei me quito a mi Darien ¿Verdad?.- Pregunta la chica rubia.

-Serena, no hables así, Rei no es mala, ella te quiere y está sufriendo.- Dice Luna.

-Luna, por favor, no defiendas a esa quita novios.- Dice Serena.

-Sere querida, me tengo que ir, ahora te dejo, nos vemos en la junta hablamos.- Dice Luna antes de irse…

**Hospital General de Tokio.**

-Listo, aquí podemos estacionar el auto.- Dice Lita.

-Bien amiga, bajemos, sorprendamos a nuestros novios, seguro que no esperan vernos aquí ahorita que es su hora de descanso.- Dice Rei.

-Amiga, sabes que, siento que me veo rara así, sabes que dame mi liga, porque voy a amarrar mi cabello.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.

-Estás loca, no te daré nada, además, luces hermosa asi, con ese vestido negro y el cabello planchado, además me esmere mucho en planchar tu ondulado cabello para que ahora salgas con que te lo quieres amarrar.- Dice Rei, negándose a darle la liga.

-Rei, por favor, hiciste que me vistiera como si fuera a una fiesta.- Dice Lita.

-Para nada, te vez bien, y bajemos del carro, es una orden, no te gustara verme enojada, y sabes que cuando me enojo soy un demonio.-Dice Rei fingiendo molestia.

-Está bien Rei, como tu digas.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes que baja del auto, ese día, su arreglo personal luce diferente, lleva puesto un vestido en color negro, de tirantes, que de largo le llega a media pierna, unas zapatillas del mismo tono, y como accesorio un collar en color plateado que tiene un dije en forma de corazón, además su cabello castaño lo llevaba suelto y planchado.

-Amiga, me encanta tu cabello rizado, pero creo que lacio y suelto se te ve muy lindo y mucho más largo, además siempre es bueno cambiar un poco de imagen.- Dice Rei.

-Gracias amiga, te empeñaste en peinarme así y te saliste con la tuya.- Dice la chica de ojos castaños.

-Por supuesto, o dejo de llamarme Rei Hino.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas.

Dentro del hospital las hermosas chicas caminan haciendo que todas las miradas de todos se fijen en ellas, mientras ellas escuchan divertidas los murmullos del personal del hospital.

_-No es esa la cantante, Rei Hino, valla que es más linda en persona.- Dice uno de los médicos._

_-Sí, y la otra chica que va con ella, creo que no sé quien es, al menos no recuerdo haberla visto en la televisión, pero valla que también es guapa, seguro ha de ser una modelo o cantante que apenas está iniciando su carrera.- Dice otro de los médicos._

Las chicas al escuchar las voces, ríen entre ellas, hasta que Rei visualiza a Andrew.

-Mira, ahí está tu amor, ve con el amiga, yo me encargo de buscar a mi Darien.- Dice Rei, pero en ese momento una chica de cabello castaño se abre paso empujando a las chicas.

-Valla, veo que aquí está la futura ex novia de Andrew, porque debes de saber que el va a volver conmigo, cocinerita.- Dice Reika que ha aparecido en el hospital.

-Porque te atreves a empujarnos maldita bruja endemoniada.- Dice Rei molesta.

.Valla, y parece que la cocinerita viene acompañada de la cantante que es famosa por sus amoríos.- Dice Reika riendo, mientras Rei, empieza a rabiar de coraje.- Bueno Lita, las dejos porque tengo que ir a buscar a MI Andrew.- Dice Reika remarcando esto último. Pero justo cuando se da la vuelta para caminar hacia donde se encuentra el chico rubio, Rei se adelante y le pone uno de sus pies en el camino haciéndola tropezar y caer al piso.

-Ay lo siento brujita, no me di cuenta donde ponía mi pie.- Dice Rei que sonríe al ver a la chica tirada en el piso.

-Idiota, que crees que acabas de hacer.- Dice Reika enojada.

-Lita, sé que es divertido ver a esta tipa en el piso, pero deja la diversión para otro momento, ahora ve a los brazos de tu amado Andrew.- Dice Rei, haciendo que Reika se levante molesta, pero Rei la jala por la solapa de su chaqueta.

-Momento brujita, ni creas que vas a interrumpir el momento romántico de mi amiga y su novio.- Dice Rei, que luego suelta una fuerte carcajada haciendo rabiar a Reika.

-Y a ti que te importa, no es tu problema amiguita de la cocinera.- Dice la chica molesta.

-Que mi amiga es cocinera lo sé, y sabes que, cocina muy rico, y si bien me meto porque es mi amiga, y quien se mete con ella se mete también conmigo como vez.- Dice Rei.- Además, ¿no te da vergüenza andar de buscona?...Mejor búscate a otro, porque con Andrew pierdes tu tiempo brujilla amargada.- Dice Rei que suelta de nuevo una carcajada mas fuerte….

Lita se acerca a Andrew que platica con una de las enfermeras de turno, cuando ve a su novia acercarse a el.

-Ranko, en un momento hablamos, mi novia ha venido a buscarme.- Dice el chico feliz de ver a Lita.

-Andrew, yo quería decirte…, veras discúlpame por lo de ayer.- Dice la chica apenada.

-Mi amor, te vez hermosa, ese peinado diferente se te ve muy bien, pero no te disculpes y pasemos al consultorio para poder platicar, además no me gusta que te estén mirando me pongo celoso.- Dice Andrew, que toma de la mano a su novia haciéndola entrar dentro del consultorio, finalmente Andrew pone el seguro a la puerta para que nadie interrumpa su conversación

-Lita, mi amor, gracias por venir, pensé que todavía estarías molesta.- Dice Andrew acercándose a su novia, a la cual abraza por la cintura

-Andrew, es que pensé que me dejarías por ella, tu relación con Reika fue muy larga y tu la quisiste mucho.-Dice Lita que se encuentra abrazada a su novio, mientras el chico enreda sus dedos en el ahora cabello lacio de la chica.

- Mi amor, no digas eso, yo te amo a ti y me quiero casar contigo, nunca he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti Lita.- Dice Andrew, mientras ahora acaricia el rostro de la chica mientras sus labios se acercan poco a poco hasta encontrarse en un beso dulce y tierno.

-Andrew, te amo.- murmura la chica en el oído de su novio del cual se encuentra abrazada.

El beso entre la pareja de enamorados va subiendo de intensidad cada vez mas, de ser algo tierno y romántico, pasa a ser un beso muy pasional y desenfrenado. El chico rubio carga en sus brazos a la chica y la sienta sobre el escritorio donde hay algunos expedientes, la chica abre sus piernas y con ellas rodea la cintura de su novio el cual ya se ha despojado de la bata de médico, Andrew besa los labios de la chica, hasta que poco a poco los besos se dirigen hacia el cuello de ella, mientras la abraza por la cintura con un brazo, y la mano que le queda libre acaricia el muslo de la chica hasta que llego a un lugar, donde la chica no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido de placer…..

**Hola a mis lectoras y lectores, como ven aquí acaba de nuevo un capitulo mas, el siguiente lo tratare de escribir mañana, me emociono tanto escribiendo esta historia. El problema es que aun ni la termino de escribir y en mi cabeza ya se están formando nuevas historias que escribir donde cada una de las chicas sea la protagonista, jajaja.**

**Ahora quiero dejarles una aclaración, en los dos capítulos anteriores donde erróneamente hablo acerca del atuendo que usa Rei en el templo al cual llame kimono de manera errónea pues su nombre correcto es CHIHAYA, y quiero agradecerle por este medio a mi amiga Leonor el que me lo haya hecho saber para así ir mejorando al escribir. Gracias Leonor de Éboli.**

**Bueno, sin mas me despido de ustedes, y recuerden, pueden dejar comentarios asi como hacer sugerencias.**

**Atte: Mademoiselle Gabrielle**


	14. Chapter 14 El regreso de ellas

**El regreso de ellas****.**

**Hospital General de Tokio.**

El beso entre la pareja de enamorados va subiendo de intensidad cada vez mas, de ser algo tierno y romántico, pasa a ser un beso muy pasional y desenfrenado. El chico rubio carga en sus brazos a la chica y la sienta sobre el escritorio donde hay algunos expedientes, la chica abre sus piernas y con ellas rodea la cintura de su novio el cual ya se ha despojado de la bata de médico, Andrew besa los labios de la chica, hasta que poco a poco los besos se dirigen hacia el cuello de ella, mientras la abraza por la cintura con un brazo, y la mano que le queda libre acaricia el muslo de la chica hasta que llego a un lugar, donde la chica no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido de placer. Por su parte la chica podía sentir como la erección en su novio aumentaba cada vez más.

-Mi amor, Andrew….¿Que pretendes?- pregunto la chica con tono placentero, mientras sentía como que su novio iba bajando el cierre de su vestido.

-Quiero hacerte mía, pasa que quiero estar dentro de ti, te deseo mi amor.- Le dice el chico, para que después sus bocas se vuelvan a encontrar desenfrenadamente.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?.- Pregunta la chica jadeante.

-Porque creí que era demasiado pronto, no quería presionarte, pero ahora te vez especialmente hermosa, y no me pude resistir.- Susurra el chico a su oído, mientras la chica tira unos expedientes al piso al recostarse sobre el escritorio.

.-Pues entonces, no tardes mas, hazme tuya ahora.- Dice la chica que ya se encuentra acostada sobre el escritorio con el cabello revuelto, mientras sus manos empiezan a desabotonar con fiereza la camisa del chico, hasta quedar su torso denudo.

-Mi amor, así te quería tener, solo para mi.- Dice Andrew, que despoja a la chica de su vestido y el collar que llevara puesto, y se detiene para contemplar su cuerpo.- Eres hermosa mi amor.- Dice el chico que la mira embobado, cuando de pronto se escucha el sonido del teléfono de la oficina rompiendo con el momento pasional.

-Diga.- Contesta el chico resignadamente.

_-Disculpe doctor que lo interrumpa en medio de una consulta, pero una señorita se ha presentado en el hospital a buscarlo y ha causado problemas dentro del lugar.- Dice la secretaria._

-Si entiendo, en un momento despido a la paciente y salgo para allá, si, es una acosadora y no tendría objeción en que se le impida la entrada.- Dice Andrew antes de colgar, y voltear a ver a su novia que se encuentra cubriéndose con el vestido y bastante sonrojada.

-Mi amor, no quiero que te vuelvas a enojar conmigo, pero tengo que salir, vino Reika de nuevo a buscarme y creo que esta dando problemas.- Dice el chico.

-Ay no, de seguro empezó a molestar a Rei, yo le dije que…- Dice la chica, pero entonces es interrumpida por su novio.

-Espera Lita, ¿Tu sabias que Reika vino aquí?.- Pregunta Andrew.

-Por supuesto venia a buscarte, casi al mismo tiempo que yo, pero Rei se encargo de ella.- Dice Lita riendo al recordar como Reika se tropezó con el pie de Rei y cayo al piso.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Lita?... Sabes que es muy problemática, debiste decírmelo en cuanto llego.- Reclama el chico.

-Ah, tanto te molesta no haber estado ahí para verla.- Reclama la chica.

-Amor, Lita, no es eso, solo que ya me esta cansando su hostigamiento y quiero que le prohíban la entrada.- Dice el chico.- Lita, no te vuelvas a molestar por ella, ya te dije que te amo a ti.- Le dice el chico que se acerca a ella y la besa cariñosamente en la frente.

-Andrew, yo también te amo, pero creo que después de todo este no era el lugar mas apropiado.- Dice la chica apenada.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, pero me deje llevar.- Dice el chico mientras se viste.- Amor, vístete y sal de aquí, es mejor que piensen que entraste a una consulta regular.- Dice por ultimo el chico.

-SI amor, era nuestra primera vez, espero que la próxima vez nadie nos interrumpa.- Dice la chica cuando se ha terminado de vestir y se dirige a la salida del lugar, pero Andrew la detiene de la mano haciéndola girar y quedar de frente a el.

-Mi amor, te amo, pero esto no se quedara así, esta noche iré a tu casa a terminar lo que tenemos pendiente.- Le dice el chico mientras la acorrala junto a la puerta y la empieza a besar de nuevo.

-Andrew, mi amor, creo que por ahorita ya estuvo bien, mejor me salgo para que enseguida salgas tu.- Dice la chica después de interrumpir el beso, e inmediatamente sale de ahí.

En otro lado del hospital los encargados de seguridad han llegado hasta donde se encuentran Rei y Reika.

-Como le digo señor seguridad, yo vine con mi amiga a acompañarla al hospital, pero esta harpía empezó a molestarnos.- Dice Rei

-Te crees muy influyente solo porque eres una cantante barata que se acuesta con todo mundo.- Le grita Reika.

-Y por si se da cuenta señor seguridad, esta tipa me esta difamando, me esta ofendiendo y yo no le he dicho nada.- Dice Rei haciéndose de la inocente.- Usted entiende, que yo solo la estaba tratando de poner en su lugar.- Dice finalmente la chica pelinegra, mientras algunos fanáticos se observan esperando pedir autógrafos.

.-Señorita, disculpe, pero la única histérica aquí es usted y nos tendrá que acompañar a la salida.- Dice uno de los hombres de seguridad, mientras toman a Reika por los brazos y la sacan del lugar, mientras esta va gritando maldiciones.

-Mi amor, ¿Estas bien?... creo que no llegue a tiempo para estar contigo.- Dice la voz de Darien que llega por detrás de Rei.

-Darien, mi amor, no te preocupes, solo era la bruja de Reika.- Dice la chica de cabello negro que se acerca a su novio y lo saluda con un cariñoso beso.

-Mi princesa, me da gusto que hayas venido a verme y ¿a que se debe esta hermosa sorpresa?- Pregunta el chico encantado de ver a su novia.

-En realidad la idea era traer a Lita para que se reconciliara con Andrew.- Dice la chica.

-Ah, entonces no querías verme.- Dice Darien fingiendo molestia.

-Mi amor, por supuesto, no seas tontito, solo era una broma.- Dice la chica que se abraza a el cariñosamente, mientras ambos se miran a los ojos con mucho amor.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Pregunta Andrew que justo acaba de llegar.

-Andrew, para nada, ¿Supongo que ya se arreglaron tu y Lita verdad?.- Pregunta Darien.

-Si nos acabamos de reconciliar, pero como vez Darien, justo se nos ha acabado la hora de descanso.- Dice el chico rubio.

-Es cierto.- Dice el chico a su pesar.- Princesa, nos vemos en la tarde en casa de Mina.- Dice Darien antes de despedirse de su novia con un beso.

-Rei, creo que ya nos tenemos que ir.- Dice Lita que llega sorpresivamente.

-Andrew, mi amor, te veo… en la noche.- Dice Lita que también se despide de su novio con un beso rápido y fugaz.

-Nos vemos mi amor.- Dice el chico rubio, antes de que las dos amigas desaparezcan.

Las chicas abordan el auto alejándose del lugar, entonces Rei mira a su amiga, picadamente.

-Lita, cuéntame lo que sucedió adentro si.- Dice Rei.

-Rei, no paso nada, bueno si paso, paso que nos reconciliamos.- Dice Lita sonrojada.

-¿Estas segura? y…, ¿Entonces porque saliste con el cabello un poquito revuelto, sin tu collar que seguro quedo tirado dentro del consultorio de Andrew y con esa cara de satisfacción?.- Pregunta Rei, que empieza a reír maliciosamente.

-Rei por favor, no seas tan mala.- Dice la chica, mientras el carro se pierde por la ciudad.- Anda dime.- Insiste la chica.

-De acuerdo.- Asiente la chica.- Andrew y yo estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor en el consultorio.- Dice la chica que se excita con el solo hecho de recordar la escena vivida en el hospital.

-Que erótico.- Dice Rei.- Me da gusto que hayas aprovechado mientras yo ponía en su lugar a Reika.- Dice la chica pelinegra riendo.

**Departamento Kou.**

Dentro del departamento, han terminado de comer las dos parejas, y los platos yacen en el comedor vacíos, mientras los cuatro conversan.

-Así fue como sucedió todo, Richard vino aquí y armo un escándalo.- Termina diciendo Amy, que les ha platicado a Yaten y Mina lo que sucedió la noche anterior, aunque omitiendo algunos detalles.

- Como me hubiera gustado estar aquí para ayudarte a partirle la cara a ese patan de Richard.- Dice Yaten.- Amy, si vuelve a dar problemas, aquí tienes a tu novio y a tu cuñado para defenderte.- Dice Yaten.

-Gracias Yaten, te lo agradezco.- Dice la chica sonrojada

-Mina, mi amor, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo, mientras se llega la hora de ir a dejarte a tu casa.?- Propone Yaten a la rubia.- ¿Quieren ir con nosotros?- Ahora pregunta el peliplateado a su hermano y cuñada.

-No gracias, la verdad prefiero quedarme aquí con Amy, pero ustedes vallan y diviértanse.- Dice Taiki a su hermano.- ¿Estas de acuerdo mi amor, aunque si quieres podemos ir?.- Pregunta el chico a su novia.

-No mi amor, prefiero quedarme aquí contigo.- Dice Amy.- Además tengo que curarte ese moretón, recuerda que estoy estudiando medicina y puedo atenderte.- Dice la chica cariñosamente.

-Bueno, entonces yo y Mina nos vamos, y dejamos solos al par de enamorados.- Dice Yaten riendo.

-Mira quien habla.- Dice Taiki dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-Bueno cuñadito y amiga, nos despedimos, Amy no se te olvide ir a la junta, es verdad lo que te he dicho, Artemis y Luna están aquí.- Dice la chica rubia.

-No me olvidare Mina, en verdad tengo muchas ganas de verlos.- Dice Amy, antes de que la pareja salga de ahí dejándolos solos.

-Mi amor, vamos a la recamara, tengo que curarte ese golpe, si no se te hará un feo moretón.- Dice Amy tomando la mano de su novio, pero este la jala hacia si y la sienta sobre sus piernas, mientras la empieza a besar.

-Amy, solo quería decirte que te mirabas muy sexy con mi camisa negra puesta.- Susurra el chico en su oído.- Lastima que llegaron Mina y Yaten y tuviste que cambiarte, pero también te vez hermosa con tu vestido.- Termina diciendo el chico.

-Mi amor, me apenas.- Dice la chica sonrojada.

-Eso es lo que mas me excita de ti, tu timidez, tal vez por eso me gustaste, porque eres diferente a la mayoría de las mujeres, me encanta ver como te sonrojas.- Le dice el chico, para después empezar a besarla de nuevo, mientras ya chica enreda sus brazos en el cuello de su novio.

- Mi amor, ya, en serio, te tengo que curar, se te va a hinchar el golpe.- Dice la chica que interrumpe el beso, va por el botiquín y regresa rápidamente sacando algunos ungüentos y gasas y empieza a hacer uso de sus conocimientos para atender a su novio.

-Mi amor, ¿Sabias que vas a ser una doctora muy sexy?- Le dice el chico, mientras la mira con algo de lujuria.

-Taiki, por favor, me vas a poner nerviosa y te voy a lastimar.- Dice la chica apenada.

-No importa que me lastimes si me vas a curar siempre, me gusta tenerte tan cerca, así que creo que para la otra voy a dejar que golpeen mas.- Dice el chico que abraza a Amy por la cintura….

**Mansión Tsukino.**

Serena se encuentra hablando por teléfono con alguien dentro de su habitación, con su tan típica voz chillona.

-Así es, jamás imagine eso de mi propia amiga, en la que tanto yo confiaba, sabes, me siento devastada.- Dice la chica para después comenzar a llorar.

_-No te preocupes cabeza de bombón, nosotros también estaremos en esa junta, ya sabemos yo y las chicas que nadie nos invito, pero fuimos tan Sailors como ellas y tenemos derecho a estar ahí.- Dice la voz del otro lado del teléfono._

-Gracias Haruka, por favor, disculpen que las moleste y les haga volver a Tokio, se que ustedes tienen su propia vida muy ajena a la nuestra.- Dice Serena haciéndose la victima.

_-No te preocupes, les acabo de decir a Michiru y Setsuna y ellas ya están listas, como sabrás y pues por la pequeña de Hotaru no hay problemas porque nosotros nos la llevamos.- Dice Haruka del otro lado del teléfono._

-Entonces nos vemos aquí en mi casa ¿Crees que alcancen a llegar a esa hora?.- Pregunta Serena.

_- Por supuesto, después de todo solo vivimos a tres horas de Tokio.- Dice Haruka antes de colgar el teléfono._

-Maldita bruja sintoísta, ya tengo a personas que se me han aliado.- Dice Serena para si misma, para después soltar una carcajada.

**Algunas horas después en la Mansión Aino.**

Las chicas, Darien, Luna, Artemis y la pequeña Diana ya se encuentran en la mansión Aino, con excepción de Serena que aun no ha llegado. Darien se encuentra platicando con Luna y Artemis, mientras en otro extremo las chicas conversan cosas de mujeres.

-Así es chicas, Richard fue y armo un escándalo, pero Taiki salio a defenderme.- Termina contando Amy lo sucedido..

- Amy y ¿Por fin le contaste todo?- Pregunta Rei con un poco de tacto.

-Si Rei, finalmente le dije, como verán hasta hace poco se enteraron ustedes y a el se lo conté todo ayer.- Dice la chica peliazul.

-Amy, que bueno, no se como no nos dijiste a nosotras desde que paso eso, nosotras te hubiéramos apoyado, lo sabes.- Dice Mina que se acerca a Amy y la abraza.

-Si Amy, ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros.- Dice Lita.

-Solo les quiero pedir de favor que no le hablen de esto a Serena, ya ven que en los últimos días a estado un poco alejada de nosotros y percibo que también algo molesta.- Dice la chica peliazul.

-Es una lastima que nuestro problema entre ella y yo, las este afectando también a ustedes.- Dice Rei apenada

-Rei, no te culpes por eso, si Serena se ha alejado de nosotras es porque quiere, tu no tienes la culpa de sus acciones.- Dice Lita..- Y por cierto, ve con Darien, esta volteando a verte insistentemente.- Termina de decir Lita, mientras la chica de cabello negro se levanta y camina hacia su novio, el cual se levanta a encontrarla con un fuerte abrazo y la levanta en el aire.

-Darien...¿Que haces?- Dice Rei.

-Nada, solo que tenía ganas de abrazarte princesa, te amo.- Dice Darien, después se acerca a la chica y atrapa sus labios con los suyos, mientras acaricia su cabello. Luna y Artemis por su parte ven la escena con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza a la vez por lo que ha estado causando este romance.- ¿Parece que ya se esta tardando Serena verdad?- Pregunta Luna a Artemis, pero este no alcanza a contestar, ya que alguien ha llegado.

-Aquí estoy querida Luna, y no vengo sola.- Dice la chica rubia de coletas que acaba de aparecer en el lugar.

-Valla, veo que no era mentira lo de las revistas, Rei Hino, eres una zorra y una guardiana desleal para con la princesa sabias.- Dice Haruka que dirige su mirada retadora a la chica pelinegra, mientras todos miran con sorpresa a las acompañantes de Serena….

**Hola a todos los lectores:**

**Solo pasaba por aqui, para dejarles mis saludos, despues de haber terminado un capitulo mas de esta historia. Para los que estaban pensando en donde que en este fic no iban a aparecer las outer scouts, como ven acaban de hacer su aparicion, y una de las primeras noticias es que con la llegada de ellas, nos damos cuenta de que habra quien este del lado de Serena y se oponga al amor de Darien y Rei.**

**Bueno, sinmas que decir, me retiro, esperando sea de su agrado como se esta desarrollando la historia y como cada una de las chicas esta teniendo su merecido protagonismo en esta historia.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	15. Chapter 15 Nuevos sentimientos

**14. ****Descubrir nuevos sentimientos.**

Todos los presentes en la casa de Mina se quedan sorprendidos al ver llegar a Serena, acompañada nada mas y nada menos que de las otras ex sailors scouts, de las cuales solo sabían que vivían en una ciudad que se encontraba a tres horas de Tokio, y con las cuales no tenían comunicación, pero al parecer Serena si había seguido teniendo contacto con ellas.

-¿Y tu con que derecho te atreves a faltarle al respeto a mi novia?- Reclama Darien a la chica de aspecto varonil.

-Con el derecho que me da el defender a nuestra princesa.- Dice mirando a Darien con fiereza.- ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaron ustedes también, que Serena es nuestra princesa y es nuestra misión protegerla?.- Reclama ahora mirando a Amy, Lita y Mina.

-Haruka, te pido que por favor te retires de mi casa, aquí no son bienvenidas las personas que insultan a mis amigas, y si tu estas en ese plan entonces puedes marcharte.- Dice Mina que como anfitriona de la reunión enfrente a las recien llegadas.

-Haruka, ya escuchaste a Mina, por favor, recuerda que prometiste que no llegarías con esa actitud.- Trata de calmarla Michiru que la toma del brazo.

-Por favor Haruka, contrólate, recuerda que aquí esta Hotaru con nosotras, no es bueno que una niña de once años este escuchando cosas tan terribles.- Reprende Setsuna.

-Eso tiene solución.- Dice Mina.- Hikari, por favor, lleva a jugar a la pequeña Diana y a esta niña que se llama Hotaru.- Pide Mina a una de las sirvientas.

-Hotaru linda ve con Hikari y Diana, nosotros tenemos que hablar cosas de adultos.- Pide Mina poniéndose a la altura de la niña.

-Por favor, yo solo quiero que Rini nazca.- Dice la niña con tristeza.- Serena me dijo que Rei no quiere que nazca Rini.- Dice Hotaru.

-Eso no es cierto pequeña, todos aquí queremos a Rini y a ti también.- Dice Mina abrazando a la pequeña y mirando recriminante a Serena.- Anda Hotaru querida, ve a jugar con Diana, además Hikari cocina muy rico y les dará una rebanada de pastel.- Termina de decir Mina.

-Gracias Mina.- Dice la pequeña Hotaru antes de alejarse de ahí con la empleada de Mina y la pequeña Diana.

-Ahora que estamos solos, ¿me puedes decir como eres tan perversa para envenenarle el alma a una niña Serena?- Exige Darien tomando a la chica rubia por los hombros fuertemente.

-Darien déjame, no me lastimes.- Pide Serena y después comienza a llorar.

-Te exijo que sueltes a la princesa o te moleré a golpes,- Pide Haruka amenazante, a lo que Darien la suelta.

-Y yo te pido que dejes de molestar a mi novia, perdón, quiero decir a mi prometida, porque si no me olvidare de que eres una mujer y también tomare otras medidas para ponerte en tu lugar.- Exige Darien viendo a los ojos a la chica.

-Controlen sus impulsos por favor, ademas no estamos en nuestra casa como para empezar una pelea.- Pide Amy.

-Es cierto, además no están invitadas a la reunión por lo que les pedimos que se retiren de la casa de Mina.- Exige Lita.

-Valla, veo que ustedes también me han traicionado.- Dice Serena dirigiéndose a las Amy, Lita y Mina..

-Serena, aquí nadie te esta traicionando, y mucho menos nosotras, tanto tu como Rei son nuestras amigas y no vamos a tomar preferencia por ninguna.- Dice Lita molesta.

-Pues para mi parecer tienen que escoger ¿o Rei o yo?- Dice Serena.- Y es mi ultima palabra, si van a seguir de amigas de Rei, entonces se olvidan de mi.- Termina diciendo Serena.

-Serena, nosotras no queremos escoger, pero si te pones en ese plan, escogeremos Rei, porque ella no esta condicionando nuestra amistad.- Dice Mina.

-Bien ahora que ya han escogido a Rei, hablen rápido que me quiero ir de aquí.- Pide Serena.

-Para empezar no hemos escogido a nadie, tu sola te alejaste de nosotras.- Dice Amy.- Pero sabes que cuando quieras volver a nosotras, te estaremos esperando, porque para nosotras ambas son nuestras amigas.- Dice Amy.

-Bien, ya que quieres oír lo que te tenemos que decir, pregúntale a Luna y Artemis, porque ni siquiera nosotros sabemos.- Dice Lita.- Pero antes, pedimos que se retire Haruka, ya que no fue invitada y además viene a provocarnos.- Termina de decir la chica de ojos verdes.

-Creo que lo mas sensato es irnos.- Dice Michiru jalando a Haruka por el brazo.- Ustedes disculpen, de verdad no queríamos encontrarnos así después de tanto tiempo.- Pide finalmente Michiru.

-No chicas, no se retiren.- Les pide Serena.- Si ustedes se van, yo también me voy y no escuchare nada de lo que Luna y Artemis tengan que decir, y es mi ultima palabra.- Termina de decir la rubia de coletas.

-Ya basta.- Grita Luna haciendo callar a todos.- Deja de comportarte como una niña tonta Serena que lo que aquí tenemos que hablar es importante.- Exige Luna mirándola molesta.¡

-Y tu Haruka controla tus impulsos que no tienes ningún derecho a venir a armar ningún alboroto en casa de Mina.- Reclama Luna.- Ahora Mina, por favor te pido que las dejes quedarse, creo que después de esto es importante que ellas también escuchen lo que tengo que decir.- Pide ahora amablemente a Mina.

-Por supuesto Luna.- Dice Mina.- siempre y cuando no intente la señorita armar otro escándalo o me veré obligada a llamar a mis hombres de seguridad.- Dice la rubia mirando a Haruka ahora.

-Por Setsuna y Michiru no hay problema, y por mi parte tratare de hacer una tregua tan solo por hoy.- Dice la chica con aspecto varonil…

**Centro Comercial Jubangai.**

Las tiendas dentro del centro comercial se encuentran llenas a esas horas de la tarde, gente entra y sale de las tiendas con bolsas de ropa, zapatos y otros artículos.

-Unasuki, no me gusta verte así, mira si tu novio Frances, te pidió tiempo, pienso que no vale la pena, tu eres muy guapa y puedes conseguirte a otro novio.- Dice Andrew tratando de consolar a su hermana.

-Hermanito, gracias por traerme aquí, créeme que salir me hace olvidarme un momento de Julio, que por cierto te recuerdo que no es Frances, sino Mexicano, pero ha vivido en Francia desde que tiene seis años.- Corrige la chica a su hermano.

-Mira y hasta lo defiendes, bueno Mexicano o Frances o lo que sea no me importa, solo se que lo detesto aunque no lo conozca.- Dice Andrew a tono de broma.- Hermanita no es cierto, mira si el te ama volverá contigo y si no es que no el amor de tu vida no es el sino otro hombre.- Termina diciendo Andrew.

-Gracias hermano cuando se terminen las vacaciones y regrese a Francia voy a saber que pasa entre nosotros, ahora que te parece si entramos a esa tienda.- Dice la chica.

-Unasuki ya me canse de cargar con tus bolsas.- Dice el chico riendo.

-Andrew, por favor sirve que aprovechas y te ayudo a escoger un regalo para tu novia.- Dice la chica.- Se que no es su cumpleaños ni nada, pero siempre es bueno tener un detalle para con tu novia.- Dice Finalmente.

Los dos hermanos entran dentro de la tienda, pero ambos se separan sin darse cuenta, ya que Andrew se pierde dentro de la tienda en busca de un regalo para su novia, mientras Unasuki se detiene en la sección de música buscando algún CD, pero entonces sus ojos se clavan en uno que tiene solo canciones y en español las que para su sorpresa son las mismas canciones románticas que le dedicara su novio que hablaba ese idioma además de Frances.

-No lo puedo creer un CD de música en español y son las que le gustan a Julio.- Dice para si misma en voz baja, entonces trata de tomar el CD, pero su mano choca con la de alguien mas y gira su vista para encontrarse con un apuesto chico de cabello negro y ojos azules…

-¿Le gusta la música en español?- Pregunta la chica sorprendida de que a alguien más le guste la música en tan extraño idioma.

- La verdad señorita, como usted sabrá, debido a mi profesión, aprecio la buena música, independientemente del idioma en que estén, la verdad no entiendo nada de español, pero por el sonido de la música puedo entender de que trata.- Dice el chico.- ¿Usted habla español?- Termina preguntando el chico.

-Si, mire, la verdad soy estudiante de Lenguas Extranjeras, se hablar japonés, obviamente, además de Ingles, Frances y Español, estudio en Francia pero cada que puedo vengo a Japón.- Dice la chica.- ¿Pero cual es su profesión por la que dice que es tan importante escuchar música en cualquier idioma?.- Pregunta la chica.

-Señorita, yo soy cantante, soy el vocalista del grupo "Three Lights", ¿En verdad no me conoce?..., pero si casi todo mundo me conoce, a veces hasta huyo un momento de las fans.- Dice el chico riendo.

-Disculpe, pero la verdad no lo conozco, la verdad es que paso demasiado fuera de Japón, y por eso no lo reconozco.- Dice la chica apenada, pero en eso sus ojos se fijan en un póster donde aparece el chico junto con los otros dos integrantes del grupo.

-No se preocupes, realmente me dio gusto conocer a una señorita hermosa que no se me lance encima desenfrenadamente solo para conseguir un autógrafo.- Dice el chico.

En ese momento aparecen Yaten y Taiki detrás de su hermano.

-Seiya, te andábamos buscando por toda la tienda… ah pero ya veo que estas muy bien acompañado.- Dice el peliplateado.

-Unasuki, ya compre el regalo para Lita.- Dice Andrew que ha llegado hasta ahí, que se da cuenta de la presencia de los chicos.

-Hola chicos, veo que no soy el único al que su novia ha abandonado hoy.- Dice Andrew dirigiéndose especialmente a Yaten y Taiki, que son novios respectivamente de las amigas de su novia.

-Pues ya vez Andrew.- Dice Taiki.- ¿ahora dime quien es esta señorita?. Si Lita te viera estuviera rabiando de coraje.- Termina de decir Taiki, pero entonces Andrew y Unasuki sueltan una carcajada.

-Disculpen por ser tan descortés, miren ella es mi hermana Unasuki y se lleva muy bien con Lita afortunadamente.- Dice Andrew.

-Andrew ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenias una hermana.- Pregunta Seiya que sigue embobado con la chica.

-Pues es que la verdad ustedes tampoco me lo preguntaron, pero por lo que veo ustedes dos se han empezado a llevar muy bien.- Dice Andrew, logrando que su hermana se sonroje.- Bueno muchachos, ahora yo mi hermanita nos tenemos que retirar, un gusto haberlos saludado.- Termina diciendo el chico rubio, que se aleja a la caja a pagar, mientras los hermanos Kou se van por otro lado, pero entonces Unasuky gira su cabeza para ver por ultima vez al chico y se da cuenta de que este la sigue observando…

-Unasuki espera.- Dice Seiya acercándose a la chica.

-Dígame, señor Kou.- Dice la chica amablemente.

-La verdad sentí una conexión entre nosotros, me gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver, ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?.- Pregunta el chico.

-Me puedes encontrar en el restaurante de mi familia, si conoces a mi hermano, me imagino que sabes también que tenemos un restaurante.- Dice la chica.

-Por supuesto, cualquier día puedes llamarme a este número.- Dice la chica sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo la cual entrega a Seiya, y finalmente se despiden.

Seiya se aleja hasta alcanzar a sus hermanos, pero en su mente aun esta la chica que acaba de conocer.

-Realmente creí imposible que pudieras emocionarte con otra chica que no fuera Serena Tsukino.- Dice Yaten feliz de ver a su hermano emocionado por otra chica.

-No digas tonterias Yaten, solo que la chica me simpatizo y nada mas, ya sabes que yo solo amo a mi bombón…, aunque ella no me corresponda.- Dice el chico.

-No hagan escándalo quieren.- Dice Taiki.- Pero tengo que reconocer que Yaten tiene razón, hace mucho no te miraba así, y realmente me daría gusto que te dieras una oportunidad con otra chica para que saques a Serena de tu corazón.- Termina diciendo el chico…

**Mansión**** Aino.**

**- **Bien chicas, ya basta, dejen de discutir que así no se puede hablar.- Dice Artemis.

-Verán chicas, creo que Artemis y yo las instruimos muy bien al momento de prepararlas para enfrentar a los enemigos que atacaron al universo hace algunos años, y afortunadamente hoy en día, ya el planeta no peligra.- Dice Luna.

-Pero hay algo que yo y Luna no les dijimos, se que siempre les estuvimos diciendo que tenían que ser valientes, que su deber era proteger a la tierra y cuidar a la princesa, pero eso ya paso, y ahora ustedes tienen que hacer su vida normal.- Dice Artemis.

-Pero tenemos una vida normal Artemis, de hecho estamos conscientes de que ya no podemos transformarnos en Sailors porque para resolver nuestros problemas humanos no necesitamos de ese poder.- Dice Amy.

-Así es Amy, yo se que tu, Lita y Mina si han sobrellevado una vida normal después de haber tenido una vida fuera de lo común hace algunos años, pero por lo que veo no todos los presentes han sabido seguir con su vida.- Dice Artemis.

-¿Pero y que sucederá con Tokio de Cristal con mi pequeña Rini?.- Cuestiona Serena.- Si yo no me caso con Darien mi pequeña no podrá nacer.- Dice Serena quien empieza a llorar.

-Serena, para eso estoy aquí, para explicarles y hacer que ustedes se olviden de seguir un futuro impuesto y busquen forjar su propio futuro buscando lo que les haga felices a cada uno.- Dice Luna.

-Así es Serena, ustedes ya no son Sailors, no vuelvan a decir que lo son, porque ese poder ya no lo tienen y tu Serena, ya no eres una princesa, si bien eres la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity, pero en esta vida eres Serena Tsukino y tienes que buscar vivir una vida normal que te haga feliz.- Dice Artemis.

-Pero no es justo que por persona egoístas como Rei mi pequeña Rini no nazca.- Dice Serena con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor Darien, yo apoyo a Serena, y te pido que dejes tu estupido romance con esta traidora, porque recuerda que ya tienes un futuro marcado y tu relación con Rei es prohibida.- Reclama Haruka.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que deje a Rei ni para señalarme lo que tengo o no que hacer, yo soy libre de decidir por mi futuro y si de relaciones prohibidas hablamos, te recuerdo que para muchas personas dentro de la sociedad aun no es bien aceptada una relación como la que mantienes con Michiru.- Dice Darien.

-A ti que demonios te importa mi relación con Michiru, a mi no me importa lo que diga la sociedad y tu no eres nadie para meterte.- Defiende Haruka.

-Pues yo no juzgo la relación que tienen ustedes, incluso me parece terrible que haya personas que las señalen, pero así como ustedes luchan por su relación sin importarles nada ni nadie así mismo yo soy libre de defender mi amor por Rei.- Dice el chico tomando la mano de su novia y dejando callada y pensativa a Haruka.

-Darien tiene razón Haruka, tu y yo sabemos lo que se siente vivir una relación que la sociedad tacha como prohibida, así que yo apoyo a Darien y lo animo a que defienda su felicidad.- Dice Michiru.

-Luna, ¿Puedo decir algo sobre lo que pienso?.- Cuestiona Setsuna, que hasta hace poco se había mantenido callada.

-Adelante Setsuna, creo que se lo que vas a decir.- Dice Luna sonriéndole a la chica.

-Yo como Sailor del tiempo que fui, les tengo que decir que lo que ustedes conocen como su futuro, es solo una alternativa del futuro que podrían tener si Serena y Darien se casaran, pero recuerden también que el futuro esta en nuestras manos, y en cualquier momento podemos decidir cambiarlo, pienso que es de cobardes dejar de luchar por lo que realmente queremos y seguir una opción que ya tenemos como alternativa.- Dice Setsuna.

-Si chicas y no solo a ellas, sino a ti también Darien, lo que Setsuna dice es muy hermoso ustedes no tienen que seguir algo que se les marco como alternativa, su misión ahora es buscar ser felices en esta vida, solo ustedes tienen el poder en sus manos de hacer el futuro, con las decisiones que toman día a día y eso no tiene nada de malo.- Dice Luna.

-¿Acaso estas apoyando la relación de Rei y Darien?.- Reclama Serena.

-Sere querida, yo aquí no estoy del lado de nadie, yo lo único que apoyo es el amor verdadero, y no me parece justo que Darien tenga que optar por un futuro que no lo haga feliz.- Dice Luna.

-Pero Luna, eso que dices es una tontería, recuerda que yo y Darien estamos destinados desde el pasado y nuestra unión es para siempre e irrompible.- Grita Serena.

-Serena estas mal, la princesa de la Luna reencarno en ti para que defendieras este planeta, pero tu no eres ella, la misión de la princesa era proteger a la tierra, y ahora que ya se logro su alma ya descansa tranquila, ahora tu eres libre de hacer tu vida, un ejemplo es que las Sailors que vivieron en el Reino de la Luna, tenían una relación con los cuatro generales de la Tierra, y mira sin embargo las chicas en esta era no tuvieron un romance con ellos.- Dice Luna dejando callados a todos.

-Pues yo amo a Darien y no se lo dejare a la estupida de Rei, Darien es mío y no se lo dejare a nadie..- Dice Serena entre sollozos.

-Sere, no seas tonta, entiende que Darien no te ama como tu quieres y si el se casara contigo a la larga tu serias muy infeliz.- Dice Artemis acariciando el cabello rubio de la chica.

-Sere querida, yo te aconsejo que abras los ojos, quizá el verdadero amor este a tu lado y tu no te has querido dar cuenta y quizá si lo dejas escapar, cuando te des cuenta ya sea demasiado tarde y el ya haya encontrado el amor en alguien mas.- Dice Luna ahora

La chica rubia levanta la cara y gruesas lagrimas caen de sus ojos.- Ya no quiero escuchar mas, yo me voy.- Dice tomando su bolsa y sale corriendo de ahí.

-Bueno chicas, creo que esta reunión ha terminado.- Dice Luna.

-Y por lo que veo Setsuna nos ha ayudado a decir lo que teníamos pendiente.- Dice el chico peliplateado

-Darien, yo siento haberte ofendido a ti y a Rei, me retracto de lo que dije, regularmente odio pedir disculpas, pero creo que en esta ocasión tengo que hacerlo.- Dice Haruka

-No te preocupes, por nuestra parte no habrá problemas.- Dice Rei mirando a la chica.- ¿Verdad mi amor?.- Pregunta ahora a Darien.

-Por supuesto que no mi princesa.- Dice el chico que la tiene tomada de la mano.

-Realmente tus palabras me hicieron reflexionar Darien, en verdad que yo que he vivido algo que la sociedad llama "un amor prohibido", debería de haberme puesto en tu lugar.- Dice la chica con aspecto varonil.

-No te preocupes Haruka, ya todo esta bien.- Dice Darien.

-Bueno Haruka, ahora nos tenemos que ir, ya es tarde,- Dice Michiru.

-Yo y Hotaru los esperamos en el carro.- Dice Setsuna que lleva a la niña de la mano.

Hotaru mira fijamente a Rei y le dice.- Si Rini no nacera por tu culpa, eres muy mala.- y se pone a llorar.

-Hotaru…- Murmura Rel el nombre de la niña con tristeza.

-No seas maleducada Hotaru y discúlpate con Rei.- Reprende Setsuna a la niña que se niega a disculparse.

-Rei, te pido disculpas en nombre de la niña, nosotros hablaremos con ella.- Termina por decir Setsuna y las chicas salen de ahí.

-Mina, gracias por tus atenciones, nosotros también nos vamos.- Dice Rei quien ahora se encuentra abrazada por Darien.

-Si váyanse con cuidado.- Dice Lita guiñándole un ojo a Rei.

-Lita, nos vemos después.- Dice la chica pelinegra que sale sonrojada del lugar con su novio.

Finalmente todos se empiezan a retirar, quedando con Mina al último solo Amy y Lita.

-Bueno chicas, yo me tengo que retirar, ya es noche y Andrew quedo de ir a casa esta noche.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.

-Pues, esperemos que te la pases bien y que tengas una noche ardiente, además te vez muy linda con ese el cabello lacio y suelto.- Dice Mina que empieza a reír picaramente.

-Mina por favor, no digas esas cosas.- Pide Amy.

-Hay Amy, tan seriecita, pero esta mañana que te encontré en casa de Taiki, tu y el solos.- empieza a reír la rubia.

-Mina ya te dije que no paso nada, no aun.- Dice Amy apenada.

-Bueno chicas me retiro.- Dice Lita.- ¿Amy quieres que te lleve a tu casa?.- Pregunta ahora la chica de cabello castaño.

Taiki que va llegando a la Mansión, escucha la platica y el es quien responde la respuesta a Lita.- No hace falta Lita, gracias, pero tenia ganas de ver a mi novia y vine personalmente hasta aquí.- Dice el chico que se acerca y saluda con un efusivo a brazo a su novia.

-Amy te extrañe mucho.- Le dice le chico viéndola a los ojos y acariciando su cabello azul.

-Y yo a ti mi amor.- Dice Amy

-Uy si, que escenas tan románticas, lastima que yo esta noche estaré sola.- Dice la chica rubia.

-No te preocupes cuñada, Yaten te hablara por telefono y tal vez venga a verte.- Dice el chico.

Finalmente Lita y la pareja de enamorados salen dejando a Mina sola dentro de su casa.

-Si vallan todos y pasen una noche romántica, y yo Mina Aino, me quedo aquí solo mientras mi novio anda de vago en quien sabe donde.- Dice la chica en voz alta ya que se queda sola, pero de pronto siente que alguien llega por detrás y le tapa los ojos con las manos.

-Por favor no me haga daño, no me lastime, si quiere dinero le daré lo que sea pero no me mate.- Dice la chica rubia asustada, sintiendo ahora la respiración del desconocido en su cuello.

-Por favor no me valla a matar.- Dice la chica rubia empezando a derramar algunas lagrimas mientras siente como su corazón late desesperado.

-Mina mi amor, como crees que te voy a matar.- Dice Yaten que le quita las manos de los ojos y se pone frente a ella y la abraza.

-Tonto, me asustaste, sabes que ahora que soy famosa ya me han asaltado dos veces.- Dice la chica.

-Mi amor, perdóname, quería darte una sorpresa pero creo que se me paso la mano, por favor ya no llores no me gusta verte así.- Dice el chico mientras le quita el moño que usa, dejando la cabellera rubia de la chica suelto.

-¿Qué haces no te gusta mi moño?- Pregunta la chica.

-No es eso, te vez hermosa con el moño, pero no traigo un pañuelo con que limpiarte las lagrimas, así que para eso te quite esto.- Dice el chico mientras ahora empieza a limpiar los ojos de la chica con el listón que formaba el moño.

-Te quiero Yaten.- Dice la chica mientras hunde su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Y yo te adoro Minako, nunca nadie me había provocado decir cosas tan melosas y menos entrar a la casa de mi novia por otro lugar que no sea la puerta.- Dice el chico peliplateado mientras enreda sus dedos en el cabello rubio de la chica.

-Afortunadamente mis guardaespaldas no te confundieron con un ladrón por entrar saltando la barda.- Dice la chica rubia, mientras ambos ríen.

**Departamento**** Kou.**

-Nunca pensé que Andrew tuviera una hermana tan hermosa.- Dice Seiya para si mismo que se encuentra recostado en su cama pensando en la chica que acaba de conocer, mientras en su mano contempla el CD con música en español que acaba de comprar. Por primera vez en la vida, sus pensamientos están en otra chica que no es Serena Tsukino.

**Mansión**** Tsukino.**

Serena se encuentra llorando en su habitación, mientras a su mente va y viene una frase que Luna le dijo y la ha dejado pensativa toda la noche…

_Flash Back:_

_-Sere querida, yo te aconsejo que abras los ojos, __quizá el verdadero amor este a tu lado y tu no te has querido dar cuenta y quizá si lo dejas escapar, cuando te des cuenta ya sea demasiado tarde y el ya haya encontrado el amor en alguien mas_.

_Fin del Flash Back__…_

-Seiya me ama a mi, y estoy segura de que el no se fijaría en otra chica.- Dice para si misma la chica.- Pero a mi que demonios me importa que Seiya se fijara en otra, a final de cuentas yo solo amo a Darien y Seiya…, solo es un amigo.- Dice Serena tratándose de convencerse…

**Hola, espero que este capitulo no les haya parecido un poco tedioso por no manejar tantas escenas románticas, en cuanto a lo que escribí del click que hicieron Unasuky y Seiya, seguro muchas personas me van a querer matar, por una parte porque Darien ama a Rei, y porque a Seiya le ha llamado la atención otra chica. Pero bueno, si se fijan, con esto de que todos tienen parejita he descuidado a Seiya, entonces se me ocurrió que seria bueno que se entusiasmara con otra chica un poquito hahaha que mala soy con la Sere.**

**Por otro lado, el nombre de Julio, el novio Mexicano de Unasuki, es el nombre de mi novio, el cual vive en Estados Unidos desde que tenia seis años, solo que aquí en el fic le puse que vive en Francia, haha, lastima que mi novio no se dará cuenta porque no lee mis fics T.T.**

**Bueno, ahora sin mas me despido de todos ustedes, agradeciéndoles como en cada capitulo el que se hayan tomado un ratito de su tiempo en leer mi historia.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.  
**


	16. Chapter 16 Sucesos trascendentales

**CAP. 15****. Sucesos trascendentales.**

**Mansión Tsukino.**

Serena se encuentra llorando en su habitación, mientras a su mente va y viene una frase que Luna le dijo y la ha dejado pensativa toda la noche…

_Flash Back:_

_-Sere querida, yo te aconsejo que abras los ojos, quizá el verdadero amor este a tu lado y tu no te has querido dar cuenta y quizá si lo dejas escapar, cuando te des cuenta ya sea demasiado tarde y el ya haya encontrado el amor en alguien mas_.

_Fin del Flash Back…_

-Seiya me ama a mi, y estoy segura de que el no se fijaría en otra chica.- Dice para si misma la chica.- Pero a mi que demonios me importa que Seiya se fijara en otra, a final de cuentas yo solo amo a Darien y Seiya…, solo es un amigo.- Dice Serena tratándose de convencerse, entonces la chica rubia toma el teléfono y marca un numero.

**Departamento Kou.**

El chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, se encuentra aun acostado en su cama, recordando a la chica que acabara de conocer. Por primera vez en muchos años había otra chica que no fuera la rubia de Serena Tsukino que invadía sus pensamientos. Seiya esta tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se sobresalta al escuchar timbrar el teléfono pero se levanta a contestarlo.

-Diga.- Contesta el chico emocionado el teléfono.

_-Hola, soy yo Serena.- Dice la chica del otro lado de la línea._

--Oh, Serena, eres tú.- Dice el chico con cierta desilusión.

_-¿Acaso esperabas la llamada de alguien mas?..¿Porque ahora me llamaste Serena y no bombón?.- Pregunta la chica rubia con preocupación._

-Por supuesto que no esperaba la llamada de nadie bombón, y si te digo Serena, es porque ese es tu nombre, pero ya sabes que para mi eres mi bombón, lo que yo siento por ti no cambia porque te llame de otro modo.- Dice Seiya.- Ahora el sorprendido también soy yo, tu nunca eres la que me habla, soy yo quien siempre te llama.- Dice ahora el chico.

_-Es cierto Seiya, solo que, necesitaba escuchar tu voz mi querido amigo.- Dice Serena con voz llorosa._

-Bombón, ¿Te sucede algo?..., ¿Qué sucedió en esa reunión?.- Hace preguntas el chico preocupado.

_-En realidad, todos terminaron por aprobar la relación de Darien y Rei, a nadie le importan mis sentimientos.- Dice la chica de coletas del otro lado de la línea._

-Si quieres ahora mismo puedo ir a tu casa a hacerte compañía, para levantarte ese animo.- Dice el chico.

_-No Seiya, gracias, la verdad prefiero estar sola y poner en orden la confusión de sentimientos que tengo.- Dice la chica, que realmente empezaba a sentirse confundida._

-Esta bien bombón, otro día paso a verte, adiós.- Dice Seiya.

_-Adiós y buenas noches.- Dice Serena antes de colgar._

**Templo Hikawa.**

El auto rojo de Darien se ha estacionado frente a la entrada del majestuoso templo Hikawa, donde Rei tiene la función de Miko y vive con su abuelo. Darien baja del auto y camina del lado de copiloto, abriendo la puerta para que Rei baje tomada de su brazo y caminan hacia el templo.

-Mi amor, gracias por traerme a casa.- Dice la chica de cabello negro, mientras se sienta en los escalones e invita a su novio a sentarse con ella.

-Rei, te amo, finalmente ya todos saben de nuestra relación y la aprueban, ya vez, hasta Haruka termino por aceptarlo.- Dice Darien, mientras abraza a su chica y ella hunde su cabeza en el pecho de este.

-Si Darien, soy muy feliz, pero, tengo miedo de que algo pase y tengamos que separarnos de nuevo.- Dice la chica que presentía que tanta felicidad no podía ser posible.

-Mi amor, no digas eso, por favor, si lo dices por Serena, se que ella al final terminara aceptándolo.- Dice el chico seguro de lo que dice. Pero entonces la pareja detrás de ellos escuchan una voz conocida.

-No se confíen y no estén tan seguros de que ya no tendrán dificultades.- Dice la voz del abuelo de Rei que acaba de parecer, por lo que la pareja se poner de pie y se dan la vuelta para estar frente al anciano.

-Hola señor, hace mucho tiempo que no lo miraba.- Saluda Darien al abuelo de su novia.

-Si lo se, desde que dejaron de hacer sus reuniones aquí usted, las amigas de mi nieta y los dos gatitos.- Dice el abuelo de Rei, que sabe todo sobre el pasado de su nieta como Sailor.

-¿Abuelo, acaso tu sabes porque nos reuníamos?.- Pregunta la chica que hasta el día de hoy le había mantenido el secreto, o al menos ella eso creía.

-Rei, mi querida nieta, yo siempre supe que tu eras una Sailor, así como las demás chicas, también supe que Darien era la reencarnación del Príncipe Endimion, sabes que dado mi entrenamiento Shinto hay muchas cosas de las que me puedo dar cuenta, además de que te conozco desde que eras pequeña, y por si fuera poco uno de los cristales arco iris estuvo dentro de mi.- Dice el abuelo dejando a Darien y Rei sorprendidos-

¿Pero usted, siempre supo?.- Pregunta Darien con incredulidad.

-Por supuesto, y por favor no me hables con tantos formalismos, ahora que se que serás parte de la familia, puedes llamarme abuelo.- Dice el anciano al novio de su nieta.

-Entonces abuelo le diré.- Dice Darien.

-Rei, Darien, yo se que aun todavía van a tener que pasar por muchas dificultades para defender su amor, no dejen que nada ni nadie los separe, sucederán muchas cosas que pondrán a prueba su amor, y no se dejen pase lo que pase.- Dice el abuelo.- Ahora me retiro, para que puedan platicar a solas.- Termina diciendo el anciano que se aleja de ahí.

-Princesa, pase lo que pase recuerda que no te dejare, por nada ni por nadie.- Dice Darien a su novia mientras enreda sus dedos en el cabello negro de la chica y rompe la distancia que hay entre ellos atrapando sus labios con beso.

Finalmente la pareja de enamorados se despide, la chica al separarse de el y verlo desaparecer en su auto, siente un dolor en el corazón, presiente como si algo estuviera a punto de ocurrir que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre, y teme porque sabe que su instinto casi nunca se equivoca.

**Departamento de Lita.**

La chica de ojos verdes acaba de entrar a su departamento y ha cerrado la puerta, entonces recuerda que su novio quedo de ir a visitarla esa noche, y se apena de recordar lo que sucedió en el hospital dentro del consultorio entre ella y su novio. Aun conserva el mismo vestido de la mañana y el cabello como se lo hubiera peinado Rei.

-¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?..., ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando lo vea?.- Se cuestiona la chica a si misma, sintiendo como su cara se ruboriza, pero justo en ese momento escucha el timbre de la puerta, y abre, ahí se encuentra parado su novio, frente a ella, mientras ella siente como sus piernas le tiemblan y siente su corazón latiendo desesperado.

-Hola mi amor, ¿no me vas a invitar a pasar?... o ¿Te vas a quedar parada ahí toda la noche?- Le pregunta Andrew.

-Cla… claro que ... puedes entrar.- Le dice la chica tartamudeando, mientras fija su vista en cualquier lado, evitando mirar a los ojos a su novio mientras este camina dentro del departamento y se acerca, tomándola entre sus brazos, mientras le susurra algo en el oído que hace que la chica sienta una sensación de mariposas en el estomago.

-Mi amor, quiero terminar lo que dejamos pendiente en el consultorio, esta noche no te me escapas.- Le dice Andrew para después empezar a besar el cuello de la chica.

-Entonces, vamos a mi habitación, creo que ahí estaremos mejor.- Dice la chica que se separa y lo toma de la mano conduciéndolo a la habitación.

Al entrar dentro de la recamara, todo esta oscuro, entonces la chica camina directo hacia donde se encuentra una pequeña lámpara a un lado de su cama y la enciende, quedando ella de espaldas a su novio.

-Veo que quieres tener la luz encendida para ver lo que te voy a hacer.- Le dice el chico que se acerca a ella por detrás y empieza a besar de nuevo su cuello, mientras va bajando el cierre de su vestido, hasta que este cayo al piso al igual que su sostén, La chica entonces se da la vuelta quedando frente a el, mientras con sus manos cubre sus pechos.

-No te cubras mi amor, quiero ver tu cuerpo, eres hermosa, no tienes nada que esconder.- Le dice Andrew quitándole los brazos para verla casi desnuda, pues aun conserva sus panties puestas y la toma en sus brazos para comenzar a besarla con mucha ansiedad, empujándola sobre la cama, mientras el se acomoda encima de ella.

-Te amo Andrew, quiero estar contigo, esta noche y todas las noches de mi vida.- Le dice la chica que ha perdido la vergüenza y empieza a desabotonar la camisa del chico lanzándola al piso, después sus manos se posan sobre el cierre del pantalón del chico.- No quiero parecer demasiado pervertida.- Dice la chica sonrojada.

-Entonces déjame hacerlo yo solo.- Dice el chico quitándose el pantalón el mismo, mientras mira a su chica con una mezcla de amor y lujuria en los ojos.

La chica al ver a su novio así se sonroja.- ¿Qué sucede mi amor?.- Dice el Andrew mientras empieza a besar los labios de la chica, mientras una de sus manos se desliza por uno de sus senos y con la otra mano comienza a bajar los panties de la chica lentamente.

-Es solo que… nunca había visto a un hombre… así, ¿Tu me entiendes verdad?.- Dice la chica.

-Por supuesto que te entiendo mi amor, y no te preocupes, que no te voy a lastimar, quiero que tu primera vez sea inolvidable.- Le dice el chico, mientras sus besos empiezan a bajar hasta el cuello de la chica para finalmente deterse a la altura de sus pechos, , mientras con una de sus manos acaricia el abdomen de la chica, y con la que le queda libre logra despojar a la chica de su panties y acaricia sus muslos hasta llegar a un lugar donde la chica no puede reprimir mas los gemidos, por el placer que le causan esas sensaciones.

Ah, Andrew, mi amor, no te detengas.- Dice la chica que se encuentra agitada, mientras siente como su cuerpo suda y entra en calor.

-Por supuesto que no me voy a detener, desde hace mucho que deseaba que llegara este momento, quiero hacerte mía una y otra vez.- Le dice el chico rubio, mientras su novia lo abraza y siente como esta acaricia su cabello.

-Andrew, te amo, quiero sentirte dentro de mí, ya no aguanto mas.- Le dice la chica con voz deseosa.

- Entonces prepárate, porque vas a sentir la mejore sensación que hayas tenido en su vida.- Le dice el chico mientras le entreabre las piernas…

Al principio de los ojos de la chica caían lagrimas de dolor, el cual después se fue convirtiendo en la sensación mas placentera que hubiera tenido en su vida, mientras Andrew gozaba hacerla suya y debido al placer parecía no sentir como las uñas de la chica se clavaban en su espalda hasta que por fin llegan al momento culminante.

-Andrew, te amo, esto que acaba de ocurrir, es mejor de lo que imagine que seria la primera vez.- Dice la chica que se encuentra abrazada por su novio.

-Y yo también a ti te amo Lita, me da gusto que tu primera vez haya sido muy especial para ti, ahora se que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.- Le dice el Andrew, mientras acaricia su cabello castaño que ahora se ha vuelto a ondular y besa sus labios con dulzura.

-Andrew, te amo, me haces tan feliz ¿Verdad que nunca me vas a dejar?.- Pregunta la chica de ojos verdes.

-Por supuesto que no, nunca pienses eso, sabes que eres la mujer de mi vida.- Le dice Andrew.- ¿Mi amor, te quieres casar conmigo?- Pregunta ahora Andrew, mientras se refleja en los verdes ojos de su novia.

-¿Es esta tu propuesta de matrimonio o solo preguntas por preguntar?- Cuestiona la chica mientras siente como su corazón vuelve a latir desesperado.

-Es una propuesta mi amor, y lo digo en serio, si tu quieres nos podemos casar en una semana o mañana mismo.- Le dice Andrew.

-Entonces si quiero.- Le dice la chica.

-Mi amor, yo te compre un regalo ayer, mientras estabas en la reunión con tus amigas.-Dice el chico mientras toma una caja negra de terciopelo y la abre enfrente de la chica.- Mi amor esto es para ti.- Le dice.

-No lo puedo creer Andrew, eres maravilloso.- Dice la chica, mientras su novio extrae de la caja dos cadenas con dije en forma de medio corazón.

-Mi amor, en realidad mi intención era comprarte un anillo de compromiso pero ninguno me gusto, entonces encontré estos dos dijes con forma de medio corazón, con nuestras iniciales puestas.- Dice el chico, mientras Lita se queda muda de la impresión y unas lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos.

-Lita, mi amor ¿Te sientes mal?.- Le pregunta Andrew.

-No, es solo que, no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien me ame, tanto tiempo que he estado sola, que a veces llegue a pensar que pasaría el resto de mi vida sin nadie a mi lado.- Dice la chica.

-Pues entonces acostúmbrate amor porque yo te amo y nunca te voy a dejar sola.- Le dice el chico mientras toma entre sus brazos a la chica.

-Gracias por quererme y por estar conmigo.- Dice la chica.

-Y así será siempre, ahora déjame ponerte tu cadena.- Dice el Andrew, entonces la chica se acomoda de espaldas a el, mientras el Andrew le pone la cadena en su cuello….

**Departamento Mizuno.**

Amy y Taiki se encuentran estacionados frente al departamento donde vive la chica, llevan varias horas desde que llegaron al lugar, pero ninguno de los dos ha bajado del auto. Dentro del auto ambos se encuentran abrazados el uno al otro, mientras sus labios se encuentran unidos por la larga sesión de besos que aun no terminaba.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde.- Dice Taiki.

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?... ¿Tan pronto te quieres separar de mi?.- Cuestiona Amy fingiendo estar enojada.

-Por supuesto que no mi dulce y angelical Amy.- Le dice el chico sin dejar de abrazarla.- Solo que recuerdo que mañana vas a la universidad, y en lo que se refiere a tus estudios tu siempre has sido muy responsable y hasta te he escuchado decir que es lo mas importante que tienes en tu vida.- Le dice el chico ahora con tono de reclamo.

-Por supuesto que los estudios son algo muy importante en mi vida, y siempre dije que mi carrera era lo mas importante incluso mas importante que el amor.- Dice la chica viéndolo de reojo.

-Lo se, siempre he sabido que tus estudios son primero, y que yo no soy tu prioridad.- Dice el chico fingiendo reclamarle.

-Mi amor, es broma, claro que antes pensaba así, pero ahora mi forma de pensar ha cambiado.- Dice Amy.- Sabes que lo mas importante en mi vida eres tu incluso mas que mis estudios.- Dice la chica peliazul que después se acerca a su novio y empieza a besarlo con pasión, mientras el chico la abraza y desliza su mano por debajo de la blusa de la chica. Al sentir que la calentura les puede ganar, la chica se separa un poco de el.

-Taiki, mi amor, espera, creo que vas muy rápido.- Le dice la chica.

-Esta bien amor, no te preocupes, es solo que tu me calientas.- Le dice el chico al oído, haciendo que la tímida de Amy se sonroje.- Sabes que lo que mas me excita de ti es precisamente tu timidez.- Le dice ahora el chico.

-Mi amor, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela, creo que si es necesario que valla a dormir.- Dice la chica peliazul.

-Mi amor, que pases buenas noches, y si Richard se atreve a molestarte una vez más me lo haces saber para ir a partirle la cara de nuevo.- Dice Taiki.

-Taiki, amor, después de que la policía se lo llevo, seguro estuvo unas horas de tenido, por lo que no creo que le queden ganas de molestarme otra vez.- Dice la chica.

-No me gusta que este cerca de ti, sabes me altera el pensar que el pueda aprovecharse de que están en la misma clase y que pueda hacerte daño.- Dice el chico castaño.

-Por supuesto que no amor, en la escuela no estoy sola, están mis compañeros de clase, los maestros, en un lugar así no se atreverá a hacerme nada.- Dice la chica, que finalmente se despide de su novio con un beso, y baja del auto.

**Departamento Kino.**

Es ya de día en Tokio y la luz del sol entra por la ventana del cuarto de la chica, la cual justo acaba de despertar y ve como su novio aun duerme.

-Mi amor, que bueno que esta aquí, por un momento pensé que había tenido un hermoso sueño.- Dice la chica mientras acaricia los músculos del abdomen de su novio logrando que este despierte.

-Lita, no fue un sueño, aquí estoy contigo.- Dice Andrew, haciendo que la chica se sorprenda, pues ella no se había dado cuenta de en que momento despertó su novio.

-Mi amor, te desperté, discúlpame.- Dice Lita.

-No te preocupes amor, igual en dos horas entro a trabajar y tu tienes que ir a clases ¿Lo recuerdas?- Dice Andrew.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo.- Dice la chica.

-Bien, ahora en mi hora de descanso me encargare de empezar a buscar un departamento para irnos a vivir juntos.- Le dice el chico a su novia.

-Mi amor, eso es maravilloso.- Dice la chica emocionada.- Pero la verdad me gustaría que mejor vinieras aquí a vivir, la verdad le tengo mucho cariño a mi departamento.- Suplica la chica.

-Lita, mi amor, pero esta es tu casa, yo quiero comprar otra.- Le dice Andrew.

-En realidad no es mi casa, cada mes pago renta.- Dice Lita.

-De acuerdo, esta bien, entonces habla con el dueño de la casa y haz el trato para que te la venda, no te preocupes por los gastos, yo los pagare, igual tendría que comprar una casa para ti y si esta te gusta, pues entonces esta será.- Le dice Andrew.

-Gracias mi amor.- Le dice la chica mientras se lanza a abrazarlo.

-No des las gracias amor, yo solo te quiero hacer feliz.- Le dice el chico, que después levanta su cara y la besa en los labios.- Sabes mi amor, te vez linda sin maquillaje.- Le dice ahora el chico.

-Andrew, no mientas, seguro me veo horrible a estas horas de la mañana.- Dice la chica.

-Por supuesto que no te vez lindísima, y sabes que, quiero repetir lo que hicimos ayer en la noche.- Le dice el chico mirándola con lujuria.

-Entonces, no esperemos mas, aun nos quedan dos horas.- Dice la chica.

Andrew la recuesta de nuevo en la cama, mientras empieza a besarla con pasión desenfrenada mientras la chica acaricia la ancha espalda de su novio…

**Dos semanas después.**

**Boutique Beautiful Bride.**

Las chicas, a excepción de Serena se encuentran dentro de una de las mas prestigiosas boutiques de vestidos de novia, después de haber recorrido varias, hasta que finalmente Mina se decidió por un diseño exclusivo de la famosa Boutique.

-Mina, ese vestido se te ve hermoso, serás la primera de nosotros en casarse.- Dice Lita, pero entonces todas las chicas se le quedan viendo a Lita.

-¿Por qué me miran así?.- Pregunta la chica.- No he dicho ninguna mentira.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.

-No seas tan mentirosa Lita, la primera que se caso fuiste tu.- Dice Amy.

-No estoy casada, les dije que Andrew me propuso matrimonio pero no hemos puesto la fecha, además no es lo mismo estar casada que vivir en unión libre.- Dice Lita.

-Solo por la falta de un papel, claro que no, para mi estar casada o en unión libre se reduce a lo mismo.- Dice la chica pelinegra.

-Bueno en realidad eso no cambia el amor que siento por mi Andrew, soy tan feliz con el que me da igual vivir en unión libre o casarme.- Dice la chica.

-Bueno, entonces Lita ya prácticamente es como si estuviera casada, Mina se casara en una semana, y yo primero tengo que terminar la universidad antes de dar ese paso.- Dice la chica peliazul.- ¿Serás tu la tercera en unir su vida a un hombre Rei?.- Cuestiona la chica peliazul.

-Ay chicas, Darien y yo hemos estado hablando de eso, creo que pronto podremos fecha para la boda.- Dice Rei.

-Felicidades Amiga.- Dice la chica rubia.

-Supongo entonces que se están cuidando, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero ¿Verdad?.- Cuestiona Amy haciendo que sus tres amigas se sonrojen.

-Si Amy, apoco tu y Taiki nada de nada.- Dice la rubia picadamente ahora.

-Por supuesto que todavía no, aun no llega el momento.- Dice la chica peliazul sonrojada.

-Amy, si quieres esperar que bien por ti, no des un paso hasta que estés segura de que realmente quieres hacerlo, realmente entregarte al hombre que amas es algo maravilloso, pero todo a su tiempo y claro que es importante cuidarse si no quieres embarazarte.- Dice la chica pelinegra, que en ese momento empieza a sentir como todo a su alrededor da vueltas y siente que se le nubla la vista por lo que se apoya en su amiga Amy para no caer.

-Rei te sientes bien, ¿Qué te sucede?.- Cuestiona Lita preocupada tomándola por la cintura.

-No me sien.. no me siento bien.- balbucea la chica pelinegra con mucho esfuerzo, hasta que finalmente queda inconsciente, mientras Amy y Lita la sujetan por la cintura.

-Rápido Lita, tenemos que acostarla en el suelo.- Dice Amy.- Yo se de medicina, así que podré auxiliarla.- Dice la chica peliazul, mientras Mina empieza a echarle aire en la cara con una revista que llevara con ella…

**Hola, de nuevo aquí estoy dejando un capitulo mas de esta historia, esperando tener listo el siguiente capitulo mañana mismo y así saber que le sucede a Rei. Esperemos que no sea nada malo ¿verdad queridos lectores?...**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido de ustedes.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**

-


	17. Chapter 17 ¿Estara enferma Rei?

**CAP. 16. ****¿Estará Rei enferma?.**

La gente dentro de la reconocida boutique se empieza a aglomerar donde se encuentra tirada Rei, la gente murmura y alguno que otro fanático de la cantante empiezan a tomar fotos.

-Háganse a un lado por favor, despejen el lugar que así solo le roban el aire a la señorita.- Dice Amy haciendo gala de sus conocimientos en medicina, mientra la rubia de Mina le sigue echando aire con la revista.

-Rei, despierta, no nos asustes por favor.- Habla la chica de ojos verdes que se encuentra sumamente nerviosa.

Entonces un tipo de seguridad de la boutique se acerca para ayudar a cargar a la señorita y llevarla hacia donde lo guían las chicas, al auto de Mina, mientras la gente a los alrededores empieza a murmurar acerca de lo que le ha sucedido a la joven cantante y modelo.

-Viste lo que le sucedió, seguro es anoréxica como todas las modelos.- Dice una chica a lo lejos que conversa con su amiga.

-Si, ya sabes, las modelos comen muy poco para estar así tan delgadas, seguro esta es otra de las modelitos de moda que caen en las garras de la anorexia y la bulimia.- Dice la otra chica a un lado.- Solo esperemos que la otra modelo, la rubia y guapa de Mina Aino no este siguiendo los pasos de su amiga.- Dice Finalmente.

-Seguro que son amigas de apariencia nada mas, lo mas posible es que se tengan envidia la una a la otra, tu sabes en ese medio todas quieren ser la mejor y dudo de que tengan una amistad tan sincera como se pregona en los medios.- Dice de nuevo la primera chica.

Mina que ha escuchado todo esto se enciende de ira al oír todo lo que dicen de ella y su amiga, y acerca de la supuesta "falsa amistad" que algunos periodistas amarillistas y personas en el medio que no simpatizan con ellas se han encargado de esparcir.

-Esas malditas viejas, pero ahorita me van a oír.- Dice la rubia que se dirige a las chicas, pero entonces es detenida fuertemente por la mano de Lita.

-Por favor Mina, no caigas en provocaciones, que importa lo que diga la gente si tu y nosotras sabemos la verdad, que tu y Rei son amigas de verdad y que no son falsedades.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.

-Es verdad Mina, además ahorita lo importante es llevar a Rei a casa y te recuerdo que venimos en tu auto, así que tu debes de conducir.- Dice Amy

Las chicas finalmente abordan el auto, mientras la chica de ojos amatistas empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué me paso?- Pregunta Rei a sus amigas, que va en la parte trasera de auto acostada con su cabeza en las piernas de Amy, mientras Mina conduce el auto y Lita va sentada en el lado del copiloto.

-Te desmayaste Rei, creo que con tanto exceso de trabajo no has estado comiendo bien.- Dice Amy.

-Rei, ¿Estas siguiendo bien la dieta que nos dio el nutriólogo de la agencia de modelaje?- Cuestiona Mina.

-Por supuesto Mina, ni mas ni menos, además, ya sabes que Amy reviso el menú diario y dijo que era una dieta adecuada para nosotras.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas

Las chicas finalmente deciden ir a la gran mansión de Minako Aino, que es la que les queda mas cerca, las chicas suben las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Mina, mientras Rei es cargada en brazos por uno de los mayordomos.

-Ya les dije que no tengo nada, dejen de tratarme como una niña chiquita.- Reniega Rei cuando finalmente es acomodada en la cama y el hombre sale de la habitación.

Mira Amy, aquí en casa tenemos un botiquín de primeros auxilios y algunos instrumentos médicos para checar la presión y todo eso.- Dice la chica rubia que le entrega las cosas a Amy.

-¿Alguien en tu casa sabe de medicina?.- Cuestiona Lita a la chica rubia.

-Por supuesto que no, pero a mi padre le gusta derrochar el dinero a manos llenas en cualquier cosa que se le ocurre.- Dice la chica rubia.

-Bien, entonces iré a la cocina.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.- Iré a prepararte algo de comer Rei, te miras muy pálida, no preparare pez globo, que es lo que te gusta, pero tratare de cocinarte algo rico.- Dice Lita que se acerca a la cama donde se encuentra su amiga.

-Vamos Lita, sorprende a mis cocineras, sirve que les enseñas a preparar algo novedoso.- Dice la chica rubia

Finalmente Lita y Mina se retiran de la habitación dejando a Rei y Amy solas dentro del lugar.

-Los latidos de tu corazón están estables, la presión la tienes un poco baja, pero al parecer estas bien.- Dice Amy.- Aunque no deberías descartar la idea de ir a un medico.- Dice la chica peliazul.

-No es nada Amy, se que estoy perfectamente bien, solo tengo que comer un poco mejor y evitar trabajar en exceso.- Dice la chica pelinegra.

-Rei, ¿No estarás…?.- Dice Amy, pero entonces es interrumpida por Rei.

---¿Embarazada quisiste decir?.- Cuestiona Rei.- Pues bien, descarta esa posibilidad porque tengo que decirte que como ya te lo he dicho tomo píldoras.- Dice finalmente Rei, aunque su cara se tensa ante la pregunta de Amy, ya que aunque Darien se encargo de recetarle las píldoras mas adecuadas para ella, en las ultimas semanas no se la había estado tomando bien y había días en que hasta había olvidado tomarla.

-Bien, quiero pensar que no es nada, y que estarás bien solo con reducir las horas de trabajo.- Dice Amy….

**Restaurante Furuhata's.**

Unasuki se encuentra en el restaurante, ya que Lita ese día se había ausentado, y ella había decidido ir ese día a supervisar el restaurante de su familia, pero a esas hora tan tempranas del día ella se encontraba esperando que una de las meseras le sirviera el desayuno antes de empezar a trabajar mientras escuchaba música en español en su lap top….

_Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,_

_tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,_

_tú, te hiciste indispensable para mi y... y..._

_Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,_

_si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,_

_no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes_

_ya no tiene caso que lo intentes_

_no me quedan ganas de sentir_

-¿Cómo estarás Julio, mi amor, porque me has abandonado?.- Pregunta la chica para si misma con cierta tristeza, pero en esos momentos sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por una voz encantadoramente conocida.

-Esa canción se llama "Mientes" y es de "Camila", un grupo de música Mexicano ¿Verdad?- Pregunta Seiya que ha aparecido detrás de la chica, esta voltea su mirada lentamente hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con la mirada color azul del chico.

_llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte_

_busca tu camino en otra parte_

_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

_Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy,_

_Sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy,_

_el nido que buscaste para ti y... y...y..._

-Seiya, eres tu, pensé que nunca volvería a verte.- Dice la chica emocionada al verlo, y olvidándose por un momento de su amado Julio.

-Si soy yo, Seiya, yo si sabia que te volvería a ver, he estado pensando mucho en ti en estos días.- Dice el chico al cual le brillan los ojos de emoción.- Solo que no sabia como venir hasta aquí a buscarte sin que te molestaras.- Dice el chico.

_Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí_

_las cosas no suceden porque si,_

_no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes_

_ya no tiene caso que lo intentes_

_no me quedan ganas de sentir._

- Por supuesto que deseaba verte Seiya, ¿te gustaría desayunar conmigo?.- Invita la chica.

-Claro que si, para mi seria todo un honor pasar la mañana con una chica tan linda.- Dice Seiya.- Pero podríamos pasar a una área privada del restaurante, de repente se me acercan algunas fans y no quiero que este momento sea interrumpido.- Le dice el chico.

-De acuerdo, le pediré a las meseras que preparen una mesa.- Dice la chica, mientras Seiya se ofrece a cargarle su lap top.

En ese momento llega Serena al restaurante con la intencion de hacer las paces con Lita, quiere reconciliarse con cada una de sus amigas, pero su primer paso era ver a la chica de ojos verdes, así que se levanto temprano para ir al restaurante a buscarla, su corazón en ese momento se encuentra confundido, por una parte quiere a sus amigas, incluida a Rei, pero no sabe como sentirse después de saber que todas apoyan la relación de esta con Darien. A su vez, las palabras que le dijeran Luna aquel día resuenan en su cabeza.

-Luna dijo, que tal vez el verdadero amor estaba a mi lado, y que no sabia darme cuenta, y que tal vez cuando abriera los ojos seria tarde y se alejaría de mi.- Cada vez que la chica recuerda todo eso, se le viene a la mente su amigo Seiya, que como ella siempre supo, el la amaba, pero en ese momento sus ojos se encuentran con la figura del chico acompañado de la hermana de Andrew, Unasuki, y siente como algo dentro de su pecho duele.

-Seiya, el se ve muy feliz a su lado.- Dice la chica rubia mientras las lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y se retira del lugar sin ser vista por ellos. Serena se detiene en un parque y se mete a una caseta telefónica donde se sienta y empieza a llorar.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?..¿Porque me duele ver a Seiya con Unasuki?... Yo amo a Darien, es estupido sentir celos de Seiya y Unasuki.- Dice la chica para si misma.- En todo caso, si fueran pareja, a mi… me daría mucho gusto, seria bueno que Seiya se fijara en otra chica que le correspondiera.- Dice para si misma mientras limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos y sale de la caseta caminando con paso lento…

**Mansión Aino.**

Lita y Mina entran de nuevo en la habitación donde se encuentra Rei y Amy, la chica de ojos verdes va cargando una charola con comida que se ve exquisitamente deliciosa a los ojos de cualquiera, no por nada era estudiante de gastronomía.

-Mira Rei, te prepare una sopa de almejas deliciosa servida dentro de un pan con forma de plato.- Dice la chica de ojos verde haciendo gala de sus dotes culinarias.

-Se ve delicioso Lita.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas emocionada cuando la charola llega a su lado, entonces esta toma un sorbo de la que al parecer luce como una exquisita sopa y su cara cambia de color, todas se dan cuenta de que la receta seguro la fallo a Lita por primera vez, pues Rei se levanta de la cama como resorte y corre al baño, mientras las chicas por fuera escuchan como Rei devuelve el estomago.

-¿Qué le sucede, si mi comida siempre es deliciosa.- Dice Lita.

-Veremos.- Dice la rubia que toma un sorbo de sopa y rápidamente empieza a devorarla.- Es exquisitamente deliciosa Lita, no entiendo que le sucede a Rei.- Dice la chica rubia, mientra Amy se queda pensativa mirando en la direccion del baño de donde viene saliendo su amiga.

-Creo que prefiero ir a casa.- Dice la chica de cabello negro.

-De acuerdo, le pediré al chofer que te lleve.- Dice la rubia.

-Yo me voy con ella, sirve que también le pido a tu chofer que me lleve a casa.- Dice la chica peliazul.

-De acuerdo, y tu ¿Qué dices Lita, te quedas o te vas?.- Pregunta Mina.

-La verdad prefiero quedarme aquí contigo, le llamare a mi novio para decirle que venga por mi cuando termine su trabajo en el hospital.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.

-Eres una descarada Lita, como te atreves a llamarlo novio cuando ya vives con el, en ese caso es prácticamente tu marido.- Regaña Rei.

-Rei, querida amiga, no se como hasta en estos momentos en que estas mal tienes humor de regañarnos.- Dice la rubia mientras empieza a reír.

**Restaurant Furuhata's**

Unasuky y Seiya se encuentran ya en un área reservada degustando el exquisito desayuno que les preparan las cocineras del restaurante de la familia de la chica, chocolate caliente y hot cakes con tocino.

-Así es Seiya, fue así como nació mi gusto por la música en español y por estudiarlo como lengua extranjera.- Dice la chica.

-Pero, tu novio, yo pensé que era Frances, tu me acabas de decir que lo conociste allá.- Dice el chico.

-Así es, el vive en Francia desde que tiene 6 años, pero no se ha olvidado de hablar Español a pesar de que habla mas Frances.- Dice la chica.- Pero ahora dejemos de hablar de mi, veo que tu también sufres por un amor.- Dice Unasuki.

-Si Unasuky, como ya te había dicho siempre he estado enamorado de Serena, pero ella no me corresponde, ella ama a Darien, el mejor amigo de tu hermano.- Dice el chico.

-Pero te recuerdo que ellos ya no son pareja, ahora Darien es novio de Rei.- Dice Unasuki.

-Si, lo se, pero eso no evita que ella lo siga amando.- Dice el chico con tristeza en los ojos…

**Mansión de Serena Tsukino**

La chica rubia de coletas se encuentra dentro de la habitación llorando, por un lado extraña a Darien, a sus amigas, pero ahora no entiende porque razon le ha dolido ver a Seiya con otra chica.

-Será acaso que mi orgullo no me deja ver mas allá.- Dice la chica, que en ese momento se encuentra sola en la habitación, pues su padre esta trabajando, Sammy salio fuera de la ciudad con unos amigos y su madre estaba haciendo las compras.

-No soporto esta vida, no tengo nada ni a nadie, me siento tan estupidamente vacía.- Dice la chica mientras unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos.- Mejor seria morir para no estar estorbando a nadie.- Dice la chica.

Serena llora en su habitación como nunca había llorado, toma una pluma y empieza a escribir algo sobre un papel, después de varias horas, algunos sobres sellados se encuentran dentro de una mesita dentro de su habitación, se levanta y camina lentamente hacia el espejo, toma una de sus botellas de perfume y la lanza con mucha fuerza sobre el vidrio del espejo haciendo que este caiga resquebrajado en el piso. Lentamente se sienta en el suelo y toma uno de los pedazos rotos del espejo mientras lo mira con sus azules ojos.

-Ya no sufriré mas, dejare que los que me quieren sean felices.- Dice la chica, que después de esto se empieza a encajar el vidrio lentamente en el lugar donde se encuentran las venas de su mano. Después suelta el pedazo de espejo a un lado de ella y ve como la sangre empieza a brotar, mientras siente como su vista se nubla poco a poco

Finalmente la chica de coletas rubia cae desmayada en el piso, mientras se desangra poco a poco sin que nadie se de cuenta para correr en su auxilio…

**Templo Hikawa.**

Amy y Rei acaba de bajar del automóvil de la familia Aino, el cual era conducido por uno de los chóferes de Mina.

-Rei, ya te dije, en dos horas te espero en el hospital te vas a ir a hacer los análisis quieras o no, sabes que le acabo de hablar a mi mama y ella misma te atenderá.- Exige la chica peliazul.

-Pero Amy, te estoy diciendo que no tengo nada, solamente he estado trabajando excesivamente, pero no tengo nada, yo soy una persona saludable.- Dice Rei..- Solo espero que esto no llegue a los odios de los medios.- Dice la chica de ojos color violeta.

-Pues bien, yo ya te dije, te espero ahí Rei Hino.- Dice la chica.- Ahora me voy que tengo cosas que hacer.- Dice Amy.

-¿Ya te vas?...¿Entonces para que le dijiste al chofer que te dejara aquí si pensabas irte tan pronto?.- Cuestiona Rei.

-Quería venir contigo hasta tu casa y cerciorarme de que no te volverías a desmayar.- Dice Amy.

-Adiós amiga, y gracias, ahí estaré en dos horas.- Dice Rei.

Amy sale finalmente del templo Hikawa, en ese momento ella esta sola, pues su abuelo ha salido de la ciudad por unos días, razón por la que ella se tiene que hacer cargo del templo sola con ayuda de las chicas que la ayudan. En ese momento escucha que alguien sube las escaleras del templo y al voltear se encuentra con la mirada de Darien que llega hasta donde se encuentra ella y la abraza cariñosamente.

-Mi amor, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, no deberías estar en el hospital?.- Pregunta Rei.

-Asi es mi amor, pero en mi hora de descanso mire la televisión y salio un reportaje de que habías tenido un desmayo en una boutique, también salían las chicas.- Dice Darien mientras aprieta contra si a su novia.- ¿Te sientes bien princesa? Desde que vi. ese reportaje no he podido estar tranquilo.- Dice Darien.

-Malditos paparazzis y yo que pensé que no se habían dado cuenta.- Dice Rei molesta.- Por supuesto que si me siento bien mi amor, lo que pasa es que en los últimos días he tenido mucho trabajo.- Dice Rei.

-No importa mi amor, te llevare al hospital a que te hagan unos análisis y yo mismo los revisare.- Dice el novio de la chica.

-Darien, mi amor, déjame decirte, lo que sucede es que últimamente me he desvelado trabajando entre la agencia de modelaje, la disquera y el templo y la verdad es que con tanto estrés no he tenido mucho tiempo de dormir o comer.- Miente la chica, pues tenia días que no había estado trabajando mucho

-Princesa, por favor, prométeme que vas a estar bien, la verdad tengo que volver al hospital a reponer el tiempo perdido, no te quisiera dejar sola.- Dice Darien mientras la sujeta por el brazo.

-Claro que si mi amor, es mas, te propongo que nos veamos en la noche, ¿Qué te parece a las 8?.- Dice la chica de ojos color amatista.

Darien se acerca mas a la chica y antes de despedirse se acerca a ella y la besa ligeramente apretando sus labios contra los de la chica.- Te amo princesa, te veo en la noche.- Dice Darien para despedirse y desaparece del lugar.

-Yo también te amo Darien.- Dice Rei que luce sonrojada y feliz.

**Mansión Tsukino.**

La señora Ikuko llega a su casa con varias bolsas de mandado, toca a la puerta esperando que su hija Serena le abra, pero esta no responde y decide abrir la puerta ella misma.

-Afortunadamente tengo una replica de la llave, esta hija mía es tan distraída.- Dice la señora hablando para si misma. Finalmente abre la puerta y entra a la casa.

-Serena, hija, ya llegue, ¿Dónde estas Serena?.- Pregunta la señora sin obtener una respuesta. Entonces se encamina a la recamara de la chica y toca la puerta, pero al no recibir una respuesta decide abrir por ella misma.

-Serena se que no es de buena educación abrir una puerta sin permiso pero…- La señora se queda petrificada ante la escena de su hija que tiene ante sus ojos.

-¡¡¡ ¿Serena hija, que has hecho?!!!!- Grita la señora acercándose a ella mientras ve como su hija se desangra rápidamente.- ¡¡¡ Mi hija esta muerta!!!- Grita la señora mientras empieza a llorar desesperadamente……..

**¡¡¡Hola queridas lectoras!!!!**

**¿Cómo ven este capitulo?... Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al estarlo escribiendo hahaha.**

**Aquí hay muchas interrogantes que se empiezan a abrir… una de ellas es ¿Qué le sucederá a Rei, nuestra protagonista de este fic, acaso estará enfermita?... hahahaha, creo que muchas de ustedes ya han empezado a especular ¿Verdad?...**

**¿Qué les parece el acto suicida de Serena?... Esperemos que la rubia de coletas no muera, creo que aun merece la oportunidad de reconciliarse con sus amigas y buscar a un chico que de verdad la ame.**

**¿Qué tal les parece como se esta dando la relación "amistosa" entre Seiya y Unasuki?...**

**Bueno, al ir leyendo los capítulos ustedes se darán cuenta de que sucederá. Por ahora las dejo, esperando subir un capitulo tan seguido como lo he venido haciendo, aunque si se fijan en mi perfil he empezado a escribir otro fic donde la protagonista es Lita o Mako, el cual se titula "Where is the love?"… así que espero estar actualizando ambos fics seguido, aunque el de Lita será un mini fic, o eso creo yo.**

**Por hoy me despido, deseándoles que tengan un bonito día.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	18. Chapter 18 Serena en peligro

**Serena se debate entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Mansion Tsukino.**

La señora Ikuko se deja caer al suelo, donde yace su hija desangrándose cada vez mas, la madre de la chica se encuentra al borde de la desesperación y lo único que se le ocurre hacer es abrazar al cadáver de su hija mientras las lagrimas desesperada salen de sus ojos y la empieza a estrujar con fuerza.

-¡¡¡Serena hijita, por favor no te vallas!!!- Son los gritos desesperados que lanza al aire la señora Ikuko inútilmente, por lo que no se da cuenta de los pasos que se acercan rápidamente a la habitación.

-¿Madre que te sucede?- Pregunta Sammy desesperado que ha llegado corriendo hasta el lugar.- ¿Serena, que le sucedió a mi hermana?- Dice le chico mientras se quita la camiseta y la amarra fuertemente en la muñeca de Serena para evitar que siga desangrándose mas.

-Rápido madre, llama a una ambulancia, tenemos que evitar que Sere muera.- Ordena el chico, a su madre, la cual sigue su orden….

**Templo Hikawa.**

Rei se encuentra sentada en los escalones del templo Hikawa esperando que llegue Amy por ella para ir al hospital, cuando ve que el carro de Taiki se estaciona frente al templo, del cual baja Amy.

-Rei, vámonos ya vine por ti.- Dice la chica peliazul.

-¿Qué haces en el auto de tu novio?... No me habías dicho que el fuera a venir con nosotras.- Dice Rei.

-Vámonos rápido Rei, mi auto se descompuso así que llame a Taiki y no se negó.- Dice Amy.

-Pero que vergüenza, mira que molestar a Taiki por una necedad tuya, ¿Qué va a pensar Taiki de mi?- Reniega Rei.

-Cállate, no digas tonterías Rei, de igual manera en la televisión salio la noticia de tu desmayo, asi que Taiki ya lo sabe, mejor dicho todo mundo lo sabe.- Dice la chica peliazul mientras obliga a Rei a subir en el auto…

**Autoc****ine Tokuko.**

Dentro del auto color azul de Seiya, se encuentra el chico acompañado de Unasuki, la hermana de Andrew.

- Esta película estuvo genial, me da gusto que mi madre haya llegado al restaurante, así pude salir contigo, de lo contrario me hubiera tenido que quedar cuidando el restaurante, ya que hoy Lita no fue a trabajar.- Dice Unasuky a Seiya.

-Se ve que tu madre es una gran persona, pero sabes hace bien, lo que pasa es que ella sabe que necesitas salir mas, no es bueno que estés en casa encerrada llorando por tu novio o ex novio.- Dice Seiya.

-Mira quien lo dice eh, tu también sufres por un amor.- Dice la chica.

-Pero al menos tu sabes que tu y tu novio se están dando un tiempo, tu sabes que aun existe la posibilidad de que el te siga amando, en cambio yo, tu lo sabes, el corazón de Serena es exclusivo de Darien Chiba.- Dice Seiya.

-No se como no nos conocimos antes, digo, yo conozco a Serena y sus amigas desde hace años, no entiendo como nunca te conocí.- Dice Unasuky.

-Lo que pasa es que tu las conoces por Andrew, porque el conoce a Sere desde hace mucho, pero en lo que se refiere a mi yo no he tenido mucho contacto con tu hermano, aunque no me desagrada, porque se nota que es un hombre de bien, no deja de ser el mejor amigo de Darien.- Dice el chico.

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.- Dice Unasuky.

-Pero supongo que ahora lo voy a ver mas seguido y quizá hasta voy a tratar mas con el, digo, porque no sera la ultima vez que tenga el honor de salir contigo ¿verdad?- Dice Seiya.

- Por supuesto que si volveremos a vernos, la veces que tu quieras, me la he pasado muy bien contigo.- Dice la chica.

-Unasuky, gracias a ti por hacerme pasar un día inolvidable.- Dice Seiya mientras extrae una cajita transparente debajo del asiento de su auto y lo entrega a Unasuky.- Esto es para ti, lo compre el día que nos conocimos con la intención de regalártelo.- Dice el chico.

-Muchas gracias Seiya, eres muy lindo conmigo y eso que apenas nos conocemos, es el CD en español que quería.- Dice la chica emocionada.

-Aunque me encantaría que cuando escuches las canciones en vez de recordar a Julio, me recordaras a mi, pero creo que es mucho pedir.- Dice Seiya.

-Por supuesto que me acordare de ti, cada vez que escuche las canciones.- Dice Unasuky, mientras se acerca al chico y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Que linda eres, lo escuche antes de traértelo, me gustaron las canciones aunque no entiendo nada de español, lo bueno que aquí a mi lado tengo una hermosa interprete.- Dice el Seiya, causando que la chica se sonroje ante el comentario…

**Hospital General de Tokio**

Rei se encuentra dentro del consultorio de la madre de Amy, mientras esta termina de guardar las muestra de sangre que ha extraído de la chica.

-¿Cuándo puedo venir a recoger los análisis Doctora Mizuno?.- Pregunta Rei con mucha amabilidad.

-Mira Rei, regularmente los análisis se entregan cinco horas después de haberlos hecho, y en tu caso seria mañana porque el área de laboratorio ya no los analiza sino hasta mañana, ya que después de esta hora solo se analizan las muestras en un caso de emergencia, pero como tu eres amiga de mi hija, yo misma me encargare de eso y en una hora te tengo los resultados.- Dice la doctora de cabello azul.

-Muchas gracias doctora Mizuno.- Dice Rei antes de salir del consultorio.

Amy y Taiki se encuentran sentados en la sala de espera, mientra aguardan por la salida de Rei del consultorio que se encuentra frente a ellos.

-Taiki, no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mi, además ya te he dicho que Richard no ha vuelto a molestarme, si bien ya volvió a clases, pero afortunadamente me ignora.- Dice la chica peliazul, que se encuentra tomando la mano de su novio.

-Mi amor, ¿estas segura?, todos los días me preocupa saber que ese desgraciado te pueda volver a acosar o que te valla a hacer algún daño.- Dice Taiki, mientras se acerca a su novia y le roba un beso.

-Mi amor, estamos en un lugar publico, además en el consultorio de enfrente esta mi madre.- Dice Amy que se ha sonrojado.

-Eres muy tímida mi amor, pero eso es lo que me gusto de ti, que eres diferente a las demás mujeres.- Le asegura Taiki a su novia. Después toma con su mano el delicado rostro de su novia y la vuelve a besar.

La chica de cabello negro va saliendo del consultorio acompañada de la doctora Mizuno cuando los ojos de ambas ven la escenita de amor de la pareja de enamorados.

-Perdon, ¿Interrumpimos algo?- Dice Rei.

-No.- Dice la chica peliazul.- Hola mama… este ¿Cómo estas?- Dice Amy mirando a su madre mientras siente como su cara se ruboriza.

-¡Hola suegra!... ¿Cómo ha estado?- Dice Taiki saludando a la madre de su novia.

-Hola Taiki, estoy muy bien, gracias, a ti no te pregunto porque se nota que esta muy feliz,- Dice la señora a su yerno.- Hija, nos vemos en casa, aun tengo otro paciente mas que atender, y no seas tan tímida.- Le dice la señora antes de encerrarse en el consultorio con el paciente que acabara de entrar.

Después de que la doctora entra el consultorio, Amy y Taiki se levantan de su asiento y se acercan a Rei.

-Rei, ¿Qué te dijo mi madre?- Pregunta la chica.

-Pues me dijo que en una hora me iba a tener los resultados de los análisis, aunque dice que mi presión arterial está estable.- Dice la chica pelinegra.

-Bien chicas, ¿Qué les parece si mientras se llega la hora vamos a la cafetería del hospital?- Invita Taiki.

-Por supuesto, sirve que espero a que salga Darien de trabajar y me lo llevo a casa, ahorita no lo puedo molestar porque seguro esta dando consultas.- Dice Rei.

Taiki y las dos chicas se encaminan rumbo a la cafetería del hospital cuando ven que en una camilla llevan a alguien directo al área de urgencias, y detrás de esta va la madre y el hermano de Serena…

-Yo quiero entrar con ella, es mi hija.- Dice la señora desesperada, mientras Sammy la toma de los hombres.

-Señora, tranquilícese por favor, usted no puede entrar al área de emergencias, esa es área restringida, además tenemos que atender a Serena.- Dice Andrew, que casualmente estaba por terminar su turno cuando había visto llegar a Serena en la camilla de la ambulancia.

-Esta bien.- Dice la señora.- Pero por favor prométeme que no te separaras de ella, tu eres el único medico aparte de Darien que conozco en este hospital.- Dice la señora.

-Se lo prometo Señora Ikuko, estaré al lado de Serena, pero ahora tengo que ir dentro a atenderla.- Dice el rubio medico cuando en ese momento se acercan Amy, Rei y Taiki.

-Andrew, señora Ikuko… ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Rei alarmada al no ver a Serena.

-Rei, parece que Serena intento quitarse la vida, por favor avísale a Lita que no llegare temprano a casa, ahora me voy, tengo que estar dentro con Serena.- Dice Andrew antes de entrar a la restringida área de urgencias….

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo.- Dice Rei, mientras unas lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Como eres cínica, no deberías de estar llorando cuando tu eres la única culpable de que mi hija se encuentre en ese estado.- Dice la señora Ikuko a Rei.

-Señora, tranquilícese, por favor, ahorita lo que menos debemos es estar discutiendo.- Dice Taiki tratando de controlar el asunto.

-Que me tranquilice, ¿Cómo puede usted pedirme eso cuando mi hija se debate entre la vida y la muerte?, y todo por culpa de usted que se decía ser amiga de mi hija, quitarle el novio a una amiga es algo muy ruin que no tiene perdón.- Dice la señora Ikuko mientras mira con rabia a Rei.

La chica de ojos amatistas, se siente terriblemente mal después de escuchar como la madre de Serena la culpa del estado de salud en que se encuentra la chica, dentro de si misma siente que la única culpable es ella, y camina hacia la salida del hospital…

-Rei, espera.- Trata de detenerla Amy.

-Déjame quiero estar sola.- Dice la chica, mientras siente como su voz se quiebra y sale corriendo del lugar, mientras las lagrimas salen de sus ojos

-Amor, creo que como se encuentra ahorita es mejor que la dejes sola un momento.- Dice Taiki.

-Tienes razón, ahora tengo que comunicarme con Lita para decirle que Andrew no llegara a su casa, tal vez quiera venir acá.- Dice Amy.

-Yo le hablare a Yaten, seguro el y Mina estarán juntos y quieran venir también.- Dice Taiki….

**Mansión**** Furuhata.**

Seiya estaciona su auto en la entrada de la casa de Unasuky, pues después de haber pasado el día con la chica, la ha llevado hasta su casa.

-Veo que tienes una casa muy linda.- Dice el chico.

-Gracias, aunque no creo que te sorprende, tu que eres un cantante famoso seguro tendrás una casa mucho mejor.- Dice Unasuki.

-Para nada, vivo en un departamento, bastante amplio y cómodo, pero no tan grande como tu casa, la verdad vivo solo con mis dos hermanos, así que no necesitamos una casa tan grande.- Dice Seiya.

-Gracias por este día Seiya, espero verte de nuevo.- Dice la chica.

-Claro que nos veremos, ¿te puedo llamar cuando llegue a casa?... la verdad muero por seguir escuchando tu voz.- Dice el chico.

-Por supuesto.- Dice Unasuky antes de bajar del automóvil del chico.

**Hospital General de Tokio.**

Rei corre desesperadamente hacia la salida del hospital, pero al llegar a la puerta de salida se tropieza con alguien.

-Discúlpeme.- Dice la chica.

-Princesa, mi amor ¿Qué te sucede?- Dice el chico con el que se ha tropezado, que es Darien.

-Darien.- Dice la chica mientras se abraza a Darien sollozando.

-Mi amor, ¿Qué te sucede, te has vuelto a desmayar?- Pregunta Darien mientras la toma por los hombros y la mira a los ojos.

-Serena esta muy grave, ella intento suicidarse por mi culpa.- Dice la chica de cabello oscuro.

-Princesa, mi amor, mi Rei, tu no eres culpable de nada, Serena ya es grande y es la única responsable de sus actos.- Dice el chico mientras la abraza con fuerza y acaricia su cabello negro.

-Hubieras escuchado las cosas tan terribles que me dijo la madre de Sere, me culpa por lo que le paso.- Dice la chica.

-Amor, calma, estas muy mal y tenemos que ir a tu casa, no es bueno que estés así.- Dice el chico.

-¡No me iré!.- Dice Rei.- No hasta saber que Serena este bien.- Dice ahora la chica con determinación.

**Área**** de urgencias del Hospital General de Tokio.**

Ha pasado media hora desde que Rei desapareciera del lugar y Amy se encuentra preocupada mientras espera a que llegue Taiki que ha ido a buscar a la chica.

-¿La encontraste?- Pregunta Amy preocupada al ver llegar a su novio.

-No amor, no se donde esta Rei.- Dice el chico.

-Pobrecita, espero que no cometa una locura.- Dice la chica peliazul.

-Aquí estoy.- Dice Rei que ha aparecido ahora mas tranquila junto con Darien

-Rei, que bueno que apareciste, ya me estaba preocupando por ti.- Dice Amy que se acerca a su amiga, mientras ambas se abrazan y siguen llorando.

Justo en ese momento llega al lugar Lita, Mina y Yaten.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Serena?.- Pregunta la chica rubia entre lágrimas.

-Parece que intento quitarse la vida.- Dice Taiki, que es el único que mantiene la calma.

-Lo peor de todo, es que la señora Ikuko me culpa a mi de su acto suicida, y aunque me duela, se que tiene razón.- Dice Rei con los ojos inundados de lagrimas.

-Rei, amiga, no digas eso, nadie es culpable.- Dice Lita que se ha acercado a ella y la abraza.

-Esperen todos aquí, yo soy medico, así que tengo libre acceso al área de urgencias, esperen aquí, ahora vuelvo a traerles noticias.- Dice Darien, que se disponía a entrar, cuando ve que Andrew va saliendo del lugar con una cara que da a entender que no trae buenas noticias.

Al verlo, la señora Ikuko y Sammy que habían estado sentados en un sillón de la sal de espera se levantan y corren hacia donde esta el rubio medico y los demás amigos de Serena.

¡¡ Dígame como esta mi hija!!.- Exige la madre de Serena que se acerca hasta donde esta Andrew.

-Señora, tranquilícese.- Dice Andrew.- Señora Ikuko, tiene que estar tranquila y muy fuerte para recibir la noticia que le tengo que dar.- Dice Andrew.

-¡¡Hable ya, por favor se lo suplico!!.- Pide la señora a gritos.

-Me duele ser yo quien le de la noticia pero, Serena esta muy grave debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, es mejor que le llame al señor Kenji, padre de Serena para que el este presente.- Dice el rubio….

**Hola a todos los lectores de Historia de un amor prohibido.**

**¿Cómo les parece como se va dando la historia?**

**Espero que les guste como se esta desarrollando este fic, y esperemos al siguiente capitulo para saber si la rubia de coletas sobrevive o no.**

**Ahora sin mas, me despido agradeciéndoles que se tomen el tiempo de leer este fic, y les invito a que lean mi nueva historia titulada "Where is the love?".**

**Como siempre ya saben que son bien recibidas sus comentarios, dudas, quejas y sugerencias.**

**atte.****:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**

***Autocine: **Es una forma de cine consistente en una gran pantalla al aire libre, un proyector de cine, un bar cafetería y una gran área de parking para automóviles. La pantalla puede ser tan simple como un muro pintado de blanco o puede ser una compleja estructura de acero de complicado acabado.


	19. Chapter 19 La tristeza de Rei

**La ****depresión de Rei.**

-Vamos Andrew, di ya que sucede con Serena.- Presiona Darien a su amigo a hablar.

-La salud de Serena esta muy delicada, ha perdido mucha sangre y la posibilidad de que sobreviva es poca, es necesario que se le haga una transfusión de sangre urgentemente.- Termina de decir el medico.

-Yo tengo el mismo tipo de sangre de mi hija, yo le puedo donar toda la sangre que necesite.- Desesperada la madre de Serena.

-Señora Ikuko, no se si ustedes abra, pero solo se puede donar medio litro de sangre por persona.- Dice Darien.

-Efectivamente y Serena ocupa mas que eso.- Apoya Andrew a su amigo.

Todos los presentes se encuentran desolados, nunca hubieran imaginado que la chica rubia de coletas, la siempre alegre Serena hubiera tomado la decisión de intentar quitarse la vida, todos en parte sienten algo de culpa de que la chica ahora se encuentre entre la vida y la muerte; sus amigas Amy, Lita y Mina, dentro de si sienten que no la apoyaron lo suficiente para superar su dolor, Darien, aunque aparente mas serenidad, también lo inunda un gran sentimiento de culpa, pues sabe que la depresión que llevo a Serena ha cometer ese acto se debe al hecho de haber descubierto su relación clandestina con Rei, o al menos eso es lo que el cree. La señora Ikuko, como madre que es también sufre, se reprocha no haber estado mas al pendiente de su hija.

Pero quien mas sentimiento de culpa carga en esos momentos, es la hermosa chica de ojos color amatista, Rei Hino…

-Yo, yo le donare toda mi sangre a Serena si es preciso, pero ella no puede morir.- Dice la chica rompiendo en llanto.

-Eso no va a ser posible Rei.- Dice la voz de la Doctora Mizuno, madre de Amy, que acaba de aparecer en el lugar y ha escuchado todo.

-Porque no, ella es mi amiga, por mi culpa esta así y si ella muere…, yo nunca podré perdonármelo.- Dice la chica dejándose caer al piso mientras llora desconsoladamente.

Darien a pesar de sentirse culpable de la salud actual de Serena, no puede permitir que su bella novia se culpe a si misma y se acerca a ella, levantándola del piso, mientras la chica llora con fuerza.- Mi amor, Serena va a estar bien no llores, no me gusta verte así.-

-Creo que será mejor que la señorita pasa a mi consultorio, tengo que decirle exactamente por que no puede donar, y ya que tu eres su novio Darien, considero que es importante que estés presente y la apoyes en este momento.- Dice la doctora de cabello azul.

-De acuerdo, vamos a su consultorio Doctora Mizuno.- Dice Darien dispuesto a acompañar a su novia… pero en eso se escucha la voz alterada de una enfermera….

-La señorita Tsukino a empeorado, necesitamos urgentemente la transfusión.- Dice una enfermera que ha salido de la sala de urgencias, dirigiéndose a Andrew, que es precisamente quien la estaba atendiendo.

Rei y Darien, que se dirigían al consultorio junto con la madre de Amy, voltean a donde se encuentra la multitud al escuchar esto…

-Darien, creo que será mejor que yo atienda a tu novia, ahorita tienes que ir a la sala de urgencias, allá te necesitan mas.- Dice la doctora peliazul.

-Ve amor, yo puedo sola con esto, mas tarde te digo los resultados.- Dice Rei que después se dirige al consultorio con la madre de Amy….

Al escuchar que la salud de Serena ha empeorado todos empiezan a alarmarse, las lagrimas de la chicas, Amy, Lita y Mina no se dejan esperar, ambas lloran abrazadas, mientras sus respectivos novios reúnen el valor para no hacer lo mismo.

-Necesitamos encontrar donadores O positivo urgentemente, ya tenemos a la señora Ikuko como donadora, pero será necesario que se den a la tarea de buscar otros tres mas.- Dice Andrew con determinación...

Al escuchar las palabras que a dicho Andrew, Lita levanta la vista hacia donde se encuentra su marido y limpia sus lagrimas, en sus ojos se nota que ha tomado una decisión.

-Yo quiero ser un donador mas.- Dice Lita.- Ese es mi tipo de sangre y si en algo puedo ayudar a que mi amiga sobreviva yo donare.- Dice ahora la chica con más determinación.

-Bien, por mi parte, aprovechando la fama que tengo, y ya que no puedo donar sangre a Serena, iré a las televisoras y a los demás medios de comunicación para hacer un llamado a la sociedad para que donen sangre, si es preciso ofreceré una buena suma de dinero.- Dice Mina, que es la que mas dinero posee del grupo de chicas.

-Bien, así es como debemos estar ahorita todos, organizados, yo mientras me encargare de ir a buscar a Rei, creo que yo en estos momentos soy la mas indicada para estar con ella.- Dice Amy.

-Mi amor, yo voy contigo.- Dice Taiki.

-Taiki, creo que en este momento, dado mis sospechas, creo que es mejor que yo y Rei estemos solas, digamos que creo que ahorita necesita mas a una amiga mujer que la presencia de una figura masculina, mi instinto de futuro medico me lo dice.- Pide Amy.

-De acuerdo mi amor, entonces yo iré con Yaten y Mina, creo que también será bueno que yo y mis hermanos como grupo hagamos publicidad, te dejo la llave de mi auto por si lo necesitas.- Dice Taiki, que después se despide de su novia con un beso…

**Sala de Urgencias.**

Dentro de la sala de urgencias, se encuentra Darien, dos médicos mas, y dos enfermeras atendiendo a Serena. El medico que fuera su novio, por capricho del destino, es precisamente quien la esta atendiendo, ya que suplió el lugar de Andrew que se había ido con su novia…

-Rápido, tenemos que empezar a hacerle la transfusión, ya tenemos lista la sangre del primer donador para aplicarla.- Dice Darien dando ordenes al equipo medico.

-Serena, tu eres fuerte, tienes que resistir, no te mueras.- Suplica Darien tomando la mano de la chica rubia, después de todo, le tenia cariño…

En una de las habitaciones cerca de donde esta siendo atendida Serena, se encuentra recostada la señora Ikuko, mientras descansa después de que le hayan extraído la sangre necesaria para hacer la transfusión a Serena, su hijo Sammy se encuentra junto a ella, el cual tiene que reunir el valor necesario y sacar la fuerza que en ese momento no tiene para apoyar a su madre.

-Me he comunicado con papá, dice que tomara el próximo vuelo a Tokio.- Dice Sammy.

-Solo espero que encuentren otro donador, porque si no yo, yo no soportare perder a mi hijita.- Dice la madre de la chica llorando desconsoladamente

-Cálmate mamá, no digas eso, piensa que su amiga, Minako Aino lograra recaudar mucha sangre para nuestra hermana, seguramente con su fama y los miles de admirados que tiene habrá muchos que quieran apoyar a la causa.- Dice Sammy.

-Y todo por esa maldita de Rei Hino.- Se refiere con desprecio a la chica de cabello negro…

En la misma habitación donde se encuentra la madre de Serena, pero separadas por una cortina, se encuentra Lita recostada en una camilla, a la cual también justo le acaban de extraer la sangre que donara a su querida amiga. Su novio esta con ella haciéndole compañía.

-Umi, ya se puede retirar con la cantidad de sangre, ahora llévela donde se encuentra la señorita Serena Tsukino.- Dice Andrew a la enfermera.

-Si Doctor, me retiro.- Dice la joven enfermera antes de salir de ahí.

Finalmente la pareja de de enamorados quedan solos después de que se retira la joven enfermera.

-Andrew, quiero ir con los demás, se que Rei también esta muy mal y me necesita.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes, dispuesta a levantarse.

-Mi amor, por favor, quédate aquí, después de que una persona ha donado sangre debe de permanecer en reposo, así como la señora Ikuko esta haciendo.- Dice Andrew a su novia.

-De acuerdo, pero en cuanto pase el efecto me levantare.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.- Mi amor, no es necesario que te quedes aquí conmigo, si quieres puedes irte, yo estaré bien.- Dice ahora la chica.

-Por supuesto que no te voy a dejar sola amor, ya bastante nervioso me ha puesto el hecho de ver que te tengan que sacar sangre.- Asegura el medico.

Lita al escuchar eso suelta un risita.- Amor, no digas eso, si tu eres medico y estas acostumbrado a ver sangre todos los días, como es posible que ahora estés nervioso.- Dice la chica.

-Si, pero tu no eres cualquier persona, no eres cualquier paciente del hospital, tu eres mi esposa.- Dice Andrew mientras acaricia el cabello castaño de la chica.

-¿Has dicho que soy tu esposa?... Te recuerdo que aun no estamos casados.- Aclara Lita.

-Amor, pero vivimos juntos, para mi ya lo eres, pero no te preocupes, ya que pase todo esto y la boda de Mina, entonces tu y yo nos casaremos, no quiero que pienses que no te tomo en serio solo porque vivimos en unión libre.- Asegura Andrew.

La chica se sienta sobre la cama y mira fijamente a su novio.- Mi amor, tu sabes que para mi un papel no es importante, jamás he pensado que me quieras menos por no estar casado conmigo, y si no tengo un anillo de compromiso como la mayoría de las mujeres, tengo algo que para mi es igual o mas especial que cualquier anillo.- Dice la chica mientras se toca la cadenita que lleva en el cuello con un dije de medio corazón que le regalara su novio.

-Lita te amo, eres una gran mujer y una buena esposa, aunque ante la ley no lo seas.- Le dice Andrew.- Ahora acuéstate, te puedes marear si estas sentada en esa posición.- Le dice ahora su novio como ella lo llama…

**Consultorio de la doctora Mizuno.**

La doctora Mizuno se encuentra sentada frente al escritorio dentro de su consultorio, frente a ella, tiene a la señorita Rei Hino, la cual se encuentra sumamente altera e histérica, mientras llora desesperadamente.

-Rei, no es bueno que tu estado de animo este así, ahora mas que nunca debes cuidarte.- Dice la doctora peliazul.

-Como puedo estar tranquila mientras Serena mi amiga, se debate entre la vida y la muerte, yo soy la única culpable, porque ella lo amaba y yo me interpuse en su camino, sabes si esos análisis dijeran que tengo una enfermedad mortal yo lo merecería.- Dice la chica pelinegra.- Si pudiera daría mi vida para que Serena viviera.- Llora Rei.

La doctora Mizuno en un gesto compasivo se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia donde se encuentra Rei sollozando y le da un abrazo en señal de apoyo.- Rei, mírame, se como te sientes y todos aquí deseamos que tu amiga Serena se recupere, pero es importante también que hablemos de los resultados de tus análisis.- Dice la doctora.

-Diga por fin lo que esos análisis arrojaron, la verdad en este momento no me interesa mi salud.- Dice Rei.

-Bien Rei, después de haberte hecho los análisis de sangre, pude darme cuenta de…

En ese momento la puerta se abre y entra corriendo una de las enfermeras del hospital al consultorio, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir la doctora Mizuno. Detrás de la enfermera entra Amy.

-¿Qué le sucede señorita Chiyo, porque entra sin tocar antes?.- Cuestiona la doctora a la enfermera.

-Disculpe Doctora Mizuna, sucede que se le solicita en área de emergencias, la ambulancia ha traído a un hombre que ha sufrido serios daños en un choque de automóvil.- Dice la enfermera.

-Dios mío, parece que hoy es un mal día.- Dice la Doctora.- Rei, creo que tu caso puede esperar ¿estarás bien verdad?.- Pregunta la doctora.

-No te preocupes Mamá, puedes ir, yo estaré aquí con Rei.- Dice Amy acercándose a su amiga.

Después de que la doctora abandona el consultivo Rei se abraza a su amiga Amy y vuelve a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Me duele mucho que Serena este así, he sido una maldita egoísta que solo pensó en si misma.- Dice Rei.

-Amiga, no digas eso, a todos nos duele verla así.- Dice la chica peliazul que también derrama unas lágrimas.

-Amy, he tomado una decisión, si Serena vive, yo me alejare de Darien, dejare de seguir soñando con un amor que no es para mi. Finalmente me guste o no Darien le pertenece a ella.- Dice la chica pelinegra mientras su voz se quiebra.

-Rei, escúchame bien, no digas tonterías, Darien te ama, y no tiene caso que dos personas que no se aman mutuamente estén juntas, igualmente pienso que si tu no hubieras aceptado estar con Darien, tarde o temprano Serena se hubiera dado cuenta de que no la ama.- Asegura Amy.

-Pero ellos tienen un futuro ya marcado, y yo fui la maldita zorra que se interpuso, me doy asco yo misma.- Dice la chica pelinegra.

-Estas loca Rei, piensa que hubiera sido peor si ellos se casaran, seria peor que Sere se hubiera dado cuenta de que el no la ama después, así que creo que eso fue lo mejor.- Dice la chica peliazul…

-Quiero ver a Serena.- Dice Rei.

-De acuerdo, vamos.- Asiente Amy.

Ambas chicas, salen finalmente del consultorio caminando rumbo al área de emergencias, ambas se encuentran desoladas, sobre todo la pelinegra que dentro de si se siente culpable de todo lo ocurrido…

**Sala de urgencias.**

Amy y Rei llegan al lugar de urgencias, cuando se dan cuenta de que la mayoría de sus amigos ya no están ahí.

-¿A dónde se habrán ido todos?.- Pregunta Rei.

-Bien, como sabrás la señora Ikuko y Lita serán donadoras, así que están internadas hasta que recuperen sus fuerzas, Mina, Taiki y Yaten, se fueron a conseguir donadores, creo que traen un plan publicitario entre manos.- Dice Amy

En ese momento viene saliendo Darien del cuarto donde se encuentra internada Serena, e inmediatamente camina hacia donde se encuentra su novia.

-¿Cómo esta Serena?- Pregunta Rei.

-Ya ha entrado en su cuerpo la transfusión de sangre de la señora Ikuko y de Lita, ahora esperemos que consigan mas donadores Mina y los chicos, porque si no el resultado podría ser fatal.- Dice Darien.

-Tengo fe en que ellos encontraran donadores.- Dice Amy

Darien se acerca entonces a su novia, Rei y la abraza con ternura mientras empieza a acariciar su cabello.- Mi amor, yo se como te sientes, pero se positiva como Amy, piensa que Serena estará bien.- Dice el chico.

-Suéltame.- Dice Rei que lo empuja bruscamente.- Quiero ver a Serena.- Exige ahora la chica

-Mi amor, puedes pasar a verla, pero antes dime que te sucede.- Dice Darien que esta un poco sorprendida ante la actitud de su novia. Pero esta lo deja con la palabra en la boca y entra a la habitación donde se encuentra la chica rubia…

Finalmente Amy y Darien quedan a solas en el área.

-¿Por qué me trata así?.- Pregunta Darien.

-Darien, ella es quien esta mas dolida con todo lo sucedido, entiéndela se siente culpable, pero no te pongas triste, yo se que mi amiga te ama, que digo te ama, ella te adora, solo que esta pasando por un mal momento.- Dice la chica

-Tienes razón Amy, por un momento pensé otra cosa.- Dice el chico mientras toma asiento a un lado de la chica peliazul.

"_Espero que solo sea el mal momento que esta pasando y que no valla a cometer una locura".- Piensa Amy para si misma…_

**Habitación**** 305.**

Dentro de la habitación con el numero 305, se encuentra la hermosa chica rubia, su rostro luce pálido y demacrado, y se notaba un poco mas delgada de un tiempo a la fecha. Rei puede ver, que por las venas del brazo de la chica, esta entrando la sangre poco a poco.

-Su estado es deplorable.- Dice Rei.

Serena se encuentra inconsciente, aun no ha podido despertar después de lo sucedido, pero entonces murmura unas palabras, mientras unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos cerrados.- Darien, te amo.- dice la chica que se encuentra delirando.

Rei se acerca a la chica rubia con la que compartiera tantos hermosos momentos, con la rubia tonta que peleara por todo, pero a la cual quería como a una verdadera hermana al igual que a las demás chicas, y por la cual también daría la vida. Rei entonces toma la pálida mano de la chica entre las suyas.-

-Amiga, perdóname, no quise lastimarte.- Dice Rei hincándose en el piso mientras las lagrimas cubren su rostro.

-Amiga, tienes que vivir, he sido una egoísta, pero te prometo que si vives, te devolveré a Darien, el es tuyo y yo no tengo derecho a arrebatártelo.- Dice Rei.

Serena, que yace inconsciente aun sigue delirando.- Darien yo te amo...

Rei, que no puede evitar el sentimiento de culpa, siente que no puede mas y sale de la habitación hecha un mar de lagrimas, dentro de la habitación, cuando la chica pelinegra ha salido, Serena murmura algunas palabras mientras se encuentra inconsciente.-Darien te amo, no, yo amo a Seiya…

Amy se encuentra aun en la sala de espera junto con Darien, cuando ambos ven salir de la habitación a la chica pelinegra que tiene su rostro bañado en lágrimas…

-Princesa.- Dice Darien levantándose en su silla y acercándose a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos, pero la chica lo rechaza.

-Darien, tu y yo hemos terminado, esta relación no tiene pies ni cabeza, y ya sabes que tu destino es Serena.- Dice Rei.

-Mi amor, no digas tonterías, sabes que te amo, y de igual manera pienso que Serena merece a alguien que si la ame.- Dice le chico.

-Es mi ultima palabra Chiba, soy tan estúpidamente mala, que tuvo que pasar esto para que yo entendiera que nuestro destino no es estar juntos.- Dice la chica mientras se aleja de Darien.

-Darien, dale tiempo, ya que pase lo de Serena, ustedes arreglan sus cosas.- Dice Amy al joven medico, para después correr detrás de Rei…

Las chicas se alejan cada vez más de la sala de urgencias.

-Rei, la decisión que acabas de tomar no es precisamente la mejor.- Aconseja Amy.

-Claro que es la mejor, Serena tiene un pasado y un futuro con Darien, ellos se pertenecen y se pertenecerán siempre, en cambio, yo no tengo ni tendré nada que me una a el.- Dice la chica.

En ese momento, aparece la doctora Mizuno frente a ellas.- Rei, ya que estoy desocupada, creo que es preciso que hablemos.- Dice la doctora invitando a Rei a su consultorio…

**Consultorio de la doctora Mizuno.**

La doctora, entra a su oficina donde consulta a sus pacientes, seguida de las chicas.

-Rei, esto que tengo que decirte, no se si quieras que alguien mas lo sepa, sabes que como medico que soy mi ética profesional me exige guardar en secreto el estado medico de mis pacientes, así que si así lo deseas le pediré a Amy que se retire, que sea mi hija no quiere decir que yo comente con ella el estado de salud de las personas que atiendo.- Dice la doctora.

-Creo que sera mejor que me valla madre, tu tienes razón y sabes que no me molesta.-. Dice Amy levantándose de su silla, pero entonces Rei la jala del brazo…

-Amy, quédate, tu eres mi amiga y no tengo secretos contigo, además en este momento creo que necesito el apoyo de una amiga en todos los aspectos.- Pide Rei.

-Si asi lo quieres me quedare.- Dice la chica peliazul tomando su asiento de nuevo.

-Rei, después de ver el resultado de los análisis, tengo que decirte que afortunadamente, tu estado de salud es muy bueno, eres una chica muy saludable.- Dice la doctora.

-Eso me da mucho gusto.- Dice Amy.- Te das cuenta amiga, después de todo tu desmayo no ha sido como consecuencia de alguna enfermedad.- Dice ahora la chica.

-Solo te pido que a partir de ahora cuides mas tu salud, te recetare algunas vitaminas, y como se que eres modelo y llevas una dieta especial, me encargue de ponerte una cita con el nutriólogo del hospital para que rediseñe tu dieta, ya que necesitaras alimentarte mejor ahora que estas embarazada.- Dice la doctora Mizuno.

Rei y Amy escuchan sorprendidas lo que ha dicho la doctora.

Por su parte la chica pelinegra, siente como su mundo se viene abajo y siente como las palabras de la doctora retumban en su cabeza….

**Hola queridos lectores:**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, y que no les desagrade el hecho de que Rei quede embarazada en esta historia, en lo personal yo pienso que le dará mas emoción a la trama. (hahaha).**

**Ahora, para los que digan que en que me base para escoger a Lita como donadora, antes de que piensen que la escogí por ser mi Sailor Favorita, les diré que la elección no la tome en base a eso, sino que fui consultando por internet la ficha técnica de todas las scouts y me di cuenta que Sere y Lita pertenecen al mismo grupo sanguíneo, así que apegándome al anime, decidí que ella era la mas apropiada para donar.**

**Ahora, pasare a contestar sus comments personalmente:**

**Paolac78: se perfectamente que no quieres que Sere muera, pero no te preocupes, ya sabes que aquí todo puede suceder, puede ser que se salve. Por cierto conéctate pronto, como que te empiezo a echar de menos hahaha.**

**Annie: Gracias por leer mi historia, y te recomiendo que sigas leyendo para que te des cuenta como termina todo.**

**Xiouhcoatl-Steelfire: Adivinaste, Serena esta embarazada, ahora falta ver como ella afrontara esta nueva etapa de su vida ahora que espera un hijo de Darien y que precisamente lo ha cortado.**

**Bueno sin más me despido y les deseo que tengan bonito día.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	20. Chapter 20 Me niego a creerlo

**Me niego a creerlo.**

Rei siente que dentro de su cabeza todo da vueltas y esta a punto de desvanecerse, pero rápidamente la doctora y Amy la ayudan a acosarse en una pequeña camilla dentro del consultorio. La doctora le pone alcohol en la nariz y en la frente.

-Rei… ¿Estas bien amiga?- Dice la chica peliazul preocupada.

-No es cierto, doctora, tiene que haber un error yo no puedo estar embarazada… no puedo.- Dice la chica sumamente alterada.

-Rei, los resultados arrojaron resultados positivos, por ser amiga de mi hija los analice dos veces para no tener dudas y las dos veces los resultados fueron positivos, tu estas embarazada.- Asegura le doctora.

-No es cierto doctora, no es que desconfíe de usted, tal vez algo debe estar mal, yo no puedo estar embarazada, no porque tengo dos meses tomando pastillas anticonceptivas.- Dice Rei tratando de convencerse y de convencer a la doctora y a su amiga de que eso debe ser un error.

-Rei, tienes que recordar que los anticonceptivos tienen un porcentaje de eficacia, pero también como medico te tengo que decir que cabe un pequeño porcentaje de posibilidades de que no funcione. Son raros los casos en que sucede, pero todo puede pasar.- Asegura la doctora.- ¿Has estado tomando bien tus pastillas?

-Bueno, solo se me pasaron tres veces en el mes pasado, pero yo se que no estoy embarazada.- Dice la chica nerviosamente. Propongo que me vuelva a hacer los análisis.

-De acuerdo, preparare las jeringas para extraerte una muestra de sangre, y mañana en la tarde te entregare los resultados.- Dice la doctora…

**Un ****día después.**

**Departamento Kou.**

Es de mañana en la ciudad de de Tokio, Mina ha llegado a la casa donde vive su novio y sus cuñados respectivamente.

-Lista, a partir de hoy mismo empezaran a salir los anuncios en la televisora para motivar a la sociedad a donar sangre.- Dice la chica rubia.

-Mi amor, que linda eres, yo tengo esperanzas en que Serena se va a recuperar.- Dice Yaten mientras abraza a su novia y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Amor, no todo es gracias a mi, también la presencia tuya y de Taiki fue muy importante, ahorita el grupo es muy popular internacionalmente.- Dice la chica rubia.

-Ahora lo que me preocupa es Seiya, no se como decírselo, ayer cuando llegue estaba tan feliz, creo que esta saliendo con una chica.- Dice Taiki preocupado.

-Es cierto, yo también tengo miedo de la reacción que pueda tener Seiya cuando se entere, pero es inevitable, tenemos que decírselo hoy mismo.- Dice el chico peliplateado, sin darse cuenta de que su hermano acababa de salir de su habitación.-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede que no me quieren decir?- Pregunta Seiya que acaba de salir de su recamara recién bañado y con un cambio de ropa que no es su pijama

-Seiya, buenos días, es raro verte levantado tan temprano.- Dice Taiki tratando de distraer a Seiya.

-SI lo se, pero hoy tengo una cita con una mujer hermosa, una buena amiga que acabo de conocer.- Dice el chico pelinegro.- Pero ahora habla, no quiero tener que llegar tarde a la cita que tengo con mi amiga.- Dice ahora el chico.

-Seiya lo que sucede es que… Serena tuvo un accidente y…- Taiki es interrumpido entonces por su hermano.

-¿Qué estas diciendo que le sucedió a mi Serena?.- Pregunta altero el chico.

-Bien, Serena trato de quitarse la vida y esta muy grave en el hospital.- Dice la rubia mientras su voz se empieza a quebrar y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos

-En este mismo momento me voy al hospital a ver a mi bombón.- Dice el chico tomando las llaves de su auto y saliendo de casa, olvidando completamente su cita que tenia con Unasuky.

**Mansión**** Furuhata.**

Unasuky se encuentra en su casa esperando que llegue el chico con el que tenia una cita. No sabe precisamente a donde es que Seiya pretende llevarla, pero luce hermosa, viste una larga blusa en color morado, unas mallas negras y unas zapatillas altas en color negro.

-Hija, te vez lindísima, me da gusto que por fin tengas amigos aquí en Japón, son seis meses los que vas a estar aquí como para que te la pases encerrada en la casa y en el restaurante.- Dice la señora Sayuri, madre de la chica.

-Pues ya paso media hora y Seiya no ha llegado por aquí, parece que me va dejar plantada.- Dice la chica

-Hija, no te preocupes, ya llegara, y por el restaurante tampoco te preocupes, ahora Lita ira a trabajar, sabes es bueno tenerla como nuera es una buena chica y ama a tu hermano, además desde que esta en el restaurante las ventas han ido en ascenso.- Dice la señora.

-Es cierto, yo también le tengo mucho cariño, siempre supe que estaba enamorada de Andrew, pero el muy bobo no se daba cuenta, y ya vez ahora hasta están viviendo juntos. Me da gusto que no se haya casado con la odiosa de Reika.- Dice Unasuky. Justo en ese momento aparece la muchacha de servicio frente a donde están ellas.

-Hikari linda, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta la señora a su empleada.

-Disculpe que la interrumpa señora Sayuri, solo le quería decir que acaban de llegar su hijo y su novia.- Dice la sirvienta.

-Buenos días madre.- Saluda el chico efusivamente.- Por cierto Hikari, Lita es mi esposa, no estoy casado legalmente con ella, pero para mi ya lo es.- Dice el chico rubio que ha llegado junto con Lita.

-Andrew, amor no es para tanto.- Dice Lita.

-Disculpe señor, de ahora en adelante no volver a llamarla como su novia.- Dice la chica.

-No hay problema, solo quería que lo supieras.- Dice Andrew, mientras abraza a su chica de ojos verdes.

-Buenos días.- Saluda la chica de ojos verdes a su suegra y a su cuñada.- Por cierto que guapa te vez hoy cuñada.- Saluda Lita.

-Gracias Lita.- Dice la chica sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Quieren quedarse a desayunar?- Pregunta la señora Sayuri a su hijo y a su nuera.

-No madre, yo tengo que ir a trabajar, solo venia a dejar a Lita aquí, no quiero que este sola en casa, ayer acaba de donar sangre y no me gustaría que fuera a trabajar al restaurante.- Dice Andrew.

-Eres un exagerado, me apenas.- Dice Lita a su marido.

- Lita por favor, como se te ocurre que vas a ir a trabajar así, no valla a ser que te sientas mal, creo que seria mejor que te tomaras unos días para descansar y reponerte.- Dice la madre de Andrew.

-Pero señora, creo que…- Lita es interrumpida por su suegra.

-Lita, sin comentarios por favor, es más importante la salud de mi única nuera y como te digo, antes que la chef del restaurante eres la esposa de mi hijo y todos nos molestaríamos mucho si enfermaras.- Dice la señora.- Bueno Unasuky, en vista de que tienes una cita y Lita esta indispuesta yo iré a encargarme del restaurante hoy.- Termina diciendo la señora.

-Por cierto, ¿Para quién donaste sangre?- Pregunta Unasuky

-Para Serena, cometió la locura de querer suicidarse y su vida corre peligro.- Dice Lita con tristeza en su voz. En ese momento Unasuky siente como los celos se apoderan de ella.

-Bueno amor, no estés triste, alrato vengo por ti para llevarte al hospital.- Dice Andrew a su esposa.- Por cierto Unasuky… ¿con quien es la cita?... me da gusto que estés distrayéndote y así dejas de pensar tanto en Julio.- Dice Andrew.

-Creo que siempre no abra ninguna cita.- Dice Unasuky molesta al imaginarse donde podría estar Seiya en esos momentos, mientras Lita, Andrew y la señora Sayuri la ven con cara de incredulidad.

**Hospital General de Tokio.**

Seiya acaba de entrar en la habitación donde yace Serena inconsciente, mientras ve como la sangre que le ha sido donada entra por sus venas. La piel de la chica luce pálida y sin vida, sus cabellos regularmente peinados en dos coletas se encuentran sueltos.

-Serena, mi dulce bombón…¿Por qué te hiciste esto?.- Dice el chico pelinegro como si Serena lo pudiera escuchar.- Porque si yo te podía haber amado tanto.- Dice ahora el chico mientras las lagrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas y acaricia las mejillas de la rubia chica. En ese momento va entrando en la habitación la chica de ojos amatistas, Rei.

-Yo se que la amas.- Dice Rei mientras toca el hombro del chico pelinegro.

-Rei ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Cuestiona Seiya sorprendido de ver a la chica a esas horas.

-Vine a recoger unos estudios que me hice, pero primero quise pasar a ver a Serena, sabes Seiya, yo tengo la culpa de que ella este así.- Dice Rei que ha empezado a llorar de nuevo. Entonces de repente siente los brazos de Seiya rodeando su cintura.

-No digas eso Rei, tu no tienes la culpa, si bien es cierto que yo no me llevo bien con Darien, pero se que el te ama y a pesar de que amo a Serena se que ella ha actuado mal, ella debió haber entendido que no le traería bueno estar con un hombre que no la ama, así como yo nunca he estado con ella porque no me ama y jamás forzaría las cosas.- Dice

Seiya. Ambos lloran mientras se abrazan fuertemente, como si supieran que no existe nadie mas que pueda entender el dolor que ellos dos sienten dentro de su corazón. Finalmente se separan.-

-Seiya, te dejo, solo vine a ver a Sere, ahora tengo que ir a consulta.- Dice la chica pelinegra mientras limpia sus lágrimas.

-¿Acaso estas enferma Rei?.- Pregunta el chico.

-Por supuesto que no, es solo un examen de rutina, suelo hacérmelos cada cierto tiempo.- Miente la chica.

Rei sale de la habitación donde se encuentra Serena, sigue caminando y entonces se encuentra con la señora Ikuko, el señor Kenji, Sammy, Mina, Yaten y Taiki que están en la sala de espera, mientra Andrew les dice algo, Rei sabe de sobra que en estos momentos la madre de Serena no la mira con buenos ojos, pero decide acercarse.

-No quiero mentirles, ante todo soy sincero, pero si en unas horas no tenemos mas sangre para Serena ella puede… ella puede morir.- Dice Andrew.

-No mi Serena, ella no se puede morir, no vine desde tan lejos para ver morir a mi niña.- Dice el padre de la chica rubia.

Al ver llegar a Rei, la señora Ikuko la comienza a insultar.- Tu que haces aquí trepadora, ¿Qué no te da vergüenza?... si mi hija esta así es por tu culpa.-Termina diciendo la señora Ikuko.

Rei siente que su voz se quiebra mientras dice.- Yo lo siento.

-Señora por favor, no es momento de buscar culpables, todos aquí queremos a Serena, pero nadie es culpable de sus actos.- Defiende Taiki a la chica pelinegra, mientra Mina se acerca a ella y la abraza en señal de apoyo.

Pero en ese momento escuchan una voz conocida.

-La señora tiene razón, si Serena muere será por la culpa de la malvada de Rei.- Dice la voz de la pequeña Hotaru.

-Hotaru, no seas grosera y discúlpate.- Reprende Setsuna a la niña.

-No me disculpare por culpa de ella no nacerá mi amiga Rini.- Dice la pequeña niña de ojos amatistas, mientras los padres de Serena y Sammy la miran sin entender nada de lo ultimo que dijo.

-Disculpen, es tan solo una niña, de repente fantasea mucho.- Dice Haruka al ver la cara de los padres de Serena.

-Es verdad, por mi culpa Serena se esta muriendo.- Dice Rei y entonces sale de ahí llorando, Mina intenta ir tras ella, pero Setsuna la detiene del brazo.

-No Mina, quédate para que sepas a que vinimos, yo iré con Rei y no te preocupes se que la pobre la esta pasando muy mal.- Dice Setsuna tratando de tranquilizar a la chica.- Una cosa mas, te encargo a la niña.- Dice por ultimo refiriéndose a Hotaru.

-Como se darán cuenta, Serena se esta muriendo.- Dice Andrew a las recién llegadas.- La única posibilidad es encontrar a un donador, de lo contrario no le queda mas de un día de vida.- Dice el chico a su pesar, pues conocía a Serena desde la infancia y le tenia aprecio.

-Tal parece que haber hecho publicidad en los medios de comunicación no sirvió de nada.- Dice Minako con tristeza.

-Por supuesto que sirvió de algo Minako, y si no fuera por eso yo no lo supiera y probablemente no estaría hoy aquí para donar mi sangre a Serena.- Dice Michiru.- Quiero ser un donador mas, tengo sangre tipo universal así que creo que no hay problema ¿verdad doctor?.- Pregunta ahora la chica de cabello aguamarina a Andrew.

-Esas si que son buenas noticias.- Dice el chico rubio con satisfacción…

Rei llega hasta el consultorio de la madre Amy y entra.

-Pasa Rei, siéntate.- Dice la doctora Mizuno a la chica de ojos amatistas.

-Vine para corroborar como usted se ha equivocado con los análisis.- Dice Rei aparentando serenidad.

-Rei, una vez mas hice los análisis… ahora si no hay duda, estas embarazada.- Dice la doctora.

-Eso no puede ser cierto… no ahora… no ahora que he dejado a Darien.- Dice Rei, mientras empieza a llorar desconsoladamente. La doctora Mizuno se levanta y va hacia donde esta Rei.

-Rei, se como esta la situación, digo se las razones por las que Serena intento quitarse la vida, pero debes de entender que ella es una persona adulta, responsable de sus actos… Además Darien te ama, lo conozco desde hace un año que entro al hospital a trabajar junto con Andrew, y nunca lo había visto tan feliz como ahora que el esta contigo.- Dice la doctora.

-Yo también lo amo… pero el es de Serena, y yo no voy a volver a lastimarla mas, yo le prometí que si se recuperaba le devolvería a Darien.- Dice la chica, después se levanta de la silla y sale llorando del consultorio.

Rei sale llorando desconsoladamente, no puede creer que eso le este pasando precisamente a ella, entonces se sienta en una de las sillas del hospital.-

-No puedo estar embarazada.- Dice para si misma mientras se cubre los oídos con las manos, pues siente que las palabras de la doctora retumban aun en su cerebro. Entonces no se da cuenta de que una persona se sienta a su lado.-

-Yo… me temía que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano y no me impresiona que estés embarazada.- Dice Setsuna que esta sentada a un lado de ella. Rei levanta su mirada y se encuentra con los ojos rojizos de la chica.

-Setsuna, tu…, perdóname.- Dice Rei...

**Sala de espera del ****área de urgencias.**

Lita y Unasuky van entrando a la sala de urgencias del hospital, pero no ven a ninguno de sus amigos.

-Lita, eres una terca, Andrew dijo que tenias que estar tomando reposo, y mira lo primero que quieres hacer es andar de un lado a otro.-Regaña Unasuky a su cuñada.

-Se que Andrew esta preocupado por mi, pero en verdad no tengo nada, el esta exagerando.- Dice la chica.- Además Serena esta muy mal, ella es mi amiga y si algo le pasa…- Lita entonces es interrumpida por su cuñada.

-No cuñadita, no lagrimas, tienes que ser optimista, Serena va a estar bien.- Dice Unasuky tratando de animar a Lita.

-Tienes razón, tengo que ser positiva… ¿quieres esperar aquí afuera mientras entro a ver a Serena?.- Dice Lita.

-Ve con calma, aquí te espero, además tengo que cuidar que mi cuñadita no se valla a desmayar.- Dice Unasuky.

-Eres una exagerada.- Después de decir esto Lita entra en la habitación donde se encuentra Serena. Unasuky se queda esperando en la sala de espera y entonces ve a Seiya salir de la habitación donde se encuentra internada la chica rubia.

Unasuky espera pasar desapercibida ante Seiya, pero entonce su mirada se encuentra con los ojos color azul del chico.

-Unasuky, tu aquí, Unasuky, perdóname.- Dice el chico que apenas acaba de recordar que había dejado plantada a la chica.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que la chica que amas se encuentra aquí enferma.- Dice Unasuky aparentando tranquilidad, pero por dentro los celos la invaden y se pregunta se Seiya se preocuparía de la misma forma por ella si algo le ocurriera.

-Seiya se sienta a su lado.- Unasuky, perdóname, yo estaba listo para ir a buscarte, cuando me avisaron que Serena estaba muy grave… y tu… tu sabes que yo la amo, ¿verdad amiga?.- Dice el chico pelinegro.

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo, no te preocupes.- Dice la chica.- Sabes esta mañana recibí una llamada de Julio, dice que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.- Miente Unasuky, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, los que aun ella misma se negaba a reconocer.

-Oh, tu novio, Julio y ¿aun lo quieres?- Pregunta Seiya, que dentro de si mismo siente miedo de escuchar la respuesta de la chica.

-Tanto como tu amas a Serena.- Es la respuesta de Unasuky.

-Pues espero que se arreglen sus problemas, en verdad te he llegado a tomar aprecio y me gustaría que fueras feliz.- Dice Seiya, que por un momento ha olvidado a Serena y siente que las palabras que ha dicho Unasuky se encajan como una daga punzante en su corazón.

**Departamento Mizuno.**

Amy se encuentra en su departamento, acaba de arreglarse para ir al hospital a ver a su amiga Serena, mientras tanto espera a que su novio llegue por ella, pues su auto aun sigue descompuesto. En ese momento escucha el timbre de la puerta.

-Ya voy amor.- Dice Amy desde adentro, entonces abre la puerta y no es a Taiki a quien mira, sino a un mensajero que ha llegado con un gran ramo de rosas blancas

-¿Es usted la señorita Amy Mizuno?- Cuestiona el mensajero-

-Si soy yo.- Dice la chica.

-Bien, firme aquí para confirmar que recibió el arreglo.- Dice el mensajero.

Finalmente Amy firma y el mensajero se retira.

-¡¡Que lindas flores!!.- Dice mientras las pone sobre la mesa.- No esperaba que Taiki pensara en mandarme flores con todo lo que esta pasando.- Dice la chica para si misma. En ese momento se escuchan unos pasos que han entrado al departamento, ya que la chica dejo la puerta entreabierta.

-Mi amor, ¿y esas flores?- Cuestiona Taiki.

-Ay mi amor, ya se que me las mandaste tu, te amo.- Dice Amy que se acerca a el dándole un efusivo abrazo.

-Amy, yo no te he mandado nada.- Dice le chico extrañado.- Ay no puede ser.- Dice el chico molesto, entonces toma la tarjeta que se encuentra entre las flores y la lee

_Querida Amy:_

_Sigues tan hermosa como siempre,_

_Y no creas que me he dado por vencido._

_atte.__:_

_R. U._

-No puede ser, Richard otra vez dando problemas.- Dice Amy molesta.

-Creo que ese pequeño imbecil no entiende.- Dice Taiki molesto.- Pero ahora mismo voy a buscarlo a su nido de ratas para ponerlo en su lugar.- Dice ahora el chico dispuesto a ir a buscar a su rival, pero entonces Amy lo detiene del brazo.

-Mi amor, por favor, no caigas en provocaciones.- Suplica la chica peliazul a su novio.- Tu sabes que yo te amo a ti solo a ti.- Dice la chica, entonces Taiki la abraza y la besa con mucho amor.

-Amy, no desconfío de ti, pero si me da miedo pensar que ese tipo pueda lastimarte.- Le susurra el chico al oído después de que han dejado de besarse.

-Taiki, ese Richard es tan cobarde que no creo que haga algo mas grave que mandarme rosas.- Dice la chica.- Mejor vámonos al hospital, ya quiero saber como esta Serena.- Termina diciendo Amy.

-De acuerdo, vámonos.- Dice Taiki.

-Espera, olvida algo.- Dice Amy entrando de nuevo a su departamento para tomar el ramo de rosas y finalmente salir y tirarlo en el primer bote de basura que encuentra.

Richard desde lejos ve como Amy lanza a la basura las rosas que le enviara y sube al auto de su novio, perdiéndose en las calles de Tokio.

-Querida Amy, si piensas que me doy por vencido estas muy equivocada, lo que es mío nadie me lo quita, así tenga que tomarlo por la fuerza.- Dice el chico para si mismo, después suelta una maquiavélica carcajada.

**Hospital General de Tokio.**

Rei y Setsuna se encuentran en la cafetería del hospital.

-Rei, es absurdo lo que dices, es injusto que renuncies a Darien solo para dejárselo a Serena, cuando de sobra todos sabemos que el no la quiere.

-¿y que sucederá si lo vuelve a intentar?- Cuestiona Rei.

-Mira, como te digo Serena ya es bastante grandecita, y el futuro del que tu hablas, es solamente lo que pudiera haber ocurrido en un futuro si Serena y Darien se hubiesen amado. El hecho de que cada uno de ustedes escoja otra alternativa para hacer su futuro no tiene nada de malo.- Dice Setsuna.

-Setsu, pero, tu eres la Sailor del tiempo, no puedo creer que tu misma me incites a desafiar al futuro.- Dice Rei.

-Mira Rei, para empezar ya no somos sailors, de sobra sabes que ninguna de nosotras puede transformarse y hemos perdido nuestros poderes porque ya no los necesitamos, como dijo Luna en aquella reunión, ahora nuestra misión es ser felices en esta vida.- Dice Setsuna.- Y optar por forjarnos un futuro que nos haga felices.

-Aunque ello implique que Serena no lo sea.- Dice Rei.

-¿Crees tu que seria feliz con un hombre que no la ama?... por supuesto que no, y aunque te aferres a alejarte de Darien el nunca la amara, Sabes, desde que nos conocimos yo me di cuenta de que entre tu y Darien había algo muy especial, y si bien ahora ya no tengo poderes de sailor, pero soy muy intuitiva.- Dice Setsuna.

-Ya hable con Darien, le dije que me de unos días, después de que Serena se recupere y hable con ella, entonces decidiré que pasara entre Darien y yo.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas.

**Dos ****días después.**

Dos días han pasado ya desde que Michiru donara su sangre a Serena, amigos y familiares de la chica rubia se encuentran reunidos en la sala de espera del hospital esperando que Andrew y Darien salgan con una respuesta.

Finalmente los dos chicos salen del hospital

-¿Cómo esta mi hija?- Pregunta Kenji desesperado.

-Serena esta fuera de peligro.- Dice Andrew.

-Y lo que es mejor ya esta consciente, precisamente esta despierta.- Dice Darien.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?.- Cuestiona doña Ikuko.

-Claro que si, desde luego.- Dice Andrew.- Solo que ella ha pedido ver a alguien en especial.- Dice ahora el chico rubio.

-¿A quien?- Se cuestionan todos.

-Rei, pasa a ver a Serena, ella pidió verte ahora.- Dice Andrew.

Rei camina con ansias y miedo al consultorio, antes de entrar sus ojos se cruzan con la mirada de Darien, el cual la toma por el brazo.- Princesa, tenemos que hablar, se que la has pasado mal, pero mi corazón ha sufrido por tu rechazo.- Dice el chico.

-Cuando salga hablaremos.- Dice Rei con voz indiferente, aunque dentro de si misma muere de ganas por abrazarlo.

Finalmente Rei entra a la habitación donde se encuentra su rubia amiga, ambas se miran a los ojos. Rei muere de ganas por correr y abrazarla, pero dentro de si misma siente que no tiene derecho a hacerlo.

-Rei, tenemos que hablar seriamente.- Dice la chica rubia.

-¿De que quieres que hablemos Sere?.- Cuestiona Rei.

-Quiero que me devuelvas a Darien.- Exige la chica rubia…

**Hola queridos lectores:**

**Como ven aquí esta un capitulo mas de esta historia llena de intrigas y envidias. Les agradezco una vez mas que sigan leyendo y espero pronto tener listo el siguiente capitulo, donde podrán ver cual será la reacción de Rei ante las suplicas de Serena.**

**Les mando saludos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	21. Chapter 21 Una mentira: Ya no te amo

**Una mentira: Ya no te amo****.**

Serena se encuentra aun recostada en su camilla, aun se me demacrada, pero su aspecto no es tan deprimente y mortífero como hace algunos días en que se encontraba inconsciente, ahora la chica rubia de coletas luce mas saludable, pero con profunda tristeza y rencor en sus azules ojos, atrás había quedado la niña dulce de mirada tierna que antaño luchara por el amor y la justicia.

-Perdón Rei, pero debes entender que para mi la vida ya nunca volverá a ser igual.- Dice la chica rubia mientras comienza a sollozar y con sus manos cubre sus ojos.- Yo lo amo… y no puedo vivir sin el, no quiero si la vida sin mi Darien, se que tu lo amas, pero yo también y así no quiero vivir.- Dice ahora la chica rubia

Rei al ver a su amiga en ese estado tan deprimente, no puede evitar sentir remordimiento y entonces unas lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.- Perdoname Serena.- Dice Rei, que se ha hincado de rodillas y implora perdón a su amiga.

-No puedo perdonarte, tu y el me dañaron y jamás te podré ver como a una amiga… ahora lárgate y si intento volver a quitarme la vida no te entrometas en mi vida.- Dice la chica rubia con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Serena, no digas eso, ¡¡¡No atentes contra tu vida por favor!!!... entiende que todos te queremos, todos los que estamos aquí te amamos.- Suplica la chica pelinegra.

La chica rubia, entonces se levanta de la cama y camina en direccion a la ventana del hospital, la abre y se da cuenta de que se haya internada en el quinto piso.- Seria hermoso volar desde aquí, me encantaría saltar y que todo este sufrimiento terminara.- Dice la chica rubia mientras cierra sus ojos y extiende sus brazos como si volara. Entonces Rei la mira temerosa y la jala hacia adentro de la habitación.-

-No hagas tonterías Serena, no te suicides.- Dice la chica pelinegra que la ha hecho entrar al cuarto y llora hincada aferrada a la cintura de la chica rubia.- Serena, te devuelvo a Darien, el es tuyo, yo no lo amo.- Grita ahora la chica pelinegra.

Serena toma entre sus manos la cara de Rei y la mira a los ojos.- Eres una perra mal amiga.- Le grita mientras le lanza una fuerte y sonora bofetada en el rostro que la hace caer al piso.

-Serena, te juro que ya he terminado con Darien, yo no lo amo, y el es para ti, se que fui una estupida y mal amiga, pero solo me deje llevar por el deseo y la atracción.- Miente Rei mientras se toca la mejilla donde su amiga la hubiera golpeado.

La chica rubia se deja caer al suelo y empieza a sollozar también.- Lárgate Rei Hino y trágate tus estupidas y faltas disculpas, si dentro de tu corazón queda un poco del falso cariño que decías sentir por mi… entonces demuéstralo con tus actos y no con tus falsas lagrimas.- Grita la chica rubia.

La chica de ojos amatistas se levanta del piso, limpia sus lágrimas y mira a Serena por última vez.- Te demostrare que realmente estoy arrepentida de lo que hice y de verdad te pido perdón.- Dice mientras toma su bolsa y camina hacia la salida de la habitación. Pero antes de abandonar el lugar, un sobre se resbala de su bolsa sin que ella se de cuenta.

Serena se da cuenta de que de la bolsa de Rei ha salido un sobre entreabierto y la curiosidad la impulsa a abrirlo.-

-Vemos que esconde aquí la estupida de Rei.- Dice mientras extrae el sobre y empieza a leer los resultados.

-No puede ser la estupida esta embarazada.- Dice la chica rubia llevándose una mano a la boca mientras unas lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.- ¡¡¡Ese hijo no puede ser de Darien, no!!!- Dice la chica para si rompiendo en llanto.

-¿Cómo esta la princesita Sere?- Cuestiona Amy cariñosamente que acaba de entrar ahora en la habitación junto con Mina y Lita, justo después de que Rei saliera. Serena no esperaba que tan pronto alguien entrar al cuarto y esconde el sobre entre las sabanas de su camilla.

-Amy, Lita, Mina.- Nombra la chica a sus amigas con tristeza, mientras las tres corren y se abrazan a ella.

-Serena, no lo vuelvas a hacer, nosotras te queremos.- Dice Lita mientras acaricia la cabellera rubia de la chica,

-Me da gusto que estés bien mi querida Sere, vas a ver que te voy a comprar un vestido para que te veas hermosa en mi boda…¿recuerdas que en unas semana me caso con Yaten verdad?- Cuestiona Mina a su amiga.

-Por supuesto… pero creí que no estaba invitada.- Dice Serena.

-Tonta, por supuesto que estas invitadas, solo que estabas molesta con nosotras y todavía no te llevaba la invitación, pero por supuesto que no me casaría sin que tú estuvieras ahí.- Dice Mina.

Por otro lado en las afueras del Hospital General de Tokio, Rei camina dirigiéndose a abordar su automóvil, Darien corre tras ella y la llama, pero la chica lo ignora. Finalmente llega hasta donde esta su auto y saca las llaves disponiéndose a abrirlo, cuando finalmente logra abrir la puerta, Darien llega hasta ella y la toma del brazo asiéndola quedar frente a el.-

-Princesa, por favor no me castigues, te dije que no quería volver a perderte y no te voy a peder, no ahora que somos tan felices.- Dice Darien mientras acaricia su rostro.

-No Darien, esto se acabo, yo no puedo ser feliz a costa de la felicidad de mi amiga, Serena es tu destino, vuelve con ella, veamos lo nuestro como lo que fue, un pasatiempos, porque eso fue, sentimos atracción el uno por el otro y fue todo, pero este jueguito llego demasiado lejos.- Dice Rei al chico.

-Mi princesa de fuego, no digas eso, te amo y aunque tu boca lo niega tus ojos me dicen lo contrario.- Dice el chico mientras se acerca a su rostro y la empieza a besar lentamente mientras la abraza por la cintura. Rei se deja llevar por el beso, pero entonces ella misma lo interrumpe apartando a Darien a un lado.-

-Te dije que no, esto se termino, yo no te amo Darien, entiéndelo, me divertí mucho contigo, no voy a negar que eres guapo y que en la cama me haces gozar, pero de eso a amor hay un gran trecho.- Miente la chica subiendo a su auto y poniéndolo en marcha.

-Se que mientes Rei, yo se que me amas y no te voy a perder, así la misma Serena intente suicidarse de nuevo.- Dice Darie, mientras aprieta el puño de su mano…

**Carretera de Tokio.**

Rei va conduciendo por la ciudad de Tokio, hasta que finalmente llega a la carretera, la chica va conduciendo su auto, recordando los hermosos momentos que viviera con Darien mientras las lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas. Hasta que finalmente se detiene en un mirador desde donde puede contemplar la ciudad.-

-Por supuesto que te amo mi amado Darien, como podría matar este amor que esta clavado en mi pecho desde el día en que te conocí.- Dice Rei, mientras acaricia una fotografía del chico que tenia en su cartera.- Pero también entiendo que estas prohibido.- Dice para si misma.

-Este lugar siempre me traerá los mas hermosos recuerdos, al menos sere feliz sabiendo que un día fuiste mío y nos amamos con intensidad.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas, mientras en su mente recuerda la noche en que hicieron el amor en el auto de Darien, estacionado en ese mismo lugar…

_Flash Back:_

_Darien detiene el auto en el lugar donde señalara, desde ahí, se pueden contemplar las luces de la ciudad de Tokio, es de noche, por lo que es el único auto en ese mirador, por lo tanto, la pareja de enamorados se encuentran solos en el lugar._

_-Mi amor, se que estas triste por lo que sucedió con lo de las fotografías, pero trata de mirarle el lado bueno, al menos ya todos se enteraron de nuestra relación y ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ocultar lo nuestro.- Dice Darien, mientras se acerca más a su chica y la empieza a besar tiernamente en los labios mientras abraza a la chica._

_-Tienes razón Darien, creo que eso fue lo mejor.- Dice Rei, en el breve instante que interrumpen el beso. Darien empieza a besar a la chica mas desenfrenadamente y pronto sus labios se hallan besando el cuello de la chica mientras con sus manos va bajando el kimono de ella dejando sus hombros al descubierto._

_-Ahh, Darien, te amo.- Susurra la chica que comienza a respirar agitada._

_-Rei, ¿Quieres que vallamos a mi departamento o a un hotel princesa?- Pregunta Darien a la chica._

_-No Darien, aquí, quiero que me hagas el amor aquí en el auto, es una fantasía.- Dice la chica pícaramente…_

_Fin del Flash back._

-Siempre guardare un hermoso recuerdo de este lugar.- Se promete Rei así mismo mientras limpia sus lagrimas. Despues enciende el auto y vuelve de regreso a la ciudad.

**Hospital General de Tokio.**

Las chicas aun se encuentran abrazadas y riendo junto a Serena, cuando Darien entra a la habitación.

-Chicas, se pueden retirar, tengo que atender a Serena y ver como sigue.- Pide Darien secamente.

-De acuerdo Darien.- Dice Amy, mientras sale de la habitación seguida por Mina y Lita.

Finalmente cuando quedan solos Darien y Serena, el chico extrae de su maletín algunos de sus instrumentos de medico para revisar el estado en que se encuentra Serena. Primer Darien se acerca con el aparato para tomar la presión y se lo coloca a la chica en el brazo.-

-¿Por qué estas tan serio, acaso no te alegra verme mejor?- Pregunta la chica rubia a Darien.

-Por supuesto que me alegra, todos estuvimos muy preocupados por ti. Pero también me parece indignante y una bajeza lo que has hecho. ¿Qué no te das cuenta como hiciste sufrir a tus padres?- Reprende Darien a su ex novia.

-Yo solo quería que me amaras.- Dice la chica rubia mientras empieza a sollozar.

-Serena perdoname si me exalte, pero en verdad creo que no fue la mejor opción.- Dice Darien ahora mas tranquilo. Serena por su parte, al sentirlo tan cercano a ella, se acerca a el y lo besa en los labios, pero Darien rápidamente la aparta a un lado.

-No Serena, no lo vuelvas a hacer, yo te quiero mucho, pero no como tu quisieras, y no mereces estar con alguien que no te ama, abre bien los ojos y mira donde esta el verdadero amor.- Dice Darien mientras toma sus cosas y sale de la habitación dejando a Serena llorosa

-¿Por qué no me puedes amar?- Pregunta la chica en voz baja cuando Darien ha salido.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Rei ha conducido hasta su casa y baja del auto, después camina al templo mientras va subiendo las escaleras poco a poco y se encuentra con la mirada de su abuelo.

-Por tu cara deduzco que has cometido una estupidez.- Dice el abuelo al ver la cara de la chica.

-¿De que hablas abuelito?- Pregunta Rei.

-Se que terminaste con Darien para que el vuelva con Serena, pero sabes que el no la ama, no debes de sacrificarte así.- Aconseja el abuelo.

-Abuelito, por favor, Darien es un buen chico, me gusta, pero descubrí que no lo amo.- Miente Rei.

-Te conozco, se que lo amas, ese hombre esta clavado en tu corazón desde que eras una adolescente de catorce años, y a mi que soy tu abuelo y que además dado mi entrenamiento shintoista, sabes que no me puedes engañar, así que conmigo no finjas.- Dice el anciano.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas, lo amo, y tal vez lo amare siempre, pero el es de Serena y no puedo construir mi felicidad encima del sufrimiento de otros, y menos si esa persona es o fue mi amiga.- Dice Rei.- Además, finalmente ellos tienen un pasado que los une, y yo no tengo nada que me una a el.- Dice ahora la chica de ojos amatistas.

-Tienes razón cuando dices que el en el pasado estuvo unido a ella. Mas sin embargo esta es otra era, y el te ama a ti, y no olvides que la hija que esperas es un lazo que te une a el en esta era, mas fuerte lazo que los berrinches de Serena.- Dice el abuelo a su nieta, dejándola totalmente sorprendida.

¿Cómo sabes sobre mi embarazo?- Cuestiona la chica con sorpresa mirando a su abuelo a los ojos.

-Eso es algo que no me puedes ocultar, yo me doy cuenta cuando una mujer esta embarazada… por cierto, tendrás una linda y hermosa hija, eso lo se con mirarte a los ojos. Así que espero que ahora pienses en esa criatura que viene en camino que será mas importante que incluso Serena y ella si que tiene derecho a tener el cariño de su padre.- Dice el abuelo con voz autoritaria para después alejarse del lugar.

-Mi bebe.- Dice Rei tocándose el vientre mientras las lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.- Perdóname por no pensar en ti hasta ahora, no tendrás el cariño de tu padre, pero en cambio me tendrás a mi para quererte siempre.- Dice Rei mientras acaricia su vientre aun plano. Cuando de pronto escucha unos pasos subir por las escaleras del templo, levantando su vista, hasta que se da cuenta que frente a ella tiene a un hombre de cabello castaño y algo desaliñado.

-¡¡¡Eres tu!!!- Dice la chica sorprendida de ver al desaliñado hombre de nuevo.

-Por supuesto, volví porque extrañe la vida en el templo… y también a cierta señorita.- Dice el chico desaliñado.

Rei abre se acerca al chico y lo abraza fuertemente.- Te extrañe tanto mi querido amigo Nicholas.- Dice Rei, mientras unas lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

-Yo también, no soporto la vida lejos de ti, prefiero tenerte cerca, aunque sepa que le perteneces a otro.- Dice el chico a su pesar.- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Darien?- Cuestiona el chico. Pero entonces Rei agacha la mirada y una lágrima resbala de sus ojos.

-Por esas lagrimas, deduzco que alejarme de ti, mi sacrificio y me renuncia a luchar por tu amor fue en vano.- Dice Nicholas mientras acaricia el cabello negro de Rei.

-Nicholas.- Dice Rei mientras su voz se quiebra. Nicholas aprovecha para abrazarla con fuerza con el pretexto de consolar a su amiga.

**Una semana después.**

**Restaurante Furuhata's.**

Lita se encuentra tomando su descanso, mientras ordena a las meseras del restaurante que le preparen dos platillos con el desayuno del día, a su lado la acompaña Andrew.

-Mi amor, no es posible que seas una esclava del trabajo, como te pones a trabajar este día cuando sabes que será la boda de tu amiga y por si fuera poco tienes a tu cargo la preparación del pastel.- Dice Andrew, mientras acaricia la mano de su novia-esposa.

-Andrew, cariño, no quiero que tu madre valla a pensar que me aprovecho de nuestra relación para andar flojeando cuando me de la gana.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.

-Mi amor, no te preocupes por eso, no tenemos nada que hecharte en cara, al contrario, desde que empezaste a dirigir el restaurante y metiste nuevos platillos en el menú hemos tenido mas ventas, además mi madre esta agradecida contigo porque sabe que yo por mi trabajo como medico no podria dirigir este negocio, en cuanto a Unasuky ahorita esta aquí, pero en seis meses volverá a Francia a retomar sus estudios de idiomas, ella tampoco nacio para dirigir un restaurante.- Dice el chico rubio a Lita. En ese momento Unasuky llega al restaurante y se acerca a la mesa donde se encuentra la pareja de enamorados.

-Por cierto, hablando de mi querida cuñadita y justo ella acaba de aparecer.- Dice Lita cuando la chica se acerca a la mesa. Unasuky se ve hermosa, viste una minifalda negra y una blusa roja con revelador escote.

-Hola hermanita, que guapa te vez hoy, creí que no vendrías al restaurante hasta mas tarde.- Dice Andrew.

-Por supuesto que lo dije, solo que estoy esperando a alguien que va a venir por mi para ir de compras.- Dice la hermosa chica.

-¿Un pretendiente queriendo conquista a mi pequeña hermanita?.- Cuestiona Andrew fingiendo molestia.- Primero tendré que entrevistarlo para saber si reúne los requisitos para ser el novio de mi hermanita menor.- Dice Andrew en ese mismo tono.

-Mi amor, no seas tan celoso.- Dice Lita mientras comienza a reir ante la escena de Andrew de hermano celoso.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién es ese chico con el que andas tan entusiasmada?- Cuestiona la chica ojiverde a su cuñada.

-No estoy entusiasmada, es un amigo y tu lo conoces mejor que yo… el es….- Unasuky es interrumpida por Serena que acaba de llegar al restaurante.

-Buenos días.- Dice la chica rubia que llega hasta donde están todos.- Lita podemos hablar un momento.- Pide la chica rubia.

-Por supuesto amiga, aun recuerdo que tenemos una plática pendiente.- Dice la chica castaña cariñosamente a su amiga, mientras se acerca y le da un abrazo. En ese momento llega Seiya hasta el lugar donde visualiza que se encuentra Unasuky y llega hasta ella sin percibir la presencia de Serena.

Seiya llega hasta donde esta Unasuky y al verla se queda impresionado.- Te vez hermosa Unasuky.- Dice el chico mirándola embobado.

-Hola Sei, te estaba esperando.- Dice la chica con cierta ternura en su voz y un brillo en sus ojos. Todos los presentes entonces dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y dirigen sus ojos a donde se encuentran Seiya y Unasuky.

-Mira Lita, te decia que el chico con el que iba a salir lo conocias, es Seiya.- Dice Unasuky.

-Valla que tienes una hermana preciosa, Andrew.- Dice Seiya al chico rubio. Justo después se da cuenta de la presencia de Serena.

-Seiya.- Nombra la chica rubia a su amigo, mientras siente algo incomodo dentro de su corazón al ver a su amigo interesado en otra chica….

**Hola queridos lectores:**

**Como ven aunque tarde un poco aquí estoy de nuevo dejando un capitulo mas de esta historia. Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta que tarde mas de lo normal para subir este capitulo y eso es debido a que he encontrado trabajo, después de dos semanas de estar desempleada, asi que ya no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir. Ustedes entenderán, entre la universidad, el trabajo y las practicas profesionales, acabo agotada, pero prometo estar actualizando seguido y subir por lo menos dos capítulos por semana.**

**Ahora si, a pasar a responder sus comentarios:**

**Katabrecteri: Me doy cuenta que apenas vas empezando a leer mi historia, cuando yo voy alrededor del capitulo 20, pero igual te quiero dejar un comentario de agradecimiento por atreverte a leer una historia diferente donde Darien y Serena no son pareja, me doy cuenta que tu Sailor favorita es Venus y si, me encanta darle protagonismo a cada una de las chica, aunque en esta historia obviamente sobresale Rei, pero no te preocupes que ya tengo en mente historias para crear fics para cada una de la chicas. Se que tardaras mucho en leer esta partecita que te dedico, ya que apenas vas empezando, pero cuando llegues a este episodio, te darás cuenta de que tu al igual que mis demas lectores eres tomada en cuenta.**

**Rei-VIdel3: Es bueno saber que continuas leyendo esta historia, y no me tientes que mira que estaría mas que dispuesta a formar el club anti-rini, además, como te darás cuenta ya tendríamos varias personas para formarlo. En cuanto a tu opinión sobre la rubia de coletas, yo tambien pienso lo mismo que no es mas tonta porque no tiene mas cerebro, y acerca de que me pides que no haga sufrir a Rei, yo también así lo quisiera, pero creo que esa rubia desgraciada todavía va a hacer de las suyas.**

**Paolac78: amiga, me imagino que has estado muy ocupada, pero espero que pronto te des una vueltecita para que sigas leyendo mi fic, espero saber pronto de ti y que tu también actualices pronto.**

**Leonor de Eboli: No te preocupes si tardas un poco para leer los capítulos, me imagino que estarás muy ocupada y que te queda poco tiempo, de eso me doy cuenta ya que publicas semanalmente, y créeme que te entiendo, pues ahora que he conseguido trabajo, a mi tambien me queda muy poco tiempo para leer tantos fics o escribir tantos chaps como quisiera.**

**Bueno, ahora sin mas me despido agradeciéndoles también a todos aquellos que leen cada capitulo que publico, pero que por alguna u otra razón no han dejado reviews.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	22. Chapter 22 La boda de Mina y Yaten

**La boda de Mina y Yaten y algunos enredos.**

Lita y Serena miran sorprendidas que el chico con el que Usasuky fuera a salir fuera precisamente Seiya, por su parte la chica ojiverde percibe un cierto brillo especial en los ojos de ambos y dentro de ella se alegra de que su amigo y su cuñada se estén enamorando, ya que obviamente ambos habían pasado malas experiencias en el aspecto amoroso. El único que parece no estar muy conforme es el rubio de Andrew.

-Hola Sere, no sabía que fueras a estar por aquí.- Sorprendido el chico pelinegro de ver a la rubia de la que estuviera enamorado ahí.

-Y yo no tenia idea de que salías con Unasuky.- Dice la chica rubia a su amigo en un tono de reclamo.- Me parece tan extraño que me llames por mi nombre, regularmente me llamas bombón.- Dice ahora Serena.

-Bueno, bombón, como sabes Serena es tu nombre y creo que es muy lindo, no te preocupes igual mi amistad por ti no cambia te llame de un modo u otro.- Afirma Seiya a su amiga, mientras Unasuky siente en su corazón algo que le molesta, un sentimiento parecido a los celos.

-Bien Seiya, creo que ya nos tenemos que ir, si quieres puedes invitar a Serena a que valla con nosotros.- Dice Unasuky con un tono de molestia en su voz, el cual ella misma no percibe, pero si su rubio hermano.

-Muchas gracias Unasuky, pero en realidad vine a platicar con Lita.- Agradece Serena.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos.-Se despide Seiya de los presentes mientras sale del restaurante con Unasuky.

Serena mira con cierta tristeza en sus ojos como su amigo, el que tanto la amara, y al que ella no podía corresponder pusiera sus ojos finalmente en otra chica, sabia dentro de ella que no lo amaba y el lo tenia muy claro, pero su corazón se encontraba realmente confundido.

_-Pero que me sucede, ¿Por qué estoy celosa de Unasuky?... finalmente el se merece tener a una chica que lo ame, y ellos dos se miran muy bien juntos.- _Piensa la chica rubia en su mente, se encuentra absorta en sus pensamientos cuando es interrumpida por Lita.

-Sere… serena te estoy hablando.- Dice Lita zangoloteando a su amiga.

-Ah, perdón Lita, solo que estaba un poco distraída.- Dice Serena.

-Bueno chicas, creo que es mejor que las deje a solas, ustedes tienen mucho que hablar.- Dice Andrew levantándose de la mesa para dejar conversar solas a las chicas.

Finalmente Serena y Lita quedan solas en la mesa, ambas están en silencio sin saber que decir, hasta que la primera en hablar es la chica rubia.

-Lita, muchas gracias, se que fuiste una de mis donadoras, y no tengo palabras para agradecerte, he sido una mala amiga contigo, y con Amy y Mina.- Dice la chica rubia arrepentida de verdad.

-Serena, no tienes nada que agradecer, se que tu también hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi, y sabes que todas te queremos.- Asegura la chica de ojos verdes.

**Centro comercial Jubangai.**

Ha pasado media hora desde que Seiya y Unasuky salieran del restaurante, finalmente han llegado al estacionamiento del gran centro comercial. Unasuky había estado callada y seria en todo el camino.

-¿Qué te sucede Unasuky?, has estado muy seria conmigo.- Pregunta Seiya preocupado.

-Nada, es solo que, últimamente no se que me pasa, estoy confundida.- Dice la chica de cabello castaño.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunta el chico pelinegro ansiosamente.- Seguro es porque has de extrañar mucho a Julio, tu novio mexico-frances.- Dice el chico con algo de molestia.

-Por supuesto que no, últimamente no pienso en el.- Dice Unasuky.- El que si sigue enamoradísimo de su chica rubia eres tu.- Dice Unasuky molesta.

-¡¡Unasuky!! Parece como si estuvieras celosa.- Trata de adivinar el chico los sentimientos de su amiga.

-Seiya, pero que estas diciendo.- Dice la chica sonrojada.- Por supuesto que no estoy celosa, sabes que dentro de mi aun amo a Julio, solo que me duele ver que mi amigo sufra por una chica que no le corresponde.- Dice la chica lo primero que se le ocurre decir.

-Pues yo si estoy celoso de tu Julio.- Dice el chico, Unasuky voltea a verlo sorprendida de lo que acaba escuchar.- Si estoy celoso de que el tenga una chica linda y hermosa por novia y que la deje ir, creo que si te hubiera conocido a ti antes que a Serena me hubiera enamorado como un loco de ti, eres mi tipo de chica ideal. Pero ya lo vez, el destino quiso que conociera primero a Serena.- Termina diciendo Seiya.

-Seiya, que cosas dices, por supuesto que tu nunca te hubieras fijado en mi.- Dice Unasaky.

-Claro que si, no veo porque lo dudas.- Dice Seiya mientras se acerca a Unasuky hasta tener su cara a unos centímetros de la de la chica, Unasuky siente como se ruboriza y se hace un poco para atrás hasta que su cabeza queda pegada contra el vidrio del automóvil.

-Sei, creo que será mejor que nos demos prisa, digo se que tienes que comprar el regalo para tu hermano y Mina, pero se nos va a hacer tarde.- Dice la chica que siente como su corazón late desesperado al sentir al chico tan cercas de ella.

-oh, tienes razón Unasuky.- Dice el chico que ha caído en cuenta de que se estaba pasando con su actitud.- Bajemos preciosa.- Dice el chico finalmente.

Ambos bajan del automovil y caminan en direccion a las grandes tiendas del centro comercial perdiéndose entre la multitud de la gente.

**Mansión**** Aino.**

Rei y Amy se encuentran en la mansión de la rubia Minako, pues es el día de su boda y se han ofrecido a ir a ayudarla. Rei se encuentra maquillando a la rubia, mientras Amy le ayuda.

-Me da gusto que seas tu quien me este maquillando amiga, sinceramente no hubiera querido contratar a un maquillista de esos del espectáculo, no quiero a nadie de los medios aquí el día de mi boda, quiero que todo sea muy discreto.- Dice la chica rubia.

-Mejor no digas a nadie del medio artístico, porque si de eso hablamos quedaría excluida Rei, Seiya, mi Taiki y por supuesto tu futuro marido.- Dice la chica peliazul.- Mientras con unas tenazas peina el cabello rubio de su amiga. La hermosa chica rubia suelta una carcajada.

-Tienes razón Amy, me refería a que no quiero a ningún periodista en mi boda, no quiero que se haga negocio con mi matrimonio, y pues déjame decirte que invite a algunas cuantas chicas de la agencia de modelaje y por supuesto a Madame Rosalie.- Dice la chica rubia.

-Oh claro, ya caigo en cuenta, la hermosa dueña de la agencia.- Dice Amy.

-Por supuesto, como olvidarme de ella si fue la persona que nos recluto a Rei y a mi para iniciar en el mundo del modelaje y de ahí saltar respectivamente a la música y a la actuación.- Dice Mina.

-Rei, eres magnifica maquillando Mina esta quedando hermosa gracias a ti.- Dice la chica peliazul.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir Amy, acaso dices que solo luzco hermosa con maquillaje?- Dice la chica rubia fingiendo estar molesta.

-Claro que no Mina, por supuesto que eres linda.- Dice la chica peliazul.- ¿Verdad Rei?- Cuestiona Amy a Rei que se encuentra maquillando a Mina pero sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Rei…Rei, te estoy hablando.- Dice Amy. La chica de ojos amatistas finalmente sale de su abstracción.

-Perdón, ¿Qué decías Amy?- Pregunta la chica de ojos amatistas.

-¿Qué te sucede Rei? Desde hace días estas muy extraña.- Pregunta ahora Mina preocupada. La chica de ojos amatistas no puede evitar esconder su cara de melancolía.

-Chicas, corte a Darien.- Revela Rei a sus amigas.

-¡¡Que, pero estas loca!!- Dice Amy sorprendida.

-¡¡Pero si tu amas a Darien, no tiendo porque hacer semejante estupidez, además el también te adora!!- Dice Minako sorprendida.

-Pero el es de Serena, yo no quiero que ella vuelva a intentar quitarse la vida.- Dice Rei con tristeza.

-Perdóname Rei, pero eres una tonta, Serena sera nuestra amiga y la queremos, pero Darien no la ama, se que en un principio yo me opuse a tu relación con Darien, pero después entendí que no tenia caso que el estuviera con Serena.- Regaña la chica peliazul

-Chicas, tengo algo que decirles, ya no puedo guardar mas este secreto.- Dice Rei mientras unas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos.- Estoy embarazada.- Dice la chica con su voz quebrándose y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente.

¡¿Qué?!.- Exclama Mina sorprendida, mientras Amy parece ya habérselo imaginado.- Amy acaso tu lo sabias, ¿Por qué no te sorprendes?- Cuestiona Minako a la peliazul mientras ambas se encuentran abrazando a Rei.

-Chicas, recuerden que estoy estudiando medicina, es algo que yo ya venia sospechando desde que Rei tuvo aquel desmayo en la botique.- Dice Amy.

-¿Serena lo sabe?- Cuestiona Mina a Rei.

-Por supuesto que no, si ella se enterara se pondría muy mal, podría volver a atentar contra su vida.- Dice Rei sollozando.- Ahora que voy a ser madre, siento el dolor que su madre debió sentir cuando estuvo a punto de perderla, y no quiero que Serena haga una tontería, su madre y todos la que la amamos sufriríamos y yo no me lo podría perdonar.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas.

**Restaurante Furuhata's.**

Serena se encuentra en el restaurante conversando con Lita, mientras observa como esta decora hermosamente el pastel para la boda de Minako.

-Estoy dispuesta a luchar por el amor de Darien, el es mío desde la era del reino lunar.- Dice Serena, defendiendo lo que ella cree suyo.- ¿Por qué no dices nada, acaso estas del lado de Rei?- Cuestiona Serena a su amiga de ojos verdes.

-Sabes mi opinión, ambas son mis amigas, las quiero y no estoy a favor de nadie, solo no quiero que sufran y estar con un hombre que no te corresponde no creo que sea algo que a la larga te haga feliz.- Dice Lita mientras decora el pastel.

-Perdóname Lita, después de que me donaste tu sangre no se como aun soy capaz de dudar de tu amistad, pero no puedes pedirme que sienta aprecio por Rei, yo y ella no podemos ser amigas, ella me traiciono.- Dice Serena molesta.

-A veces parece como si en lugar de estar enamorada de Darien solo estuvieras encaprichada con el.- Dice Lita.- Deberías de abrir bien tus ojos y darte cuenta donde esta el verdadero amor, porque puede ser que lo estés dejando escapar.- Dice Lita.

-¿Qué estas insinuando, que estoy celosa de Unasuky porque sale con Seiya?- Pregunta la rubia molesta.

-Yo ni siquiera mencione a Seiya, tú fuiste la que lo nombro, pero pues supongo que si como siempre has dicho que no sientes nada por el que no sea solo una linda amistad, entonces no veo porque no te da gusto que sea feliz con otra chica, mira ahora lo veo entusiasmado con Unasuky.- Dice Lita.

-El no puede estar enamorado de Unasuky, no puede.- Dice la rubia.

-¿Por qué no?... digo mi cuñada es una chica muy hermosa y el, digo no es bueno para el que siga enamorado de una persona que no le corresponde.- Dice Lita suspicaz.

-Pues, digo que no puede ser porque…-Se queda pensando serena en que excusa decir.- Porque si bien recuerdo ella tenia un novio extranjero, creo que Mexicano o Frances, que se yo y estaba muy enamorada.- Dice ahora Serena.

-Unasuky se esta dando un tiempo con su novio, pero últimamente parece que no piensa tanto en el, a decir verdad también la veo entusiasmada con Seiya.- Dice Lita que ahora mira a su amiga directamente a los ojos. Serena a su pesar refleja en su cara cierta melancolía.

**Departamento de Darien.**

Darien se encuentra solo en su departamento, su cara se ve demacrada y sus ojos están rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera pasado días enteros llorando, dentro de su habitación solo puede contemplar las fotos que colecciona de su chica de ojos amatistas, aquella que lo hizo conocer el significado de amor verdadero. De repente escucha el sonido de su celular.-

-Diga.- Contesta no de muy buena gana Darien.

-Hola Darien, soy Andrew, solo te quería preguntar si vas a ir a la boda de Mina.- Pregunta el chico por el otro lado de la línea.

-La verdad no tengo ganas, aunque iré porque Mina y Yaten me invitaron cordialmente, pero la verdad desde que corte con mi princesa no tengo ganas de hacer nada.- Dice Darien con tristeza en su voz.

-Amigo, anímate, piensa que ahí estará tu querida Rei, la vas a poder ver y quizá sea el pretexto para que arreglen sus problemas.- Dice Andrew tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Sabes, quizá tengas razón, tratare de arreglar los problemas que tengo con mi princesa.- Dice Darien.- Adiós Andrew, me iré a bañar para llegar a la boda.- Se despida Darien de su amigo.

**Restaurante Furuhata's.**

Serena acaba de despedirse de su amiga Lita, y se aleja del restaurante, ya que tiene que arreglarse para la boda de Mina. Lita sigue decorando el pastel cuando Andrew entra en la cocina.

-¿Dónde andabas amor?- Pregunta la chica de ojos verdes a su marido.

-Estaba hablando por teléfono con Darien, aun sigue muy deprimido desde que Rei termino con el.-Dice el chico rubio.

-Ya sabes, Rei piensa que es lo mejor para no lastimar a Serena, ya hable con ella pero no entiende.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.- Que ironías de la vida verdad mi amor, Sere enamorada de Darien y sin embargo Seiya la ama.- Dice ahora Lita.

-Hablando de ese chico, Seiya nunca ha sido de mi desagrado, pero no me gusta que salga con Unasuky, la veo demasiado entusiasmada con él, y creo que el solo la busca para consolarse porque no tiene a Serena y m i hermana no es el plato de segunda mesa de nadie.- Dice ahora Andrew preocupado por su hermana.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de que el la ve como plato de segunda mesa.- Dice Lita mientras se acerca a su marido y lo abraza.

-Mi amor, haces que me olvide de todas mis preocupaciones.- Dice Andrew mirando a la chica a los ojos.- Sabes, justo ahorita tienes un delicioso olor a pastel.- Dice Andrew que se ha acercado a los labios de su novia y la besa cariñosamente.

**Algunas horas después.**

**Departamento Kou.**

Yaten se encuentra en su departamento con sus hermanos, los tres chicos visten smoking, Taiki y Seiya en color negro y Yaten, que es el novio, en color blanco, acompañado de una rosa roja en la solapa.

-Ya es tarde, seguro mi Minako debe de estar ya lista, y si no llegamos se puede desesperar y puede pensara que la dejare plantada.- Dice el chico peliplateado desesperado.

-Por favor Yaten, no seas ridículo, aun falta media hora para la boda, por supuesto que alcanzaremos a llegar, y obviamente tu novia va a llegar primero que tu, por algo la boda es en su mansión.- Dice el chico pelinegro.

Taiki se encuentra apartado de sus hermanos, justo acaba de colgar su teléfono.- Me hablo Amy, ella ya está en casa de Mina, dice que tu chica rubia está desesperada.- Dice Taiki.

-Tengo que hablarle a mi Minako.- Dice el chico con un tono de voz muy cariñoso cuando se refiere a ella, que es muy raro en el que suele ser muy frio.

**Mansión**** Aino.**

Mina se encuentra dentro de su lujoso cuarto acompañada de sus cuatro mejores amigas, Amy, Lita, Rei y Serena (estas dos últimas han hecho una tregua de no discutir en ese día, aunque tampoco se dirigen la palabra), también se encuentra la madre de Minako, una mujer rubia de ojos azules, tan parecida a ella pero de edad madura.

Mina se encuentra hermosa, su cabello esta callendole suelto a los lados peinado en rizos, sin su típico moño rojo, su vestido es en color blanco de las mejores telas traídas de Europa, el diseño de su vestido es en dos piezas, en la parte de arriba lleva un corsé de mangas caídas que se ciñe a su cintura y le llega justo en medio de la cintura dejando al descubierto su plano abdomen, en la parte baja lleva la falda que hace conjunto con el corsé, la cual es blanca y ligeramente voluptuosa, en la cabeza no lleva el típico velo, sino una sencilla diadema adornada con diamantes. Por su parte, cada una de las chicas se encuentran vestidas con hermosos vestidos rojos, ya que ambas son las damas de honor de Mina, razón por la que todas llevan el mismo color.

-Tal vez Yaten ya se arrepintió y no va a llegar.- Dice la rubia lloriqueando.

-No mi adorada hijita, por supuesto que llegara, mírate te vez hermosa, aun recuerdo cuando eras pequeña y te dormía en mis brazos.- Dice la madre de Minako abrazando a su hija. En eso el padre de la chica rubia entra en la habitación.

-Eso si que no a mi hija nadie la deja plantada.- Dice el padre de la chica rubia que ha entrado en la habitación y se queda sorprendido al ver a su hija tan hermosa.

-Mi pequeña, te voy a extrañar, te vez hermosa.- Dice el señor Aino mientras observa a su hija tan rubia como él.

-Padre, madre, yo también los extrañare.- Dice la rubia abrazándose a ambos.- Ahora solo espero que Yaten llegue.- Termina diciendo Mina. En eso su celular se escucha timbrar.

-Mina, toma tu celular, es Yaten en la línea.- Dice Amy que ha contestado la llamada.

-Diga.- Habla la chica con voz nerviosa.

-Mi amor, mi novia hermosa, ¿estás nerviosa?.- Pregunta Yaten del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hablas para decirme que me dejaras plantada?- Pregunta Minako con voz aun mas nerviosa.

-Como crees que te dejaría plantada mi vida, si yo te adoro te amo, si tu me has hecho cambiar y contigo he dejado de ser un hombre tan frio e insensible, como tu solías decirme.- Dice el chico peliplateado a través del teléfono para intentar tranquilizar a su novia.

-Yaten, te amo.- Dice la chica mientras su voz se quiebra y sus ojos empiezan a cristalizarse.

-Amor, no llores, en unos momentos estoy por allá, no te preocupes que ahí estaré.- Dice Yaten.- Te amo, nos vemos.- Se despide después el chico.

Minako cuelga el teléfono y ahora su cara luce radiante de felicidad.

-Chicas, Yaten dice que me ama y que si vendrá.- Dice la rubia dirigiéndose a sus amigas.

-Lo sabía, el te ama.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas.

-Por supuesto que te adora, si solo se la pasa hablando de ti, eso es lo que me dice Taiki.- Dice la chica peliazul.

-Chicas, las quiero, son como las hermanas que nunca tuve.- Dice Mina, mientras sus cuatro amigas se acercan a ella y la rodean en un fuerte abrazo.

**Media hora después.**

**Mansión**** Aino.**

El sacerdote ha llegado ya a la mansión Aino y ha instalado lo necesario para proceder a realizar la ceremonia matrimonial. La boda ha sido planeada para ser algo muy elegante pero discreto, por lo que no hay muchos invitados, solamente algunas modelos de la agencia y del medio artístico allegados a Mina y Yaten, Madame Rosalie, Luna y Artemis acompañados de su bebe Diana, Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna que lleva a su lado a la pequeña Hotaru y en las bancas de enfrente las mejores amigas, de la bella novia acompañadas de sus respectivas parejas, con excepción de Rei y Serena, en otra de las bancas se encuentra la bella Unasuky que se encuentra muy cariñosa con Seiya. Y Darien finalmente se encuentra sentado a un lado de Artemis, Serena que se da cuenta de que Darien ha llegado solo y se levanta y camina en dirección a él.

-Hola Darien, veo que estas muy solo, ¿Por qué no está Rei contigo?.- Pregunta la rubia fingiendo no saber nada.

-Creo que tu debes saber porque, mejor que yo.- Es la seca respuesta de Darien. La chica de ojos amatistas voltea en dirección hacia donde estos se encuentran y su cara refleja cierta tristeza

-Rei,. No dejes que esto te afecte, después de la ceremonia habla con el, reconcíliense.- Dice Lita que se encuentra sentada a un lado de la chica pelinegra.

-Creo que es mejor que Darien este con ella, sabes me tome el atrevimiento de invitar a alguien, pero veo que no ha llegado.- Dice la chica pelinegra, pero entonces escucha detrás de ella la voz conocida de alguien.

-Hola mi señorita Rei, aquí estoy como me lo pidió.- Dice Nicholas que ha llegado siendo invitado por Rei.

-Sientate aquí junto conmigo.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas a lo que el chico hace caso. Darien se da cuenta de lo que sucede y mira hacia la dirección donde se encuentran Rei y Nicholas con una mezcla de ira y dolor en su mirada.

-Ahora veo porque no está ella contigo, lo supe, siempre supe que ella no te amaba, que solo estaba jugando contigo.- Dice la chica rubia envenenando el alma de Darien.

-No digas estupideces, yo se que mi princesa de fuego me ama, se que ella no mentía cada vez que me demostraba su amor, y aunque ahora diga que no es verdad sus ojos me dicen otra cosa.- Dice Darien molesto. En ese momento Seiya que se encuentra muy cariñoso con Unasuky se da cuenta de que Serena esta a un lado de Darien, rogándole como siempre.

-Ya, de nuevo tienes los ojos en ella.- Dice Unasuky molesta, pero entonces se da cuenta de que su reacción parece una escena de celos.- Perdóname Seiya, lo que pasa es que me duele verte sufrir porque te amo…te amo como el gran amigo que eres.- Dice la chica corrigiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Unasuky, por un momento pensé que me harias una declaración amorosa.- Dice el chico pelinegra mientras mira a Unasuky a los ojos fijamente y se olvida de Serena.

-¿Qué me vez?- Pregunta Unasuky sonrojada.

-Nada, solo que no te había dicho que te vez preciosa.- Dice Seiya haciendo sonrojar mas a la chica que vestía un hermoso vestido corto de tirantes en color azul turquesa.

Yaten, por su parte se encuentra al pie del altar esperando que llegue su hermosa novia para empezar la ceremonia. De pronto la hermosa novia, Minako, aparece caminando rumbo al altar llevada del brazo de su padre, mientras Michiru empieza a entonar una hermosa melodía como marcha nupcial por petición de Mina, mientras las miradas de todos los invitados se dirigen a la bella y hermosa novia…

**Hola queridos lectores:**

**Como verán este capítulo se trata sobre lo que sucede horas antes de que sea la boda de Mina y Yaten, espero que no les parezca un poco tedioso ya que todo sucede en el mismo dia.**

**Xiuhcoatl: Como te darás cuenta Serena sigue aferrada a Darien, pero parece que dentro de sí misma se encela al ver a Seiya emocionado con otra mujer, por lo que si no se pone las pilas, efectivamente la vida le podría cobrar sus maldades de esa manera. En cuanto a lo de la bebe de Rei y Darien es algo que venía planeando desde hace mucho tiempo, pienso que esa bebe imaginaria para ti y para mi seria mil veces más adorable que la mocosa de Rini. Por cierto, espero pronto actualices tu fic.**

**Paolac78: amix, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero que este también te guste, y pues espero poder verte pronto y que actualices, por lo pronto te deseo suerte en los parciales.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	23. Chapter 23 Sorpresas en la boda

**Sorpresas en la boda de Mina.**

Al ver que Mina comienza a avanzar del brazo de su padre rumbo al altar, todos los invitados se ponen de pie al ver avanzar a la hermosa novia, por su parte Yaten la mira embelesado, piensa que nunca antes la había visto tan linda, finalmente la chica llega al altar y es entregada a Yaten por su padre, los dos se arrodillan frente al altar y el sacerdote comienza a hablar.

-Hermanos y hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a la señorita Minako Aino y a Yaten Kou, recordándoles que esta unión perdurara hasta por siempre debiendo estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas.- Dice el sacerdote. Señorita Minako, señor Yaten, pónganse de pie, pueden pronunciar sus votos.- Dice ahora el sacerdote.

-Minako, desde que te conocí supe que eras la mujer indicada para mí y desde entonces te ame, es por ello que el día de hoy estoy aquí dispuesto a unir mi vida a ti y te prometo ser tu esposo fiel y estar contigo siempre en las buenas y en las malas.- Dice el chico peliplateado.

-Yaten, hoy que los dos estamos aquí dispuestos a unir nuestras vidas en matrimonio por amor, yo te prometo amarte y estar a tu lado por toda la eternidad y ser tu esposa fiel, ser tuya por siempre y estar a tu lado porque desde que entraste en mi vida yo no podría volver a ser feliz sin ti.- Dice la chica rubia.

-Bien, ahora que han hecho sus votos, bendigo a esta pareja para que vivan en la unión eternamente.- Dice el sacerdote.

-Señorita Minako ¿acepta estar al lado de su marido en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los días de su vida?- Pregunta el sacerdote a la chica rubia.

-Si acepto.- Dice Mina.

-Señor Yaten Kou, ¿acepta estar al lado de su esposa en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los días de su vida?.- Pregunta el sacerdote ahora a Yaten.

-Si acepto.- Dice Yaten.

-Bien entonces bendigo este nuevo matrimonio que perdurara por la eternidad, recordándoles que lo que dios a unido no lo puede separar el hombre.- Dice el sacerdote dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

-Minako, Yaten, ahora ambos ya son uno solo.- Dice el sacerdote finalizando la ceremonia.

La nueva pareja de esposos se miraron por un momento y finalmente sellaron su unión con un beso, mientras la concurrencia lanza pétalos de rosas en dirección a donde se encuentran los novios.

**Algunas horas después.**

En el amplio jardín de la mansión Aino, todos disfrutan del exquisito banquete preparado por Lita Kino, mientras algunas parejas bailan en la pista de baile del bello jardín alrededor de la pareja de recién casados que bailan en el centro de la pista. Mas sin embargo, Darien se encuentra sentado en una mesa solo, mientras observa como Rei está sentada en otra mesa junto con Nicholas, de repente Darien se percata que el chico castaño se levanta y desaparece. Darien aprovecha esto y se levanta para dirigirse a Rei, pero esta al darse cuenta se levanta y camina entre los arbustos de la gran mansión como huyendo de Darien, mientras la rubia de Serena se da cuenta y llega a interponerse en el camino de Darien.

-Darien, no la sigas ella no te ama, si vino con Nicholas es porque seguro ahora ya se harto de divertirse contigo.- Dice Serena intrigosa.

-Por supuesto que ella me ama Serena, yo lo veo en sus ojos, por favor, deja de obsesionarte conmigo.- Dice Darien haciendo a un lado a la rubia mientras sale corriendo detrás de la chica pelinegra.

Serena se queda rabiando viendo como Darien se aleja corriendo detrás de Rei, mientras Seiya la observa con algo de molestia y tristeza en los ojos, quien está sentado en una de las mesas con Unasuky.

-Seiya, yo se que te duele ver a Sere así, enamorada de otro, realmente me duele por ti.- Dice la chica mientras pone una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Lo se Unasuky, siempre he sabido que ella no me ama, sabes me encantaría haberme enamorado de ti.- Dice el chico haciendo sonrojar a Unasuky.- ¿Vamos a bailar Unasuky?... Esta es la boda de mi hermano no vine a pasármela mal.- Dice ahora el chico sonriendo mientras se levanta y ofrece una mano a Unasuky. La chica por su parte lo acepta y ambos se acercan a bailar a la pista de baile. Serena gira su vista sin querer a la pista de baile y siente un dolor en su corazón cuando ve a Seiya que baila muy abrazado a Unasuky.

-¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?... ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto?- Se cuestiona la rubia. Pero en ese momento se percata de que Nicholas viene caminando en dirección a la mesa donde se encontrara Rei y los ojos de la rubia se iluminan.

-Valla, pero si ahí está el eterno enamorado de Rei, será mejor que tome cartas en el asunto, aun no he perdido esta batalla con la hipócrita de Rei.- Se dice Serena así misma.

En otro lado del jardín de la hermosa mansión Aino, entre los arbustos camina rápidamente la chica pelinegra tratando de huir de Darien.

-Espera princesa, tengo que hablar contigo, dime porque te apartas de mi.- Exige el chico pelinegro con dulzura.

-Porque ya no te amo, déjame tranquila.- Dice Rei mientras sigue caminando, pero en ese momento tiene un ligero mareo y se desvanece, pero Darien alcanza a llegar hasta ella sosteniéndola en brazos evitando que la chica caiga de golpe en el piso. Darien la recuesta en el zacate mientras pone la cabeza de la chica sobre sus piernas.

-Princesa, ¿te sientes bien?...-Pregunta el chico desesperado.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, solo que el ir corriendo me ocasiono este mareo, te he dicho que ya no me persigas.- Dice Rei con voz débil.

-Nunca dejare de hacerlo porque sé que me amas, sé que me cortaste porque no quieres que Sere vuelva a quitarse la vida…- Dice Darien, pero entonces es interrumpido por la voz de la chica de ojos amatistas.

-Por supuesto que ya no te amo, yo amo a Nicholas y puedes darte cuenta porque ahora estoy aquí con el.- Miente Rei.

-Se que él te ama, pero tú a el no.- Dice el chico mientras toma el rostro de Rei entre sus manos y acerca su cara a la de ella, logrando sentir como la chica se estremece de pies a cabeza.- Si es así, mírame a los ojos y dímelo.- Pide el chico pelinegro.

-No me pidas eso, no te quiero lastimar.- Dice la chica pelinegra con voz tierna, mientras siente como Darien enreda sus dedos en el cabello mientras se acerca lentamente a ella y la empieza a besar con mucho amor. Rei siente como los corazones de ambos laten desesperados al mismo tiempo como si fueran un solo corazón.

En el lugar donde se encontraba sentada Rei, aparece Nicholas que ahora carga con dos vasos de refrescos y se percata de que la hermosa chica de ojos amatistas no se encuentra presente, por lo que su corazón le hace presentir con quien se encuentra la chica. En ese momento con Serena que llega detrás de el y lo toma del brazo.

-Hola querido Nicholas, veo que a quien estas buscando se fue.- Dice la chica con voz burlona.

-Y no se supone que tú deberías de estar cuidando de tu Darien.- Dice el chico molesto.

-Tranquilo, lo que menos quiero es que peleemos entre nosotros, te propongo que hagamos una alianza.- Dice la chica con mirada suspicaz.

-¿De qué hablas?.- Cuestiona Nicholas.

-Bien en el camino te explico, mientras vallamos a separar a esos dos, tu encárgate de conquistar a Rei que yo por mi parte hare lo mio para apartar a Darien de ella.- Dice la chica rubia.

En otro lado de la pista, se encuentran las demás parejas bailando al ritmo de la bella música que suena en el lugar.

-Mi amor, soy tan feliz, no puedo creer que ya soy tu esposa.- Dice Minako cariñosamente a Yaten.

-Yo de alguna manera sabia que al venir a la tierra tendría un cambio rotundo en mi vida, no sabía si sería algo bueno o malo, pero ahora sé que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- Dice Yaten mientras acaricia a su esposa.

-Mi amor, recuerda que a las 7 de la mañana sale el avión que nos llevara a Estados Unidos, y si bien veo el reloj ya son las dos de la mañana, me gustaría que pasáramos nuestra primera noche de bodas antes de abordar el avión.- Dice la rubia mientras mira coquetamente a su marido y se muerde los labios.

-¿Luna de miel, primera noche de bodas?... creo que nuestra primera noche ya la tuvimos hace algunos meses mi vida.- Susurra Yaten al oído de la chica haciéndola estremecerse.

-Lo sé, pero quiero tener mi primera noche contigo, pero como esposa.- Dice ahora Mina.

-De acuerdo, que te parece huir de la boda.- Sugiere el chico.

-Sería buena idea, de igual manera mañana todos estarán temprano en el aeropuerto para despedirnos, pero aun así creo que sería mejor anunciar que nos retiramos y que los demás continúen la fiesta.- Dice la chica.

-De acuerdo.- Dice Yaten, tomando a la chica de la mano y saliendo de la pista de baile para dirigirse a tomar uno de los micrófonos.

En otro lado de la mansión Aino, entre los arbustos alejados alrededor de la mansión, se encuentra una pareja de enamorados, Rei y Darien, el chico se encuentra recostado encima de ella mientras besa los labios de ella desesperadamente y acaricia su cuerpo, mientras la chica enreda sus manos en el cabello oscuro de Darien.

-Te amo Darien, te amo.- Susurra Rei en el oído del chico inconscientemente sin poder evitar reprimir sus sentimientos.

-Y yo te adoro mi princesa, sabía que me amabas.- Dice el chico. Pero en ese momento se escucha la voz de alguien.

-Valla, después de todo veo que eres una zorra bien hecha.- Dice Serena haciendo que la pareja se sobresalte.

-Serena, perdón, esto no es como tú piensas.- Dice Rei tratando de justificarse.

-¡¡¡Eres un imbécil Darien!!!- Dice Nicholas mientras se abalanza sobre el chico pelinegro a golpes.

-¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de encima de mi Nicholas Kumada!- Exige Darien haciendo bruscamente a un lado a Nicholas. Darien está a punto de írsele a golpes al chico castaño, pero en eso Rei se interpone.

-No mas escándalo por favor.- Dice Rei poniéndose en medio de ambos chicos.- Estamos en la boda de mi mejor amiga y no permitiré que la estropeen con sus escándalos.- Dice Rei con su típica voz enojada.

-Valla, pues esto es lo que causas por andar de facilona.- Dice la chica rubia.

-Serena, yo no soy…-Rei es interrumpida entonces por Serena.

-Que no eres que, claro que eres una facilona, primero en el hospital me dices que no amas a Darien, que era un juguete para tu diversión y que ahora que había aparecido Nicholas pretendías déjamelo de nuevo.- Miente Serena mientras empieza a llorar logrando que Darien dude de Rei por un momento.

-Eso no es verdad, eres una intrigosa Serena.- Defiende Darien a su ex novia.

-Sabes, me duele que pienses así de mi, que desprecies mi amor puro y sincero por rogarle a una tipa que no te ama.- Dice Serena.- Porque por algo intente quitarme la vida, porque sabía que me dejabas y no solo por cualquier chica, sino por alguien que considera mi mejor amiga, y la cual se atrevió a decirme que solo eras un juguete para el.- Dice ahora Serena.

-¿Verdad que esta mintiendo Re?... ¿Verdad que tu me amas?.- Cuestiona Rei a la chica pelinegra. Rei esta a punto de decir algo cuando se encuentra con la mirada de Serena ricriminante y recuerda que la rubia amenazo con intentar quitarse la vida de nuevo si ella no se apartaba de su camino.

-Darien, tienes que entender que no te amo, tu eres, digo solo estaba confundida, digo un tiempo antes de ser novio de Serena fuiste mío, y entonces yo sentía como que había perdido un trofeo cuando te alejaste de mi para andar con ella.- Dice la chica.- Pero ahora que regreso Nicholas me he dado cuenta de que es a el realmente a quien amo.- Dice la chica dejando al pelicastaño sorprendido.

-Eso no puede ser cierto.- Dice Darien llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que lo es, de hecho yo y Nicholas somos novios desde hace algunos días, y ahora estoy tan apenada de que nos haya visto así.- Dice la chica mirando a Nicholas.

-Entiendo que este tipo cretino trato de seducirte de nuevo, pero no permitiré que se vuelva a acercar a ti.- Dice Nicholas recriminante mientras toma a Rei del brazo, y ambos se alejan del lugar.

Darien y Serena quedan solos en el lugar, ambos se miran a los ojos, mientras la rubia sigue llorando y se da la vuelta comenzando a perderse entre los árboles. Darien a su pesar, parece conmoverse al ver a la chica rubia asi y sale corriendo tras ella.

-Dejame, no me sigas.- Dice Serena cuando es alcanzada por Darien, quien la toma del brazo.

-Perdóname por no poder amarte Sere, en verdad perdón.- Dice la chica rubia. Serena se da la media vuelta y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Darien que la mira con pena. La chica rubia se acerca a Darien y lo empieza a besar tiernamente. Pero entonces Darien la aparta de él.

-Sere, no te quiero engañar, sabes muy bien que yo no siento por ti algo que no sea un cariño como de hermanos.- Dice Darien a la chica rubia.

-No importa, si tu me das una oportunidad yo prometo que sere paciente y te conquistare poco a poco, mientras tanto yo puedo amar por los dos.- Dice la chica suplicante.

-Yo aun no estoy…- Darien estaba a punto de dar una respuesta a Serena cuando por el micrófono se escucha la voz de Yaten que retumba por todo el jardín.

_-Queridos amigos, gracias por haber estado con nosotros en este día tan especial.- Se escucho la voz de Yaten._

-Creo que será mejor que vallamos a donde están todos, seguro ya se van.- Dice Darien mientras se aleja con Serena del alejado lugar. Mientras la chica de coletas rubias reniega para sus adentros.

Enfrente de la gran pista de baile, se encuentran Yaten tomando de la mano a Mina mientras habla con el micrófono.

-Gracias a todos por haber estado con nosotros, esperemos sigan disfrutando de la fiesta, pero yo y mi linda esposa tenemos que retirarnos.- Dice el chico peliplateado.

-Créanme que los echaré a todos de menos.- Dice la chica rubia mientras su voz se empieza a quebrar.

-Mina, no llores, nosotras también te queremos.- Dice Amy.

-Por supuesto y estamos seguras de que triunfaras en tu nueva película.- Dice la chica castaña de ojos verdes.

Finalmente todos los invitados se despiden de la pareja mientras ellos se retiran de la fiesta dejando en el lugar a los demás, los cuales parecen tener la intención de seguir con la fiesta todavía.

-Mi hermosa señorita Rei, ¿Qué significa todo esto?- Cuestiona Nicholas a Rei.

-Tú solo trata de decir que si a todo lo que digo, finge que eres mi novio.- Dice la chica pelinegra.- Tengo que mantener a Sere fuera de peligro.- Termina diciendo ahora.

-No entiendo, pero para mí será un placer, quizá ahora si pueda ganarme tu corazón.- Dice el chico castaño mientras se acerca a Rei y le roba un beso, dejando a la chica sorprendida y a toda la multitud. Darien gira su vista hacia donde se encuentra la pareja, entonces se da la media vuelta y se dirige a la salida, pero la rubia de Serena camina tras el, alcanzándolo en la salida.

-Darien, no te vayas, llévame contigo.- Suplica la rubia.

-Serena, necesito estar solo, déjame tranquilo.- Dice el chico mientras sale de ahí y se aleja en su auto.

-Maldito, porque no me puedes amar a mi.- Dice Serena. Pero entonces su mirada se encuentra con los ojos azules de Seiya que van entrando al lugar.

-Veo que aun lo amas.- Dice Seiya con tristeza.

-Seiya yo… ¿tú qué haces aquí, no se supone que estabas con Unasuky?- Pregunta la chica rubia.

- Por supuesto, solo que salí un momento para despedirme de mi hermano y ahorita estaba a punto de regresar con ella, que se ha convertido en una muy querida amiga, pero ahora estoy frente a ti, que eres la mujer que yo amo y la que nunca me corresponderá.- Dice Seiya con voz recriminante.

-¿Tu como estas tan seguro de eso?- Dice Serena sin siquiera pensar en sus palabras.

En otro lado de la fiesta se encuentran sentados en una de las mesas, Andrew, Lita y Unasuku.

-Chicas, ahorita vengo, voy por unos refrescos.- Dice el chico rubio dejando a su esposa y hermana a solas.

-Lita, como te estaba diciendo, me he dado cuenta de que ya no amo a Julio, yo ahora, me he enamorado de Seiya.- Dice la chica.- Pero el está enamorado de Serena.- Dice ahora la chica con tristeza.

-No estés tan segura, yo estoy segura de que Seiya está empezando a sentir algo mas por ti que una amistad, cuñada, más que mi cuñada eres mi amiga, como la hermana que nunca tuve y quiero que seas feliz, no seas cobarde, dile lo que sientes, ve a buscarlo ahorita que seguro viene en camino para acá y díselo.- Aconseja Lita.

-¿Tú crees que será prudente?- Cuestiona Unasuky.

-Por supuesto, ve ahora y díselo.- Dice Lita. Unasuky entonces se para decidida.

-Esta noche le confesare mis sentimientos a Seiya, gracias Lita, yo también siento que él me ve como algo más que amiga.- Dice Unasuky, mientras empieza a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Entre los arbustos que se encuentran a la salida de la mansión Aino, se encuentra Serena que se ha acercado demasiado a Seiya.

-¿Por qué dices eso bombón?- Pregunta Seiya a la rubia, mientras siente como su corazón late desesperado.

-Seiya, mejor no preguntes, porque ni yo misma se lo que quiero.- Dice Serena, mientras un impulso la hace acercarse al chico y rodear el cuello de él con sus brazos mientras sus labios se posan en los de él besándolo apasionadamente. Seiya sorprendido, saborea los labios de Serena, mientras enreda sus brazos en la diminuta cintura de la chica.

Unasuky camina feliz hacia la salida de la mansión Aino, finalmente está dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos Seiya, pues dentro de ella sabe que tiene una oportunidad con el chico, pero entonces sus ojos que lucían felices se encuentran con la candente escena de Serena y Seiya besándose.

-Fui demasiado tonta, muy estúpida, el todavía la ama.- Dice la chica para si misma con tristeza mientras las lagrimas empiezan a resbalar por sus mejillas….

**Avances del siguiente capítulo:**

Serena se ha acostado en la gran cama, mientras luce un hermoso conjunto de sostén y panties en color negro, mientras se muerde su labio inferior incitando al chico a hacer el amor.

-Eres realmente hermosa.- Dice Darien mientras observa a la chica, la cual al escuchar esto se desabotona el sostén dejando al descubierto sus redondos senos.

-Hazme tuya.- Dice Serena con voz coqueta mientras se acerca a él y lo abraza mientras comienza a besarlo. Darien aunque no la ama, no puede evitar excitarse al verla así y la lanza sobre la cama para después acostarse encima de la chica y comienza a besarla en el cuello, mientras sus manos acarician los redondos senos de la chica rubia.

-Eres insoportablemente deliciosa.- Dice el chico mientras empieza a respirar agitadamente…

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores:**

**Siento haber tenido tan abandonado mi fanfic, pero entre la universidad y el trabajo me estaba volviendo loca, justo apenas pude darme un pequeño respiro para escribir este capítulo, ya que debido a tanto estress que tenia acumulado mi inspiración se había ido de vacaciones, pero ya regreso y les prometo actualizar pronto.**

**Por fa dejen reviews.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	24. Chapter 24 La primera noche de Serena

**La primera noche de Serena.**

Serena observa como Seiya besa desenfrenada y apasionadamente a la rubia de Serena.

-Bueno, después de todo yo siempre supe que lo amaba, y yo, solo soy su amiga.- Dice la chica mientras se limpia las lagrimas y regresa a donde se encuentran todos. Dejando solos a Seiya y Serena que no se habían percatado de la presencia de la chica. Finalmente los dos se separan un poco por la falta de aire.

-Mi bombón, siempre soñé con este momento, siempre desee besar tus labios, me da gusto saber que finalmente tengo una oportunidad contigo.- Dice Seiya mientras acaricia el rostro de Serena. La chica rubia entonces se separa bruscamente de él.

-Esto fue un impulso, olvida lo que paso aquí, yo amo a Darien y esto fue solo un error.- Dice la chica rubia y sale corriendo de la fiesta para abordar su coche y alejarse del lugar.

Seiya finalmente se queda solo y una sonrisa ilumina su rostro mientras toca sus labios recordando los dulces labios de la chica amada por tanto tiempo.- Esto lo tiene que saber Unasuky.- Dice el chico feliz para sí mismo.

En el lado de la mansión Aino donde aun continua la fiesta, algunos invitados ya se empiezan a retirar. Unasuky llega hasta la mesa donde se encuentra su hermano Andrew junto con Lita, demasiado cariñoso el uno con el otro como de costumbre.

-Andrew, me voy a retirar a la casa, la verdad no me siento muy bien.- Dice Unasuky a su hermano y Lita.

-Unasuky, ¿Qué te sucede?- Cuestiona Andrew con preocupación a su hermana.

-Tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza.- Dice la chica.

-De acuerdo, voy al baño, mientras ustedes dos vallan adelantándose al automóvil.- Dice Andrew a Unasuky y a Lita.

Lita y Unasuky caminan en dirección a la salida.

-¿Cómo fue, que te dijo Seiya?- Pregunta Lita emocionada a su cuñada.

-Nada, creí que él podría estar interesado en mí, pero lo vi besándose con Serena.- Dice Unasuky con tristeza.

-¿Qué?... Estas segura, pero si Serena nunca lo ha querido.- Dice Lita sorprendida.

-Ya no importa, me da gusto verte feliz a ti y a mi hermano, debe de ser grandioso amar así y ser correspondido. Sabes Lita, mi hermano te ama, te adora, quiérelo mucho, porque eres muy afortunada de tener a alguien que te ame así.- Dice la chica. En eso sus ojos se encuentran con los de Seiya que se acerca caminando en dirección a ella.

-Unasuky, que bueno que te veo, estoy feliz.- Dice Seiya mientras se acerca a su amiga.

-Creo que yo mejor me iré al carro, te espero cuñada.- Dice Lita dejando a los dos solos.

-Unasuky, tengo que contarte, Serena me beso.- Dice Seiya.- ¿No me vas a decir nada?.- Dice el chico mientras abraza efusivamente a su amiga. Pero esta lo aparta bruscamente de ella.

-Déjame Seiya, no me toques así, me da gusto, pero hoy me siento indispuesta, nos vemos después.- Dice la chica secamente y trata de alejarse, pero Seiya la jala del brazo.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunta Seiya a su amiga sorprendido de verla así. Pero en ese momento Andrew aparece en el lugar.

-Suelta a mi hermana, no escuchaste que dijo que la soltaras.- Dice Andrew. Seiya finalmente la suelta y la chica se aleja dejando a los dos muchachos solos.

-Seiya, en realidad te he tratado solo porque eres amigo de mi esposa y sus amigas, no me desagradas aunque sé que fuiste el rival de mi mejor amigo, pero por favor te pido que te alejes de mi hermana, no la busques mas.- Dice Andrew con mucha seriedad.

-No me pidas eso Furuhata, porque no lo voy a hacer, Unasuky es mi amiga.- Dice Seiya.

-Mira, Seiya, lo único que te digo es que no voy a permitir que nadie lastime los sentimientos de mi hermana, y por cierto ella no es un paño de lagrimas ni el platito de segunda mesa de nadie.- Dice Andrew y después se aleja del lugar.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Ha pasado una semana ya desde que fue la boda de Mina, los recién casados se acaban de ir a Estados Unidos y las chicas vuelven a sus actividades habituales.

Rei se encuentra en el templo cumpliendo con sus funciones de Miko, cuando su abuelo se acerca a ella.

-Rei, ya me entere de lo que has hecho, eso no está nada bien hija, Darien te ama, y esa criatura que tienes en tu vientre nacerá en siete meses, porque digo ahorita ya tienes dos, y ella merece tener el cariño de su padre.- Dice el anciano.

-Yo la puedo educar sola, y si un padre requiere, ese padre puede ser Nicholas, el me ha propuesto matrimonio.- Dice la chica pelinegra.

-Así es señor, yo amo a Rei y aunque su hija no es mía la amare como si lo fuera por ser hija de la mujer que siempre he amado.- Dice Nicholas que acaba de aparecer en el lugar.

-Nicholas, no dudo de tus buenas intenciones, pero no te engañes muchacho, tampoco es justo para ti, sabes que mi nieta no te ama, y para serte sincero creo que ella nunca te vera como algo más que un amigo.- Dice el anciano haciendo que la cara de Nicholas se ponga seria.

-Abuelo, no digas eso.- Dice la bella sacerdotisa.

-Yo solo digo la verdad y espero no cometas una tontería querida nieta.- Dice el anciano y después se aleja del lugar dejando solos a Nicholas y Rei.

-Mi señorita Rei, sabes que te amo y que si tu quieres me casare contigo, le haremos creer a los dos que tu hija es mía si así lo quieres.- Propone Nicholas.

-No era mi intención casarme contigo Nicholas, sé que me lo propusiste, pero en verdad no te amo.- Dice Rei.

-Lo sé y no me importa, se que con el tiempo me ganare tu amor, y en cuanto a esa criatura, si no nos casamos Darien sospechara que es de el cuándo se te note el embarazo.- Dice Nicholas.

-Nicholas, ahorita estoy hecha un mar de confusiones, necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas, además en un mes tengo que ir a Estados Unidos a grabar la canción para la película de Mina, pero solo serán unos días.- Dice Rei

-Bien, piénsalo, mi bella sacerdotisa.- Dice Nicholas y se aleja de la chica dejándola sola. En eso se escuchan unos pasos subir por los escalones del templo y Rei se da cuenta de que es Serena.

-Hola Sere, ¿Qué haces aquí, como estas?- Pregunta Rei.

-Y como debería de estar si mi mejor amiga, o mejor dicho la que decía serlo me quito a mi novio.- Dice Serena con desdén.

-Discúlpame Serena, pero yo también lo amo, y si es por eso, ya lo deje, hasta le mentí diciéndole que no lo amaba, a pesar de que eso no es cierto.- Dice Rei.

-Sabes, ya sé que estas embarazada maldita hipócrita, pero no creo que seas tan cínica para querer encasquetarle tu mocoso a Darien, porque yo estoy segura de que es de Nicholas o de cualquier otro.- Dice Serena burlona, aunque dentro de ella tiene la certeza de que el hijo de su amiga es de Darien.

Rei no puede escuchar lo que escucha y le da una sonora bofetada a la chica rubia haciéndola caer al piso.- Serena, yo te quiero mucho y de mi puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no te permito que hables así de mi hija, con ella no te metas, y no te preocupes porque Darien es tuyo y no pienso volver con el.- Dice Rei mientras unas lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

-Ahora lárgate de mi templo y no vuelvas hasta que cambies de actitud.- Dice la chica pelinegra finalmente, después se da la vuelta y se aleja llorando de lugar, pero algo resbala de entre sus ropas y ella no se da cuenta.

-Creo que por única vez estoy arrepentida de algo, en verdad esa criatura no tiene la culpa, pero a mí no me importa si es de Darien, yo seguiré creyendo que no lo es.- Dice Serena para sí misma, después observa algo metálico que resbalo de los ojos de Rei y lo levanta, entonces sonríe para sí misma.

-Estas son las llaves del departamento de Darien, no lo puedo creer, la muy desgraciada tenia llaves del departamento de Darien y yo nunca tuve, pero creo que a llegado la hora de tomar decisiones inteligentes.- Dice la rubia mientras sonríe para si misma.

**San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos.**

Dentro de las habitaciones de uno de los más lujosos hoteles de Estados Unidos, se encuentra una pareja enredada entre las sabanas de la cama y la ropa se encuentra regada por toda la habitación.

-Mi amor, me siento feliz de ser tu esposa de nuevo.- Dice Minako mientras su rubia cabeza descansa sobre el pecho de su marido.

-Y yo me siento afortunado de tenerte conmigo, sabes adoro todo de ti Mina, hasta tus defectos.- Dice Yaten mientras acaricia la rubia cabellera de la chica.

-¿Te parece si pedimos algo de comer?... muero de hambre y solo nos queda una semana más de luna de miel, porque para la otra semana empezare la filmación de mi película.- Dice Mina.

-No importa, iré contigo a las grabaciones todos los días, lo que no soportare será ver que hagas escenas de besos, eso no.- Reniega Yaten.

-No pienses en eso y mejor hazme el amor otra vez, te quiero sentir dentro de mi.- Dice la chica rubia que ha empezado a besar el pecho de su marido desenfrenadamente acostándose encima de el. Después Yaten la voltea haciéndola quedar en una posición donde el queda encima de ella.

-Mejor así, me gusta ser yo el que domine.- Dice el chico y después empieza a a besar el cuello de la chica, mientras ella enreda sus piernas en la cintura de su marido.

**Tokio, Japón. Departamento de Darien**

Es de noche en la bella ciudad de Tokio, Serena ha entrado al departamento de Darien gracias a la llave que Rei dejara caer sin darse cuenta, entra y se dirige al cuarto.

-Esta noche no te podrás resistir a mis encantos, sé que no me amas, pero me volverás a amar, y no creo que puedas resistirte a mi hermoso cuerpo.-Dice la chica rubia mientras sonríe para sí misma, y en una de sus manos sostiene un conjunto de ropa intima en color negro y con encajes…

**Departamento Mizuno.**

Amy se encuentra sola en su departamento, su madre ha salido fuera de la ciudad debido a unos seminarios a los que había que tenido que asistir. La chica viste un vestido amarillo que le llega hasta la altura de sus rodillas y arriba tiene escote en v. Se encuentra sentada frente a su computadora mientras teclea algo y de pronto le suena el teléfono.

-Diga.- Contesta la chica.

_-Mi amor, soy yo, Taiki, ya voy a tu casa, ¿quieres que te lleve algo de cenar?.- Pregunta el chico del otro lado de la línea._

-Tengo un proyecto largo que terminar para el lunes amor, te estoy esperando, pero tráeme un sandwish.- Dice la chica.

_-Sí, ya sé que te gusta comer sandwishes porque así puedes comer sin dejar de hacer tu tarea.- Dice Taiki, pues de sobra conocía las palabras de su novia._

-Bien, te espero.- Dice la chica.

_-Amy, te amo.- Le dice el chico por el otro lado de la línea y después cuelga._

Amy sigue tecleando en su computadora, mientras en la mesa tiene un alter lleno de gruesos libros de diferentes ramas de la medicina, y así sin sentirlo se le pasa media hora.

-Este proyecto tiene que quedarme perfecto, tengo que esforzarme mucho para hacerlo lo mejor que se pueda.- Dice la chica peliazul para si misma. En ese momento en que se encontraba tan concentrada en su tarea, se sobresalta al escuchar el timbre de la puerta.

-Ya voy Taiki, espérame un momento.- Dice la chica mientras cierra su lap top y se aproxima a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Hola querida Amy, creíste que ya me había dado por vencida.- Dice Richard que es quien acaba de llegar.

-No puede ser, déjame tranquila.- Dice Amy, tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero Richard con toda su fuerza la empuja y entra dentro de la casa de la chica cerrando la puerta.

-Sabes te vez realmente sexy con ese vestido.- Dice Richard que la mira con lujuria.

-Lárgate de mi casa, déjame tranquila, se puede despertar mi madre y se molestara mucho.-Miente Amy para hacerle pensar a Richard que no está sola.

-Querida Amy, por favor, te he estado espiando, y sé que tu madre está fuera de la ciudad, así que tu y yo podemos divertirnos mucho.- Dice el chico

-Déjame tranquila, ya me hiciste mucho daño cuando abusaste de mi, eres un desgraciado cómo pudiste aprovecharte de mí para drogarme y tener sexo conmigo.- Reclama la chica peliazul.

-Oh si, aquella noche en que puse aquel somnífero en tu bebida, es cierto, ya que me ibas a cortar, no podía quedarme con las ganas de hacerte el amor, pero oh sorpresa, siempre has sido una estúpida querida Amy.- Dice el chico soltando una fuerte carcajada.- Esa noche no tuvimos sexo, no abuse de ti, no me excitaba hacer el amor sin que estuvieras despierta, pero al menos fue divertido hacerte creer todo este tiempo que así fue, es que siempre has sido tan estúpida.- Le dice el chico.

-Eres un desgraciado, todo este tiempo viví pensando que me habías violado, eres un asco, te perdono que me hayas engañado una y otra vez, pero hacerme creer que habías abusado de mi.- Dice Amy y después le lanza una fuerte bofetada al chico.

-Veo que finalmente tienes agallas.- Dice el chico que se acerca a ella y la toma con por los hombros y la lanza con fuerza al sillón…

**Departamento de Darien.**

Darien acaba de llegar del hospital después de un largo día de trabajo y se da cuenta de que alguien está dentro de su cuarto, pues escucha ruidos, entonces emocionado pensando que es Rei, camina hacia la habitación, pero al entrar se da cuenta que sobre su cama se encuentra Serena, la cual luce un hermoso conjunto de sostén y panties en color negro, mientras se muerde su labio inferior incitando al chico a hacer el amor.

-Eres realmente hermosa.- Dice Darien mientras observa a la chica, la cual al escuchar esto se desabotona el sostén dejando al descubierto sus redondos senos.

-Hazme tuya.- Dice Serena con voz coqueta mientras se acerca a él y lo abraza mientras comienza a besarlo. Darien aunque no la ama, no puede evitar excitarse al verla así y la lanza sobre la cama para después acostarse encima de la chica y comienza a besarla en el cuello, mientras sus manos acarician los redondos senos de la chica rubia.

-Eres insoportablemente deliciosa.- Dice el chico mientras empieza a respirar agitadamente. Serena por su parte ha desabotonado la camisa de Darien lanzándola lejos, mientras el chico sigue dejando un sendero de besos desde el cuello hasta los senos de la hermosa chica, mientras ahora sus manos acarician las entrepiernas de esta.

-Mi amor, te extrañe tanto, desee con toda mi alma hacer el amor.- Dice Darien mientras respira agitadamente y dentro de su mente se imagina que a quien le está haciendo el amor es a Rei.

-Sigue así amor mío, yo te voy a hacer que me ames cada día mas.- Dice la chica mientras enreda las piernas en la cintura del chico deseosa de que el este dentro de ella pronto.

-Te adoro mi princesa de fuego, mi amada Rei Hino.- Dice Darien sin querer, pero en ese momento Serena lo lanza a un lado con todas sus fuerzas y empieza a llorar.

-Aun sigues amándola, porque hasta en la cama tiene que ser mejor ella.- Dice Serena.

-Sere, perdóname, soy un imbécil como pude dejarme llevar por la calentura, si no me detienes pudiéramos haber llegado más lejos.- Dice Darien mientras se da cuenta de que pudo haber terminado en algo mas con Serena.

-Nunca me has hecho el amor Darien, desde que fuimos novios siempre lo he deseado y nunca te lo dije, y ahora que vengo y me ofrezco ante ti me tienes que confundir con ella.- Dice Serena, mientras toma su ropa y se empieza a vestir rápidamente.

-Serena, perdóname, pero creo que fue mejor así, tu no mereces que tu primera vez sea con alguien que…- Dice Darien pero se queda callado.

-Dilo con alguien que no me ama verdad.- Dice Serena caminando en dirección a la salida.- Pero que crees, Rei a ti tampoco te ama porque se acuesta con Nicholas.- Dice la chica antes de subir a su auto y arrancar a toda velocidad.

Darien entra en su departamento.

-Soy un imbécil, como pude estar a punto de hacerle eso a Serena.- Se dice para sí mismo.- Por otro lado me niego a creer que mi amada princesa de fuego ya no me ame.- Se dice así mismo.

**Departamento Mizuno.**

Amy se levanta del sillón lentamente y corre hasta ponerse detrás del sillón evadiendo a Richard.

-Por favor, vete no me hagas daño, te agradezco que no hayas abusado de mi aquella vez, pero ahora déjame sola.- Dice la chica mientras su corazón late asustado.

Richard camina hacia ella y la toma con fuerzas arrinconándola junto a la pared.- Esta noche vas a ser mía quieras o no, y no habrá nadie que pueda impedirlo.- Dice Richard mientras arrastra a Amy por los escalones del departamento y llegar hasta la recamara de la chica, dentro de la habitación la lanza con fuerza sobre la cama y se posiciona arriba de ella mientras con una de sus manos atrapa los brazos de la chica y la inmoviliza, mientras con la otra le arranca el vestido con fuerza y empieza a besar el cuello de la chica con desenfreno.

¡¡Déjame Richard!!.- Grita la chica mientras solloza con fuerza.

-Llora todo lo que quieras, que así me excitas aun mas.- Dice el chico y ahora arranca el brasier de la chica y observa los redondos senos de la chica.- Valla que eres hermosa y solo para mi.- Dice el chico.

-Déjame por favor.- Grita Amy mientras sus lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y siente como Richard la empieza a besar con fuerza y después la da una tremenda cachetada en el rostro haciéndola sangrar. Pero en ese momento la chica escucha su celular, desafortunadamente no puede contestarlo.

Taiki se encuentra fuera del departamento de su novia marcándole al celular, pero al darse cuenta de que la chica no contesta empieza a preocuparse y presentir lo peor.

-Amy no saldría a estas horas, es noche y seguro debería estar haciendo su proyecto, esto no es normal.- Se dice Taiki para sí mismo, entonces se da cuenta de que la puerta no está bien cerrada y entra al departamento, dentro escucha unos gritos que provienen del cuarto de su chica y sube las escaleras rápidamente en dirección hacia la habitación de su novia.

-Déjame maldito asqueroso.- Dice Amy al sentir las manos de Richard tocándola por todos lados, mientras ve como ahora las manos de este se posan sobre su pantalón.

-¡¡¡No por favor!!!- Grita la chica mientras llora desesperadamente. Pero en ese momento Taiki entra a la habitación y toma a Richard con fuerza lanzándolo al piso lejos de su novia. Amy se enreda una de las sabanas alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras observa como los chicos se golpean el uno al otro.

-Eres un cerdo Richard, como se te ocurre tratar de abusar de una mujer, sobre todo si esa mujer es mi novia.- Grita Taiki mientras lo golpea con fuerza.

-Amy fue mi novia primero maldito extraterrestre.- Dice Richard mientras ahora golpea a Taiki en el rostro.

-Olvidaba que tenias la capacidad de leer el futuro pequeño imbécil, pues si no soy terrestre, pero al menos no soy una basura como muchos terrestres como tu lo son, y ahora mismo llamare a la policía.- Dice Taiki.

-No Taiki, no quiero que nadie se entere.- Suplica Amy.

-Pero mi amor, tienes que denunciar a este psicópata.- Dice Taiki mientras sigue golpeando al chico, pero en un descuido de Taiki, Richard sale huyendo del departamento.

Taiki está dispuesto a salir corriendo tras él, pero la voz de Amy lo hace detenerse.

-No te vayas, no me dejes.- Suplica la chica con su voz llorosa.

-Amy, mi amor, que no quieres que le dé una paliza a ese desgraciado que intento violarte.- Dice Taiki mientras se acerca a su chica y la abraza con fuerza.

-Lo único que quiero es que te quedes conmigo, no me dejes sola.- Dice la chica mientras llora con fuerza en el pecho de su novio.

-Mi amor, discúlpame, yo tengo la culpa por haberte dejado sola, como pude confiar en que ese imbécil ya no volvería a molestarte, es un demente, pero te prometo de hoy en adelante jamás dejarte sola y menos en estos días que tu madre no estará en casa.- Dice Taiki mientras acaricia el rostro de su novia.

-Me duele.- Dice Amy al sentir la mano de su novio en su rostro.

-Ese imbécil te lastimo, iré abajo para traer tu botiquín de primeros auxilios.- Dice el chico levantándose, pero entonces Amy lo detiene.

-No me dejes, solo quédate conmigo y abrázame.- Dice la chica. Taiki por toda respuesta se sienta sobra la cama y la abraza con fuerza.

-Te amo Amy.- Dice el chico.

-Tengo que contarte algunas cosas amor, algo que me dijo Richard.- Dice la chica.

-Cuéntame si eso te hace sentir más tranquila, de igual manera no tienes nada que temer, te prometo que él no volverá a lastimarte.- Dice el chico castaño…

**Departamento Kou.**

Dentro del departamento Seiya se encuentra solo mientras toma desesperadamente una y otra cerveza, realmente se encuentra en estado de ebriedad esa noche.

-Unasuky, porque no quiere hablar conmigo, desde hace una semana no se nada de ella.- Dice mientras cuelga el teléfono.- Realmente comienzo a extrañarla, tanto o incluso más que a Serena.- Se dice así mismo, pero en ese momento se escucha el timbre y el chico molesto abre la puerta, pero su rostro cambia cuando ve a Serena en la puerta.

-Mi bomboncita que gusto verte.- Dice Seiya.

-¿Te parezco atractiva?- Pregunta Serena a Seiya.

-Eres realmente hermosa Sere, y siempre lo has sabido, pero tú nunca me has amado.- Dice el chico. Serena entonces se lanza sobre él y besa al chico con pasión.

-Entonces hazme el amor.- Dice la chica, mientras rápidamente se despoja de su vestido quedando en ropa interior y se recuesta sobre el sofá.

-Seiya se lanza sobre ella y empieza a besar los labios de la chica desesperadamente mientras ella despoja al chico de su camisa.

-Hazme tuya Seiya, quiero que esta noche me hagas vibrar.- Dice la chica rubia mientras respira agitadamente. Seiya le arranca el sostén y empieza a besar los senos de la chica haciendo que esta empiece a gemir de placer…

**Avances del siguiente episodio:**

Taiki se encuentra curando las heridas en el rostro de la chica, cuando sus ojos se encuentran co la mirada azul de su novia.

-Te amo Taiki.- Dice la chica que después se acerca y besa los labios de su novio.- Quiero ser tuya esta noche.- Dice la chica en el oído de su novio.

-¿Estás segura mi vida?.- Pregunta el chico mirándola a los ojos.

-Completamente.- Dice la chica. Entonces Taiki la toma por la cintura y las lenguas de ambos se encuentran desenfrenadamente en un beso, mientras el chico recuesta a Amy sobre la cama y empieza a desenredarle la sabana que cubre su cuerpo…

**Hola:**

**Aquí de nuevo va un capitulo justo que ayer acabo de subir otro, esto es en recompensa para todos aquellos que me leen capitulo tras capitulo y por haberlos hecho esperar más de una semana para actualizar.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	25. Chapter 25 La confusion de Serena

**La confusión de Serena: Darien o Seiya.**

Serena desabotona la camisa del chico lentamente y después toca su musculoso abdomen.

-Sí que eres guapísimo Seiya como no me di cuenta antes.- Dice la rubia mientras sus dedos se pasen sobre el pecho del chico.- Bésame de nuevo.- Pide la chica ahora.

-Lo que tú digas Serena.- Dice el chico, que como un sediento empieza a besar desesperadamente los labios de la chica mientras sus manos acarician el cuerpo de la joven.

-Veo que estas un poco borracho.- Dice Serena mientras enreda sus piernas en la cintura del chico.

-Borracho por ti, por tu amor, por saberme rechazado, pero ahora te tengo aquí en mi cama y esta noche te voy a hacer mía.- Dice Seiya que se encuentra en estado de ebriedad y después comienza a besar el cuello de la rubia chica hasta llegar a la altura de sus senos los cuales empieza a mordisquear, mientras sus manos recorren la cintura de Serena hasta que toca un lugar del cuerpo de la joven que la hacen gemir de placer.

-Ahh, Seiya, no aguanto más, hazme tuya, quiero sentirte dentro de mi.- Dice la chica rubia.

-No tan rápido hermosa, quiero que me desees que tu me lo pidas.- Dice Seiya.

Serena al escuchar esto, desabotona el pantalón del chico, mientras Seiya le ayuda a retirárselo. Serena empieza a tocar al chico en su miembro masculino haciéndolo excitarse más.

-Ahh… mi Serena, mi bombón, no sabía que pudieras hacer eso, para que ya no aguanto más.- Le dice el chico.- Veo que no vas a parar verdad hermosa.- Dice Seiya, entonces en un descuido de la chica le arranca los panties y le abre las piernas hasta que finalmente empieza a hundirse dentro de ella.

-Seiya…ah…- Gime la hermosa rubia, de primero Serena siente un poco de dolor, pero poco a poco se va acostumbrando a sentirse dentro del joven.

Finalmente la pareja alcanza la culminación del acto, y Serena se abraza al chico.

-Te amo mi pequeña Serena, se que de ahora en adelante tu y yo tendremos una oportunidad.- Dice el chico que después se queda dormido al ver que Serena se había quedado dormida, o al menos eso es lo que cree el.

Serena que ha fingido estar dormida para evitar que Seiya comience a interrogarla empieza a llorar en silencio.

_-No sé qué me pasa, de pronto sentí tanto deseo por Seiya, pero si yo amo a Darien.- Piensa Serena para sí misma._

**Departamento Mizuno.**

Taiki entra al cuarto de la chica peliazul con un sándwich servido en un plato y un vaso en la otra mano. Amy se encuentra sentada en la cama, aun con la sabana enredada en su cuerpo y sonríe al ver a su novio.

-De que te ríes amor.- Pregunta Taiki.

-Nada, solo que te vez muy bien haciéndola de cocinero.- Dice Amy.

-Pues no es gran cosa, tan solo un sándwich y además tienes que comer.- Dice el chico castaño a su novia.

-Lo sé, Taiki, sabes que después de todo me siento mejor… se que te parecerá tonto, Richard estuvo a punto de violarme y… bueno el hecho de saber…- Entonces Amy es interrumpida por su novio, que deja la comida en una mesita.

-Lo sé, el hecho de que Richard te haya confesado que en realidad nunca abuso de ti te hace sentir mejor.- Adivina Taiki.- Déjame decirte que también a mi me hace sentir mejor.- Dice Seiya.

-¿Era molesto creer que tu novia no era virgen verdad?.- Pregunta Amy con un poco de tristeza.

-Por supuesto que no mi Amy querida, no me importaba eso, pero si me dolía tu dolor, el haberte sentido abusada por ese desgraciado.- Dice Taiki mientras toma las manos de la chica.

-Taiki, yo te amo.- Dice Amy, después se acerca a su novio y lo empieza a besar mientras sus manos se deslizan por debajo de la blusa de él. Taiki se separa un poco de ella por la falta de aire y con sus manos toma el rostro de la chica.

.Amy, tu no eres así.- Dice Taiki sorprendido, pues por el carácter tímido de su novia, sabía que ella no era precisamente quien tomara la iniciativa en cuanto a los besos y abrazos.

-¿No te gusta?...Perdón tan solo tenía ganas de sentirte cercas.- Dice Amy apenada.

Taiki abraza a la chica y le da un beso en los labios.- Por supuesto que me gusta, solo que me sorprende de ti, y si te digo la verdad me calientas.- Le susurra en el oído.

-A lo mejor eso es lo que quiero.- Dice Amy mientras se levanta y apaga la luz para después encender una pequeña lámpara, después se acerca a la cama donde su novio se encuentra sentado.

-Taiki, me da un poco de pena decirte esto, pero quiero estar contigo.- Dice Amy que se sienta a un lado de su novio y le mete las manos de nuevo por debajo de la camisa.

Taiki por toda respuesta se quita la camiseta, y después Amy se lanza a besarlo con pasión desenfrenada acostándose encima de él mientras acaricia cada centímetro del pecho de su novio.

.Amy, mi amor, no sabía que tú fueras capaz de hacer todo esto.- Dice Taiki, después da la vuelta sobre la cama y acomoda a la chica de manera que ella quede acostada debajo de el.

-Te amo Amy… ¿estás segura que quieres hacerlo?.- Pregunta Taiki mientras besa los labios de su chica.

-Sí, hazme el amor.- Dice Amy por toda respuesta.

Taiki besa los labios de su chica mientras poco a poco va jalando la sabana que la chica tuviera enredada en el cuerpo, y queda completamente desnuda tan solo con sus panties.-

-Eres divina mi amor.- Dice Taiki mientras observa el cuerpo de su novia, después empieza a besar el cuello de la chica mientras sus manos acarician desesperadamente cada rincón del cuerpo de su novia y Amy enreda sus brazos en la espalda de su novio.

-Te amo Taiki.- Dice Amy jadeante mientras siente como su novio besa cada rincón de su cuerpo y acaricia sus muslos. Finalmente Taiki coloca sus manos donde se encuentran las panties de la chica y la despoja de ellas.

-Así te quería tener.- Dice Taiki mientras observa a Amy y sus manos se dirigen a tocar su intimida, pero Amy lo detiene.

-Eres un tramposo, asi no.- Dice Amy y entonces sus manos se detienen donde se encuentra el cierre del pantalón del chico el cual empieza a desabotonar torpemente, pero Taiki la detiene y el por si mismo termina quitándose el pantalón.

-¿Está nerviosa mi dulce señorita Mizuno?.- Pregunta Taiki, mientras se quita su bóxer quedando completamente desnudo frente a la chica que se sonroja.

-Yo, nunca había visto…- Se queda Amy callada mientras observa a su novio. Después Taiki se acerca a ella y le levanta los brazos inmovilizándola mientras empieza a besarla de nuevo.

-Te amo Taiki, dice Amy mientras enreda sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de su novio y siente como el miembro de su novio empieza a rozar su intimidad.

-Amy, te amo, me fascina saber que te puedo hacer vibrar de placer.- Dice Taiki mientras besa los senos de su novia y al mismo tiempo introduce uno de sus dedos dentro de la chica logrando tocar su clítoris.

-Ahh… Taiki asi me gusta.- Dice Amy mientras habla agitadamente.

-Pues me encanta saberlo.- Dice Taiki que ahora acaricia la cintura de la chica y besa su abdomen.

-Por favor, quiero sentirte dentro de mi… hazme tuya.- Pide Amy a gritos. Taiki por toda respuesta la jala por las piernas y se acomoda en medio de estas para finalmente empezar a invadir el virginal cuerpo de su novia. Amy por su parte siente un poco de dolor al principio y por toda respuesta encaja sus uñas en la espalda de su novio haciéndolo sangrar, pero este parece no darse cuenta, hasta que finalmente Amy empieza a sentir sensaciones placenteras, hasta que finalmente el acto culmina.

Algunas horas después Amy se encuentra recostada en la cama enredada en los brazos de su novio.

-Me da gusto que hayas sido el único en mi vida Taiki.- Dice la chica peliazul.

-Y me da gusto que tu primera vez haya sido una experiencia inolvidable mi amor y no lo que pensabas.- Dice Taiki.

-Taiki... cuando creíste que Richard había abusado de mi, que él había sido el primero, ¿te decepcionaste de mi?- Pregunta Amy con timidez.

-Por supuesto que no mi amor, pero si me dolió tu sufrimiento, si así hubiera sido no te hubiera amado menos, yo solo pensaba que tenía que borrarte de tu alma tanto dolor.- Dice Taiki mientras mira a los ojos a su novia y acaricia su cabello azul.

-Gracias Taiki, te amo, eres maravilloso.- Dice Amy abrazando a su novio con fuerza.

**Departamento Kou.**

Seiya acaba de abrir los ojos, es de mañana y a pesar de que le duele la cabeza por haber tomado tanto la noche anterior, dentro de el también está feliz porque las cosas entre él y Serena han cambiado, o al menos eso cree el.

-Mi dulce bombón.- Dice Seiya mientras se da la vuelta para abrazar a Serena pero se da cuenta de que la chica rubia ya no está en la cama. Seiya se para inmediatamente de la cama y recorre la casa en busca de la chica, pero no la encuentra.

-Bueno, seguro tiene cosas que hacer, pero que noche tan maravillosa.- Se dice para sí mismo.

**Mansión Tsukino.**

Serena se encuentra recostada en su cama mientras recuerda lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-No sé qué diablos me sucede con Seiya, el es guapísimo…, pero yo amo a Darien y no se lo voy a dejar a Rei.- Dice para sí misma.- Pero no puedo negar que Seiya me hace vibrar, ¿será que estoy…?.- Se pregunta así misma.

-No por supuesto que no estoy enamorada de Seiya, simplemente que es guapísimo y … yo estaba triste porque Darien me beso pensando en Rei.- Dice la chica rubia para si misma.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Re se encuentra con su escoba barriendo el templo, su mirada luce triste y decaída, sus ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar.

-¿Como podre sobrellevar mi vida sin Darien?- Se pregunta así misma, cuando Nicholas se acerca a ella.

-Buenos días Rei, ¿Has pensado en la propuesta de matrimonio que te hice?- Pregunta el chico castaño a Rei.

-Nicholas, ya te dije que yo no te amo, mi corazón pertenece a Darien, aunque tenga que estar alejada de el yo lo amo.- Dice Rei enérgicamente.

-Lo sé, pero yo podría reconocer a tu hija como mía y así nadie se daría cuenta.- Dice Nicholas.

-Lo sé, pero no me quiero casar contigo, sería injusto para ti, sobre todo porque tú sabes que yo…- Rei estaba diciendo esto, cuando de repente Nicholas la toma entre sus brazos y la sorprende besándola en los labios sin que ella lo espere.

Darien que había ido en búsqueda de Rei para aclarar los acontecimientos sucedidos en la boda y para arreglar su relación con Rei, se imagina lo peor de la bella sacerdotisa.

-¡¡¡Que hermoso espectáculo!!!- Dice Darien al ver la escena de Rei y Nicholas besándose, Rei se sobresalta y empuja a Nicholas.

-Darien, lo que viste no es como tú piensas.- Trata de aclarar Rei.

-Por supuesto que es como yo pienso, ahora entiendo porque me cortaste, no era por Serena para evitarle sufrimiento, sino porque yo tan solo fui tu entretenimiento.- Dice Darien mientras tira al piso un ramo de rosas rojas que trajera de regalo a Rei.

-Darien…- Balbucea Rei mientras siente como las lagrimas se quieren desbordar de sus ojos.

-Serena tenía razón, quise pensar que me amabas, pero me doy cuenta de que tan solo eres una cualquiera.- Dice Darien alejándose, pero entonces Nicholas se acerca a él y le da un puñetazo en la mejilla. Darien se toca el rostro y voltea a ver al chico con furia.

-No me vuelvas a tocar imbécil.- Dice Darien mientras toma al chico por los hombros y después le da un golpe derribándolo en el piso. Después Darien se aleja y sube su auto el que conduce a toda velocidad.

Rei observa con lágrimas en los ojos como Darien se va pensando lo peor de ella.

-Rei, no llores por ese imbécil.- Dice Nicholas tratando de consolar a la chica, pero este se sorprende al recibir una fuerte bofetada por parte de Rei.

-Me besaste a propósito verdad, porque lo viste y querías que el pensara de mi lo peor.- Dice Rei mientras llora amargamente.

-Tú querías que él se alejara de ti para dejarle el camino libre a Serena, y yo solo hice algo para que él se alejara.- Dice Nicholas.

-Quería que se alejara, pero jamás que pensar de mi lo peor… porque a pesar de todo el me ama.- Dice Rei mientras se aleja y corre a su habitación encerrándose mientras llora amargamente.

Darien, por otro lado conduce su automóvil por las calles de Tokio, mientras no puede evitar que algunas lágrimas salgan de sus ojos.

-Yo creí que me amabas.- Dice mientras observa una foto de Rei que llevara colgada sobre el espejo retrovisor del auto, después la arranca con fuerza y la lanza por la ventana para que se la lleve el viento.

**Departamento Mizuno.**

Taiki despierta y observa que su novia no está en la habitación.

-Amy… ¿Dónde estás?.- Pregunta el chico. Pero en ese momento Amy entra cargando el desayuno.

-Buenos días amor, me levante a preparar el desayuno.- Dice Amy que entra al cuarto con la charola.

-Valla, veo que cocinaste para mi.- Dice el chico mientras observa la comida de Amy.

-Mira, cocine Sushi, no soy tan buena en la cocina como Lita, pero al menos trato de cocinar algo que se que te agrada.- Dice Amy mientras coloca la charola en la cama.

-Se ve delicioso.- Dice Taiki. Amy toma con los palillos un rollo de sushi y se lo acerca a Taiki.

-Pruébalo y dime si te gusta.- Pide la chica peliazul. Taiki prueba el rollo de sushi que le ofreciera la chica.

-Esta delicioso mi amor, al menos puedo estar seguro que cuando nos casemos de hambre no moriré.- Dice el chico, mientras Amy suelta una risita

**Mansión Tsukino.**

Serena se encuentra encerrada en su cuarto, cuando su madre llama a la puerta.

-Hija tienes visita.- Dice la señora Ikuko.

-No tengo ganas de ver a nadie, a quien sea dile que se largue.- Dice Serena.

-También dirías lo mismo si te digo que se trata de Darien.- Dice la señora, Serena inmediatamente abre la puerta y corre a la sala.

-Darien.- Balbucea la chica rubia el nombre de su ex novio sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-Serena, ¿quieres volver conmigo?...es decir, ¿te gustaría que retomáramos nuestra relación?... claro si es que me perdonas por lo de ayer.- Dice Darien dejando sorprendida a la rubia.

-Por supuesto que si mi Darien.- Dice Serena mientras se lanza a los brazos del chico pelinegro y lo besa en los labios.

-No solo quiero que retomemos nuestra relación, creo que es necesario que fijemos la fecha para nuestro enlace matrimonial… ¿te gustaría que nos casáramos pronto?.- Propone Darien.

Serena escucha sorprendida lo que Darien le acaba de proponer y abre sus ojos azules grandemente sin saber que responder…

**Avances del siguiente episodio:**

-¡¡¡Es que tu no entiendes!!!... NO es solo que me duele tu dolor por ser mi amigo, es que eres tan tonto que no te has dado cuenta de que te amo y me muero de celos cada vez que la mencionas.- Grita Unasuky enojada.

-Unasuky…yo…- Seiya no sabía que decir, pero es interrumpido por Unasuky que lo sorprende al besarlo apasionadamente en los labios….

**Hola:**

**Últimamente me he tardado mucho en publicar entre un capitulo y otro, pero tratare de hacerlo más seguido, la inspiración la tengo, pero realmente he estado muy ocupada. De igual manera les agradezco a todos aquellos que me siguen leyendo fielmente en cada capítulo, y por favor dejen reviews no sean malitos.**

**Por último, a quienes les guste la serie de Ranma ½, los invito a leer el nuevo fic sobre esa serie titulado "La Venganza".**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	26. Chapter 26 Desilución

**Desilusión.**

**Mansión Tsukino.**

Serena escucha sorprendida lo que Darien le acaba de proponer y abre sus ojos azules grandemente sin saber que responder, hasta que finalmente habla.

-Eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, claro que me quiero casar contigo, me queda todavía un año para terminar en la universidad, así que en un año nos casaremos.- Dice la rubia emocionada.

-No, en un año no.- Dice Darien por toda respuesta.

-Acaso te parece poco tiempo, pensé que querías casarte pronto.- Dice Serena con desilusión.

.Quiero casarme lo más pronto posible contigo… ¿te parecería bien en cinco meses?- Propone Darien.

-Por supuesto que sí, gracias Darien, te amo.- Dice Serena mientras se le lanza al cuello abrazándolo con felicidad, mientras Darien parece estar agonizando por dentro.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Han pasado ya algunas semanas desde que Rei viera por ultimo a Darien alejándose de ese lugar pensando lo peor de ella, su rostro lucia pálido y sus ojos hinchados, su mirada ya no era la misma que tenía antes, llena de felicidad y dispuesta a defender al hombre que amaba. Se encuentra haciendo sus actividades en el templo, cuando visualiza que sus amigas, Amy y Lita llegan al templo.

-Hola chicas.- Saluda Rei. Después abre sus brazos a sus amigas, algo que era raro pues ella no solía dar tantas demostraciones de cariño.

-Rei, sabemos cómo te sientes, pero queremos que sepas que tú no estás sola, recuerda que nos tienes a mí y a Amy y que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea.- Dice Lita a su amiga en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias Lita, gracias Amy, las quiero mucho, sin su amistad seria mas difícil poder sobrellevar esta pena.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas conteniendo sus lagrimas.

-Rei, perdona que no haya prestado atención a cómo te estabas sintiendo, últimamente he sido tan egoísta pensando solo en mi, y pase por alto que tú me necesitabas.- Dice Amy mientras acaricia la larga cabellera de Rei.

-No digas eso Amy, de todas nosotras, incluyendo a Mina y a Serena, tu eres la persona más noble que he conocido y sé que en tu corazón no existe maldad.- Dice Rei mirando a su amiga en sus azules pupilas.

-Si lo se Amy la buena y noble, yo no merezco semejante alago.- Dice Lita haciendo reir a la chica de ojos amatistas.

-Tú también eres una muy buena amiga y te quiero Lita, me encanta como me haces reír en estos momentos, pero debemos reconocer que Amy es una santa.- Dice Rei haciendo sonrojar a la chica.- Sabes, me da gusto que estés viviendo al máximo tu relación con Taiki, el te ama, y si bien yo estoy pasando por duros momentos, pero valla que después de lo que nos contaste, el estúpido de Richard te ha hecho cosas peores.- Dice ahora la bella sacerdotisa.

-Bueno chicas, al menos ya les conté que no logro lastimarme, afortunadamente ese día llego Taiki y me salvo de una tragedia.- Dice la chica de ojos azules recordando con asco como Richard estuvo a punto de violarla.

-Bueno, no todo es tan malo Amy, al menos algunas horas después estabas viviendo tu primera noche fogosa.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes con malicia.

-Chicas, por favor, ya dije que no entrare en detalles.- Dice Amy sonrojada.

-Me da gusto que sean felices, que puedan amar a la persona correcta y puedan vivir ese amor sin ataduras y prohibiciones.- Dice la sacerdotisa con tristeza.

-Rei, entiende que Darien no está prohibido para ti, el te ama y tu lo amabas, búscalo, habla con él y explícale todo, seguro el volvería a tu lado y mas sabiendo que en tu vientre llevas a un hija de el.- Aconseja la chica peliazul.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que Serena haga de nuevo una locura.- Dice Rei con tristeza.

-Bueno Rei, sabemos que la estas pasando mal, pero este día no queremos caras tristes, yo y Amy vinimos para llevarte de compras al centro comercial y pasar un día de chicas.- Dice la ojiverde entusiasta.

-Chicas, gracias, de verdad las necesitaba.- Dice Rei con entusiasmo.- Ahora vuelvo, ire a cambiarme.

**Centro Comercial Jubangai.**

Las tres chicas caminan con entusiasmo por el centro comercial Jubangai cargadas ya con muchas bolsas.

-Lita, amiguita, espero que tu marido no se vuelva loco cuando vea cómo has endeudado su tarjeta de crédito en esa tienda.- Dice Amy.

-Amy, tu tranquila, Andrew tendrá que comprenderme, además haberlo gastado en ropita para mi pequeña ahijada que viene en camino bien vale la pena.- Dice Lita.

-Con que Lita será la madrina eh, y yo donde quedo.- Dice la peliazul fingiendo molestia a su amiga de cabello negro.

-Tranquila Amy, yo no le había dicho nada aun a Lita, pero quiero que cada una de ustedes sea la madrina de mi futura bebe, incluyendo a Mina, a ella se lo diré cuando valla a Estados Unidos, a gravar la canción para la promoción de la película.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas.

-Por cierto chicas, tengo mucha hambre, que les parece si vamos a esa cafetería, me muero de ganas por comer un pastelillo.- Dice Amy.

-De acuerdo, y creo que mi pequeña también ya tiene hambre.- Dice Rei refiriéndose a la hija que lleva aun en el vientre…

**San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos.**

Mina entra al lujoso departamento que ella y Yaten han comprado en una de las zonas más lujosas de los Angeles, en su rostro se nota lo molesta que se encuentra con su marido, seguida de ella entra Yaten que cierra dando un fuerte portazo.

-Podrías dejar de comportarte como un animal Yaten, todos los vecinos se han dado cuenta del escándalo que has hecho, y en los estudios de grabación me dejaste en ridículo delante de todos.- Dice la rubia molesta.

-No digas estupideces Minako, como si todo el mundo entendiera japonés para saber de lo que hablamos.- Le dice su marido con toda la molestia que pudieran reflejar sus verdes ojos.

-Nadie necesita entender japonés para entender que estábamos peleando, que te estás comportando como un celoso cavernícola, no puedo creer en el monstruo que te has convertido en menos de un mes de matrimonio.- Dice la chica rubia a su marido.

-Valla, pero si la princesita esta arrepentida de haberse casado conmigo.- Dice Yaten ahora furioso.

-Mi amor, perdóname, no quise decir eso, tu sabes que yo te a…- Mina es interrumpida por Yaten.

-No te retractes Minako, se que te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo, pero si quieres el divorcio adelante mi amor, sirve que así tienes el camino libre con James Wellinstone, tu coestrella, que ya me di cuenta que te encanta besuquearte con él como toda una…- Yaten estaba a punto de decirle algo terrible a Minako, pero analiza sus palabras y calla al ver como los ojos de su esposa se llenan de lagrimas.

-No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí, tú que me acompañas a cada grabación y te das cuenta que solo hago mi trabajo.- Dice la chica rubia y después entra al baño encerrándose, mientras se deja caer al piso y llora amargamente.

Fuera del baño, Yaten toca la puerta desesperadamente.

-Mina, mi amor, ábreme por favor, no estés así, se que tu eres una mujer intachable, pero sabes muy bien que no puedo decir lo mismo de Wellinstone.- Dice Yaten rogando a la chica que salga.

**Cafetería Sakura.**

Rei, Lita y Amy se encuentran sentadas en una lujosa cafetería, mientras toman un frappucino y devoran unos deliciosos pastelillos.

-Esto es riquísimo, pero ahora quiero también uno de queso.- Dice Rei que ha devorado una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

-Rei, te vez tan graciosa comiendo así, tú no eres precisamente de muy buen comer.- Dice Lita.

-Recuerda Lita, que Rei está embarazada, es muy común que en su estado se le antoje devorar cualquier cosa.- Dice Amy.- Además me da gusto ver feliz a Rei.

-Por supuesto que soy feliz, aunque no puedo tener a Darien, esta pequeñita que nació de nuestro amor me dará toda la fuerza que necesito para salir adelante y poder sobrellevar su ausencia.- Dice Rei, pero entonces la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro desaparece, reflejándose ahora en sus ojos la más grande desilusión.

-¿Qué sucede Rei?... ¿Te sientes bien?- Cuestiona la chica castaña al ver el repentino cambio de humor de su amiga.

En ese momento se acerca a la mesa la rubia de Serena que va tomando de la mano a Darien que no parece muy comodo ante la situación que se le presenta.

-Hola chicas, que casualidad verlas aquí a todas.- Dice la rubia de Serena.

-Hola Sere, hola Darien.- Saluda Lita, y Amy solo con un movimiento de mano.

-Chicas, pues qué bueno que las veo para informarles la nueva noticia, Darien y yo hemos vuelto, nos hemos dado cuenta de que nos amamos y que queremos estar juntos, inclusive ya tenemos la fecha de nuestra boda.- Dice Serena a sus amigas, pero mirando a los ojos a la sacerdotisa.

-Eso, no puede ser cierto.- Dice Amy llevándose la mano a la boca.

-Y porque no, digo, si todas ustedes tienen pareja porque yo no puedo tener derecho a ser feliz, hasta Rei ahora anda saliendo con Nicholas.- Dice la rubia intrigosa.

Darien que hasta el momento había tenido la vista fija en la hermosa chica de ojos amatistas, había logrado olvidar por un momento aquella escena que presenciara en el Templo Hikawa cuando viera a Rei y Nicholas besarse, pero al momento que Serena nombra al chico, su semblante cambia mirando ahora a la sacerdotisa con rencor.

-Por supuesto que nos casaremos, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que casarme con Serena, después de todo me di cuenta de que ella es la UNICA mujer a la que he amado.- Dice Darien abrazando a la rubia por la cintura, sin saber que sus palabras se encajan como una daga en el corazón de la joven de cabello negro.

-Larguémonos de aquí, no estamos para escuchar tonterías- Dice Lita obligando a sus amigas a pararse y dejando un billete en la mesa.

Las tres chicas se levantan y caminan en dirección a la salida, pero antes Amy gira su mirada por última vez a la pareja.

-Eres un cínico Darien, y tu Serena, perdón pero eres una… mala amiga.- Dice la chica peliazul

Las chicas ahora si caminan en dirección a la salida, Rei tiene los ojos humedecidos y su cara denota que está a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Tranquila amiga, recuerda que tienes que estar tranquila, eso no le hace bien a tu bebe.- Dice Amy tomando del brazo a la chica.

-Yo, voy a estar bien.- Dice Rei, pero en ese momento siente un ligero mareo al recordar las duras palabras de Darien, y cae al piso desmayada.

Darien desde dentro del restaurante se percata del desmayo de Rei y por un momento olvida todo el rencor que hasta ahora le guardara a la chica y corre en su auxilio.

-Rei, mi princesa, despierta.- Dice Darien que corre y se inca frente a ella que esta tirada en el piso, mientras sus amigas se encuentran a su alrededor.

Rei abre los ojos lentamente y reacciona, lo primero que ve, es de nuevo la mirada de Darien, que a diferencia de hace unos minutos que la miraba con Rencor, ahora la mira con la misma dulzura y amor de antes. Al verlo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-Dejame, no vuelvas a poner tus manos encima de mi y lárgate con tu novia.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas, mientras sus amigas la ayudan a ponerse de pie.

-Darien, levantate y deja de preocuparte por esa víbora ponzoñosa, a mi la verdad no me ijmporta la salud de esta perra.- Dice Serena con rabia en su voz. Amy se para delante de la rubia y sin que nadie lo espere le da una fuerte bofetada.

-¡¡Amy!!.- Exclama la chica rubia de coletas, sorprendida de que su amiga, la dulce y tranquila Amy reaccionara asi.

-Aquí la única perra eres tú, no puedo creer la clase de desgraciada en que te has convertido Serena.- Dice la chica peliazul.

Las chicas se alejan ayudando a caminar a Rei, por si acaso le da otra recaída, mientras Darien mira con preocupación a la chica de ojos amatistas, y la mirada de Serena se encuentra ausente y a punto de las lagrimas.

**Mansión Furuhata.**

Unasuky se encuentra sentada frente al televisor, vistiendo su pijama, mientras a su lado devora una bolsa de palomitas y toma refresco. Su mirada luce ausente, a pesar de que aparentemente ve una película. Pero en ese momento llega una de las empleadas de su casa.

-Señorita Unasuky, tiene visita, es el señor Kou.- Dice la joven sirvienta.

-Dile que no estoy, que me fui a Francia, invéntale cualquier excusa, no lo quiero ver.- Dice Unasuky fingiendo indiferencia.

-De acuerdo señorita, pero ya es la cuarta vez que su amigo viene y le invento una excusa, creo que ya no me cree.- Dice la chica.

-Sabes que Hikari, tienes razón, será mejor que le dé la cara y que le diga que no lo quiero ver.- Dice Unasuky levantándose del sillón y saliendo por la puerta al jardín donde Seiya la esperaba.

Seiya observa salir a su amiga y corre a su encuentro emocionado, se acerca a ella y la abraza efusivamente, levantándola del piso.

.Unasuky, te extrañe tanto, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, te eche de menos.- Dice el chico de ojos azules. Pero entonces sus ojos se encuentran con los de Unasuky y percibe que su amiga no es la misma de antes.- ¿Qué te sucede Unasuky?

-Pasa, que no te quiero ver, no te quiero en mi vida, aléjate de mí.- Dice la chica con dureza en su voz.

-Unasuky, que te sucede, porque estas molesta si no te he hecho nada, desde el otro día que te hable para contarte lo que sucedió entre Sere y yo te has estado portando así.- Dice Seiya inocentemente.

-Serena, siempre Serena, parece que no tuvieras otro tema de conversación.- Dice Unasuky molesta.

-Unasuky, yo te necesito, no seas dura conmigo, en estos momentos me siento tan solo, Yaten de luna de miel, Taiki concentrado en su relación con Amy, y yo que creí que tenía una oportunidad de Serena después de aquella mágica noche, me entero que solo me utilizo y ahora ha regresado con Chiba.- Dice le chico con tristeza.

-Eso es porque eres un tonto, estas tan aferrado a Serena que no puedes ver mas allá, ¿acaso no puedes ver a otra mujer y enamorarte?- Pregunta Unasuky molesta.

-Sabes Unasuky, estas actuando como una novia celosa y egoísta, hasta parece que estuvieras enamorada de mí, yo sé que no es así, me has dicho miles de veces que te enojas porque te duele verme sufriendo por ser tu amigo.- Dice Seiya, pero es interrumpido por Unasuky.

-¡¡¡Es que tu no entiendes!!!... NO es solo que me duele tu dolor por ser mi amigo, es que eres tan tonto que no te has dado cuenta de que te amo y me muero de celos cada vez que la mencionas.- Grita Unasuky enojada.

-Unasuky…yo…- Seiya no sabía que decir, pero es interrumpido por Unasuky que lo sorprende al besarlo apasionadamente en los labios. Seiya primero no sabe como responder ante este beso, pero dentro de el siente que la chispa de la pasión se enciende y corresponde al beso de la chica haciendo que este suba de intensidad, mientras sus manos acarician el cabello de la chica. Finalmente se separan por la falta de aire.

-Vete de mi casa, por favor, Sei, no me hagas más daño, yo me he enamorado de ti y no me hace bien tenerte cerca, por favor no vuelvas a buscarme.- Dice Unasuky con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y después entra corriendo a su casa.

Seiya mira sorprendido en dirección a la puerta de la mansión, donde la chica entra y cierra de un portazo.

-Valla, así que aparte de hermosa besa bien.- Dice Seiya mientras se acaricia los labios recordando el beso de Unasuky.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Las tres chicas llegan al templo Hikawa, dentro del automóvil de Amy, el cual es conducido por ella misma. Finalmente Amy se estaciona frente al templo, y mira a Rei que está sentada en el lado del copiloto mientras Lita va atrás.

-No llores Rei, tranquila.- Dice Amy mientras da un abrazo a Rei que se encuentra sollozando y Lita acaricia el cabello negro de la chica.

-No puedo creer lo que escuche, Darien se va a casar con Serena, yo pensé que podría soportar sola mi embarazo, pero yo no puedo sola, lo necesito a mi lado.- Dice Rei llorando desesperadamente.

-Rei, no llores amiga, aunque Darien está con ella, el te ama, en cuanto vio que te desmayaste corrió asustado a tu lado.- Dice Lita.

-No, yo no puedo quitárselo a Serena, a pesar de que ella me odia, yo no podría soportar que ella atente contra su propia vida.- Dice Rei a sus amigas.

-Bueno chicas, me retiro a casa, tomare un taxi, Rei querida disculpa que no me pueda quedar mas.- Dice Lita a su amiga.

-No te preocupes amiga, ve y pásatela bien con Andrew, cocínale algo rico a tu marido.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas a Lita.

-Si Lita, ve a tu casa, yo me quedare aquí con Rei, haciéndole compañía.- Dice Amy.

**San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos.**

Después de más de una hora de estar encerrada en el baño, finalmente Mina abre la puerta y se encuentra con la mirada de su marido que se la paso tocando la puerta hasta ese momento. Yaten abre sus brazos de par en par y estrecha entre ellos a la hermosa rubia que es su esposa.

-Minako, mi querida Mina, perdóname, cuando nos casamos te prometí hacerte feliz y creo que no lo estoy logrando.- Dice Yaten mientras abraza con fuerza a su chica.

-Yaten, te amo, no vuelvas a dudar de mi, te lo pido por favor.- Dice la chica rubia enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido.

-Mina, mi dulce y linda Minako, no te quiero perder, te adoro.- Dice el chico peliplateado mientras levanta a su chica en brazos conduciéndola al sofá de la habitación donde la recuesta y la mira con dulzura a los ojos. Minako sonríe al ver el rostro de su marido.

-Sabes me encanta verte sonreír, así te quiero ver siempre.- Dice el chico mientras acaria el rostro de su amada esposa. Mina por toda respuesta empieza a desabotonar la camisa de su marido, después empieza a deslizar sus delicadas manos en el pecho de su novio.

-Hazme el amor Yaten, mi amor, quiero estar contigo.- Dice la chica rubia mientras ahora enreda sus brazos en el cuello de su novio y lo empieza a besar con pasión.

**Mansión Tsukino.**

Serena se encuentra en su recamara, mientras relee los resultados donde se confirma el embarazo de Rei.

-Probablemente este hijo es de Darien, probablemente no, lo es, pero Darien no puede saberlo, así que antes de que a Rei se le ocurra abrir la boca, primero me voy a adelantar yo a los hechos.- Dice la rubia esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica.

**Hospital General de Tokio.**

Dentro del área de ultrasonidos, Rei se encuentra recostada sobre una camilla mientras en la pantalla puede ver a su bebe. Amy y Lita se encuentran acompañándola, así como el abuelo de la chica.

-Mi bisnieta será una linda niña.- Asegura el abuelo de Rei.

-Aun no sabemos el sexo del bebe, es demasiado pronto.- Dice la madre de Amy que es quien se está haciendo cargo de seguir el embarazo de Rei.

-Lo sé doctora, pero hay cosas que debido a mi entrenamiento Shintoista yo puedo ver, y que la mayoría no puede.- Dice el anciano.

-Mira Rei, ese es tu bebe.- Señala la doctora para que Rei vea a través de la pantalla. Rei sonríe feliz para sí misma.

-Oh, Gran Kami, ¿Qué es esto?- Dice la doctora haciendo que Rei y los demás se alarmen.

-Doctora, ¿Qué le sucede a mi bebe?... hable por favor.- Pregunta Rei desesperada y con gran preocupación. Los ojos azules de la doctora se clavan en la mirada de Rei que espera una respuesta…

**Avances del siguiente capítulo.**

-No lo puedo creer, Rei esperando un hijo de Nicholas, la muy desgraciada se empezó a revolcar con él al poco tiempo de haber cortado conmigo, o seguramente lo hacía al mismo tiempo.- Dice Darien molesto.

-Siempre te dije que ella era una desgraciada, que no te amaba.- Dice Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.- Mas sin embargo me cambiaste por ella.

-Perdóname Serena, fui un estúpido.- Se disculpa Darien con la chica, aunque siente que su corazón se desgarra por dentro al imaginarse traicionado por Rei.

**Hola a todos:**

**Gracias a quienes me siguen leyendo, aquí tienen un capitulo mas, al parecer mi inspiración ha regresado y esta a todo lo que da, ya que he disfrutado enormemente escribir este capítulo. Espero recibir comentarios suyos pronto y también recuerden que si tienen quejas o sugerencias pueden hacerlo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**

-


	27. Chapter 27 El rechazo de Darien

**El rechazo de Darien.**

**Hospital General de Tokio.**

Dentro del área de ultrasonidos, Rei se encuentra recostada sobre una camilla mientras en la pantalla puede ver a su bebe. Amy y Lita se encuentran acompañándola, así como el abuelo de la chica.

-Mi bisnieta será una linda niña.- Asegura el abuelo de Rei.

-Aun no sabemos el sexo del bebe, es demasiado pronto.- Dice la madre de Amy que es quien se está haciendo cargo de seguir el embarazo de Rei.

-Lo sé doctora, pero hay cosas que debido a mi entrenamiento Shintoista yo puedo ver, y que la mayoría no puede.- Dice el anciano.

-Mira Rei, ese es tu bebe.- Señala la doctora para que Rei vea a través de la pantalla. Rei sonríe feliz para sí misma.

-Oh, Gran Kami, ¿Qué es esto?- Dice la doctora haciendo que Rei y los demás se alarmen.

-Doctora, ¿Qué le sucede a mi bebe?... hable por favor.- Pregunta Rei desesperada y con gran preocupación. Los ojos azules de la doctora se clavan en la mirada de Rei que espera una respuesta.

-Rei linda, no te preocupes tus bebes están bien, y digo que están bien porque estas esperando gemelos.- Dice la doctora, madre de Amy, dejando a todos los presentes con cara de tremenda sorpresa.

.Mis bebes.- Dice Rei mientras se toca su vientre y unas lágrimas de felicidad empiezan a salir de sus moradas pupilas.

.Felicidades Amiga.- Dice Lita brincando de emoción.

-Bueno, ahora ya no tendremos que pelear yo y Lita para decidir quién será la madrina porque habrá dos bebes.- Dice Amy sumamente contenta

-Chicas, recuerden que aunque Mina no está aquí ella también querrá ser madrina de una de mis bebes, porque sé que serán niñas, y yo no quiero que ninguna de ustedes quede fuera.- Dice la chica de cabello negro.- Lo que me encantaría es tener a Darien conmigo ahora.- Dice ahora con un reflejo de tristeza en su mirada.

-Hija, ese muchacho te ama, en tus manos esta volver con el, si tu se lo pides estoy seguro de que el volvería contigo, aclárale que lo que sucedió entre tu y Nicholas fue un error, que tu no quisiste besarlo y el sabrá entenderlo.- Dice el abuelo.

-Pero Serena puede cometer una tontería si siente que lo pierde de nuevo.- Dice Rei a su pesar.

-Serena, el abuelo tiene razón, Serena ya es grande y tiene que entenderlo, yo estoy seguro que lo que hizo en el restaurante fue por despecho, porque tu le has hecho creer que eres novia de Nicholas, pero si se lo aclaras el volverá.- Dice Amy.

-Gracias chicas, las quiero, y voy a buscar a Darien para reconquistarlo, ahora lo Sestarán con Sere y que no se alejaran de ella, estoy segura de que ella las extraña y necesita de su amistad y no tienen por qué estar enojada con ella por mi culpa.- Suplica ahora Rei.

-Te lo prometemos Rei, después de todo, nosotras en el fondo también queremos mucho a Sere, aunque su actitud contigo es reprobable.- Dice la chica castaña.

Las tres chicas finalmente se abrazan en señal de apoyarse siempre las unas a las otras, mientras la doctora y el abuelo sonríen satisfechos al ver una amistad tan solida que ha perdurado por los años.

**Departamento Kou.**

Seiya se encuentra sentado sobre el sofá, distraído, con su mente en otro lugar, recordando los labios de la chica que lo besara sin el esperarlo. De pronto a pesar de sentirse dolido y utilizado por Serena, al recordar a Unasuky no puede evitar sonreír para sí mismo, por lo mismo no percibe los pasos de su hermano el pelicastaño.

-No sabía que ahora te reías solo.- Dice Taiki a su hermano.

-Hola Taiki, disculpa hermano, no te había visto, pensé que estarías con Amy.- Dice Seiya.

-¿Estar con Amy?... Por dios Seiya, sí que estas distraído en todo el día de hoy no he visto a Amy.- Dice Taiki.

-Pero supongo que la extrañas y que mueres de ganas por verla ahora ¿verdad?- Pregunta Seiya como adivinando lo que siente su hermano.

-Por supuesto que la extraño, tengo ganas de verla, ayer la mire en la noche, pero tengo ganas de tenerla cerca de nuevo, solo que a esta hora iba a salir con Rei y Lita, tu sabes, cosas de chicas… ¿Pero por qué tanta pregunta eh?... ¿acaso has puesto tus ojos en otra chica?- Pregunta Taiki.

-No, digo… solo que te veo a ti tan feliz con Amy, supongo que algún día te casaras con ella, y ya ves, ahora nuestro hermano es también muy feliz con Mina, supongo que yo estoy destinado a estar solo.- Dice Seiya con algo de tristeza en su voz.

Taiki se sienta junto a su hermano y le da una palmada en la espalda.- No digas eso hermano, estoy seguro de que algún día encontraras a la mujer de tu vida que te ame tanto como tú la puedas amar.- Dice Taiki.

-Hermano, sabes que hace mucho encontré a esa mujer, solo que no me corresponde.- Dice Seiya.

-Taiki, abre los ojos, valórate un poco, tienes a tus pies miles de fanas algunas muy hermosas, tienes mucho de donde escoger, y esa chica, tu amiga Unasuky es muy linda y parece que no le eres indiferente.- Dice Taiki con una mirada suspicaz.

-Unasuky, es cierto ella es una chica muy hermosa, linda, tierna y cariñosa, pero no la amo, mi único amor es Serena Tsukino.- Dice Seiya a su hermano.

-Seiya, abre los ojos… sabes, a veces pienso que ya no amas a Serena, sino que más bien ya se te hizo costumbre decir que la amas y estas muy cómodo en esa posición, abre los ojos hermano y analízate.- Dice Taiki dejando a después solo a su hermano que se queda en silencio mientras se toca los labios de nuevo.

_-Unasuky sí que es hermosa… ¿Por qué de pronto siento algo diferente por ella, algo que no he sentido antes con ninguna otra mujer aparte de Serena?.- Piensa Seiya dentro de sí mismo._

**Restaurante Furuhata's**

Unasuky se encuentra en la oficina del restaurante de su familia, se encuentra sola revisando unos documentos, mientras Lita ha salido.

-Seiya, ¿Por qué te tuviste que meter en mi corazón?- Se pregunta la chica a ella misma, cuando Andrew entra dentro de la oficina.

-Hola mi pequeña hermanita… ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunta Andrew a la chica mientras abre sus brazos a su hermana.

-Andrew.- Balbuce la chica dejándose abrazar por su hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara Unasuky?... Te vez triste y tus ojos lucen como si hubieras estado llorando.- Dice Andrew, la chica ante las palabras de su hermano agacha la mirada.- ¿Es por el verdad?- Adivina el chico.

-No hermanito, a decir verdad yo y Julio terminamos hace poco y quedamos en buenos términos, el se enamoro de una chica mexicana como él hasta se que se llama Gabriela, y realmente deseo que sean muy felices, porque a decir verdad yo ya lo había dejado de amar también.- Dice la chica convencida de sus palabras.

-Hermana, se perfectamente que tu tristeza no es por tu ex novio Julio, sino por Seiya… ¿te enamoraste de él verdad?- Pregunta el chico rubio a su hermana.

-Claro, a ti nunca te he podido ocultar nada, pero sabemos que el ama a Serena, así que le he pedido que se aleje de mí, me sincere con él y ya le dije que no me hace bien su cercanía.- Dice la chica de cabello castaño.

-Unasuky, como lo siento, pero no te preocupes hermanita, algún día encontraras un hombre que te sepa querer.- Dice Andrew.

-Pero mejor no hablemos de eso hermano, después de todo no tendría caso tener un novio aquí en Japón, recuerda que el próximo semestre regresare a Francia a retomar mis estudios, ya perdí un semestre y no quiero volver a abandonar la escuela.- Dice Unasuky.

-Unasuky, me da gusto que veas las cosas de manera tan positiva.- Dice Andrew.

**Algunos días después.**

**Departamento de Darien.**

Es de mañana en Japon, el dia se encuentra lluvioso y Darien observa por la ventana de su apartamento las gotas de lluvia que caen, mientras en su mano tiene una foto de Rei y el juntos la cual observa.

-El cielo llora como mi corazón llora por tu traición, Rei Hino.- Dice el chico mientras observa la fotografía. En ese instante escucha el timbre de su puerta y de inmediato se dirige a abrir.

-Hola Darien.- Saluda Serena que tiene el rostro bañado en lagrimas, luce despeinada y tiene en su mejilla derecha un rasguño.

-Serena, ¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunta Darien sorprendido al ver a la chica asi. Esta sin decir más se lanza a los brazos del chico y llora desesperadamente.

-Serena, dime que desgraciado te hizo esto, Sere por favor di algo, me estas angustiando.- Dice Darien que en verdad empieza a preocuparse por la chica rubia.

-Fue ella, fue Rei, esta mañana fui a buscarte al hospital y me la encontré a la salida, no sabes las cosas tan duras que me dijo, me golpeo, moría de ganas por golpearla, pero debido a su estado de salud no pude defenderme.- Dice Serena haciéndose de la ingenua.

-¿Qué le sucede a Rei?... ¿Esta ella enferma?...dímelo Serena.- Pregunta el chico desesperado tomando a la chica rubia por los hombros.

-Darien, olvídalo, mejor no hablemos de eso… yo y mi gran bocota.- Dice la rubia fingiendo haber cometido una imprudencia.

-Serena por favor, dime que le sucede a Rei.- Suplica Darien.

-Está bien Darien, te lo diré solo para que no te angusties pensando que Rei está enferma y de una vez se te caiga la benda de los ojos… Rei está embarazada de Nicholas, la muy desgraciada tuvo el descaro de decírmelo, y me dijo que si le daba la gana te haría creer que ese hijo era tuyo y que tu como eras un imbécil le terminarías creyendo.- Dice Serena mientras de nuevo empieza a sollozar.

-No lo puedo creer, Rei esperando un hijo de Nicholas, la muy desgraciada se empezó a revolcar con él al poco tiempo de haber cortado conmigo, o seguramente lo hacía al mismo tiempo.- Dice Darien molesto.

-Siempre te dije que ella era una desgraciada, que no te amaba.- Dice Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.- Mas sin embargo me cambiaste por ella.

-Perdóname Serena, fui un estúpido.- Se disculpa Darien con la chica, aunque siente que su corazón se desgarra por dentro al imaginarse traicionado por Rei.

Mientras tanto, fuera del departamento de Darien, acaban de llegar Rei, Lita y Amy, en el auto de esta ultima al edificio donde se encuentra el departamento de Darien.

-Querida Rei, ya llegamos a tu destino, ahora lánzate a la conquista de tu querido Darien y aclárale toda la verdad.- Anima Lita a su amiga.

-Gracias Lita, gracias Amy, no sé qué haría sin ustedes amigas, ustedes son quienes me han dado la fuerza para salir adelante en estos tiempos difíciles, y claro también estoy incluye a Mina, la extraño tanto.- Dice Rei.

Amy se encuentra hablando por teléfono, y al mismo tiempo platicando con Rei.- Por cierto Mina dice por la línea que te dejes de sentimentalismos y vallas a buscar a Darien.- Dice Amy, que al mismo tiempo coloca el altavoz y puede escuchar la voz de su rubia amiga que se encuentra del otro lado del mundo.

_-Amiga, las chicas tienen razón, ve y conquista a tu Darien, hazlo por tus gemelitos que serán los primeros sobrinos del equipo, te quiero amiga.- Se escucha la voz de Mina._

-Gracias chicas, las quiero.- Dice Rei y después baja del carro dispuesta a recuperar a Darien, despidiéndose de sus amigas.

Algunos minutos después Rei sube hasta el edificio donde vive Darien y toca el timbre del departamento, espera unos segundos que le parecen interminables, hasta que Darien abre la puerta y lo mira frente a ella, pero los ojos del chico lucen inyectados de ira y rencor.

-Darien, tenemos que hablar.- Dice Rei mientras se lanza a los brazos de Darien, pero este por toda respuesta la toma bruscamente de los brazos y la aleja.

-Déjame tranquilo Rei Hino, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti ni verte en lo que me resta de vida.- Dice Darien con mucha ira.

-Mi amor, se que actué mal, y que el haberte cortado fue un error, yo creí que con eso haría sentir mejor a Serena, pero ahora que estamos esperando dos hijos, me doy cuenta de que yo y nuestras bebes te necesitamos mucho.- Dice Rei sonriente.

-Eres una maldita perra, como te atreves a querer encasquetarme a los hijos que esperas de Nicholas, sinceramente tu y ese bebe o bebes, porque por lo que veo esperas gemelos, no me interesan en lo mas mínimo y por favor no metas a Serena en esto.- Dice Darien, mientras los ojos de Rei tratan de contener las lagrimas

Serena que se encontraba dentro del departamento, sale también mirando retadoramente a Rei, mientras sigue llorando.- Eres una cínica desvergonzada Rei, después de que te atreviste a golpearme en el hospital esta mañana y te burlaste diciéndome que tus hijos eran de Nicholas, como eres tan desgraciada como para ahora venir y mentirle a Darien sobre la paternidad de tus hijos.- Grita Serena.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Serena, sabes muy bien que los bebes que espero son de Darien.- Dice Rei mientras las lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, pero entonces sin esperarlo, la chica rubia le da una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

-Cínica, si no fuera porque estas embarazada, yo misma te sacaría a patadas de este lugar, maldita prostituta.- Le grita Serena a la chica pelinegra que llora en silencio.

-Nunca pensé que tu, Serena a la que considere mi amiga, llegara a esos extremos.- Dice Rei, y entonces levanta su mano, estando a punto de abofetear a Serena, pero la mano de Darien la detiene con fuerza.

-Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo Rei, y no te atrevas a golpear a Serena, o si no yo mismo me encargare de llamar al departamento de seguridad de este edificio para hacer que te saquen a la fuerza, y no me importa que tan hija de político seas o lo famosa que seas como cantante.- Dice Darien, que después suelta el brazo de la chica, y entra dentro del departamento con Serena, dejando afuera a la hermosa sacerdotisa.

**San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos.**

-Te amo, mi dulce Minako, eres la mujer más bella que he conocido.- Dice el guapo chico rubio de ojos verdes.

-Yo también te amo Edward, pero sabes que soy casada y nuestro amor es prohibido.- Susurra Minako al oído del joven.

-Pero se que no lo amas.- Le dice el chico a la chica rubia.- Mina, mi dulce y adorada Mina, huyamos lejos de todo esto, lejos de tu marido, donde el no nos pueda encontrar.- Dice el chico, entonces se acerca a Minako y la besa en los labios mientras sus fuertes brazos se enredan en la cintura de la chica.

-Corte.- Se escucha una voz anunciando que la escena ha terminado, entonces Mina y el guapo actor se separan.

-Minako, eres una excelente actriz, me encanta trabajar con actrices como tú, sobre todo si son japonesas y hermosas.- Felicita James.

-Gracias.- Dice Minako, que se sonroja ante la mira del actor, pero en eso siente los fuertes brazos de Yaten sobre ella.

-Bueno, estimado James, creo que por hoy fue suficiente, digo ya te diste el lujo de besar a mi esposa, pero eso solo te lo permito que lo hagas tras las cámaras, así que nos vemos otro día, que yo y mi mujer tenemos que irnos.- Dice Yaten en un correcto ingles al guapo actor americano.

-Yaten, me lastimas, ¿Por qué te comportas así?- Pregunta Minako en japonés, sin que los demás supieran de que hablaban ella y su marido.

-Como que de que hablo, no seas cínica Minako, o crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo te observa ese estúpido actor americano de pacotilla.- Dice Yaten molesto.

**Tokio, Japón.**

Rei camina por las calles lluviosas de Tokio, mientras las lagrimas escurren por sus mejillas, y parece no sentir como la lluvia la moja. Finalmente llega a un parque se sienta en una banca, mientras apoya su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto Darien?- Pregunta al aire como si este tuviera la respuestas.- Porque si yo te amo tanto.

La hermosa chica de ojos amatistas llora amargamente cubriendo su rostro, cuando de pronto escucha unas voces.

-Mira que deliciosa mujercita, se ve tan solita, y tan antojable.- Dice un tipo fortachón a otro que la mira con lujuria.

-¿Quieres pasar una noche conmigo bomboncito?- Pregunta el otro tipo que luce de muy mal aspecto.

-Déjame tranquila hijo de perra.- Dice Rei que se levanta dispuesta a seguir su camino. Pero de pronto uno del los tipos la toma por los hombros y la empuja haciéndola caer al piso, mientras se deja ir encima de ella y le inmoviliza las manos.

-Pero si esta muñeca no es cualquier mujer, es Rei Hino, y además la hija de Takahashi Hino, te imaginas la recompensa que nos darían por su paradero, además mientras podríamos divertirnos con ella.- Dice el chico que la mira con lujuria.

-Déjame, maldito desgraciado.- Grita Rei, mientras las lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas…

**Hola:**

**De nuevo yo aquí dejando un capitulo mas, espero les guste y recibir pronto review suyos, me han tenido abandonada (snif snif)..., miren no se preocupen, yo entiendo que a veces uno lee y por falta de tiempo no dejan reviews, pero cuando puedan dejen sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias.**

**Clarissa003: Gracias, por haberme dejado un review en el capitulo pasado, efectivamente yo también espero que le pase algo a la perr… de Serena, de verdad que como tú dices ni a Seiya se merece, espero que este capítulo te guste y saber qué opinas sobre esto.**

**Ahora sí, gracias a aquellos que también me leen pero que por algún motivo u otro no han podido dejarme reviews, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado, y ojala que los desgraciados no lastimen a nuestra dorada Rei.**

**Sin más que decir, espero actualizar pronto.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	28. Chapter 28 Impedir que el amor se valla

**Impedir que el amor se me escape de las manos.**

**Tokio, Japón.**

Rei camina por las calles lluviosas de Tokio, mientras las lagrimas escurren por sus mejillas, y parece no sentir como la lluvia la moja. Finalmente llega a un parque se sienta en una banca, mientras apoya su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto Darien?- Pregunta al aire como si este tuviera la respuestas.- Porque si yo te amo tanto.

La hermosa chica de ojos amatistas llora amargamente cubriendo su rostro, cuando de pronto escucha unas voces.

-Mira que deliciosa mujercita, se ve tan solita, y tan antojable.- Dice un tipo fortachón a otro que la mira con lujuria.

-¿Quieres pasar una noche conmigo bomboncito?- Pregunta el otro tipo que luce de muy mal aspecto.

-Déjame tranquila hijo de perra.- Dice Rei que se levanta dispuesta a seguir su camino. Pero de pronto uno del los tipos la toma por los hombros y la empuja haciéndola caer al piso, mientras se deja ir encima de ella y le inmoviliza las manos.

-Pero si esta muñeca no es cualquier mujer, es Rei Hino, y además la hija de Takahashi Hino, te imaginas la recompensa que nos darían por su paradero, además mientras podríamos divertirnos con ella.- Dice el chico que la mira con lujuria.

-Déjame, maldito desgraciado.- Grita Rei, mientras las lagrimas resbalan por sus mejilla y siente como el individuo la empieza a manosear con lujuria

-Eres un rico caramelito, muñeca preciosa.- Dice el asqueroso tipo, pero entonces Rei la da una fuerte bofetada en el rostro. El tipo se toca la cara de mal modo y entonces también abofetea a Rei.

-Hiro, tómale las manos a esta perrita salvaje, mientras yo la hago mujer, no te preocupes, que después tu tendrás tu turno.- Dice el tipo lamiéndose los labios.

El asqueroso tipo sujeta de las manos a Rei, mientras el otro empieza a desabotonar bruscamente la blusa de la chica, haciendo que esta comienza a llorar y suplicar.- Por favor, no me lastime, estoy embarazada.- Suplica la chica pelinegra, pero ya cuando ha perdido las esperanzas de que alguien llegue a ayudarla, a esas horas de la noche se escuchan unos disparos en el parque, haciendo que los dos delincuentes huyan despavoridos. Rei entonces se arregla su blusa, mientras escucha como los tipos de seguridad corren tras los delincuentes, y entonces siente una mano sobre su hombro, lo que le hace voltear y encontrarse con el rostro de alguien que no esperaría.

-Padre… ¿eres tú?- Pregunta la chica pelinegra mientras limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos con su mano. El gran político, Takahashi Hino, le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Es muy noche, no deberías de andar sola por la calla a estas horas y menos en estos lugares, tu abuelo me hablo porque estaba muy preocupado y me dijo que no habías llegado al templo, fue entonces que decidí movilizar a mis hombres de seguridad.- Dice Takahashi Hino.- Realmente estaba preocupado por ti hija.

-Gracias.- Responde Rei secamente, pues de sobra sabía que su padre solo había contribuido a buscarla debido a las suplicas de su abuelo.

-Rei, hija, aunque no lo creas en verdad estaba preocupado por ti… y también por mis nietas.- Dice el señor Hino dejando sorprendida a Rei.- Eso también me lo dijo tu abuelo.

-Sé que esto dañara tu imagen pública como político, y que pongo en riesgo tu próximo proyecto, que es lanzarte a la candidatura por la presidencia de Japón.- Dice Rei esperando un reclamo de su padre.

-Rei, discúlpame por haber sido un mal padre contigo, el haber creído que esos delincuentes te harían daño y saber que también estaban en riesgo mis nietas, me hizo reflexionar, quizá no soy el hombre más expresivo y no fui un buen marido con tu madre, pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad para ganarme tu cariño y también poder estar cerca de mis nietas.- Dice con toda sinceridad el padre de la chica, mientras abre los brazos a su hija.

-Padre.- Balbuce Rei mientras se abraza a su padre llorando sin articular mas palabra.

-Me imagino que tus lagrimas son por el padre de tus hijas, Rei, no se cual sea la razón por la que él no te acepto de nuevo en su vida, porque tu abuelo me dijo que fuiste a buscarlo para reconciliarte con el por algunos desacuerdos, pero déjame decirte que si él no te acepta es porque no vale la pena.- Dice el hombre consolando a su querida hija.

**Departamento de Darien.**

Darien se encuentra con Serena aun en casa, la chica rubia ha estado hablando todo el día, pero Darien parece estar en otro mundo, sin escuchar lo que su rubia prometida habla.

-¿Me estás haciendo caso Darien?.- Pregunta la chica.

-Serena, es muy tarde, creo que será mejor que te vayas, realmente quiero estar solo.- Dice el chico pelinegro.

-De acuerdo, te dejo, se que estas pensando en ella, pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo para sacarla de tu corazón, recuerda que ella te traiciono con Nicholas, y yo se que te duele, pero yo estoy aquí y te ayudare a que la olvides.- Dice la rubia antes de salir del departamento del chico.

Después de que Serena sale del departamento, Darien se dirige a su cuarto, abre su cajón y saca unas fotografías de su amada princesa de fuego, Rei Hino, la que el creyó que era la mujer de su vida, y la cual él creía que lo había traicionado.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de jugar conmigo si yo te amaba?... Porque no puedo sacarte de mi corazón.-Pregunta Darien como si la chica de la fotografía pudiera responderle, entonces de los azules ojos del chico empiezan a caer las lagrimas al recordar los momentos románticos que pasara con la hermosa sacerdotisa.

_Flash Back._

_-Te amo mi querido Darien, siempre te he amado.- Dice la chica pelinegra, mientras toma la mano del chico y lo hace colocarla en su pecho.- Siente mi corazón que late por ti, por tu amor.- Dice ahora la chica con dulce voz._

_-Te adoro Rei Hino, mi princesa de fuego.- Dice Darien, mientras toma a la bella chica por la cintura y la levanta en sus brazos para después besarla dulcemente en los labios._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Te voy a sacar de mi corazón Rei, así sea lo último que haga en mi vida, tú me traicionaste y no mereces mi perdón.- Dice el chico mientras rompe en pedazos las fotografías de la chica y después las deposita en el cesto de la basura que tuviera a un lado de su cama.

**Templo Hikawa.**

La hermosa sacerdotisa se encuentra recostada en su cama, mientras llora desconsoladamente por la desconfianza de Darien, mientras escucha que fuera de su habitación, su padre y su abuelo conversan

_-Yo te amaba Darien, pero jamás te volveré a buscar, si quieres creer que tus hijas son de Nicholas o de cualquier otro no me importa, yo sere suficiente madre para querer a mis bebes.- Piensa la chica dentro de sí misma, aun con su alma atormentada. Pero entonces escucha que alguien llama a la puerta._

-Adelante.- Dice la chica limpiándose las lagrimas que aún le quedaban.

La puerta se abre y se deja ver la imponente figura de su padre, el señor Takahashi Hino, que se acerca a ella y se sienta en su cama a su lado, mientras pasa un brazo por sus hombros.

-Hija, cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame, de hoy en adelante tratare de enmendar mis errores.- Dice el señor Takahashi.- Bien, ahora me retiro, no sin antes hacer pasar a alguien que viene a visitarte.

-Señorita Mizuno, adelante.- Llama el señor Hino a la amiga de su hija que había ido a visitarla. Enseguida entra Amy y el padre de Rei se despide de las chicas dejándolas solas.

-Rei, disculpa que yo y Lita nos hayamos ido, nosotras pensamos que tu y Darien se reconciliarían.- Dice la chica peliazul a su amiga, mientras abraza a su amiga.

-Serena… ella le dijo que mis bebes eran de Nicholas, y él le creyó a ella.- Dice la chica pelinegra sollozando.

-Serena ha llegado demasiado lejos, jamás pensé que la Sere tierna y noble pudiera convertirse en ese monstruo despreciable, perdóname Rei, se que tu siempre la defiendes, pero eso es lo que ella es un monstruo.- Dice Amy muy molesta.

-Jamás la volveré a defender, mucho tiempo me sentí culpable por amar a Darien, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ella no merece mi amistad y el no merece mi amor ni mis lagrimas, así que jamás volveré a defenderla a ella, en cuanto a él, jamás volver a derramar lagrimas por su culpa.- Dice la chica pelinegra limpiándose los ojos.

-Rei, te traje algunos sándwiches para comer, se que estas triste, pero mis futuras ahijadas necesitan estar muy sanas para cuando nazcan.- Dice la peliazul mientras saca algunos sándwiches y le ofrece uno a Rei.- Hubiera querido traerte pescado, del que te gusta, pero yo no lo sé preparar, y Lita no me contesto nunca el celular.

-Gracias Amy, realmente no tengo hambre, pero tienes razón, mis hijas tienen que nacer sanas y fuertes, y yo te agradezco que tengas tan lindo detalle conmigo.- Dice Rei mientras esboza una sonrisa.- Seguro Lita debe de estar con su marido-novio, como le dice ella.

**Departamento de Lita y Andrew.**

Dentro de la recamara de la pareja, la ropa se encuentra regada por toda la habitación, mientras que Lita y Andrew se encuentran en la cama, abrazados. La chica se encuentra con el cabello suelto y algo revuelvo.

-Mi amor, no entiendo porque no te quieres casar conmigo, yo te amo y quiero estar por siempre a tu lado Lita Kino, quiero que seas mi esposa no solo de palabra, sino ante la sociedad y la ley.- Dice Andrew, mientras abraza a la que él considera su esposa.

-Andrew, mi amor, ya te he dicho que lo único que me importa es saber que eres mío y que me amas, estando a tu lado no me importa nada mas, y jamás me he sentido mal por no estar casada contigo porque yo sé que me quieres.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes mirando con mucho cariño a su novio. Pero entonces el chico rubio la toma de la mano con fuerza.

-Mi amor, mi querida Lita, yo no te quiero… yo te amo, querer es poco para describir lo que yo siento por ti, quiero hacerte feliz y darte lo mejor porque te lo mereces.- Dice el chico, después la acerca hacia él y la besa en los labios.

Finalmente la pareja se separa un poco, y Lita se sienta en la cama, vistiendo su sexy pijama.- Tengo un poco de hambre mi amor, voy a la cocina por algo de comida.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes y después sale a la cocina.

-Solo no te tardes mucho.- Se escucha la voz de Andrew.

Lita se encuentra en la cocina, cuando puede escuchar que alguien llama a la puerta, entonces se encamina dispuesta a abrir, mientras murmura algo en voz baja.-

-No entiendo a quien se le ocurre venir a estar horas.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes en voz baja. Después abre la puerta, pero al ver quien estaba frente a ella siente que su corazón se paraliza.

-Re… Reika.- Balbuce Lita al observar a su rival de amores, apuntándole con una pistola en la frente.

-Valla, la excelente novia de Andrew, la experta en artes marciales que me propino una golpiza esta temblando de verme, no que eras muy valiente Lita Kino.- Dice la psicópata de Reika.

-Reika, por favor, baja el arma, no hagas una tontería.- Pide Lita con voz nerviosa.

-Tonteria, ¿sería una tontería eliminar a un estorbo?... Tan solo quiero recuperar lo que es mío y si es necesario eliminarte no dudare en hacerlo, maldita sirvienta mugrosa.- Dice la chica con mirada sádica.

_-Mi amor, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?... ¿Te encuentras bien?- Se escucha la voz de Andrew._

-Todo está bien mi amor, quédate en cama, en un momento voy allá.- Dice Lita tratando de conservar la calma…

**Mansión Tsukino.**

Serena baja de su auto con una sonrisa de gran satisfacción, al saber que ha recuperado lo que ella considera suyo y de nadie más, pero entonces su sonrisa se borra y siente que su corazón late desesperado cuando se encuentra con Seiya que la está esperando en la entrada de su casa.

-Hola Serena, veo que ya no queda nada de la dulce e ingenua niña de la que alguna vez me enamore.- Dice el chico pelinegro con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Seiya… ¿Por qué me dices eso?- Pregunta la chica rubia.

-No me preguntes como, pero ya me entere de la bajeza que le hiciste a Rei, tu sabes Amy es la novia de mi hermano, y la voz se corre, me dolió mucho saber que has caído tan bajo.- Dice Seiya haciendo que los ojos de Serena brillen como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Seiya… por favor, tu no, no soporto que tú me digas eso, tus palabras me lastiman.- Dice la chica rubia acercándose a Seiya, con la intención de besarlo en los labios, pero el chico rápidamente la aparta de él.

-No soy tu juguete Serena, te acostaste conmigo y me hiciste creer que tendríamos una oportunidad juntos, pero solo me utilizaste para satisfacer tu vanidad, asi que alejate de mi.- Exige el chico.- No sé cómo no te saco de mi corazón y me enamoro de una chica dulce y buena que de verdad valga la pena.

-¿Cómo Unasuky?- Pregunta la chica rubia mientras las lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

Seiya siente que al escuchar ese hermoso nombre, su corazón empieza a latir y sus ojos brillan con una emoción desconocida.

-No… bueno, yo no estoy enamorado de… Unasuky… pero yo la quiero mucho.- Dice el chico con un tono de voz que ni el mismo se lo puede creer, y después sube a su auto y se aleja de la casa de la chica rubia.

-No puedo creer que la ame a ella, porque no me di cuenta antes de que yo también lo amo.- Dice la chica rubia mientras llora en silencio al descubrir como el hecho de que Seiya sienta también algo por Unasuky la lástima.

**Departamento de Lita y Andrew.**

Lita sigue observando nerviosa como Reika le apunta con la pistola, mientras dentro de sí misma le preocupa que Andrew se vaya a levantar y por lo tanto ponerlo también en peligro por causa de la psicópata de su ex novia.

-Sabes perrita que Andrew no te ama, quizá siente atracción física por ti maldita perra, pero sabes, no está casado contigo, y déjame decirte que algún día a mi si me propuso matrimonio, hasta estuvimos a punto de casarnos.- Dice Reika con una mirada sádica y entonces deja salir un disparo del arma el cual pasa rozando muy cerca de la chica de ojos verdes.

-Estas asustada maldita perra de ojos verdes.- Dice Reika soltando una fuerte carcajada. Al mismo tiempo, Andrew llega rápidamente hasta donde se encuentran las chicas.

-¡Reika por favor, baja el arma!.- Suplica el chico, acercándose a su esposa. Pero entonces la loca de Reika habla.-

-No te acerques mas mi amor, si te acercas a tu sirvientita, entonces le vuelo los sesos y te dejo viudo antes de la boda.- Dice Reika mientras observa a su ex novio y empieza a reír nuevamente. Lita aprovecha este momento de distracción de la chica y haciendo gala de sus conocimientos en artes marciales, aprovecha que la tiene cerca, y de una patada, hace que el arma caiga de la mano de la chica y la tumba al piso, Lita enseguida corre a tomar el arma y Reika sale huyendo, pero Andrew va tras ella y la trae de regreso a casa por la fuerza.

-Suéltame Andrew, me estas lastimando.- Se queja Reika

-Eres una perra desgraciada Reika, debes estar demente para hacer estas cosas.- Dice el chico rubio estrujándola por los hombros.

-Amor, no la lastimes.- Suplica Lita.- Es mejor que llamemos a la policía.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes tomando el teléfono.

Algunos minutos después, los miembros de la policía llegan llevándose a Reika esposada, mientras esta lanza maldiciones al aire y dice alguna que otra cosa que Lita desconocía.

-Mi amorcito, no se te olvide contarle sobre el hijo que estuvimos esperando, y sobre cómo me tocabas cada noche cuando me hacías el amor.- Grita Reika como loca, mientras es arrastrada por los miembros de la policía. Finalmente Lita y Andrew quedan solos.

-Mi amor, que bueno que estas bien, por un momento tuve miedo de perderte.- Dice Andrew, mientras abraza con fuerza a su novia. Lita se separa de él un poco molesta.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Reika había estado embarazada?- Pregunta Lita molesta.

-Mi amor, es una larga historia, es algo que la verdad no me gusta recordar.- Dice Andrew.

-¿Dónde está ese bebe Andrew?- Pregunta Lita.

- De acuerdo, si lo quieres saber, te lo diré, ese bebe no existe, Reika se hizo un aborto, esa es la verdadera razón por la que cortamos.- Confiesa Andrew al fin un secreto que le había ocultado a Lita.

-Oh, Andrew, lo siento, no quise recordarte cosas tristes.- Dice Lita apenada

-No te preocupes mi amor, en realidad no quería decírtelo porque no es algo que me guste recordar, yo no quería abortar ese hijo, pero ella pensaba que sería un estorbo para sus estudios en África… Pero yo se que tu eres una buena esposa y jamás harías eso.- Dice Andrew.

Lita abraza a su novio con fuerza.- Te amo Andrew.- Murmura la chica en el oído de él y después lo jala hasta que ambos caen al sofá, uno encima del otro. Andrew aparta un mechón de cabello del rostro de Lita y después acaricia el rostro de su novia.

-Te amo… hazme el amor una vez más.- Pide Lita con los ojos cerrados.

-No tengo un condón a la mano.- Le dice Andrew en el oído mientras toca el cuerpo de la chica haciéndola estremecerse.

.No importa, mejor aún, quiero sentirte así.- Dice la chica que ya se encuentra excitada.

**Mansión Furuhata.**

Unasuky se encuentra acostada en su cama, mientras chatea con unos amigos de Francia a través del Messenger. Despues levanta su vista y suspira con tristeza.

-Te tengo que olvidar Seiya.- Se repite así misma.- Se que lejos vamos a estar mejor.- Dice ahora la chica y observa un boleto de avión que tiene en un mueble a un lado de su cama.

Mientras tanto, Seiya conduce por las calles de Tokio, mientras se sorprende de si mismo al darse cuenta de que ya no le duele como antes el hecho de saber que Serena no le corresponde ni le corresponderá. El chico iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se sorprende cuando su celular timbra, al tomarlo se da cuenta de que es Unasuky quien le ha marcado.

-Unasuky, que bueno que me llamaste.- Contesta el chico el teléfono con una alegría que siente al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

_-Hola Sei… solo hablaba para despedirme.- Dice la chica con su voz quebrándose del otro lado de la línea._

-¿Despedirte?... ¿Por qué dices eso?.- Pregunta Seiya.

_-Por nada, es solo que, si bien recuerdas, te pedí que te alejaras de mi, sabes lo que siento por ti, y no había tenido tiempo de agradecerte que me hayas ofrecido tu amistad sincera, pero me despido porque como sabes ya no te quiero ver más.- Dice la chica por el otro lado de la línea y después cuelga el teléfono._

**Algunos días después.**

**Restaurante Furuhata's.**

Lita se encuentra en las oficinas del restaurante, cuando escucha unos pasos desesperados subir las escaleras y llegar hasta la oficina, al levantar la vista se da cuenta de que quien tiene frente a ella es Seiya.

-Lita, tienes que decirme donde esta Unasuky… hace algunos días me hablo y se despidió de mí, yo no sabía porque pero esta mañana fui a buscarla a su casa y me dijeron que se había ido del país.- Dice el chico bastante alterado.

-Seiya, amigo, debo de ser sincera contigo, Unasuky esta mañana tomo el vuelo para irse a Francia.- Dice Lita.

-Pero si aun no es tiempo de que inicie el siguiente semestre, ella no se puede ir así, yo la quiero conmigo, fui a buscarla, porque me hacía falta y me he dado cuenta de que la quiero como algo más que una simple amiga… Lita no la quiero perder.- Suplica el chico pelinegro como si Lita pudiera solucionarle sus problemas.

-Pues corre, ve al aeropuerto y alcánzala, ella te ama, y si se va es porque quiere alejarse de ti, corre y dile que tu también la amas, rápido Seiya, aun estas a tiempo de alcanzarla, en 15 minutos sale el vuelo.- Dice Lita. En ese momento llega Andrew a la oficina, y al mismo tiempo Seiya sale corriendo de la oficina.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer amor?- Pregunta Andrew a su novia.

-Mi amor, no te enojes, es solo que me parece injusto que dos personas que se aman no puedan estar juntas.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes que mira a Andrew con una mirada muy tierna.

-No sé porque tienes el poder de convencerme de que tus locuras están bien mi amor, simplemente te amo.- Dice Andrew abrazando a su novia.

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.**

Unasuky se encuentra en el aeropuerto, despidiéndose de sus padres.

-Madre, Padre, los voy a extrañar mucho.- Dice Unasuky.

-Querida hija, mi pequeñita, nosotros también te extrañaremos, si necesitas regresar puedes hacerlo.- Dice el señor Furuhata.

-Gracias papa.- Dice la chica.

-Mi niña, no te olvides de llamarnos cuando llegues.- Dice la madre de la chica.

-Por supuesto que no madre, es lo primero que hare cuando llegue a Francia.- Dice la chica. Pero entonces se escucha una voz por el micrófono llamando a los pasajeros.

_-Ultimo llamado, pasajeros con destino a Francia, abordar por la línea 5, el vuelo sale en 3 minutos._

La chica al escuchar el mensaje en el aeropuerto, se despide con un fuerte abrazo de sus padres y se dirige al lugar donde abordaría el avión.

Mientras tanto, Seiya acaba e estacionar su auto y baja corriendo, entrando al aeropuerto, pero en el camino se le atraviesan algunas fans.

- Seiya Kou, ¿podrías darme un autógrafo?.. soy tu fan # 1.- Dice una chica y corre a pedirle un autógrafo. Seiya rápidamente se lo firma y sigue corriendo con la esperanza de alcanzar aun a Unasuky……

**Hola chicos:**

**Aquí está de nuevo un capitulo mas, el cual espero que les guste, ya que lo escribí en un momento que tenia muchísimo sueño.**

**Clarissa003: Como vez nada malo le sucedió a Rei, ella está bien y ya pudo arreglar sus diferencias con su padre afortunadamente, como podrás darte cuenta por lo que le dijo a Amy, ella ya no está dispuesta a soportar más a Serena, asi que ya sacara las uñas.**

**XiuhStal:Gracias por seguirme leyendo, espero tu también actualices pronto, como vez aquí Rei está esperando gemelas, y pues esperemos que el estúpido de Darien se de de topes en la pared cuando descubra que todo ha sido un invento de Serena, por tal de retenerlo, desgraciadamente la rubia tendrá su castigo cuando se dé cuenta que a quien ama ya lo perdió.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	29. Chapter 29 Viajes y desgracias

**Viajes y desgracias****.**

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio**

Seiya firma rápidamente el autógrafo a la chica que se interpone en su camino y corre desesperadamente esperando que el vuelo de Unasuky aun no haya partido.

_-No te puedes ir Unasuky, no sin que sepas que yo también te amo.- _Dice Seiya para si mismo.

Mientras tanto, dentro del avión del avión Unasuky toma asiento y espera a que el avión despegue, sus ojos delatan la desilusión de un gran amor.

-Si tan solo me hubieras amado tanto como yo me enamore de ti, me hubiera quedado a tu lado, pero esto significa que mi lugar esta en Francia.- Piensa la chica para si misma mientras en su mano sostiene una foto de Seiya.

-¿Es guapísimo verdad?.- Le pregunta una chica que esta sentada a un lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Lo conoces?.- Pregunta Unasuky.

-Quien no conoce a ese bombón, si canta hermoso.- Dice la chica sentada a un lado de Unasuky.- Yo personalmente soy su fan, tengo todos los discos del grupo.

Unasuky solo se limita a sonreír amablemente a la chica, pues sinceramente no desea hablar mucho del hombre que es el causante de su desdicha.

_-Pasajeros, les pedimos __por favor que se pongan el cinturón de seguridad, el avión esta por despegar en treinta segundos.- Dice la voz de una de las aeromosas._

Por otro lado, finalmente Seiya llega a pedir información sobre los vuelos.

-Señorita, necesito que me permita el acceso al avión con destino a Paris, no pretendo viajar, pero tengo que impedir que mi novia se valla.- Dice Seiya desesperado.

-Lo siento señor, pero avión justo acaba de despegar.- Dice la amable chica.

-Pues deténgalo, le pago lo que sea.- Dice Seiya sacando su cartera.- Usted solo diga cuanto quiere.

-Lo siento señor y tranquilícese.- Dice la chica un poco más alterada. En eso llega el gerente del aeropuerto.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí Mariko?- Pregunta el gerente.

-Lo que pasa es que este señor…- Pero la chica no termina de hablar pues el gerente pone sus ojos en Seiya.

-Seiya Kou, el cantante de los Three Lights, mis hijas son fans de usted.- Dice el señor sorprendido de tener a una celebridad frente a el.

-Señor, mi novia, bueno no es mi novia, pero la mujer que amo se ha ido en ese vuelo, ayúdeme usted tiene que hacer que regrese el avión.- Suplica Seiya.

-Por supuesto, pero después tendrá que darme autógrafos para mis hijas, y por supuesto también quiero que mis hijas los conozcan.- Pide el señor.

-Lo que sea, pero por favor ayúdeme, no permita que pierda a la mujer de mi vida.- Suplica Seiya.

-No se preocupe, monitorearan el avión y regresara.- Dice el gerente.

Mientras tanto en el avión, Unasuky ve como cada vez mas se aleja mas de la tierra que la vio nacer y al mismo tiempo del amigo del que se había enamorado, pero entonces se escucha la voz de la aeromoza.

_-Damas y caballeros, se les informa que hub__o un percance de fuerza mayor yel avión regresara al aeropuerto Internacional de Japón, por unos minutos.-_

-Que fastidio, lo que mas quería era estar lejos de Japón.- Dice Unasuky en voz alta…

**Centro Comercial Jubangai**

Serena recorre el centro comercial tomada del brazo de Darien, el cual se ve distante mientras la rubia habla sin parar.

-Sere la novia mas hermosa en nuestra boda, me veré divina. Por cierto Darien, ¿Qué tipo de invitaciones te gustaron mas?.- Pregunta la chica.

-Darien, no me estas poniendo atención.- Reclama la rubia sacando al chico de su abstracción.

-Disculpa Sere, estaba pensando en…- Darien trata de inventar algo, pero la rubia no lo deja terminar de hablar.

-Estas pensando en la zorra de Rei.- Dice Serena.- Dimelo.

Mientras tanto en el mismo centro comercial, Rei y Amy van saliendo de una de las tiendas de ropa de maternidad.

-Gracias Amy, tu compañía me hace sentir mejor, y no te preocupes no pienso casarme con Nicholas porque no lo amo, y en cuanto a Darien, el no me importa, si el no quiere a nuestras bebes, eso no me importa, el se lo pierde.- Dice Rei

-Estoy segura de que el tarde o temprano sabrá la verdad y se arrepentirá de lo que te esta haciendo Rei.- Dice la chica peliazul.

-En parte yo tuve culpa por haber tratado de alejarlo de mi después de lo del intento de suicidio de Serena, pero a decir verdad, ya no se que pensar de ella, jamás pensé que llegaría a inventar que mis bebes son de Nicholas.- Dice Rei, pero en ese momento sus ojos se cruzan con la mirada azul de Darien.

-Vámonos Amy, no soporto ver a Darien y Serena juntos.- Dice Rei, pero antes de irse, ve como Darien toma a la chica rubia por la cintura y la besa en los labios

-Ese Darien es un desgraciado.- Dice Amy a punto de ir a reclamarle al chico, pero Rei la detiene.

-No vale la pena, si el no confío en mi eso significa que su amor no fue tan fuerte como decía, y la verdad no me interesa que mis hijas tengan a un padre asi.- Dice Rei que se da la media vuelta y se aleja del lugar seguida de Amy.

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.**

Los pasajeros dentro del avión esperan a que se arregle el percance por el que se detuvo el avión, mientras Unasuky en su asiento reniega de coraje. En ese momento algo que no pensó imaginar, Seiya, su amor, subiendo al avión.

-Sei… Seitya ¿Qué haces aqui?.- Pregunta la chica totalmente sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que los pasajeros empiezan a murmurar al ver al famoso cantante arriba del avión.

-Vine por ti Unasuky, te amo.- Dice Seiya mientras la toma de la mano, la cual se pone de pie al instante.

-Sei, yo no se que decir… tu amas a Serena, no te confundas ni me confundas.- Dice Unasuky.

-Ahora estoy mas seguro de lo que siento, el saber que te ibas a ir y que quizá no te podría volver a ver me hizo darme cuenta de que te amo y no quiero estar sin ti.- Le dice el chico que después la abraza y la besa apasionadamente ante la mirada de todos los pasajeros.

-¿Quiere usted ser mi novia señorita Unasyky Furuhata?.- Pregunta Seiya.

Unasuky lo mira anonadada y no responde, sorprendida de que todo esto le suceda a ella, hasta que las voces de los pasajeros interrumpen sus pensamientos.

-Señorita dígale que si, ya quisiera cualquier mujer que este bombón de Seiya le propusiera ser su novia.- Dice la chica que viajaba a un lado de Unasuky.

-Te acepto Seiya, yo también te amo.- Dice la chica que se abalanza sobre el chico y ahora es ella quien toma la iniciativa de besarlo.

-Amor, ahora, no hagamos que el avión se retrase mas, yo me tengo que ir.- Dice Unasuky.

-Pero mi amor, acabas de decir que quieres ser mi novia, no me puedes hacer esto.- Suplica Seiya.

-Déjame ir Seiya, seguiremos siendo novios, y si de verdad nuestro amor es fuerte y verdadero, entonces podremos soportar la distancia y todas las barreras que se nos pongan en el camino.- Dice la chica.

-Te amo Unasuky, te estaré esperando y en cuanto pueda ire a Paris.- Dice el chico.

-Y yo te estaré esperando, en cuanto llegue te hablare por teléfono.- Asegura Unasuky, pero entonces la azafata se acerca a donde esta la pareja.

-Señorita, se ha acabo el tiempo en Japón, el avión tiene que salir ya.- Dice amablemente la mujer.

-Lo siento señorita, mi novio ya se retira.- Dice Unasuky.

Finalmente la pareja se despide nuevamente con besos y abrazos y el avión sale con destino a Francia, mientras Seiya, se queda en Japon, extrañando ya a Unasuky, pero feliz de que en su corazón ya ama a una mujer que le corresponde.

**Templo Hikawa.**

En el templo Hikawa, se encuentran como casi cada tarde, Amy y Lita visitando a Rei.

-No puedo creer como el grupo de las cinco que éramos antes se ha ido desintegrando poco a poco, ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntas.- Dice Lita.

-Extraño las locuras de Mina y Se…- Amy entonces se queda callada, pues sabe que mencionar a Serena puede ser algo incomodo para Rei.- Lo siento Rei.

-No te disculpes Amy, lo entiendo, Serena, ha decir verdad yo también la extraño, extraño a la Serena dulce y tierna de antes, a la Serena amiga.- Dice Rei

-Saben chicas, me da gusto que sean felices las dos, que ambas tengan a su lado a hombres que de verdad las amen con locura, realmente se lo merecen.- Dice la pelinegra.

-Rei, tu también mereces ser feliz.- Dice Lita.

-Si bien extraño a Darien, pero no soy una mujer que se deja caer y se queda llorando por un hombre, si bien me duele su desconfianza, pero ahora mis hijas me darán la fuerza para salir adelante y ser feliz. Ademas, el viaje que hare a Estados Unidos me relajara.- Dice Rei.

-Nos quedaremos más solas que nunca yo y Lita.- Dice Amy.

-Amy que sentimental, solo estaré fuera un mes, lo único que espero es no ser un estorbo para Yaten y Mina, esos dos están recién casados, y necesitan su espacio juntos.- Dice Rei.

**Dos meses después. Mes de Septiembre.**

Rei ha llegado finalmente a Estados Unidos, mientras a su paso, ha mirado sorprendida la ciudad hasta llegar a la casa donde viven Mina y Yaten.

-Este es nuestro hogar, esperemos que te sientas cómoda aquí con nosotros.- Dice el chico peliplateado.

-Gracias a los dos, y espero no incomodarlos, se que como pareja de recién casados necesitan su espacio.- Dice la chica pelinegra.

-Ni lo digas amiga, este mes que estarás aquí tenemos que aprovecharlo al máximo las dos juntas, realmente te extrañaba.- Dice la chica rubia dando un efusivo abrazo a su amiga.

-Valla, parece como si te tratara tan mal que no te haga feliz.- Dice el chico ojiverde.

-Por supuesto que me haces feliz amor.- Dice la rubia ahora yendo a los brazos de su marido.

-Y tu a mi Minako.- Dice el chico correspondiendo el abrazo de su esposa.- Chicas, que les parece si vamos a comer a un restaurante.- Propone Yaten.

-Por supuesto, me muero de hambre.- Dice la chica rubia.- ¿Supongo que tu también verdad Rei?- Dice Minako.

-La verdad no mucho.- Miente la pelinegra, pero entonces el rugido de su estomago la delata.

-Bueno, tal vez tu no quieras comer, pero seguro esas pequeñas sobrinitas que pronto tendré si están hambrientas.- Dice Minako acariciando el abdomen de Rei que ya lucia un poco abultado ahora que tenia cinco meses ya de embarazo.

**Departamento Kou.**

Taiki se encuentra almorzando esa mañana en su casa, mientras su hermano, el chico pelinegro se encuentra frente a su lap top.

-Ya deja ese aparato, te la pasas todos los días pegado en la computadora.- Dice el chico castaño.

-Estoy platicando con Unasuky.- Dice el chico pelinegro.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera me da gusto que te haga feliz esa chica, ya era hora de que encontraras un buen amor.- Dice Taiki.- Hermano, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro Taiki, lo que quieras.-

-¿Qué sientes ahora por Serena?- Cuestiona Taiki a su hermano. El chico pelinegro cierra la computadora y mira ahora a su hermano a los ojos.

-Un gran e inmenso cariño, ella fue una mujer importante en mi vida, y de hecho todavía lo es, ahora la quiero con el cariño que se quiere a una buena amiga, pero ya no la amo, no siento palpitar mi corazón cuando la veo, y menos ahora que ya no es la dulce y tierna Serena de antes.- Dice Seiya.

-Lo se, Serena ha cambiado mucho desde que descubrió la relación entre Rei y Darien.- Dice el chico castaño.

-Sabes hermano, he de confesarte, se que no es de hombres hablar de esto pero, hace algunos meses tuve relaciones con Serena.- Confiesa el pelinegro.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- Pregunta Taiki sorprendido.

-Se que te sorprende, ella vino, yo estaba un poco tomado, ella me dijo que sentía algo por mi, nos besamos… y pues paso lo que tenia que pasar, después pensé que tendría una oportunidad con ella, pero días después apareció como si nada, me dijo que todo había sido un error y que ahora ya era de nuevo la novia de Darien.- Dice el chico pelinegro.

-Jamas lo hubiera creído de Serena, ¿Cómo te sientes al recordar eso?.- Cuestiona Taiki.

-Ni bien ni mal, ella sabia que la amaba y yo me deje llevar por el sentimiento, pero ahora que se que solo me utilizo para saciar sus deseos, la verdad ahora que se que a ella no le importo, tampoco a mi me importa.- Dice Seiya.

-Seiya, pues felicidades, ahora si que estoy contento de que tu también seas feliz, y espero que hagas feliz a Unasuky.- Dice Taiki.

-Por supuesto, pronto iré a visitarla a Francia, realmente necesito verla, sentirla, sinceramente la adoro.- Dice Seiya con un brillo en sus ojos.- Pero solo te pido que no le comentes a nadie de nuestro noviazgo, ella lo pidió asi, no quiere que nadie sepa aun, ella desea estar segura de que la amo de verdad.

-Si así lo quiere mi cuñada, entonces se respetara su decisión.- Dice Taiki.

**Cafetería**** Sakura.**

Dentro de una lujosa cafetería, una chica peliazul de cabello corto y una chica de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes conversan mientras comen algunos pastelillos.

-Por supuesto que me esta yendo de maravilla Lita, ahora que empecé a hacer mi servicio en el hospital me siento muy bien. Es muy gratificante ayudar a quien lo necesita.- Dice Amy.

-Que bueno Amy, me da gusto por ti.- Dice Lita.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué sucedió con Reika ese día que fue ha amenazarte a tu casa?.- Pregunta la chica peliazul.

-Reika, esa chica si que me da lastima, sabes un medico certifico que ella esta mal de sus facultades mentales, y ahora se encuentra recluida en una clínica psiquiátrica.- Dice Lita.

-Me da gusto, así ya puedes estar mas tranquila amiga.- Dice la peliazul.

-Bueno Amy, me tengo que ir, tengo que prepararle la cena a Andrew, nos vemos.- Se despide Lita.

-No te preocupes, yo también ya me iba, tengo que llegar a casa a terminar unas tareas.- Dice Amy.

Ambas chicas salen de la cafetería y se despiden, Lita aborda su automóvil y se retira. Finalmente Amy esta a punto de subir a su auto, cuando siente una mano sobre su hombro y da la vuelta para encontrarse con el desagradable rostro de su ex novio.

-No Richard, por favor, no molestes de nuevo.- Reclama Amy.

-Valla, resulta que ahora la señorita Mizuno tiene agallas, ya no me tienes miedo.- Dice Richard.

-Por supuesto que no, lo único que siento al verte es lastima, la verdad no entiendo como pude andar con un tipo como tu, sabes no me hagas perder mi tiempo, estamos en un lugar publico y sabes que si tratas de lastimarme puedo gritar.- Dice Amy dando la vuelta para después abrir la puerta de su auto y subirse, pero entonces Richard la empuja dentro del auto hasta acerca quedar en el asiento del copiloto, mientras el sube y enciende el auto.

-Bien, si quieres llevarte mi auto, llévatelo, pero a mi no me llevaras.- Dice Amy tratando de abrir la puerta de su lado para salir, pero entonces Richard saca un cuchillo de entre el bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo acerca a Amy en el cuello.

-Si intentas bajar del auto, te encajo este cuchillo en la espalda.- Amenaza Richard, la chica peliazul se queda entonces sin saber que hacer, mientras Richard enciende el auto y lo pone en marcha a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto, Lita ha regresado a la cafetería, pues recuerda haber olvidado entregarle a Amy unos libros que le hubiera prestado hace algún tiempo.

-Espero que este ahí todavía.- Dice la chica, pero cuando llega al lugar, ve como el auto de Amy va corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Que extraño, Amy no maneja así.- Se dice la chica ojiverde, pero entonces su sexto sentido le dice que algo anda mal.- No puede ser, esa no es Amy, estoy segura que ella esta en peligro.- Dice la chica ojiverde y sale corriendo a toda velocidad persiguiendo el auto de Amy.

**San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos.**

Al mismo tiempo, en San Francisco, Rei se encuentra desayunando en compañía de Mina y Yaten y poniéndose al tanto acerca de los sucesos que habian ocurrido, durante el tiempo que la rubia y su marido partieron de Japón.

-Rei, por supuesto que para mi y Yaten no eres un estorbo, al contrario ya me hacían falta mis amigas, por supuesto extraño también a las chicas, pero con el hecho de que una sola de ustedes este presente ya me siento mejor.- Dice la rubia contenta.

-Gracias Mina, en verdad nosotras te extrañamos mucho, extrañamos los momentos que las cinco pasábamos juntas, al menos tu te mantienes en contacto con nosotras, pero Serena, ella se ha alejado inclusive de Lita y Mina que no tienen la culpa de nada.- Dice la chica pelinegra a su pesar.

-Amiga, en tu estado no es bueno que te pongas triste, mis futuras sobrinitas tienen que estar sanas, mejor cuéntame de Lita y Amy si.- Pide la rubia ansiosa.

-De acuerdo, aunque en realidad no hay mucho que contar, Lita sigue sin planes de casarse, como sabes solo le quedan un año para terminar la universidad, y Amy, ella esta…-Rei se queda callada unos momentos y la expresión de su cara cambia de felicidad a preocupación.

-¿Qué te sucede Rei?...Estas muy pálida.- Dice Yaten al ver asi a la chica pelinegra.

-Amy…¡¡Amy esta en peligro!!.- Grita Rei aterrada.

-Tranquilízate Rei, ella debe de estar bien.- Dice la chica rubia, que tiene que conservar la calma, pues sabe que el instinto de su amiga rara vez se equivoca.

-Por favor Yaten, tienes que hablarle a Taiki, quizá el pueda saber como esta Amy.- Pide Mina a su marido, el cual obedece dejando a las dos amigas juntas.

-Rei por favor tranquilízate amiga, seguramente es que la extrañas mucho.- Dice Mina.

-Alguien va a morir Minako, esta noche en Japón alguien morirá.- Grita Rei presa de pánico.

**Carretera de Tokio.**

Richard va conduciendo a velocidad exagerada el automóvil por la carretera, ya se encuentra a varios kilómetros alejado de la ciudad.

-Richard por favor, maneja despacio, si no bajas la velocidad vamos a estrellarnos.- Pide Amy.

-Ya nada me importa Amy, no desde que perdí mis poderes para ver el futuro, no desde que me dejaste, yo te amo y si no vas a ser mía tampoco lo vas a ser de ese cantante de poca categoría.- Dice Richard con una mirada sádica.

-Bien, si no detienes el auto…hare uso de mis poderes de Sailor Mercury para detenerte, si bien no es correcto usarlos para resolver mis problemas como humana normal, pero tu me estas obligando.- Miente Amy, pues desde que habian acabado los conflictos con enemigos que acecharan el planeta ellas habian perdido la capacidad de transformarse y todo poder sobrehumano.

Richard entonces suelta una sonora carcajada dejando a Amy mas asustada.

-Si bien es cierto que perdí mis poderes para perder el futuro, pero algo que si se es que tu ya no tienes poderes tampoco, ni tus amigas, asi que esta vez estamos a mano Amy Mizuno… por cierto, también se que tu novio no es terrestre.- Se burla el cínico muchacho.

-No se como un día pude ser tu novia, eres asqueroso y patetico, por supuesto que prefiero a Taiki, el aunque no es humano, si tiene mas sentimientos humanos que tu.- Dice la chica peliazul haciendo enfurecer a su ex novio.

-Porque hablas así Amy…acaso… acaso ya te acostaste con el…¡¡¿Por qué con el si y conmigo no?!!- Grita el chico histérico jalando a Amy por los cabellos.

-Esta noche maldita perra, vas a ser mía, y después te voy a matar lentamente por haberte revolcado con ese imbecil, después, me encargare de que tu novio se entere de cómo te hice mía antes de matarte.- Dice el chico desquiciado.

-Por supuesto que no voy a acostarme contigo imbecil, ni muerta me vas a tener.- Grita Amy y reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se separa del chico y toma el cuchillo con el que Richard la había dejado de amenazar.- Para el auto o soy capaz de matarte.- Ordena Amy.

-¡¡Maldita perra, no se de donde sacas tantas agallas!!.- Gritas el chico y suelta el volante empezando a forcejear con Amy

-Sabes, no me importa morir, mejor aun moriremos juntos.- Dice Richard para después soltar una carcajada diabólica

Ambos forcejean con el cuchillo dentro del auto, el cual ahora camina sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se escucha un grito de Amy.-

-¡¡Ten cuidado Richard, vamos a chocar!!.- Grita Amy, pero entonces el auto cae por un precipicio.

Mientra tanto Lita que había ido siguiendo al auto, observa con horror como el auto a caído al fondo del precipicio, la chica de ojos verdes baja corriendo del auto, pero sus ojos solo ven como el auto empieza a arder en llamas.

¡¡¡Amyyy!!!.-Lanza Lita un grito ensordecedor, mientras las lágrimas escurren por sus verdes ojos…

**¡¡¡Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras!!!...**

**Justo hoy cumplo un mes que no actualizaba este fic, pero no crean que fue por falta de inspiración o por flojera… primero se me atravesaron los exámenes parciales en la universidad justo antes de las vacaciones de semana santa, después en las vacaciones me fui unos dias de Estados Unidos a tomar un merecido descanso vacacional… y cuando voy regresando a mi México (vivo en la frontera), oh sorpresa que me llevo, me doy cuenta de que un terremoto la ciudad donde yo vivo asi que como verán, algunos días estuve con que se me iba la luz y todo eso, y pues la verdad aunque no sentí el terremoto, ver asustados a todos en la ciudad como que me corto las ganas de escribir se que muchos no han de saber del terremoto, pues desgraciadamente al gobierno Mexicano no le importo un comino y le dieron mas importancia a otros casos en los noticieros, solo porque no hubo muchos muertos, lo cual no quiere decir que no hubiera afectados, ya que déjenme decirles que el terremoto aquí fue mas fuerte que el de Haití, solo que afortunadamente aquí no se perdieron muchas vidas, solo hubo daños materiales…bien creo que ya me Salí del tema, pero disculpen, la verdad si estoy un poco resentida con el gobierno Mexicano que poco nos ha tomado en cuenta a los fronterizos y también con la mugrosa empresa de Televisa que no hacen mas que hablar de Paulette y del terremoto nada (ya que aun después de dos semanas seguimos teniendo replicas.**

**Bien, ahora si gracias por todo y espero les guste el capitulo y disculpen mi retraso.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	30. Chapter 30 Presagio maldito

**Presagio maldito****.**

**Carretera de Tokio.**

Lita observa horrorizada lo que ha sucedido, sabiendo lo peor, que Amy habia salido afectada en este trágico accidente que marcaría la vida de todos para siempre. Rápidamente llego al lugar una ambulancia, así como las patrullas, ya que había sido reportado el accidente por alguna de las personas que se empezaron a aglomerar en el lugar.

-Disculpe, ¿conoce usted a la señorita que iba en el auto?.- Pregunto el oficial de policía a Lita.

-Por supuesto que la conozco, ella es mi mejor amiga y la tienen que encontrar.- Pide Lita suplicante.

-Lo siento mucho señorita, aun no podemos asegurar nada.- Dice el oficial.- Por lo pronto habrá que dar aviso a los familiares de los jóvenes accidentados.

-Los padres de el, desconozco donde pueda encontrarlos, la madre de ella la conozco perfectamente…- Lita empieza entonces a dar explicaciones sobre los familiares de Amy, mientras el oficial toma los datos.

**San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos.**

Mina se encuentra sentada frente a Rei tratando de tranquilizarla, ya que la chica pelinegra estaba teniendo una crisis nerviosa, algo que no era muy común en ella.

-Mina, te estoy diciendo que es verdad, se que Amy no esta bien y no me importa sino me crees, yo en este mismo momento tomo un vuelo a Tokio.- Dice Rei levantándose en ese momento, pero entonces tiene un mareo y esta a punto de caer desmayada, pero Mina alcanza a sostenerla.

-¡¡¡Yaten, vuelve aquí, Rei se siente mal!!!- Grita la rubia que se esfuerza por no dejar caer a Rei. El peliplateado llega enseguida.

-Rei ¿Qué te sucede?.- Pregunta mientras la toma en brazos y la recuesta en el sofa.

-Solo fue un mareo, por favor, amigos, tengo que ir a Tokio, tengo que regresar, Amy puede estar en peligro.- Pide ahora Rei con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Rei, no te pongas así, eso te puede hacer mal ahorita que estas embarazada, si quieres ir a Tokio no iras sola, yo iré contigo, he trabajado mucho, asi que pediré dos semanas vacacionales.- Dice Mina.

-Mina tiene razón, no te dejaremos ir sola así.- Dice serio el chico peliplateado.

**Mansión**** Tsukino.**

Serena se encuentra en su habitación, recostada en su cama, mientras habla por teléfono con alguien.

-Por supuesto que si, no te preocupes Nicholas, todo salio como lo planeamos, Darien cree que el hijo que espera Rei es tuyo, tu solo tienes que seguir sosteniendo esa mentira.- Dice la chica rubia por telefono.

_-Lo se, pero aun __así no he conseguido que Rei acepte mi propuesta de matrimonio, ella dice que aunque Darien no crea en ella no se quiere casar conmigo ni con nadie.- Se queja Nicholas de su mala suerte con la rubia._

-Ese es ya tu problema, tu ideaste el plan, yo me encargue de ponerlo en marcha, yo estoy a punto de casarme con Darien, ahora que Rei se case contigo es tu problema, eso no te lo puedo solucionar yo.- Dice la rubia

_-Rei __será mía, yo me enamore de ella desde que la conocí, y no voy a dejar que Darien Chiba ni nadie me la quite y por supuesto no me importa que las bebes que espera sean de el idiota de tu novio.- Dice el chico del otro lado del teléfono._

**Departamento Kou.**

-Deja ese teléfono Taiki, seguramente Amy y Lita se entretuvieron en alguna tienda o platicando cosas de mujeres, ya aparecerá tu novia ahorita por esa puerta.- Dice Seiya mientras chatea con Unasuky en su lap top.

-Me preocupa, Amy no es así, ella siempre es muy puntual, y en todo caso ya me hubiera avisado de su retraso, es mas tengo dos horas marcando a su teléfono y no me contesta, empieza a preocuparme.- Dice el chico castaño.

-Imaginas demasiadas cosas Taiki, solo por unas horas que tienes sin verla y ya estas todo paranoico, si ella estuviera tan lejos como mi adorada Unasuky seguro ya hubieras muerto de desesperación.- Dice el chico pelinegro. En ese momento Taiki recibe una llamada en su celular y lo contesta inmediatamente esperando que sea Amy.

-Bueno…¿Eres tu Amy?- Pregunta el chico castaño, ya que el numero que le ha marcado le parece desconocido.

_-Hola Taiki, no soy Amy, disculpa que te moleste, habla Andrew, veras te hablo porque ya es muy tarde y Lita no ha llegado a casa no contesta su celular… le he marcado a Amy pero tampoco contesta.- Dice Andrew con voz preocupada del otro lado de la __línea._

-¿Lita tampoco aparece?... Esto me parece muy extraño, yo también tengo mucho tiempo esperando a Amy y marcando a su celular, quedamos de vernos hace dos horas, pero no he sabido nada de ella,. Dice Taiki por telefono.

_-__Seguiré esperando a Lita, si sabes algo por favor avísame.- Pide Andrew._

-No te preocupes, lo hare, y si sabes tu algo, por favor también me avisas.- Pide Taiki ahora.

_-Por supuesto.- Dice Andrew antes de despedirse y colgar el __teléfono._

**Departamento Chiba.**

A pesar de ser muy noche, Darien apenas acaba de llegar de su trabajo en el hospital, ya que había estado atendiendo a unos heridos y había tenido que quedarse un poco mas. Finalmente la puerta y entra a su apartamento.

Al entrar, lo primero que hace es checar su buzón de mensajes telefónicos y se siente fastidiado al escuchar la voz chillona de su prometida.

_-Darien, te hable pero imagino que sigues en el hospital, solo queria decirte que ya __elegí el diseño de las invitaciones para nuestra boda, pero me gustaria saber tu opinión, por favor en cuanto llegues márcame.- Así termina el mensaje de la rubia de coletas._

-Serena, que fastidio, valla trate de huir de mi destino, pero tal parece que ya esta escrito que tengo que unirme a Serena.- Dice Darien para si mismo a su pesar. Después olvida a la rubia y toma un libro de su librero, ya que el leer lo relaja, pero al tomarlo, algo sale de entre en medio del libro y cae al piso. Inmediatamente se agacha y lo levanta, es una carta de amor que Rei le escribiera algunos años atrás, cuando ambos mantenían su relacion oculta…

"_Para mi Amado Darien:_

_Mi amor, mi adorado Darien, se que quizá no soy muy buena para expresar mis sentimientos, pero solo quiero que sepas que cada día que pasa te amo mas, eres la luz que ilumina mi vida, y aunque nuestro amor es una historia de amor prohibido, el solo hecho de verte sonreír llena mi corazón._

_Se que quizá piensas que no te amo porque me he aferrado a mantener oculta nuestra relación, que me amas tanto como yo a ti y te gustaria gritarselo al mundo entero, pero sabes que hay una persona a la que por nada del mundo quiero lastimar._

_Solo quiero decirte, que te amo, te amo como a nadie, eres el amor de mi vida, y si el destino no me tiene deparado casarme contigo, tampoco me casare con nadie, ya que no soportaría estar en los brazos de otro hombre que no seas tu. Espero que me entiendas._

_Siempre tuya:_

_Rei Hino, tu princesa de fuego."_

-Rei, tan hermosa como falsa, como fui tan imbecil para creer en tus palabras, en tu falso amor, ahora veo porque te aferrabas a mantener oculto nuestra relación, todo era por Nicholas.- Dice Darien para si mismo imaginando a Rei como la peor de las mujeres.

**Aeropuerto Internacional de San Francisco.**

Dentro del avión con destino a Tokio, se encuentran ya los pasajeros, en el cual viajan Rei sentada junto a la ventanilla, a un lado de ella se encuentra Mina y en la orilla Yaten, el avión esta a cinco minutos de despegar.

-Rei, no te preocupes, ya veras que todo esta bien.- Dice la chica rubia a su amiga.

-Gracias Mina, tu presencia realmente me tranquiliza, eres la alegria del grupo.- Dice la chica de ojos color amatista.

-Tu tienes algo mas… ¿verdad amiga?- Pregunta la chica rubia imaginándose que es lo que pasa por la mente de Rei.

-Por supuesto, después de dos meses volveré a ver Darien, y también estaba recordando que falta un mes para su dichosa boda con Serena.- Dice Rei haciendo un esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar.

-Amiga, Darien no se merece ni tus pensamientos.- Dice la rubia intentando consolar a su amiga.

**Carretera de Tokio.**

Lita sigue esperando que el equipo de rescate le traiga noticias sobre Amy, a esas horas ya la madre de Amy se habría enterado y probablemente vendría en camino.

-Pobrecita de Amy, seguro debía haber estado muy asustada.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes para si misma. Pero en eso escucha unas voces conocidas. Y siente una mano tocar su hombro.

-Lita mi amor, estuve tan preocupado por ti.- Dice Andrew que ha llegado al lugar y abraza a su esposa, seguido de el llega la doctora Mizuno y Taiki, el novio de su amiga.

-¿Cómo esta mi hija Lita?- Pregunta la doctora impaciente.

-Aun no me han traído informes sobre ella, ya el grupo de rescate bajo a buscarla, pero aun no se sabe nada.- Dice Lita con voz llorosa.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?...¿Porque Amy tendría que tomar la carretera?.- Pregunta Taiki también preocupado por su novia.

-Ella no estaba sola, nos despedimos, yo me fui, pero regrese porque habia olvidado entregarle un libro que me había prestado, cuando llegue vi su carro correr a toda velocidad y lo seguí, Richard venia con ella, no se como, seguro la persiguió y la amenazo de alguna manera, trate de rescatarla pero no pude.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ese madito desgraciado, fue mi culpa, como pude haberla dejado sola, si tan solo hubiera ido por ella a la cafetería esto no estuviera pasando.- Dice el chico pelicastaño. En ese momento llega un oficial de policía a donde se encontraban todos.

-Familiares de la señorita Mizuno.- Llama el hombre.}

-Yo soy su madre…dígame como esta mi hija por favor.- Suplica la doctora.

-El chico, Richard Urawa fue encontrado muerto, sufrió graves quemaduras y al parecer murió al instante.- Dice el oficial, pero entonces es interrumpido por Taiki.

-Señor oficial, seria muy hipócrita de mi parte decir que lamento lo de Richard, pero sinceramente solo nos interesa sabe sobre el estado de mi novia.- Pide Taiki.

-La señorita Mizuno, su cuerpo no ha sido encontrado, pensamos que quizá…señora, usted tiene que tener la fuerza suficiente para afrontar lo que pueda suceder, la señorita Mizuno quizá haya muerto calcinada en el auto, si es que no logro salir de el.- Dice el oficial.

-Señor oficial, no me diga eso, mi hija, mi única hija no puede estar muerta.- Dice la señora Mizuno con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Señora, no diga eso, yo no creo que nuestra Amy este muerte, yo se que la van a encontrar, se que mi querida novia esta bien.- Dice el chico castaño tratando de tranquilizar a su suegra.

-Señores, será mejor que se retiren, estando aquí no lograran nada, es mejor que se tranquilicen.- Pide el oficial.

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.**

Es ya de día en la ciudad de Tokio, y con ese día acaban de llegar a la ciudad Rei, Mina y Yaten.

-Por fin de nuevo en mi querido Japón, extrañe mi hermoso país.- Dice la chica rubia emocionada.

.-Pues yo ni siquiera soy terrestre, pero me encanta esta sensación de estar en Japón, siento como si también fuera mi país.- Dice el chico peliplateado.

-¿Por qué estas tan seria Rei?- Pregunta la chica rubia a su amiga.

-Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento, he estado llamando al celular de Amy y no contesta.- Dice la chica pelinegra.

-No seas paranoica amiga, tal vez lo perdió, permíteme le hablare a Lita, me muero de ganas por ver al resto de las chicas.- Dice Minako feliz al mismo tiempo que marca el numero de la ojiverde.

_-Bueno.- Se escucha la voz de Lita del otro lado de la __línea._

-Lita querida soy Minako, estamos en Japón, ¿no te da gusto volver a verme?.- Pregunta feliz la rubia.

_-Hola Mina, por supuesto que me da gusto, veras solo que una tragedia a sucedido, Amy tuvo un accidente __automovilístico y esta desaparecida.- Dice Lita tratando de controlar sus emociones, pero las lagrimas no se hacen esperar, lo cual Mina lo nota, la cara de felicidad que tenia la rubia, ahora luce preocupada._

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Rei al ve la cara de Mina, y entonces le arrebata el teléfono a la rubia.

_-¿Cómo esta Amy?... __Dímelo Lita.- Exige saber la pelinegra._

-Amy desapareció, veras ahora estoy en casa de Amy con su madre, han pasado dos días y su cuerpo no ha sido encontrado.- Dice Lita por el teléfono.

_-Vamos para __allá.- Dice Rei y entonces cuelga el teléfono._

**Departamento Mizuno.**

Lita se encuentra en el departamento, acompañando a la doctora Mizuno, estaba tan afectada por la desaparición de Amy, que no había estado yendo a trabajar al restaurante. En eso se escucha el sonido del timbre.

-No se preocupe doctora, yo abro la puerta.- Dice Lita a la madre de su amiga. Al momento de abrirla se encuentra con la mirada de la rubia de Serena, ambas se miran un momento sin decir nada y lo único que hacen es darse un abrazo mientras ambas lloran.

-Lita, perdón por haber sido dura con ustedes, por haberme alejado, yo de verdad las quiero y nunca me voy a perdonar si Amy no aparece, la última vez que la vimos ella y yo discutimos.- Dice Serena quien a su pesar seguía queriendo a sus amigas.

-No te preocupes Sere, se como han estado las cosas últimamente, pero en verdad Amy también te quería, no te quería, ella te quiere mucho, porque se que ella esta viva.- Dice Lita.

-Yo las quiero mucho, y te quiero a ti también Lita, no las quiero perder, lo que sucedió entre Rei y yo es muy independiente de mi relación con ustedes.- Dice la chica rubia.

-Yo también te quiero Sere, siempre serás mi querida amiga.- Dice la chica ojivede, ambas amigas siguen abrazadas y en ese momento llegan Rei, Mina y Yaten.

-Hola amigas.- Se escucha la voz de la rubia de Mina. En ese momento Lita y Serena voltean encontrándose con sus amigas. Lita es la primera en correr al encuentro de las chicas.

-Rei, Mina, las extrañe.- Dice Lita y abre sus brazos a las dos, las tres chicas se abrazan, ante la mirada incomoda de Serena, entonces Minako se separa de las otras dos y se dirige a la rubia.

-¿No me darás un abrazo Sere?...Te he extrañado mucho.- Dice la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos. Serena no dice nada, pero la respuesta es un fuerte abrazo que le da a la rubia mientras llora sin parar.

-Te quiero mucho Minako y te extrañe.- Dice Serena desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Y yo a ti Sere, recuerda que seremos amigas para siempre.- Dice Minako, después ambas chicas se separan. Serena y Rei no se hablan, tan solo evitan mirarse la una a la otra.

-Serena, Rei, se que su relación no es muy buena, y que quizá ya no se vean como amigas, pero en este momento por favor no discusiones, si Amy estuviera aquí ella estaría muy molesta.- Dice la chica de pelo castaño. Serena y Rei solo asienten con la cabeza. En ese momento se escucha timbrar el telefono y es la señora Mizuno quien contestas.

-Bueno.

_-¿Es usted doctora Mizuno?.- Pregunta la voz del otro lado del __teléfono._

-Hola Mariko, soy yo.- Saluda la doctora la voz de la recepcionista del hospital que ya conocía perfectamente.

_-Doctora, su hija ha aparecido, parece que fue encontrada inconsciente en una desviación de la carretera.- Dice la recepcionista del otro lado del __teléfono._

-Gracias Mariko, me llenas de tranquilidad.- Dice la doctora antes de colgar. Después se dirige al resto de la chicas.

-Muchachas, Amy ha aparecido, esta en el hospital, no se como estará ella, pero al menos sabemos que esta viva.- Dice la doctora. Las chicas en ese momento se miran las unas a las otras y sonríen.

-Vallamos, me muero de ganas por ver a Amy.- Dice la rubia.

-Yo sabia que ella tenía que estar bien.- Dice Rei.

-Cuando despierte le pediré disculpas por todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, ella no tiene la culpa de mis problemas.- Dice Serena.

-Avisémosle a mi hermano, seguro el se pondrá feliz.- Dice el peliplateado que hasta ahora solo había observado el reencuentro de las cuatro amigas.

**Departamento Kou.**

-Ya son dos días sin saber nada de Amy, estoy desesperado, si algo le sucede a mi novia, no se que será de mi vida, yo la necesito.- Dice Taiki a su hermano.

-Hermano, no te preocupes, yo confío en que ella aparecer, y por favor come algo, pareces un zombi en pena, seguro a Amy no le gustara verte así.- Dice Seiya tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su hermano.

-Si Amy no esta conmigo, ya nada me parece importante, ni el dinero, ni mi carrera, tan solo la quiero a ella, debí haber estado a su lado en todo momento.- Dice el chico pelicastaño. En ese momento se escucha su celular timbrar.

-Taiki habla Lita, solo para decirte que Amy ha aparecido, esta internada en el hospital.- Dice Lita del otro lado del telefono.

-¿Cómo esta mi novia?.- Pregunta Taiki un poco más tranquilo y ansioso de saber de su novia.

-Aun no lo sabemos, lo importante es que esta bien y con vida.- Dice Lita y después se despide.

**Hospital General de Tokio.**

Algunos momentos después, todos se encuentran reunidos en el hospital esperando noticias de Amy, en eso ven salir a un doctor.

-Doctora Mizuno.- Saluda el medico.

-Doctor Tanaka, por favor le suplico me diga como esta mi hija.- Pregunta la doctora desesperada.

-Su hija esta bien de salud, salvo que esta fracturada, al parecer salio del auto y se golpeo fuertemente, tiene algunos huesos de la pierna rotos, por lo que tardara algunos meses en volver a caminar sin muletas.- Dice el doctor.- Esta fuera de peligro, pero aun esta delicada de salud, por ahora esta inconsciente.

Después de recibir la noticia, todos celebran de felicidad el que Amy se encuentre mejor.

-¿Podríamos pasar a verla?.- Pregunta Taiki.

-Solo una persona.- Dice el doctor,- su madre por ser doctora, puede pasar, y claro que puede recibir visitas, pero que sea de uno en uno.

-Chicas, se que ustedes también quieren ver a Amy…- Dice Yaten, pero entonces es interrumpido por Rei.

-Lo sabemos Taiki, y te entendemos, seguro ella se pondría feliz de verte, no soy doctora, pero mi instinto me dice que aunque ella este dormida podra sentir tu presencia.- Dice la sacerdotisa.

Taiki feliz, se retira, y es el primero en entrar a ver a Amy, por supuesto no antes que la doctora Mizuno. Los demás se quedan esperando en la sala de espera.

-Lita, necesito un café, ahora vengo.- Dice Rei a su amiga.

-Te acompaño.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.

-No, iré yo sola, quizá Taiki salga y quiero que me infomes todo sobre Amy.

-Pero tu estas embarazada.- Dice Lita.

-Lita, amiga, entiende que estar embarazada no es ser inútil.- Termina diciendo Rei y se aleja caminando a la cafetería del hospital.

**Cafetería del Hospital General.**

Rei entra a la cafetería del hospital en busca de algo que comer, ya son seis meses que tienes de embarazo y por estar esperando gemelas, la panza se lo nota ya algo abultada, pero la hace ver hermosa. Rei va distraida y en ese momento choca con alguien.

-Diculpe no mire por donde caminaba.- Se disculpa la bella sacerdotisa. Pero en eso levanta sus ojos y se encuentra con la mirada de Darien.

-Rei.- Balbuce Darien el nombre de la mujer que aun ama a pesar de creer que lo traiciono y siente que su los latidos de su corazón se agolpan en su pecho. Ambos se quedan mirándose uno al otro diciendose con los ojos lo que con palabras no se decían….

**Hola queridos lectores:**

**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero en menos de 15 días subir otro. Les agradezco que sigan leyendo mi historia.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	31. Chapter 31 Volverte a ver

**Volverte a ver.**

Rei entra a la cafetería del hospital en busca de algo que comer, ya son seis meses que tienes de embarazo y por estar esperando gemelas, el vientre se le nota ya algo abultada, pero la hace ver hermosa. Rei va distraída y en ese momento choca con alguien.

-Diculpe no mire por donde caminaba.- Se disculpa la bella sacerdotisa. Pero en eso levanta sus ojos y se encuentra con la mirada de Darien.

-Rei.- Balbuce Darien el nombre de la mujer que aun ama a pesar de creer que lo traiciono y siente que los latidos de su corazón se agolpan en su pecho. Ambos se quedan mirándose uno al otro diciéndose con los ojos lo que con palabras no se decían.

-Hola Darien, compermiso.- Rei intenta seguir su camino ignorando a su ex novio, pero este la toma del brazo haciendo que la chica gire s viste y se encuentre con los ojos azules que tanto amaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunta Rei molesta y soltándose del agarre de Darien.

-Solo, quería decirte que te vez hermosa.- Dice Darien.

-Bien, si era todo, entonces me largo que no me interesa perder mi tiempo contigo.- Dice Rei.

-Espera, ¿Cómo sigue Amy?... ¿Supongo que estas aquí por ella verdad?- Pregunta el chico pelinegro.

-Creo que aquí tu eres el médico, por lo tanto esa pregunta te la tendría que hacer yo a ti, y por favor deja de molestarme.- Al terminar de decir esto Rei sigue su camino a la cafetería, las lágrimas se quieren salir de sus ojos…

_-No, llorar por ese imbécil nunca más.- Piensa Rei para sí misma dándose ánimo y entonces sonríe y sigue su camino._

Darien se queda parado un instante, viendo hipnotizado a su ex novia que pide un café y un panecillo.-

_-Realmente eres hermosa, siempre te he amado y nunca dejare de hacerlo… pero porque soy tan débil si tú me traicionaste.- Piensa Darien para sí mismo y después se aleja._

**Habitaciones del hospital general de Tokio.**

Amy se encuentra ya despierta acostada sobre una camilla, aunque esta fuera de peligro, sufrió algunos golpes, por lo que tiene una pierna enyesada. Su madre se encuentra haciéndole compañía, mientras la observa dormir, en ese momento entra Taiki a la habitación.

¿Aún sigue inconsciente?.- Pregunta Taiki preocupado a su suegra.

-Así es Taiki, pero no te preocupes ya está fuera de peligro…ahora lo difícil será su reacción cuando se entere de la muerte de Richard.- Dice la señora Mizuno.

-Creo que es algo que a ella no debería importarle, el solo le hizo mucho daño y no merece siquiera que le llore… pero es tan linda y tiene un gran corazón que sé que le dolerá.-Dice el chico observando a su novia dormir.

-Sabes, me alegra saber que mi hija tiene un novio que la ama, confió en que sabrás hacerla feliz.- Dice la doctora.

-Señora Mizuno, yo hago lo que puedo para hacerla feliz.- Dice el chico ligeramente sonrojado.

-Bien Taiki, me encantaría quedarme aquí todo el día con mi niña, pero tengo labores aquí en el hospital, te encargo que estés con ella… sé que necesitas descansar, y en cuanto termine mi turno vendré a estar con ella.- Dice la señora Mizuno.

-No se preocupe señora, no hace falta, aquí estaré con mi novia hasta que despierte, mejor aún, hasta que salga de este hospital, quiero estar con ella más tiempo.- Dice Taiki acariciando los cabellos azules de la joven.

-Bueno, te dejo.- Dice la señora y sale de la habitación dejando a Taiki sola con su novia.

Taiki se queda solo en la habitación, ve a su novia dormir y le habla como si estuviera despierta.- Mi amor, me asuste tanto pensando que quizá no te volvería a ver, ahora nunca más te dejare sola.- Dice el chico y le un beso en la mejilla a su novia. Después extrae de entre su pantalón un sobre y lo pone en la mano de Amy.

-Sé que no te gustan las cartas de amor, pero me desespera saber que no me escuchas, y te la escribí cuando te creí desaparecida.- Dice el chico y toma la mano de Amy. En ese momento la chica que se encontraba dormida aprieta ligeramente la mano de su novio.

-Amy, mi amor por fin despertaste.- Dice el chico emocionado

-Claro que te escucho…siempre te he escuchado…y por cierto, siempre quise que me escribieras una carta de amor.- Dice la chica peliazul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero…pensé que las odiabas, muchas veces te escuche decirlo.- Dice el chico de cabello castaño asombrado.

-Las odio y nunca dejare de hacerlo…, pero jamás odiaría una carta de mi novio.- Dice la chica emocionada.

-Eres muy linda mi amor y jamás te dejare sola, nunca.- Responde el chico.-

**Sala de espera del hospital general.**

El resto de las chicas, se encuentran esperando ver a Amy después de que salga Taiki.

-Tranquilízate Mina, sé que estas ansiosa por ver a Amy, pero piensa que si ella estuviera grave ya hubiéramos tenido noticias, el doctor fue muy claro ella estará bien.- Dice Lita.

-Tienes razón, dejare de preocuparme, la que ahora me preocupa es Rei, ya hace mucho rato que se fue y no vuelve.-Dice Mina.

-Por dios, siempre Rei…en estos momento no se cómo se desaparece para causar más problemas.- Dice ahora la rubia de coletas.

-Serena por favor, sabemos que las cosas entre tú y ella no están bien, pero recuerda que está embarazada.- La regaña Lita.

-Rei, siempre esa odiosa de Rei, saben…mejor voy a buscar a mi Darien, no sea que esa mujerzuela se aproveche.- Dice Serena molesta y se levanta de su asiento.

-Creo que los problemas entre ellas dos nunca acabaran.- Dice Yaten que abraza cariñosamente a su esposa.

-Pero saben, tienen mucha razón, Rei ya tardo mucho en volver.- Dice ahora Seiya.

-Yo iré a buscarla, ustedes quédense aquí para que puedan ver a Amy.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes alejándose a buscar a su amiga.

Lita camina por todas las áreas del hospital, preocupada en busca de su amiga Rei, cuando siente que los brazos de alguien que la toma desprevenida y se sobresalta.

-Que sucede amor, ya no te gusta que te abrace.- Susurra Andrew a su novia.

-Mi amor, que gusto verte, por supuesto que me gusta.- Dice la chica correspondiendo el abrazo.- Pero….¿no deberías estar trabajando?-

-Debería, tú lo has dicho, solo que un amigo me pidió que le cambiara el día.- Dice el chico rubio a su novia.- Y ahora deseo pasar todo el día contigo.

-Mi amor, nunca pensé que me pudieras llegar a querer tanto.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.

-Querer es poco mi amor, yo te amo te adoro y sabes que te quiero a mi lado siempre.-Le dice Andrew y la besa en los labios, haciendo que la chica por un momento se olvide de Rei.

-Pero ¿que hacías caminando desesperada por todo el hospital?- Pregunta Andrew a su mujer.

-Oh, lo olvide.- Dice Lita llevándose una mano a la frente.-Estaba en la sala de espera con todo, Rei fue a la cafetería a comprar algo de comer y ya no volvió.-

- No te preocupes amor, iremos a buscarla.- Dice Andrew.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del hospital, Rei se encuentra sentada en una de las jardineras bajo un árbol, mientras las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

-Me prometí no volver a llorar por él y de nuevo lo estoy haciendo, soy tan débil ante él, no creí que verlo me afectara tanto.- Dice Rei para sí misma, y entonces siente unos golpecitos en su vientre y se lleva la mano a él.

-Mis pequeñas, sé que ustedes pueden sentir mis emociones y que no les gusta ver a una madre débil y cobarde.- Dice la chica y entonces cierra sus ojos y puede sentir el aura blanca y pura de sus pequeñas, lo cual llena su corazón de paz y tranquilidad, al abrirlos una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

En ese mismo momento se estaciona en el hospital el automóvil amarillo de Haruka, la cual baja acompañada de Michiru, Setsuna y la pequeña Hotaru.

-Mira Hotaru, ahí se encuentra Rei, ¿recuerdas lo que platicamos la otra vez?- Pregunta Setsuna a la pequeña niña.

-Sí, me dijiste que uno es dueño de elegir su propio destino siempre y cuando no haga daño a los demás y que uno puede construir su propio futuro… y que el futuro de tokio de cristal solo era una opción de lo que podría haber sucedido si Serena y Darien se casaran enamorados.- Dice la pequeña.

-Bien, y ahora que piensas.- Pregunta Setsuna.

-Pienso que todos tenemos derecho a ser felices, y que no podemos condenar a dos personas que se aman a estar separadas, aunque ello implique que Rini no valla a existir.-Dice Hotaru.

-Bien… sé que te duele, y a mí también, pero recuerda que Rini no existe en el presente, por lo que no le estamos haciendo ningún daño, y ella solo fue producto de una ilusión de Serena, de lo que podría haber sucedido… pero ahora si existen esas dos pequeñas que Rei lleva en su vientre.- Dice Setsuna.

-Tienes razón.- Dice la niña de ojos color violeta y sale corriendo del lugar.

Al mismo tiempo, Rei se para y decide entrar al hospital, cuando escucha que alguien grita su nombre.-

-Rei.- Grita la pequeña Hotaru con fuerza, Rei voltea y se encuentra con la pequeña Hotaru, en su mirada puede ver algo diferente en la niña, algo que ya no es rencor.

-Hotaru…¿Qué sucede?...Están aquí por Amy…¿verdad?.- Pregunta Rei.

-Si…pero, aprovechando que estas aquí…yo quería.- aquí la pequeña hace una pausa.- quería pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento contigo la vez anterior, yo lo siento mucho sé que tú y Darien se aman y que tienen derecho a decidir su propio futuro.- Dice la pequeña apenada.

-No te preocupes Hotaru, no te guardo rencor, y en cuanto a Darien no te preocupes, el ya no es mi novio.- Dice Rei con tristeza.

-Pero tú lo amas, y el a ti, se le nota.- Dice la pequeña.

-A tu edad hay cosas que son difíciles de entender.- Dice Rei acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña, la cual simplemente le da un abrazo.

-Perdóname, de verdad.-Dice la pequeña derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Claro que te perdono Hotaru, no llores por favor.- Dice Rei sonriéndole.- Y también me gustaría que fuéramos amigas.-

-¡¡¡Sí!!.- Dice la pequeña llena de alegría.- ¿también podre ayudarte a cuidar de tus bebe?- Pregunta ahora la pequeña.

-Por supuesto que podrás.- Dice Rei.

Mientras tanto, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna observan felices la escena de reconciliación de las Hotaru y Rei

Lita y Andrew salen a las afueras del hospital y también miran finalmente a Rei conversando con la pequeña.

-Ahí está tu amiga mi amor, como puedes ver ella está muy bien.- Dice Andrew a su mujer.

-Sí, y me da gusto saber que ya se reconcilio con Hotaru…mejor vallamos adentro.- Dice la chica castaña y se aleja del lugar con su marido o mejor dicho con su hombre como ella lo llamaba.

**Habitación de la paciente Amy Mizuno.**

Amy se encuentra sentada sobre su cama, mientras llora en silencio al haberse enterado de la trágica muerte de Richard.

-Mi amor, se cómo te duele esto, pero al menos piensa que él te hizo mucho daño y que él se lo busco.- Dice Taiki abrazando a su novia.

-Es cierto que Richard me hizo mucho daño, pero jamás quise que su vida terminara así.- Dice la chica peliazul. En ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación y la chica de rubias coletas mira Amy con arrepentimiento.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Dice la chica rubia.

-Por supuesto Serena.- Responde la chica peliazul.

-Creo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, será mejor que las deje solas.-Dice Taiki y sale del lugar dejando solas a las chicas.

-Amy…perdóname.- Balbucea la chica rubia sin que sus ojos puedan contener las lágrimas que salían desesperadamente.

-Serena…, no tienes que pedirme perdón, no es a mí a quien le haces daño, te lo haces a ti misma.- Dice la chica peliazul.- Sabes que aunque me molesto contigo, jamás dejare de quererte, porque fuiste mi primera amiga.-

-Amy.- La rubia camina hacia su amiga y ambas se unen en un fuerte abrazo.

En ese momento entran a la habitación el resto de las chicas amigas de Amy, incluidas Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.

-Mina.- Balbuce Amy el nombre de la amiga que no había visto por varios meses.

-Qué bueno que estas bien, volví de Estados Unidos solo para verte.- Dice la rubia abrazando a su amiga.- Porque aquí nuestra querida sacerdotisa y sus instintos que nunca se equivocan lo presintió todo.

-Rei, que bueno verte, ahora tu embarazo se nota más, pero te vez hermosa.- Dice Amy extendiendo sus brazos ahora a Rei.

-Sabes que no suelo mucho decir cosas cursis y sentimentales, pero… te quiero mucho amiga.- Dice Rei.

-Valla, parece que estas feliz de ver a todas menos a mí.- Dice Lita fingiendo molestia.

-Por supuesto, solo que había estado un poco distanciada de ellas tres, de Serena porque…bueno ya sabemos, y de Rei y Mina porque ambas estaban en Estados Unidos.- Dice Amy.- Pero a ti también te quiero mucho Lita y quiero probar tu deliciosa comida eh, la comida del hospital es asquerosa.- Ahora todas rien por el comentario de Amy.

-Chicas, a ustedes también me da gusto verlas.- Dice Amy dirigiéndose a Haruka y compañía.

-Nos da gusto que estés bien Amy, realmente nos preocupamos por ti.- Dice Setsuna.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué es este sobra blanco?- Pregunta Mina curiosa tomando el sobre, pero Amy se lo arrebata.

-Es una carta de…-aquí Amy hace una pausa, pues se apena un poco por lo de la carta.-… una carta de Taiki.- Dice la chica sonrojada.

-Léela a mí me gustan las cartas de amor.- Dice Mina indiscretamente.

-No seas indiscreta Mina, eso es solamente de Amy y ella sabrá cuando leerla.- Regaña Rei a la rubia.

-Chicas, ni lo sueñen aun no la he leído y eso lo hare cuando este en mi casa y SOLA.- Dice Amy remarcando esto último, mientras unas discuten unas con otras.

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna observan a las chicas discutir como siempre.

-Creo que nunca cambiaran a pesar de los años.- Dice Michiru.

-Ya lo creo… pero me da gusto ver que son tan unidas.- Dice ahora Setsuna.

**Algunos días después.**

**Centro Comercial Jubangai.**

Serena camina acompañada de Molly por las mejores boutiques de vestidos de novia, pues ninguna de sus otras amigas quería ser partícipe de tal acto, pues ya le habían aconsejado desistir de la boda.

-No me importa lo que piensen las chicas, Darien es mío y no me importa lo que piense Rei, ella sabía que él era primero mi novio.- Dice Serena.

-¿Pero estas segura de que lo amas?- Pregunta Molly a la chica de coletas.- Yo la verdad no te veo enamorada, más bien diría que obsesionada.-

-Por supuesto que lo amo.- Dice Serena molesta, mientras Molly mueve negativamente la cabeza.

Serena sigue caminando y en eso se tropieza con alguien, cuando levanta su vista, se da cuenta de que es Seiya a quien tiene frente a ella.

-Hola Serena, veo que nunca dejaras de ser tan distraída.- Dice Seiya divertido.

Serena siente como una punzada en el corazón al escuchar como Seiya la llama por su nombre y por el apodo cariñoso por el que la llamada antes.

-¿Serena?...Me llamaste Serena.- Dice Serena mientras siente como la sangre le baja hasta los pies.

-Ese es tu nombre.- Dice Seiya sin saber que sus palabras lastiman a la rubia.

-Tienes razón…ese es mi nombre.- Dice la rubia.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Solo vine de compras a decir verdad me estoy preparando, tomare unas vacaciones en Francia.- Dice el chico omitiendo decir que iría a visitar a su novia, Unasuky, pues ella le había pedido no revelarlo todavía.

-Bueno Serena, te dejo, espero que encuentres un lindo vestido para tu boda.- Dice el chico y se aleja dejando a Molly y Serena solas. La chica rubia entonces siente que las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos.

-Sus ojos, su mirada ya no es la misma, el ya no me ve de la misma manera.- Dice Serena.

-Sere…ahora me doy cuenta, tú lo amas, olvida la estúpida boda y mejor lucha por tu verdadero amor o lo perderás.- Aconseja Molly a su amiga. Serena se siente tan mal al escuchar esto que sale corriendo del centro comercial para evitar que la vean llorar.

-¡Serena!...Espera.- Dice Molly siguiendo a la chica.

**Casa de Lita y Andrew.**

Darien se encuentra de visita en la casa donde vivieran Lita y Andrew, a esas horas la chica se encuentra en la universidad, por lo que los dos amigos conversan.

-Sinceramente yo no creo que Rei te haya traicionado, se nota que es una buena mujer y si te trata así es porque le debió doler que tu pusieras en tela de duda su amor por ti.- Aconseja Andrew a su amigo.

-Lo sé, pero cuando Serena intento suicidarse, al principio Rei trato de alejarse de mi e incluso ella se la pasaba de un lado a otro con Nicholas.- Dice el chico pelinegro.

-Lo sé, pero no creo que ella lo haya aceptado como novio y mucho menos engañarte, seguro solo lo hacía pensando que alejándose de ti le haría un bien a Serena, pero yo estoy segura de que esos bebes que espera son tuyos.- Dice el chico rubio.

-Tienes razón, ahora mismo voy a buscar a mi princesa.- Dice Darien para después salir de la casa de Andrew en busca de su amada Rei Hino.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Rei se encuentra en el templo, cumpliendo con sus labores como Miko, cuando Nicholas se le acerca.

-Hola Nicholas.- Saluda Rei al chico que viviera enamorado de ella.

-Rei ¿Qué has pensado sobre mi propuesta de matrimonio?- Pregunta el chico a la hermosa sacerdotisa.

-He sido muy clara contigo Nicholas, no te amo, y no me casaría con alguien que no amo solo porque estoy embarazada, Darien es el padre de mis hijas, lo sabes y si él no quiere estar conmigo no importa, yo soy fuerte y podre sacar adelante yo sola a mis hijas, para eso tengo una carrera.- Dice la chica mirando a los ojos al joven, después toma la escoba para seguir barriendo, pero Nicholas la toma del brazo con fuerza.

-Tan difícil es amarme, porque te cuesta tanto, el idiota de Chiba no te merece, si tanto te amara jamás hubiera dudado de ti.- Dice el chico estrujando a Rei con fuerza.

-Nicholas, no te pongas así, tu siempre has sabido que no te amo y…-Aquí Nicholas la interrumpe molesto.

-Dilo, siempre has estado y seguirás enamorada de imbécil de Darien, eso es, me canse de suplicar.- Grita Nicholas y acerca a la chica a él intentando besarla a la fuerza.

-¡Estoy embarazada, no me lastimes!- Grita Rei molesta y entre el forcejeo Nicholas la suelta haciendo que la chica se resale con los escalones de la entrada y caiga al piso golpeándose el vientre….

**Hola!!!**

**Aquí de nuevo un capitulo más de este fanfic, espero les guste a todos ustedes mis lectores y a los futuros lectores que vendrán después.**

**Bien, déjenme decirle que el final de "Historia de un amor prohibido" ya está cerca, supongo yo que en cinco capítulos más o menos ya estará terminada, para ahora si empezar con mi siguiente proyecto aquí en fanfiction.**

**Bien, espero que tengas bonito dia y que se la pasen muy bien este 10 de mayo celebrándola a sus madres. Ella quisiera que de regalo dejara de escribir fanfics, lastima, creo que ese regalo nunca se lo podre dar…hahaha.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	32. Chapter 32 Corazon indeciso

**Corazón indeciso.**

**Calles de Tokio.**

Despues de haber conducido por veinte minutos por las calles de Tokio, Darien llega al Templo Hikawa donde vive su amada, con sumo nerviosismo se estaciona frente al lugar donde vive la hermosa sacerdotisa, pues ahora que ya no está cegado por los celos, infundados por Serena, quiere aclarar las cosas en relación con el embarazo de Rei.

-No puede ser, esta con el estúpido de Nicholas.- Dice para sí mismo el chico, mientras observa como el chico castaño toma de los hombros a la chica haciendo que esta resbale por los escalones.- Ese imbécil, no permitiré que lastime a mi princesa.- Dice Darien molesto y baja del auto.

Mientras tanto en el Templo Hikawa, Nicholas observa asustado, como Rei ha resbalado golpeándose en el vientre.

-Yo lo siento tanto Rei, pero tu tuviste la culpa por…- Aquí el chico no puede terminar de hablar, pues sin que él se lo espere aparece Darien quien le propina un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo, mientras un hilo de sangre corre por sus labios.

-Darien.- Balbuce la chica el nombre de su amado, mientras lentamente se incorpora sentándose con dificultad en uno de los escalones.

-Princesa… ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunta Darien mientras la toma en sus brazos y se dirige con ella hacia el interior del templo Hikawa.

Nicholas se queda rabioso observando como Darien se lleva a Rei en brazos, mientras la chica de cabello negro lo mira con un brillo especial sus ojos, con una mirada tan dulce y llena de amor como nunca lo miro a él.

-Imbécil, ni creas que te quedaras con Rei, para eso te casaras con la boba de Serena, que no dejara que ustedes dos estén juntos.- Murmura el chico castaño para sí mismo en voz baja.

**Departamento Mizuno.**

Amy se encuentra sentada en su cama, mientras conversa con Mina y Serena que han ido a visitarla. La chica se encuentra con el pie enyesado y un collarin en su cuello.

-Lamento mucho la muerte de Richard, no le deseaba un final así, pero al menos tengo que reconocer que ahora estoy más tranquila sin preocuparme porque a él se le ocurra querer atacarme.- Dice la chica peliazul con sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Amy, me da gusto por ti…¿por cierto ya leíste la carta que te escribió Taiki?- Pregunta Minako curiosa, sonriendo pícaramente.

-Mina, eso es algo privado la leeré cuando tenga tiempo de estar sola, desde que salí del hospital todos los días tengo visitas.- Dice la chica peliazul.

-Haberlo sabido antes que te molestaban nuestras visitas no hubiéramos venido.- Dice la chica rubia de coletas fingiendo molestia.

-Sere, por supuesto que no me molesta, las quiero y me da gusto verlas de nuevo, sobre me da gusto que te hayas acercado más a nosotras independientemente de tus problemas con Rei.- Dice la chica peliazul

-Chicas, tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer, pero antes de irme, tengo algo que darles.- Dice la rubia sacando algo de su bolsa.- Las invitaciones para mi boda, recuerden que será en dos semanas.- Dice la chica dando una invitación a cada una de sus amigas, las cuales simplemente se quedan serias.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres casarte con Darien?- Pregunta Mina seriamente a su amiga.

-Si.- Responde la rubia, pero en su mirada se nota la tristeza y la incertidumbre de quien no está seguro de lo que hace.- Chicas, lo lamento me tengo que ir.- Dice Serena poniéndose de pie para después salir de la casa de Amy.

**Calles de Tokio.**

Serena conduce su automóvil por las calles de Tokio sin rumbo fijo, mientras a su mente se le vienen las palabras de Mina.

_Flash Back…_

_-¿Estas segura de que quieres casarte con Darien?- Pregunta Mina seriamente a su amiga._

_Fin del Flash Back…_

- Tengo que ir a comprobar si lo que siento por Darien es amor o…capricho.- Se dice la rubia para sí misma y conduce hacia un lugar ya conocido para ella.

**Templo Hikawa.**

La hermosa sacerdotisa se encuentra recostada en su cama, mientras el joven de ojos azules posa una mano en su vientre.

- Afortunadamente estas bien, digo en tu estado es peligrosa una caída, sobretodo ahorita que ya tienes 7 meses y tu vientre es notorio, ten mucho cuidado por favor, no quiero que nada les pase.- Refiriéndose el chico a la sacerdotisa y a las bebes.

-Bueno doctor Chiba, le agradezco mucho sus atenciones, es usted un excelente médico, ahora puede retirarse. En cuanto a sus honorarios, pase cualquier día a la disquera donde voy a ensayar, ahí le pago.- Irónica Rei.

-Rei, sabes que no lo hago por el dinero, y no es solamente por mi deber de médico, sino porque me preocupas y...- Aquí Darien hace una pausa para reunir valor…- y te amo.-

-¿Tú dices sentir amor por mí?- Cuestiona la chica con risa burlona.- Alguien que ama no duda, ni le cree más a otra persona que a la persona amada, tu no me amas, quizá solo fui un capricho para ti, te gustaba lo prohibido, pero amor no es, y eso me quedo claro el día que me restregaron tú y Serena en la cara su estúpida boda.-

-Rei, sé que fui un imbécil, al principio, cuando Serena fue y me dijo que tus hijos eran de Nicholas, yo lo creí segado por la ira y los celos, recuerda que desde que Serena intento suicidarse tú te alejaste de mí, en la boda de Minako invitaste al patán de Nicholas y por si fuera poco me ignoraste, yo estaba muy resentido.- Dice el hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro.

-Sí, reconozco que fue mi culpa, dejarme chantajear Serena y su intento de suicidio, el hecho de sentirme culpable por quitarle a su AMOR.- dice Rei recalcando esta última palabra.- Pero después de saber que estaba esperando dos hermosas criaturas me di cuenta de que más importante que Serena eran ellas.-

-¿Serán niñas?... ¿cómo lo sabes?- Pregunta el chico.- Seguro te hiciste algún ultrasonido para saber el sexo de nuestras bebes.-

-No es necesario ningún ultrasonido para mi, yo se que son niñas porque puedo sentir la calidez de sus auras puras e inocentes, libres de maldad…- La joven sacerdotisa es interrumpida por el medico quien se acerca a ella y acaricia su mejilla haciendo que esta sienta que cada rincón de su piel se eriza.

-Yo te amo Rei Hino, sé que yo actué mal fui un estúpido, y Serena también se ha portado muy mal contigo, no le echó la culpa totalmente a ella, yo sé que fui culpable por no dejarle claro desde el principio que no la amaba, desde que ella era una niña de 14 años y me hice su novio por obligación.- Dice Darien.- Pero si tú me lo pides, yo cancelo la boda con Serena y me caso contigo.- Suplica Darien acercándose cada vez más a los labios de la sacerdotisa.-

-Darien…- Balbucea la chica de ojos amatistas el nombre que tanto amaba, hasta que finalmente siente los labios de ese hombre que se posan sobre los suyos.

-Te amo Rei Hino, y me arrepiento si algún día dude de tu amor, sé que no lo merezco, pero quiero hacerte feliz, ya no me importa si esos hijos son míos o de Nicholas.- Dice el chico con sinceridad. Entonces la hermosa sacerdotisa siente que dentro de ella se enciende de nuevo.

-Eres un imbécil.- Dice Rei dando una sonora bofetada a Darien.- Y yo soy una estúpida por dejarme llevar, lárgate de mi vida, y si quieres saber algo pues te lo dire, mis hijas no son tuyas sino de Nicholas, me acosté con él porque nunca te amé ni te amare, para mi tan solo fuiste un trofeo que le arrebate a Serena y me satisface saber que lo logre.- Dice la chica de cabello negro soltando una carcajada en la cara del joven médico.

-Eres una… -Darien se detiene para no decir lo que pensaba.- No sé cómo pude enamorarme de una mujer como tú y yo que dude de Serena, soy un imbécil que siempre ha estado cegado por tu maldito amor.-

-No Darien querido, tu no me amas ni yo te amo, ahora lárgate, ya me canse de ti, me aburrí, ya descubriste que te fui infiel con Nicholas, ya no tiene sentido este juego, vete y cásate con tu adorada Serena.- Miente la joven sacerdotisa con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Finalmente Darien sale molesto de la habitación dejando a la sacerdotisa sola.-

-Yo pensé que por fin habías recuperado la confianza en mí, pero he sido una tonta.- Dice Rei, mientras toma el teléfono y marca un número conocido.

**Departamento de Minako.**

Mina se encuentra en la habitación de Amy, retocándose el maquillaje frente al espejo, mientras se observa una y otra vez. En ese momento su celular timbra.

-Hola.- Contesta la chica rubia su celular.

-Mina, ¿estas ocupada?- Se escucha la voz de la hermosa sacerdotisa del otro lado de la línea.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿pero qué te sucede Rei?, me preocupas.- Cuestiona Mina bastante preocupada.

-Ven a casa por favor, me caí en los escalones de la entrada del templo, pero estoy bien, solo que me siento triste, el abuelo no está, salió para Kyoto desde hace unos días.- Dice Rei.

-Por supuesto que ire ahora mismo a tu casa, espérame ahí Rei, no tardo nada.- Dice la rubia colgando su celular. Después empieza a vestirse con rapidez para ir a casa de Rei.

-¿Qué sucede con Rei?- Pregunta la chica peliazul al ver la expresión de preocupación de Mina.

-Mira, Rei está un poco triste, tu sabes seguro es porque le faltan dos meses para dar a luz y el estúpido de Darien está a dos semanas de casarse con Serena., lo siento Amy voy a casa de Rei.-.

-Yo voy contigo, quiero estar con ella.- Dice la chica peliazul tomando sus muletas.

-No iras, tu aun estas convaleciente y tienes que quedarte en casa.- Ordena la rubia con voz autoritaria.

-Pero Rei también es mi amiga, además ella vino desde Estados Unidos cuando supo que yo me accidente y…- Aquí la chica rubia interrumpe a Amy.

-Tú te callas linda, mejor descansa, estoy segura que si Rei te ve fuera de cama se pondrá muy molesta, y ya sabes que tiene muy mal genio.- Dice la rubia convenciendo finalmente a la peliazul.

**Departamento Kou.**

Seiya se encuentra en casa preparando sus maletas para partir a su viaje a Francia, pues en este tiempo que había estado alejado de Unasuky por la distancia, se había dado cuenta de que la amaba de verdad. En eso escucha el sonido de la puerta, por lo cual corre a abrir.

-Hola Serena.- Saluda el chico de ojos color zafiro a la bella rubia de coletas que tanto dolor a su corazón le causara en el pasado.

-Seiya.- Balbucea la chica rubia el nombre del muchacho y sin que él se lo espere se acerca a él besándolo sin que se lo espere, mientras enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Pero entonces la chica rubia puede sentir como Seiya la separa inmediatamente de él.

-Serena por favor, no lo hagas.- Dice Seiya mirando duramente a la rubia de coletas.

-Seiya, he descubierto que te amo, soy una estúpida que se ha dejado cegar por el coraje y el rencor, viendo todo este tiempo a Darien como un trofeo que le puedo quitar a Rei, fueron precisamente las palabras de Molly y las de Mina que me hicieron darme cuenta de ello.-

-Serena, ¿Por qué hasta ahora?- Cuestiona el chico mirando a los ojos a Serena con mucho cariño.

-Porque he sido una estúpida egoísta queriendo competir contra Rei, pero si tú me lo pides me olvido de la boda y…- Aquí la chica rubia hace una pausa.- Llévame contigo a Francia, viajemos los dos solos para demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es real, te prometo reparar todo el daño que le hice a tu corazón por mis estupideces…

**Departamento de Lita y Andrew.**

Andrew se encuentra en la hermosa recamara matrimonial que compartiera con Lita, su mujer, esperando a que esta salga de la bañera.

-Mi amor, estas tardando mucho.- Dice Andrew esperando que su mujer se de prisa.

-Aquí esto ya.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes saliendo del baño con una expresión de seriedad.

-Mi amor, quita esa cara de seriedad, ¿no recuerdas que hoy cumplimos 6 meses desde que nos hicimos novios?- Cuestiona el chico a su novia.- Esto es algo digno de celebrar.- Dice el chico rubio con toda la felicidad que puede tener un hombre enamorado ofreciendo una copa de vino a la chica.-

-Brindemos por nuestro amor y por toda la vida juntos que tenemos por delante.- Dice el chico mientras ambos enamorados chocan las copas de vino.-

-Te amo Andrew.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes abrazando al hombre que tanto amaba, después de que este termina de beber el contenido de la copa.

-Yo también te amo Lita, más de lo que tú te puedas imaginar.- Dice el chico correspondiendo el abrazo.- ¿Por qué no te tomas la bebida?. Yo que te la prepare con tanto cariño.-

-Mi amor, siéntate, tengo algo que decirte.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes caminando hacia la cama, haciendo que Andrew se siente a un lado de ella.

-¿Qué sucede amor? De verdad me asustas, no querrás terminar nuestra relación ¿verdad?- Pregunta Andrew preocupado.

-No sé cómo lo vallas a tomar, pero, me entere que Reika fue internada en un manicomio después de que se la llevaron detenida por intentar matarme.- Confiesa Lita.

-Eso ya lo sabía, pobre chica, de verdad esta demente, compadezco a sus padres, ellos siempre me trataron bien.- Recuerda Andrew a sus antiguos suegros.

-Eso no es todo, también me entere por medio del periódico de hoy…- Aquí Lita hace una pausa…- Reika en sus delirios de locura intento matar a otra paciente del sanatorio tirándola por el tercer piso, pero en el forcejeo la que cayo fue Reika, ella murió.- Dice Lita poniendo el periódico en manos de su novio.

-Pobre Reika, jamás pensé que terminara así, si bien debo reconocer que era una chica frívola y posesiva y que en su momento yo la amaba y no me di cuenta, pero jamás pensé que llegara a tal grado de locura.- Dice el chico rubio.

-A mí también me da pena, pero el solo hecho de pensar que tal vez pudo haberme matado a mi o a ti esa noche en que venía armada.- Dice Lita recordando aquel momento en que la chica la amenazo con la pistola.

-No digas eso mi amor.- Interrumpe Andrew a su mujer.- Jamás lo menciones, tu sabes que no podría vivir sin ti nunca más, teniéndote siempre tan cerca no entiendo como fui tan tonto para no darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti todo este tiempo siempre fue amor.-

-Te amo Andrew… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Le propone la chica a su novio con seriedad.

-Siempre he querido, pero tú dices que eres feliz viviendo en unión libre.- Le recuerda Andrew.

-Es una propuesta, si me dices que sí, nos casamos en dos meses.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes con mucha emoción.

-Por supuesto que quiero mi amor, quiero estar unido a ti por siempre.- Dice Andrew lleno de felicidad abrazando a su novia y olvidándose de tan desagradable noticia.

**Departamento Kou.**

Serena se encuentra mirando a Seiya asustada de la nueva actitud del chico, siente que ante este nuevo Seiya su corazón late desesperado de miedo a escuchar la respuesta del chico y sus manos comienzan a sudar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiona Serena.- Sé que te lastime mucho y que he hecho grandes estupideces, pero si me aceptas y me empezamos desde cero yo le pido perdón a Rei y nos vamos juntos tú y yo a Francia.-

-Lo siento Serena, demasiado tarde te fijaste en mí, qué más quisiera que corresponderte, pero precisamente voy a Francia a pasarme unos días con mi novia.- Confiesa Seiya ante la cara de sorpresa de la rubia.

-Eso no puede ser, tú me amas a mí, sé que estas resentido, pero tú no puedes amar a alguien que no sea yo.- Dice Serena tratando de convencer al chico mientras sus lágrimas salen por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento Serena, pero ahora mi corazón le pertenece a Unasuky Furuhata, mientras yo moría de amor por ti y tu competías con Rei para quitarle a Darien, ella se fue convirtiendo en una amiga que me apoyo y me consoló, hasta que me di cuenta de que la amo y hoy sé que no puedo vivir si su amor.- Dice Seiya con sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Eso no puede ser cierto, no puede ser cierto.- Dice Serena llorando amargamente.- Demuéstrame que no me amas, en dos semanas me casare con Darien, y sé que tu estarás ahí para interrumpir la boda porque me amas.- Trata la rubia de convencerse a sí misma. Después sube a su auto y se aleja llorando mientras deja a Seiya pensativo.

-Lo siento Serena, pero tú ya estas fuera de mi corazón.- Dice el chico volteando a ver el cielo azul.-

**Templo Hikawa.**

Rei se encuentra recostada sobre su cama, esperando la llegada de Mina, de un momento a otro la chica rubia entra corriendo a la habitación.

-¿Qué te sucedió Rei?- Cuestiona la chica a la sacerdotisa.

-Nicholas me empujo sin querer y caí, en eso iba llegando Darien y se agarraron a golpes.- Dice Rei.

-¿Y tienes esa cara?- Cuestiona Mina.- Deberías estar feliz, si él te defendió de Nicholas es porque te ama, estoy segura de que si se lo pidieras el deja a Serena, no es que le desee la infelicidad a Sere, pero pienso que lo de ella es solo un capricho.-

-Efectivamente, pensé que venía a arreglar las cosas, pero se atrevió a decir que no le importaba si mis bebes eran de Nicholas, lo cual significa que aun duda de mí, pero ya me encargue de hacerle creer que eso es cierto.- Informa Rei a su amiga sobre lo sucedido.

-Lo siento tanto Rei, la verdad que Serena es una arpía que desconozco, ya no queda nada de la niña tierna y noble que luchaba por el amor y la justicia a nuestro lado.- Dice la rubia.

**Departamento Mizuno.**

Amy se encuentra en su casa, recostada, pues aun está guardando reposo después del accidente. Frente a ella tiene el televisor y le cambia de canal en canal.

-Todo es aburrido, valla que estar enfermo no es divertido.- Se dice la chica peliazul a sí misma, pero en ese momento recuerda el momento cuando estaba en el hospital y como fue a Taiki a la primera persona que vio.

_Flash Bac,k…_

_Taiki se queda solo en la habitación, ve a su novia dormir y le habla como si estuviera despierta.- Mi amor, me asuste tanto pensando que quizá no te volvería a ver, ahora nunca más te dejare sola.- Dice el chico y le un beso en la mejilla a su novia. Después extrae de entre su pantalón un sobre y lo pone en la mano de Amy._

_-Sé que no te gustan las cartas de amor, pero me desespera saber que no me escuchas, y te la escribí cuando te creí desaparecida.- Dice el chico y toma la mano de Amy. En ese momento la chica que se encontraba dormida aprieta ligeramente la mano de su novio._

_-Amy, mi amor por fin despertaste.- Dice el chico emocionado_

_-Claro que te escucho…siempre te he escuchado…y por cierto, siempre quise que me escribieras una carta de amor.- Dice la chica peliazul con una sonrisa en su rostro…_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Al recordar esto, Amy esboza una gran sonrisa para si misma y se ruboriza al pensar en lo que pueda decir esa carta que hasta ahora no había leído. Si bien durante su adolescencia siempre detesto las cartas de amor, pero saber que esa había sido escrita por Taiki, no le hace pensar que pueda ser algo desagradable, entonces abre el cajón de su buro y extrae el sobre del cual extrae una hoja y empieza a leer…

"_Mi querida Amy:_

_Te escribo esta carta esperando pronto poder ponerla en tus manos, se que no te agrada este tipo de cosas, siempre lo has dicho, pero no soporto esta desesperación que me está matando por no saber si estarás bien. Es un día ya que no sabemos nada de ti, desde ese accidente donde por culpa de Richard estas desaparecida._

_Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo al pesar que ya no te podría volver a ver, y si no apareces siento que ya no podre vivir. Espero tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos, y te prometo que si vuelves a mi lado cuidare de ti todos los días de mi vida._

_Tú siempre enamorado:_

_Taiki Kou"_

-Taiki, eres el hombre más maravilloso, te amo.- Dice la chica llorando de felicidad mientras besa el papel que tiene entre sus manos. En ese momento su celular se escucha sonar y lo toma viendo que es Taiki quien la llama.

_-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás?.- Pregunta Taiki del otro lado de la línea.- Justo voy para tu casa, sé que tu madre estas trabajando y no quiero que estés sola._

-Gracias Taiki, te amo, eres un hombre maravilloso, gracias por estar en mi vida.- Dice la chica peliazul.

_-Amy, gracias linda, casi nunca me hablas así, pero me agrada yo también te amo.- Dice el chico antes de colgar._

La chica peliazul cuelga el teléfono y lo abraza feliz, recostándose en la cama, mientras una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.- Realmente soy muy feliz, nada más me hace falta en la vida si lo tengo a él.

**Mansión Tsukino.**

Serena se encuentra en su habitación viendo su hermoso vestido de novia tendido sobre la cama. Lo observa y gruesas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas en silencio.

-Como no me di cuenta desde antes de que era a Seiya a quien yo amaba.- Dice la chica de rubios cabellos.- Pero tampoco me quedare sola, sino es con Seiya, tendré a Darien, no dejare que Rei se quede con él y sea feliz si yo no puedo.- Dice la chica rubia para sí misma en eso su madre entra a la habitación sin que ella se dé cuenta.

-Hija, sino lo amas no te cases, tu eres joven y linda puedes encontrar a un hombre que tu ames y te corresponda.- Dice la señora Ikuko poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.

-No digas tonterías madre, si lloro es de felicidad, por supuesto que me quiero casar con Darien.- Miente la rubia, en ese momento su celular suena y ella contesta.

-Hola.- Contesta la chica rubia su celular.

_-Hola Serena, soy Nicholas, solo te hablo para decirte que Darien estuvo en el Templo, tienes que estar atenta, no vaya a ser que se reconcilien, tenemos que evitar que ellos dos vuelvan, Rei es mía.- Dice el chico._

-Eres un idiota ¿Cómo lo permitiste?- Le dice la rubia por teléfono mientras se aleja para que su madre no escuche la plática.

_-Tuve una discusión con Rei y la hice tropezar, en ese momento iba llegando el imbécil de Chiba y me corrieron, pero no te preocupes, ya faltan dos semanas para tu boda, tu mantén a Darien entretenido mientras yo vigilo a Rei desde fuera.- Dice el chico por teléfono y después cuelga._

**Dos semanas después…**

**Mansión Tsukino.**

Serena se encuentra en su habitación parada frente al espejo, luce hermosamente ataviada con su vestido blanco y vaporoso, su cabello ahora se encuentra suelto cayéndole a los lados, mientras un tocado de flores adorna su cabeza. Se ve al espejo y esboza una sonrisa forzada.

-Aún tengo la esperanza de que irrumpas esa boda Seiya Kou, pero si no es así, si no lo haces, juro que me casare con Darien Chiba, no me quedare sola y no dejare que Rei sea feliz si yo no lo soy.- Dice la chica rubia mientras una lagrima escurre por su rostro…

**Hola mis queridos lectores:**

**Aquí está el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta larga historia de amor prohibido. Les juro que este capítulo me ha costado tanto trabajo que lo saque a tiros y tirones, espero y sea del agrado de todos ustedes y ya saben que sus comentarios quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidos.**

**Ahora, antes de irme aprovecho para informarles que he publicado una nueva historia titulada "Amor inolvidable" en la cual la protagonista es Makoto y el rubio de Andrew, ese fic es un universo alterno que los invito a leer, aunque Rei no es la protagonista como aquí, su papel será de mucha relevancia en la historia, claro sin dejar de lado a Amy y Mina e incluso a Serena que también será un personaje muy relevante que vivirá en el recuerdo de todos hahaha (risa malvada).**

**Bien, ahora si los dejos y que tengan bonito día, espero pronto tener los dos últimos capítulos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	33. Chapter 33 La boda de Serena y Darien

**La boda de Serena y Darien****.**

**Mansión Tsukino.**

Serena se encuentra en su habitación parada frente al espejo, luce hermosamente ataviada con su vestido blanco y vaporoso, su cabello ahora se encuentra suelto cayéndole a los lados, mientras un tocado de flores adorna su cabeza. Se ve al espejo y esboza una sonrisa forzada.

-Aún tengo la esperanza de que irrumpas esa boda Seiya Kou, pero si no es así, si no lo haces, juro que me casare con Darien Chiba, no me quedare sola y no dejare que Rei sea feliz si yo no lo soy.- Dice la chica rubia mientras una lagrima escurre por su rostro. De pronto se escucha abrir la puerta y la rubia se da cuenta de que su madre ha entrado al cuarto y rápidamente se limpia la cara con el dorso de su mano.

-Hija, si no estas segura no te cases, si no lo amas no cometas una estupidez, estoy segura de que si no es Darien, algún día encontraras a un hombre que te ame y tu puedas amar.- Aconseja la señora Ikuko.

-Madre, que cosas dices, pero si yo y Darien nos amamos, y claro que estoy segura de que me casare con el.- Miente la rubia tratando de convencer a la señora.- Ahora vayámonos, en media hora tenemos que estar en la iglesia.-

**Departamento de Darien.**

El chico de cabello color azabache y profundos ojos azules se encuentra parado frente al espejo en el cual se observa elegantemente ataviado con un smoking negro. A pesar de ser el novio, su mirada no tiene la felicidad que cualquier hombre que esta a punto de casarse tiene.

-Amigo, sino la amas no te cases con ella, vas a cometer una gran estupidez y solo serás infeliz el resto de tu vida.- Aconseja Andrew, el eterno amigo inseparable de Darien.

-No puedo ser mas infeliz, porque ya lo soy, lo soy desde el momento en que mi princesa de fuego me traiciono, y sabes procurare hacer feliz a Serena, aunque por dentro se me desgarre el corazón cada día cuando despierte a su lado.- Dice el chico pelinegro.

-Si lo dices por que Rei te dijo que te había traicionado, eres un tonto, cualquier mujer se sentiría ofendida al saber que el hombre que ama desconfía de ella, y es natural que te haya dicho eso en un momento de coraje.-

-Sabes Andrew, te envidio, tu tienes una vida normal, sin un pasado que te ate a alguien que no amas, fíjate nada mas ahora, eres feliz con Lita, la mujer que tu elegiste, la que tu corazón escogió.- Dice Andrew.

-Si que lo soy, ella me hace feliz, de igual manera me gustaría que abrieras tus ojos antes de que cometas la gran estupidez que estas a punto de hacer.-

-Detener la boda.- Piensa el chico pelinegro.- Ya no hay vuelta atrás, no es de hombres dejar a la novia plantada en el altar, de igual manera la felicidad la perdí en el momento que Rei me traiciono.

**Cafetería Sakura.**

Mientras tanto, en una reconocida cafetería de la ciudad, Rei que viste un vestido rojo de maternidad, y Lita se encuentran sentadas esperando a alguien mientras conversan.

-No se porque te pusiste terca en venir conmigo Lita, en verdad que no soy una inútil, además Nicholas es inofensivo.- Dice la sacerdotisa.

-Pues no lo creo tan inofensivo después de que hizo que resbalaras por las escalinatas del templo, así que vine a cuidarte por si intenta propasarse.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.-

-Nunca cambias Lita, pero gracias por tu apoyo y tu amistad en todo momento.- Agradece la sacerdotisa.- Por cierto Lita, te veo como feliz, ¿Cuál es la nueva noticia?.- Pregunta la chica de ojos color amatista.

-Rei, sabia que no podría ocultártelo por mas tiempo, sucede que me caso con Andrew en dos meses mas, le propuse matrimonio.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes feliz sin notar como la cara de su amiga se ensombrece un poco.- Es que no sabes, lo amo es el amor de mi vida.

-Felicidades por ti, me da gusto que estés con el hombre que amas sin ataduras y sin remordimientos.- Dice la sacerdotisa con tristeza en su rostro.

-Ay que tonta soy.- Se dice Lita así misma.- Como me pongo a hablar de bodas justo en este día, yo lo siento Rei, discúlpame, es por ello que no quería decírtelo todavía.-

-No te preocupes Lita, realmente me alegra que al fin te quieras casar con Andrew y dejes de vivir como su novia-esposa. Y en cuanto a no mencionar bodas, no te preocupes, se muy bien que día es hoy y realmente aunque me duele, tengo que aprender a vivir con eso.- Dice la chica de ojos color amatista.- No les guardo ningún rencor a Serena y Darien, la relacion que tenia con ambos ya no podrá ser nunca mas.-

-Yo lo siento tanto Rei, si tu supieras, Andrew también esta en contra de esa boda, ya hablo con Darien, pero tu sabes ellos son amigos es por ello que Andrew ira a la boda, pero yo no.-

En ese momento las chicas dejan su conversación, pues un chico de cabello castaño y desaliñado se acerca a la mesa donde ambas se encuentran.

-Buenas Tardes.- Saluda serio a las chicas.

-Mira Nicholas, sin rodeos di rápido lo que tengas que decir, porque ni Rei ni yo estamos aquí para aguantarte mucho tiempo.- Enojada Lita.- Y mas te vale no intentes hacer algo contra Rei porque sino yo misma te partire la cara.-

-No se preocupe señorita Kino, tan solo vine a hablar con Rei.- Dice el chico.

-Por favor Lita, deja que diga lo que tiene que decir.- Dice la chica de cabello negro.

-Rei, antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido en estos ultimos días, se que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero tu sabes que te amo desde que te vi y….- Aquí el chico es interrumpido por la sacerdotisa.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, no tengo nada que perdonarte, habla ya porque realmente no quiero estar mucho tiempo aquí.- Tajante la chica de cabello negro.

-Rei, por el amor que siento por ti, he llegado a cometer muchas estupideces, veras estos días desde que me fui del templo he estado reflexionando, y creo que el amor no se puede forzar es por ello que he venido a confesarte algo, si después de esto no me perdonas, lo entenderé.- Con pesar el chico.- Después del intento de suicidarse de Serena, a mi regreso a Tokio, yo y ella armamos un plan para separarte de Darien, ella aprovecho tu sentimiento de culpa por su intento de quitarse la vida que te llevo a rechazar por momento a Darien, y fue ahí cuando se nos ocurrió inventar que los hijos que esperas son mios.-

-¿Qué estas diciendo pedazo de imbecil?.- Cuestiona la chica de ojos verdes tomando por la solapa al chico, mientras Rei no refleja ninguna emocion en su rostro.

-Se que me merezco el peor de los castigos, pero así fue, yo y Serena ideamos que mientras Rei seguía con su sentimiento de culpa ocultandole su embarazo a Darien, nosotros aprovecharíamos para hacer creer a el que ella se alejaba por estar cerca de mi, por acostarse conmigo.- Dice el chico de cabello castaño.- Es por eso, que esa noche cuando tu fuiste a confesarle que estabas embarazada, el creyo que era invento tuyo, porque Serena ya se habia adelantado a contárselo, pero agregando que yo era el padre y no el.- Confiesa el chico apenado.

-¡Eres un hijo de perra!- Le grita la chica de ojos verdes al mismo tiempo que le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

La chica de ojos color amatista, se queda seria escuchando lo que el chico que ella creia un amigo acababa de decir y una lagrima escapa de sus ojos.

-Dejalo Lita, golpeándolo no ganas nada y yo tampoco.- Ordena Rei a su amiga.

-Pero es que es un imbecil se merece eso y mas.- Enojada Lita.

-Hazme caso por favor Lita.- Suplica la chica de cabello negro, a lo cual la otra hace caso y deja de golpear al chico.

-Me decepcionas Nicholas, yo te creía mi amigo, hasta llegue a sentirme culpable por no amarte, pero saber que tu junto con Serena inventaste todo eso para separarme de Darien, el hombre que amo, eso me decepciona.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas sin evitar llorar por su pena.

-Perdóname Rei, hubiera preferido que me golpearas, lo que sea, pero no soporto verte llorar, jamás hubiera querido escuchar de tus labios decir que te he decepcionado.- Dice el chico.- Se que actúe mal, pero quiero reparar mi error, hoy que es la boda de Darien, nosotros podemos evitar que el se case yo hablare con Serena y le dire que hable con el, si no yo lo hare.- Decidido el chico.-

-No hagas nada, por mi que se casen, de igual manera jamás volvería con Darien, si el creyó mas en las mentiras inventadas por ti y Serena, entonces el no merece mi amor.- Dice la chica.- Vámonos Lita, no quiero escuchar mas.-

Ambas chicas se alejan de la cafetería, mientras el joven mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas como ha perdido hasta la amistad de esa mujer.

-Soy un completo imbecil, como pude dejarme enredar por la arpía de Serena.- Se dice el chico a si mismo.- Pero si en mis manos aun puedo hacer algo por Rei lo hare.- Decido el chico que se levanta y sale de la cafetería ante la mirada de todos los clientes y empleados del lugar.-

**Iglesia de la Santa Virgen María.**

La chica de largas coletas rubias, llega hermosamente ataviada con su vestido de novia, al bajar de la limousina ve a los invitados, pero no al novio.

_-¿Dónde estará Darien?.- Se pregunta la chica en silencio.- Espero que Seiya venga a interrumpir esta boda, si el lo hace me voy con el, de lo contrario, tampoco dejare que Rei sea feliz.-_

-¿En que piensas hermanas?- Pregunta Shingo a la chica rubia.- No se porque pero no te veo feliz del todo.- Intuye el chico.

-Cállate Shingo, no digas tonterías, por supuesto que estoy feliz, y Darien ya aparecerá.- Dice la chica tratando de fingir que se siente segura de si misma. En eso se le acerca una mujer de largo cabello azulado.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Serena?- Cuestiona la mujer.

-Luna, que alegría verte, veo que Artemis y Diana vienen contigo.- Dice la chica observando a aquello que ahora en su forma humana vinieran a buscarla.

-Serena, por favor no te cases.- Suplica Luna.

-No digas tonterías Luna, tu sabes que mi destino es estar con Darien, esperar que llegue Tokio de Cristal y el nacimiento de Rini, así es como todo debe de ser, ni Rei ni ninguna estupida se interpondra en mi felicidad.- Molesta Serena.- En cuanto a Amy, Lita y Mina, aun creía contar con ellas, pero tampoco fueron buenas para venir a mi boda y se que no vendrán, ellas también se olvidaron de su misión, que era protegerme y velar por mi como su princesa que soy, pero ahora yo pase a segundo plano en sus vidas.-

-Serena, no seas egoísta, ellas también tienen derecho a ser felices al lado de los hombres que aman.- Defiende Luna.

-Antes que su felicidad propia su misión era protegerme.- Asegura la chica.- ¿Acaso no eran esa tus palabras para con ellas?- Sarcástica la chica.

-Serena, es cierto que ellas tenían que protegerte mientras hubiera enemigos que atacaran el planeta, pero todo eso ya termino, ahora cada cual es libre de vivir su vida de la manera que les haga felices.- Dice Luna.- En cuanto a tu relación con Darien, sino se aman no tienen porque condenarse a una vida de sufrimiento, tu madre en el pasado, la Reina Serenity hizo que reencarnaras en esta vida para que vivieras feliz a tu manera y no solo tu sino cada una de las chicas, así mismo tampoco es obligación que te tengas que unir a Darien, en esta época el no es mas el príncipe Endimion y al casarte con el lo condenaras a una vida de sufrimiento no solo a el, sino a ti también porque se que no lo amas.-

-No digas tonterías Luna, yo me casare pese a quien pese, y si esas malas amigas no vinieron a la boda de su princesa pues es su problema, entonces dejo de considerarlas mis amigas.- Enojada la rubia.

Luna sin mas que decir se retira con Artemis y Diana, al mismo tiempo, Darien entra a la iglesia y se acerca a la novia.

-¡Hasta que apareces Darien querido, faltan ya 15 minutos para que inicie la ceremonia!.- Reclama la chica rubia.

-Perdón Serena, se me hizo un poco tarde, había mucho trafico.- Miente el chico, mientra Andrew que se encuentra detrás de el mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-¿Dónde esta tu querida "esposa"?- Pregunta Serena a Andrew recalcando esta ultima palabra.- Se dice ser mi amiga y no aparece por aquí, entonces no se que clase de mujer es.-

-Por favor Serena, tu sabes perfectamente que es lo que Lita y yo pensamos sobre esta boda y si no quieres escuchar algo que no te guste mejor mantente callada, ah y antes de que sigas recalcando eso de "esposa", dejame decirte que en dos meses me caso con Lita.- Confiesa el chico rubio.

-Valla, se me hacia que estaban tardando, ye son varios meses viviendo juntos, veo que finalmente Lita te atrapo y claro se le olvido que su primera obligación es para con su princesa.- Molesta la chica.

-Serena por favor.- Regaña Darien.- Te espero dentro de la iglesia.-

-Ve querido.- Dice la chica, y después observa como Darien entra en el interior de la iglesia acompañado de Andrew, en ese momento, sus ojos se clavan en alguien que no estaba invitado que acaba de llegar…

-¿Qué haces tu aquí Nicholas?- Cuestiona la chica asustada.- Si nos ven juntos sospecharan de nuestros planes.-

-Justo de eso vengo a hablar.- Dice le chico tomando a la rubia con fuerza y llevándola a un rincón donde puedan hablar sin ser vistos.-

**Templo Hikawa.**

El auto de Lita se estaciona justo en la entrada del templo, las chicas dentro del auto conversan.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?.- Pregunta Lita a la chica de ojos color amatista.

-No te preocupes Lita, en realidad necesito tiempo para estar sola…y asimilar que a partir de hoy Serena y Darien serán marido y mujer.- Dice la chica sacerdotisa con tristeza.

-Rei, yo lo siento tanto, pero como dijo Nicholas aun podemos impedir la boda.-

-No me interesa impedir nada, si Darien no confío en mi, es porque su amor no es tan fuerte como el decir.- Dice Rei.- Ahora ve con Andrew, se que no estas a favor de la boda, pero ve siquiera a acompañar a tu futuro marido.-

-De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes llamarme, me preocupa que tu abuelo no este en Tokio, pienso que deberías ir a la casa de tu padre.-

-En ningún lugar estaré mejor que en Hikawa.- Dice la chica antes de despedirse y entrar al templo.

**Departamento Kou.**

La chica de largo cabello rubio se encuentra sentada sobre la cama, mientras hojea una revista y habla por teléfono alegremente.

-Claro que si mi querido James, ya sabes que yo también te quiero mucho y que puedes contar conmigo siempre.- Dice la chica en un correcto ingles por el teléfono.-

-Por supuesto que no le he dicho nada a Yaten, aun no se como lo tomara, pero espero que sea con madurez.- Dice la chica.- Por cierto, tu estate tranquilo, veras que tus problemas se solucionan y…- En ese instante la chica no puede terminar de hablar, pues la llamada se corta y se encuentra con la mirada dura y penetrante de su marido.

-Yaten ¿Qué haces?- Cuestiona la chica.

-James, siempre James, hasta cuando ese maldito actor americano dejara de perseguirte, pensé que volviendo a Japón te olvidarías de el, pero sinceramente ya me tienen artos, además que es aquello que aun no me has dicho, acaso me estas engañando con el.- Enojado el chico peliplateado.

-Yaten, no es lo que te estas imaginando, no se porque siempre has estado celoso, tu sabes que el solo es mi coestrella, un compañero de trabajo y…- Aquí el chico la interrumpe.

-Es un actor aprovechado, que se aprovecha para besuquearte cada que graban escenas, sinceramente ya estoy harto de tu trabajo en esa pelicula Minako y quiero que dejes la actuación.- Dice el chico rabioso.

-¡Eres un completo imbecil Yaten!.- Grita la chica molesta y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- Sabes, no puedo estar mas con un hombre que duda de mi, tu sabes que los besos entre el y yo son solo profesionales.- Dice la chica ahora lanzándole una revista a la cara de la cual cae un sobra blanco y después sale de la habitación.-

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala del departamento de los hermanos Kou, Taiki y Amy se encuentran viendo una película.

-Amy, te amo, me alegra tanto que estés aquí, hubiera sido horrible perderte, jamás te dejare sola.- Dice el chico de cabello castaño.

-No seas exagerado Taiki, además, si no me dejas hacer nada no voy a recuperarme pronto, ya no quiero seguir usando las muletas.- Dice la chica peliazul, pero en ese momento ve salir a Mina llorosa.

-¿Qué sucede cuñada?.- Pregunta Taiki a la rubia.

-Pasa que me divorciare de tu hermano, no lo soporto.- Responde la chica a punto de salir del departamento, pero Amy rápidamente se levanta.

-Espera Minako, yo voy contigo.- Dice la peliazul poniéndose de pie con sus muletas, mientras Taiki trata de detenerla.

-Amor, espera, tu aun estas convaleciente.-

-Taiki, amor no soy una muñeca y mi amiga me necesita.- Dice la chica y sale del departamento ayudada por Minako.

Yaten en la habitación, levanta la revista y observa en la portada la foto del actor que ocasionara sus celos y abajo la leyenda:

"_Finalmente el guapo actor americano James Adams, co estrella de la Japones Minako Aino en el rodaje de la pelicula titulada My godness, se confiesa gay ante el publico"._

-No puede ser, todo este tiempo celando a Mina, inventando cosas en mi mente, para darme cuenta de que ella jamás me ha estado engañando, si que soy un imbecil.- Se dice el chico así mismo.

-Por supuesto que eres un imbecil y un celoso desmedido, ahora tu mujer planea separarse de ti.- Dice el chico castaño entrando en la habitación.

-Taiki, hermano, de verdad me pase…¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto.- Responde el chico.- Por cierto…¿Qué es esto?- Dice Taiki señalando el sobre.

El chico peliplateado lo abre rápidamente y sus ojos se abren enormemente al leer lo que hay adentro.

-No puede ser, lo que Minako no me había dicho…es que esta embarazada, por dios soy un imbecil, y yo imaginando que lo que me ocultaba era que se estaba enredando con el actor.- Dice el chico arrepentido.

-Si que eres un idiota hermano, pero ahora solo te queda pedirle perdon y estar a su lado.- Dice el chico castaño.- Ahora que Seiya ya es feliz, y yo, no queremos que tu estés separado de la mujer que amas.-

-Por supuesto que no, recuperare a mi Mina adorada, lo prometo.- Dice el chico saliendo del departamento acompañado de su hermano.

**Iglesia de la Santa Virgen María.**

Darien y Andrew conversan con el sacerdote que oficiara la misa, pues este empieza a desesperarse por la demora de Serena.

-Solo dénos 10 minutos mas señor cura, le prometo que traeré a mi prometida, de no ser asi acepto que se cancele la ceremonia.- Dice el chico pelinegro.

-Solo 10 minutos mas.- Dice el cura. Después ambos chicos salen de la iglesia.

-Andrew, ve búscala por allá, yo iré por aquel lado, me urge que termine esta ceremonia que será el principio de mi calvario.- Dice el chico pelinegro.

-Quisiera que esta boda no se llevara nunca a cabo.- Dice chico rubio al alejar de su amigo.

Al mismo tiempo, en un rincón alejado de la iglesia, Serena discute abiertamente con Nicholas.

-Es verdad, no te niego que no amo a Darien, pero si Seiya no entra por esa puerta para impedir la boda, tampoco dejare que la estupida de Rei sea feliz, nadie será feliz si yo no lo soy.- Grita la rubia enojada.

-No me cabe duda de que eres una víbora ponzoñosa que va destilando su veneno por doquier, no entiendo como me deje enredar por tus estupideces, pero sino le dices tu a Darien entonces le diré yo.- Dice el chico pelicastaño decidido.

-No te atrevas.- Enojada Serena.

En ese ultimo momento, Darien llega cerca donde se encuentran Serena y Nicholas discutiendo y algo le dice que tiene que guardar silencio para escuchar todo.

-Claro que lo hare, jamás debimos inventar que los bebes que Rei espera son míos, tu sabes que es una mentira inventada por ti y yo, eres una desgraciada que aprovecho que Rei se había alejado de Darien al sentirse culpable por tu intento de suicidio, y me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero si no se lo dices tu, entonces yo mismo se lo diré a Darien, porque quiero que Rei sea feliz.-

-¿Crees que te creerá?.- Cuestiona la rubia soltando una fuerte carcajada.- Yo con unas cuantas lágrimas lo puedo convencer de que eres un mentiroso.-

_-Dios mío, no, como pude ser tan idiota para no creer en las palabras de mi princesa de fuego.- Piensa Darien dentro de si mismo, sintiendo el remordimiento de haberse portado mal con Rei._

_Flash back._

_-Darien, tenemos que hablar.- Dice Rei mientras se lanza a los brazos de Darien, pero este por toda respuesta la toma bruscamente de los brazos y la aleja._

_-Déjame tranquilo Rei Hino, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti ni verte en lo que me resta de vida.- Dice Darien con mucha ira._

_-Mi amor, se que actué mal, y que el haberte cortado fue un error, yo creí que con eso haría sentir mejor a Serena, pero ahora que estamos esperando dos hijos, me doy cuenta de que yo y nuestras bebes te necesitamos mucho.- Dice Rei sonriente._

_-Eres una maldita perra, como te atreves a querer encasquetarme a los hijos que esperas de Nicholas, sinceramente tu y ese bebe o bebes, porque por lo que veo esperas gemelos, no me interesan en lo mas mínimo y por favor no metas a Serena en esto.- Dice Darien, mientras los ojos de Rei tratan de contener las lagrimas_

_Fin del Flash back._

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Serena?- Cuestiona el chico pelinegro que aparece detrás de la chica rubia dejándola paralizada.

-Darien, por favor, no creas lo que dice este imbecil tu sabes que yo seria incapaz de…-Aquí Serena no puede seguir hablando, pues el chico la interrumpe.

-Eres una maldita harpia Serena, si bien me sentia mal por haberte ocultado mis sentimientos hacia Rei, me dolía lastimarte, pero jamas pense que tu corazón albergara tanta maldad, como es posible que destruyeras mi relacion con Rei, si ni siquiera me amas.- Dice le chico molesto.-

-Darien, espera…yo.-

-Nada Serena, eres una desgraciada y yo un completo imbecil por dudar de mi princesa.- Dice el chico alejándose del lugar.-

¡Darien vuelve aquí!- Grita la chica rubia molesta.

-Ya no tengo mas nada que hacer aquí, me largo y espero que te arrepientes y esos dos sean felices, al menos yo ya hice lo que estuvo en mis manos.- Dice el chico castaño.

-¡Te odio maldita Rei Hino!.- Grita la chica rubia que se deja caer al suelo y se jala los cabello desbaratando su peinado.-

-Pero yo misma acabare contigo esta maldita noche.- Dice la chica en un susurro mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibuja en su rostro.

Al mismo tiempo, Darien aparece frente a la iglesia nuevamente y se cruza con Andrew.

-Darien, veo que vienes sin Serena yo tampoco pu…- Aquí el chico rubio guarda silencio, pues percibe que algo no anda bien.- ¿Qué sucede contigo Darien?-

-Andrew es una larga historia, sabes que anuncia que no habra boda, tengo que ir a buscar a Rei.-

El chico pelinegro se aleja abordando su auto, dejando al chico rubio con una gran interrogante, en eso el sacerdote se le acerca.

-Joven, disculpe, ya no puedo casar a los novios, se que son sus amigos pero ya me han hecho esperar bastante y …- El chico rubio interrumpe al cura.

-No se preocupe señor cura, ya no abra boda.- Dice el chico rubio dejando aun mas sorprendido al sacerdote.

**Calles de Tokio.**

Darien conduce por las calles de Tokio, en ese día para variar, llenas de trafico, mientras en su mente revive sus recuerdos con Rei.

-Mi amada Rei, espero puedas perdonarme.- Dice el chico para si mismo, mientras se detiene en un alto.-

-¡Demonios, tengo que llegar a Hikawa!- Grita desesperado por la aglomeración de tráfico.

**Departamento de Setsuna Meiou.**

La chica de largo cabello oscuro se encuentra en su casa, mientras ve una pelicula en compañía de Hotaru, Michiru y Haruka, tranquilamente.

-Valla que final tan ridículo.- Dice la chica de cabello aguamarina.

-A mi me pareció encantador.- Dice Setsuna. En ese momento su rostro pali cede ante el resto de las chicas.

-¿Qué te sucede mamá Setsuna?.- Pregunta la pequeña niña de ojos color amatista asustada.

-Chicas, tenemos que darnos prisa… tuve una visión, Rei Hino puede morir esta noche sino hacemos algo.- Dice la chica poniéndose de pie alarmada.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas esas visiones Setsuna?- Cuestiona Haruka.- Se supone que después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia nuestros poderes de Sailor quedaron relegados.-

-Lo se, pero esta visión se me vino, por favor, tenemos que evitar una desgracia, comuniquémonos con las chicas.-

_-Esto no puede ser, yo sabia que ese amor prohibido entre Rei y Darien traeria consecuencias.- Piensa Haruka en silencio._

**Iglesia de la Santa Virgen María.**

La señora Ikuko llega acompañada de su esposo y Shingo hasta el lugar donde Serena se encuentra llorando y totalmente despeinada.

-Hija…¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunta la señora preocupada.

-Nada, déjenme tranquila, tengo asuntos que arreglar.- Dice la chica rubia que aborda el primer taxi que encuentra el cual la lleva hasta su domicilio.

**Mansión Tsukino.**

Después de bajar del taxi, la chica entra corriendo a su habitación y abre uno de los cajones del buró a un lado de su cama del cual extrae un revolver.

-Si yo no soy feliz, tampoco dejare que nadie mas lo sea, lo juro o dejo de ser Serena Tsukino la futura Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal…

**Hola mis queridos lectores:**

**Como ven, he aquí un capitulo mas de esta larga historia, la vez pasada dije que ya faltaban dos capítulos para el gran descenlace, pero creo que aparte de este, aun faltan dos mas, es que las ideas se me vienen a la mente y con uno mas creo que no me alcanza a cerrar cada uno de los ciclos de esta historia.**

**Bien gracias a todos los que me han leído capitulo por capitulo y que pasen buenas noches, espero en esta semana ya tener publicado el final.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	34. Chapter 34 Peligro al acecho

**Peligro al acecho.**

**Templo Hikawa.**

La bella sacerdotisa del templo, se encuentra sentada tomando el te, mientras conversa con un hombre maduro elegante y distinguido.

-Hija, el abuelo no esta aquí contigo, tu ya tienes siete meses de embarazo, creo que seria mejor que fueras a mi casa en lo que el abuelo llega, allá vas a estar atendida por mis empleados y nada te faltara.- Preocupado el señor Hino, padre de Rei, quien apenas hace poco tiempo había estado teniendo una relación mas cordial con su hija.

-Padre, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho, no me desagrada tu casa, pero sabes que yo me siento parte de Hikawa y que no hay lugar donde me sienta mas tranquila y…-Aquí el hombre la interrumpe.

-Pero tu estas muy triste y yo temo que tengas una recaída por lo que paso con el imbécil que tuviste por novio, no me gustaría que te de una recaída o te deprimas recordando que hoy el se ha casado con otra.-

-Padre, en verdad me duele no te lo niego, pero mis bebes son mi motivación para vivir y seguir adelante y podre sobrevivir sin Darien.- Asegura la chica.- Justo ya hable a la agencia de modelos y a la disquera para pedirle al manager que no me agende ninguna cita mas, mis bebes nacerán y no quiero andar en conciertos ni en pasarelas por el momento, quiero dedicarles toda mi atención, retomare mi carrera en un año.-

-Hija, yo solo quiero verte feliz.- Dice el señor Hino.- Bien, ahora tengo que ir a casa… ¿estas segura de que no deseas ir?- Vuelve a cuestionar el señor Hino.

-Padre, estaré bien, ya puedes retirarte, de igual manera yo necesito meditar.- Dice la chica de cabello negro.

-Te quiero mucho hija, se que aunque no fui el mejor de los padres, yo te quiero mucho, eres mi querida hija y me arrepiento de no haber estado a tu lado en tu niñez.

-No te preocupes padre, con tu arrepentimiento me lo has recompensado, y se que serás un gran abuelo para tus nietas.- Dice la chica.

Después el hombre se acerca a la chica, le da un beso en la frente y camina con direccion hacia la salida.

-Padre.- Lo llama la chica, haciéndolo voltear hacia ella.- Te quiero mucho y quiero que sepas que no te guardo ningún rencor, pase lo que pase recuerda que te quiero.- Dice la chica y se acerca a el dándole un abrazo.

-No sabes como tus palabras tranquilizan mi alma, querida hija.- Dice el hombre y finalmente después se retira del templo dejando a la chica sola.

Después de que su padre se ha ido, la chica que viste su indumentaria propia de miko, camina hacia la habitación donde suele meditar frente al fuego, pero entonces siente el aura de alguien, el peligro acechándola y voltea rápidamente hacia atrás al escuchar unos pasos que se acercan a la entrada…

**Departamento de Lita y Andrew.**

Dentro del departamento, la chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, se encuentra sentada en un sofá, mientras Amy y Lita están sentadas a su lado.

-Mina, tranquilízate no llores, estoy segura que el idiota de tu marido recapacitara, más cuando vea esas noticias donde el actor ese se declara gay.- Aconseja la chica de ojos verdes.

-Es que no sabes Lita, me duele mucho su desconfianza, yo lo amo y no me gusta que dude de mi, falta que el tarado piense que mi hijo no es de el, seria como repetir en mi la triste historia de Rei con Darien.- Sollozando la chica rubia.

-No Mina, no digas eso, Yaten te ama, y entrara en razon, seguro ahorita debe estar dándose de topes en la pared.- Dice la chica peliazul.

-Cierto, que idiota fui, le lance la revista en la cara junto con el sobre de los análisis, seguro a estas horas ya los leyó y…- Aquí la chica rubia interrumpe lo que estaba diciendo, pues alguien toca la puerta desesperadamente.

-Debe ser Andrew, no entiendo porque golpea la puerta, odio esa manera de tocar.- Se queja la chica pelicastaña, pero al abrir la puerta su sorpresa es grande al encontrarse con Michiru, Haruka, la pequeña Hotaru y una muy angustiada Setsuna.

-Hola chicas, que sorpresa verlas por aquí.- Saluda Lita.

-Amy, Mina, Lita, que bueno que las encontramos juntas.- Dice Michiru preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Pregunta la chica rubia levantándose del sillón.

-Chicas, tuve una premonición, pude ver a Rei muriendo a manos de Serena.- Dice Setsuna asustada.- Por favor chicas, tenemos que evitar que una desgracia caiga sobre Rei y Serena o hasta al mismo Darien.-

-Espera Setsuna, ¿Cómo es posibles que tengas premoniciones?.- Cuestiona Amy.- Si bien recuerdo después de la ultima batalla, nuestros poderes de Sailor quedaron relegados.-

-Para ustedes si.- Aclara Setsuna.- Para mi también, pero el hecho de tener premoniciones sobre lo que puede ocurrir a futuro es un poder que nunca perdí a pesar de que mis demás poderes también quedaron relegados.-

-Chicas, ustedes quédense aquí, yo iré al templo Hikawa en busca de Rei, tengo que proteger a mis dos amigas.- Decidida la chica de ojos verdes.

-Yo tambien voy.- Dice Amy.-

-No, ustedes no, tu Amy aun estas convaleciente y tu Minako estas embarazada.- Ordena Lita.

-Yo también iré y tu no me lo prohibirás, ellas también son mis amigas, y si algún día fui la líder de las sailors no dejare que me obliguen a quedarme cruzada de manos, somos un equipo y iré hasta las ultimas consecuencias.- Dice la rubia.

-Bien chicas, nosotros iremos a alertar a alertar a las demás personas que puedan estar en peligro.- Dice Haruka.

**Departamento Kou.**

El chico pelinegro baja de su auto arrastrando una maleta, mientras camina del otro lado del auto para abrir la puerta de la cual baja una hermosa chica de cabello castaño.

-Mi amor, mi Unasuky, nos la estábamos pasando muy bien en Francia, no entiendo porque quisiste regresar.- Dice el chico de ojos color zafiro.

-Amor, quería que este día estuvieras aquí, por si aun seguías amando a Serena, para que pudieras hacer algo para evitar esa boda, sabes que no me gustaría verte infeliz.- Dice la chica de cabello castaño.

-Mi amor, no digas eso, ahora mas que nunca estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti, veras días antes de viajar a Francia Serena vino a buscarme, ya te lo había contado y sin mas ni mas le dije que a la única mujer que amo es a ti, ella ya es pasado.- Asegura el chico.

-Te amo tanto Seiya.- Dice la chica dandole un fuerte abrazo.

-Y yo a ti Unasuky, tu eres la verdadera mujer de mi vida.- Le dice el chico, después que se separan ambos caminan hacia la puerta y el chico abre con su llave, pero se da cuenta de que no estan sus hermanos en casa.-

-Que extraño.- Dice el chico.- Pensé que estarían listos para recibirnos, no se porque presiento que algo ocurre.-

**Templo Hikawa.**

-Lárgate de mi casa, no eres recibido en este templo.- Ordena la sacerdotisa al hombre que tiene frente a ella vestido de smoking.- Vienes a restregarme que te casaste, ya lo se, ahora sal por donde entraste.-

-Rei, se que soy un estúpido, un idiota un imbécil, todo eso y mas y que no merezco tu perdón, pero no puedo vivir sin ti y…- Aquí la chica de ojos color amatista lo interrumpe.

-Y quieres que te de otra oportunidad y me aceptaras a mi con todo y mis hijos aunque sean de Nicholas, ya Darien por favor, no te quiero ver en mi vida, lárgate, de verdad se feliz con Serena.- Dice la chica dando media vuelta, pero entonces Darien la toma por la muñeca.

-Rei, no me case con Serena.- Dice el chico dejando sorprendida a la chica, la cual trata de ocultar su cara de alegría.

-A mi me importa muy poco eso, cásate con quien quieras entonces, haz lo que quieras de tu vida, para mi ya estas muerto y enterrado.- Dice la chica.

-Perdóname Rei, se que no lo merezco, pero te amo siempre te he amado, nunca he dejado de pensar en ti y sufrí a cada momento creyendo que me habías dejado de amar por Nicholas o cualquier otro.- Dice el chico postrándose frente a la sacerdotisa, mientras las lagrimas salen de sus ojos azules y la toma de la mano.

-Darien.- Balbucea la chica el nombre del apuesto hombre que tanto ama y que ahora esta ahí postrado frente a ella implorándole perdón.- Levántate por favor, no soporto verte así.- Dice la chica con voz tierna, a lo cual el hombre se levanta.-

-Rei, te amo, por favor perdóname, te juro que estoy dispuesto a reparar todo el daño que te he hecho, has pasado casi todo tu embarazo sola y yo soy un imbécil que no ha estado cuando mas me necesitaste, perdon.- Dice el chico.-

La hermosa sacerdotisa dentro de si, sabe que Darien de verdad esta arrepentido y muere de ganas por abrazarlo, pero su orgullo que es mas fuerte se lo impide.

-¿Crees que pidiendo perdón arreglas todo, así de sencillo?- Dice Rei al mismo tiempo que le propina una fuerte bofetada a Darien y las lagrimas empiezan a Salir de sus bellos ojos color amatista.

El chico se toca el rostro y de pronto se acerca a Rei sin que esta se lo espere y la abraza con fuerza.

-Te amo Rei Hino, mi princesa, te juro que entre Serena y yo nunca paso nada.- Dice el chico y se acerca a los labios de ella en un intento por besarla, pero sin que se lo espere de pronto siente un fuerte golpe en su parte baja haciéndolo doblarse.

-Eso es para que no intentes volver a besarme ni tocarme.- Dice la chica limpiando sus lagrimas.- Estas son las ultimas lagrimas que derramo por ti, jamás olvidare que tuvo que ser Nicholas quien te dijera toda la verdad para que tu me creyeras. Aun recuerdo esa maldita noche en que fui a buscarte para decirte sobre mi embarazo y tu y Serena me restregaron que era una cualquiera, las palabras de ella no me importaron, pero las tuyas lastimaron mi corazón..-

-Rei, yo…- El chico intenta decir algo, pero de nuevo Rei le quita la palabra.

-Cállate tonto, ahí no termina todo, ese dia me fui sola a casa caminando bajo la lluvia y en un parque cercano unos tipos me atacaron y estuvieron a punto de violarme, sino hubiera sido por mi padre que me andaba buscando y casualmente andaba cerca seguro esos desgraciados me hubieran lastimado.

_Flash Back…_

_-Déjame, maldito desgraciado.- Grita Rei, mientras las lagrimas resbalan por sus mejilla y siente como el individuo la empieza a manosear con lujuria_

_-Eres un rico caramelito, muñeca preciosa.- Dice el asqueroso tipo, pero entonces Rei la da una fuerte bofetada en el rostro. El tipo se toca la cara de mal modo y entonces también abofetea a Rei._

_-Hiro, tómale las manos a esta perrita salvaje, mientras yo la hago mujer, no te preocupes, que después tu tendrás tu turno.- Dice el tipo lamiéndose los labios._

_El asqueroso tipo sujeta de las manos a Rei, mientras el otro empieza a desabotonar bruscamente la blusa de la chica, haciendo que esta comienza a llorar y suplicar.- Por favor, no me lastime, estoy embarazada.- Suplica la chica pelinegra, pero ya cuando ha perdido las esperanzas de que alguien llegue a ayudarla, a esas horas de la noche se escuchan unos disparos en el parque, haciendo que los dos delincuentes huyan despavoridos. Rei entonces se arregla su blusa, mientras escucha como los tipos de seguridad corren tras los delincuentes, y entonces siente una mano sobre su hombro, lo que le hace voltear y encontrarse con el rostro de alguien que no esperaría._

_-Padre… ¿eres tú?- Pregunta la chica pelinegra mientras limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos con su mano. El gran político, Takahashi Hino, le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

-No puede ser, soy un asco de hombre, me desprecio a mi mismo, por mis idioteces pude poner en peligro a la mujer que amo y a mis hijas.- Dice Darien arrepentido de todo el dolor que le había causado a Rei.

-No Darien Chiba, tu no me amas, quien ama confía en la persona que dice amar, no en la palabra de terceros.- Dice la chica.- Pero deja de lamentarte, gracias al Kami no me paso nada.-

-Desgraciadamente esos imbéciles no hicieron bien su trabajo, valla que no valio la pena lo que les pague por atacarte, les habia pagado a esos perros para que te violara y te hicieran perder a esos engendros del demonio.- Se escucha una voz conocida salida desde la oscuridad.

-¿Tu, pero por donde entraste?- Pregunta la chica de cabello negro asustada e impresionada al mismo tiempo.-

-Eres una perra desgraciada como pudiste hacer eso.- Enojado el chico de ojos azules, que camina frente a la chica de rubias coletas y le lanza una fuerte bofetada haciéndola caer al piso. que siempre he dicho que me parece terrible que un hombre golpee a una mujer, pero tu eres un demonio, jamás lo imagine de ti.- Grita el chico dispuesto a sacudirla, pero entonces un revolver apuntando a Rei lo hace detenerse.

-Eres un perro imbécil.- Dice la chica rubia levantándose a la vez que le regresa la cachetada.- Vuelve a intentar golpearme maldito y aquí mueren tu y tu adorada princesa de fuego…

**Departamento de Lita y Andrew.**

El alto hombre rubio llega a su departamento y lo abre rápidamente llamando a su mujer.

-¿Dónde estas Lita?- Pregunta el chico en voz alta pero no obtiene respuesta.- Valla, seguro se entretuvo con Rei o cualquiera de sus amigas.-

-Hola Andrew.- Se escucha una voz conocida que lo hace voltear a la entrada.

-Taiki, Yaten, hola que hacen aquí, es raro verlos por esta caso, a no ser que vengan con Mina y Amy.- Sorprendido Andrew.

-¿Entonces tampoco están aquí?.- Pregunta el chico peliplateado desesperado.

-No, pensé que Lita estaba con Amy y Mina.- Dice el chico rubio.- Tengo entendido que en la mañana salio con Rei, pero me dijo que le habia pedido que la dejara sola, así que supongo que debe estar con Amy y Mina.

-Bueno, al menos eso me tranquiliza, saber que Mina esta bien acompañada.-

-¿Sucede algo Yaten?.- Pregunta Andrew.

-Una estupidez, me pelee con Mina y me pidió el divorcio, todo por mis malditos celos.-

-Espero se arreglen las cosas entre ustedes, para que no repitan la historia que están viviendo Darien y Rei a causa de los celos.-

-Pero bueno, a todo esto Andrew… ¿Cómo estuvo la boda?.- Pregunta el chico castaño.- Si bien nosotros no fuimos porque Mina y Amy se negaron a ir y tengo entendido que Lita tampoco fue, pero tu eres el mejor amigo de Darien, así que suponemos que fuiste.-

-Efectivamente, si fui, pero no hubo boda, no se que sucedió, debió ser algo grave, pero de repente Darien apareció diciendo que se cancelaba la boda y dijo que iría en busca de Rei, luego me encontré a Serena histerica, pero no pude alcanzarla porque se fue en un taxi.-

-Tranquilízate Yaten, seguro deben andar por ahí, tomando un café o que se yo, cosas de mujeres.- Dice el chico pelicastaño.- Ahorita no es conveniente que hables con Mina, pero si te tranquiliza, yo le marcare a Amy, asi sabremos de una vez por todas donde están las tres.- Dice el chico y marca el numero ya conocido.-

**Calles de Tokio.**

Lita conduce el automóvil de Minako, mientras la chica rubia ya habiendo olvidado por un momento sus problemas con el peliplateado, ahora solo tiene cabida en su mente para pensar en las palabras de Setsuna.

-¡Este maldito trafico que no deja avanzar!.- Grita la peliazul molesta.

-Así nunca llegaremos.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes enojada. En eso se escucha el celular de Amy timbrar.

-Es Taiki.- Dice la chica peliazul y duda en levantarlo.- Creo que mejor no le contestare, ahorita todas estamos muy nerviosas y no queremos involucrar en esto a nadie mas ¿verdad?.- Cuestiona la chica.-

-Tienes razón Amy, además seguro el odioso de Yaten debe estar con el, apaga el celular.- Ordena la rubia, a lo cual la chica de cabello azul hace caso.

**Departamento de Lita y Andrew.**

-Válgame, no contesta.- Dice el chico castaño.- Seguro andarán haciendo cosas de chicas.- Dice muy tranquilo.-

-Ya volverán.- Dice Andrew.- Les gustaría tomar algo mientras esperan, seguro no tardan en llegar aquí, además de que me gustaría ir conociendo un poco mejor a mi familia política.- Amable el chico rubio.

-¿Familia política?.- Cuestiona el chico peliplateado sin entender a lo que se refería Andrew.

-Ay tan tonto que eres Yaten, Andrew se esta refiriendo asi a nosotros por la relación entre su hermana Unazuky y nuestro hermano Seiya.-

-Oh por supuesto.- Dice el chico ojiverde.- Andrew, sabemos de sobra que tu no estabas muy de acuerdo con esa relación, pero déjame decirte que no tienes nada de que dudar, Seiya ama a Unasuky y sin temor a equivocarme yo lo veo mas enamorado ahora que cuando decía amar a Serena.-

-Eso me tranquiliza, por un momento pensé que solo la quería utilizar para consolarse, pero ya me he dado cuenta de que en verdad la ama, y estoy feliz por los dos.- Dice el chico rubio. En eso se escucha el sonido del timbre y Andrew abre la puerta sorprendido de ver justamente a las personas de quien estaban hablando.-

-Hermanita, cuñado, justamente hablando de ustedes.- Dice el chico rubio que toma en sus brazos a su querida hermana y la levanta.- Te extrañe pequeña.- Dice el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

-Seiya. Hermano, que gusto verte.- Dice el chico pelicastaño.

-Valla, jamás pensé encontrar a mis hermanos aquí.- Dice Seiya sorprendido.- Fui directamente a casa después de llegar del viaje con Unasuky y al no encontrarlos vine para aca porque Unasuky quería visitar a Andrew y Lita.-

-Pasen, pero siéntense, ahorita les preparo algo de comer, se que no soy tan bueno en la cocina como mi mujer, pero al menos sabre preparar algo decente.- Dice el rubio dirigiéndose a la cocina.-

**-Templo Hikawa.**

La chica de rubias coletas que aun lleva puesto el vestido de novia, el cual ahora luce algo sucio, se encuentre frente a Rei y Darien apuntándoles con el revolver.

-¡Idiotas, los odio a los dos!.- Grita la chica rubia.- Sabes Rei querida, dejame decirte una cosa, jamás fui una tonta como todos pensaron, desde que Luna te recluto para ser parte de las sailor scouts me di cuenta de que en verdad te habías enamorado de Darien, y me goce en quitártelo cuando supimos que yo era la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna.-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Serena?- Cuestiona la chica de ojos color amatista.- ¿En verdad siempre fingiste ser inocente cuando no lo eras?.-

-¡Hasta ahorita te das cuenta querida Rei Hino!- Se burla Serena.- Que extraño que la sabia sacerdotisa con su gran instinto de bruja no se haya dado cuenta antes. Sabes Rei querida, siempre te odie, porque te creías muy superior a mi, yo era la princesa y sin embargo tu siempre te sentías la mejor, así que dije, no le dejare al trofeo que en ese momento era por supuesto que nuestro querido Darien Chiba.-

-Serena, baja esa arma por favor.- Dice el chico de ojos azules tratando de acercarse.-

-No te muevas imbécil porque sino mas rápidamente matare a la sacerdotisa.- Dice la rubia soltando una fuerte carcajada.- Porque déjame decirte que por supuesto que la matare, esta noche me voy a deshacer de la odiosa de Rei Hino.-

-Serena, si quieres mátame, haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero porfavor deja ir a Rei.- Implora el chico peliazul.- Ella esta embarazada y no es culpable de los problemas que hayamos tenido tu y yo.-

-Darien, mi querido Darien tan tonto, me has recordado una razon mas para matar a Rei, la muy estúpida esta embarazada, pero sabes que querido.- Dice la chica rubia.- Oh sorpresa, yo tampoco te amo, mi verdadero amor es Seiya Kou, no entiendo como ese imbécil se fue a fijar en la estúpida de Unasuky Furuhata, en esa mujer insignificante que no es nadie, solo una simple humana cualquiera, pero acabando con la estúpida de Rei, entonces eliminare a esa estúpida también.-

-Darien, por favor no la provoques.- Suplica la sacerdotisa entre lagrimas.- Por favor Serena, sabes que mi vida poco me importa, pero por favor no lastimes a Darien y si me quieres matar mátame, pero al menos espera a que mis hijas nazcan, ellas son inocentes.- Dice la sacerdotisa sumamente nerviosa.-

-Estúpida, pero no lo puedo creer, Rei Hino implorando por mi perdón.- Dice la rubia carcajeándose y de pronto suelta un disparo…

-¡No lo hagas!.- Grita Darien poniendose delante de la sacerdotisa con la intención de protegerla.-

-Querido, pero porque la proteges, este primer balazo solo fue lanzado al aire para dar inicio a esta carnicería, de igual manera va a morir, y si tratas de protegerla será en vano, porque morirás protegiéndola.-

-Eres una desgraciada Serena, no entiendo como pude algun dia confiar en ti, pero si he de morir protegiendo a mi amada morire feliz y ni muerto dejare que la dañes a ella ni a mis hijas.- Dice el chico con sinceridad en so voz.-

_-Darien, tu aun me amas.- Piensa la chica de ojos color amatista asustada._

Al mismo tiempo, en las afueras del templo Hikawa, el auto color rojo de Minako se acaba de estacionar afuera y al escuchar el primer balazo, las chicas corren hacia la entrada del templo, inclusive la misma Amy que tuvo que sacar fuerzas de quien sabe donde.

-Bien, creo que ya fue demasiada diversión, y me estoy cansando, aun tengo que eliminar a Unasuky, asi que Rei querida, despídete de este mundo.- Dice Serena carcajeándose.

-Jamás dejare que lastimes a mi mujer.- Dice Darien que aun sigue enfrente de Rei.-

-Serena, por favor no lo hagas.- Se escucha la voz de Mina.-

-No puede ser, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Pregunta la rubia molesta.-

-Por favor Serena, no hagas una tontería por la que puedas ir a prisión, por favor baja esa arma.- Suplica Amy.-

-Valla, la tímida de Amy dándole ordenes a su princesa.- Se burla Serena.- Eso es muy malo "amiga", digo si es que todavía puedo llamarte así, porque no asististe a mi boda.-

-Serena, sabes perfectamente que esa boda era una estupidez, tu no amas a Darien.- Dice la chica pelicastaña.

-Y tu quien eres para hablar de amor, si te la pasaste años enamorada de un exnovio que a lo mejor tu misma te inventaste.- Dice la chica rubia.- Valla que ahora comprendo a Reika, debió ser frustrante para ella no poder matarte ese dia.-

-Serena, como es posible que digas eso, Lita es tu amiga, ella ni siquiera te ha hecho ningún daño.- Dice la sacerdotisa.

-No querida Rei Hino, aquí nadie es mi amiga, todas estas te prefirieron a ti que eres una simple guerrera como ellas que a mi que soy su princesa, su deber era velar por los intereses de su futura Reina, pero no cada quien miro por los suyos propios…¿verdad chicas?.- Dice la rubia dirigiéndose a las recién llegadas.-

-Serena, por favor, nosotras somos tus amigas, venimos a ayudarte.- Dice Mina.-

-Cállate, Minako, porque a ti también te odio, y saben que las odio a las cuatro, obvio la que encabeza la lista es Rei.- Suelta una carcajada la chica.-

-No entiendo tu proceder Serena, que me odies a mi lo entiendo, pero a ellas que son inocentes.- Dice la sacerdotisa.

-Bien, les diré porque, veamos, dejen hacer memoria.- Dice la rubia rascándose la cabeza.-

-Odio a Amy, si la odio por sentirse mas inteligente que los demás, por sus aires de niña cerebrito, pero lo que mas rabia me da es que se haya enredado con Taiki olvidándose de su prioridad, que era servir a su princesa.- Grita la rubia.-

-Serena, por favor, que estupideces estas diciendo.- Dice la chica rubia enojada.-

-Cállate Minako o te vuelvo los sesos a ti primero.- Dice Serena.-

-Serena por favor, ten consideración, MInako esta embarazada.- Dice Lita para haber si asi logra un ablandamiento por parte de la chica.-

-¿Minako embarazada?...otra embarazada, pero que les pasa chicas, se supone que quien se casaria y tendria una hija seria yo, y ustedes estarian ahí para servirme como mis fieles guardianas permaneciendo solteras para siempre.-

-Bien Minako a ti tambien te odio, sabes, cuando supe que Armand, si ese ingles con el que te enredaste, te habia dejado por una tal Katherine, no sabes como me goze en saberlo, pense que de haberte aceptado el en su vida, tal vez hubieras abandonado tu mision de protegerme.-

-Serena, como puedes ser tan egoista, como puedes tener tan malos deseos para con tus amigas.- Sorprendida la chica de ojos verdes.-

-Lita, mi linda Lita, no te preocupes, a ti tambien te odio, si querida, te odio porque no fuiste a mi boda.- Dice la chica rubia.- Por cierto, ya me entere de que en dos meses te casas con Andrew el me lo dijo, felicidades Lita, finalmente lo atrapaste.-

-Serena porfavor, estas fuera de si.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.-

-Callate Lita, aun no termino, pero sabes que, no hay mucho que decir, en realidad no veo porque felicitarte, porque esa boda con Andrew nunca se realizara…porque el pobrecito quedara viudo antes de casarse que pena, y lo peor tambien su hermanita Unasuky morira por zorra, por enredarse con mi Seiya.-

-¡Serena, ya basta por favor!.- Grita la chica peliazul entre lagrimas.-

-Mi querida Amy tan inteligente, pero sabes que tienes razon.- Dice la rubia.- Ya basta de palabrerias, ahora que comienze la accion.- …

-Serena, porfavor, no hagas una estupidez, deja ir a las chicas y a Darien de aquí, ellos no tienen la culpa, el problema es entre tu y yo.-Suplica la sacerdotisa.

-No Rei, yo no te dejare.- Dice el chico de ojos azules tomando a la bella chica de la mano.

-Todas moriran queridas, obviamente, tu mi despreciable Rei Hino seras la ultima, sufriras ver morir a cada una de tus amigas, al hombre que amas, y finalmente tu también iras con ellos.- La chica rubia entonces suelta una carcajada.-

-Y la primera en morir será…-Aquí la chica rubia hace una pausa.-Amy, no ya se, mejor Minako, sirve que asi mato a la líder de las sailors junto al bebe que espera, asi mato dos pajaros de un tiro.-Rie la chica apuntando a la rubia.-

-Serena, por favor, no lo hagas.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes que se levanta y camina en dirección a la chica de coletas.-

-Veo que Lita quiere ser la primera.- Dice la rubia. Pero en eso momento el sonido de una sirena se escucha en el interior del templo Hikawa haciendo palidecer a Serena.-

-Quien habrá sido la idiota a la que se le ocurrió dar aviso a la policía.- Gruñe la chica de coletas.-

Mientras tanto, afuera del templo Hikawa, el auto color arena de Haruka va llegando detrás de las patrullas que han llegado a las afueras del templo Hikawa.

-Tenemos que entrar a ayudarlas.- Dice la chica de cabello color arena.- Serena esta desquiciada y puede poner en peligro a todas las chicas.-

-Señor le suplico que se detenga, es muy peligroso y la mujer demente al sentirse en peligro podría atentar contra las señoritas que se encuentran ahí dentro.-

-Para empezar no soy ningún señor dice hombre, y usted no es nadie para impedírmelo entrar.- Dice la chica tratando de entrar por la fuerza, pero los hombres del cuerpo policiaco se lo impiden.

Poco a poco a las afueras del templo se empieza a llenar de camarógrafos y reporteros que toman nota y gravan todo.

-¿Quién demonios dio aviso a los medios?- Pregunta la chica de cabello aquamarina enojada.

-Michiru, no olvides que Rei es una celebridad famosa, una cantante y modelo, que esperabas que esto pasara desapercibido.- Dice la chica de ojos rojizos.

-Tengo mucho miedo, no quiero que nada les pase a las chicas.- Triste la pequeña Hotaru.

-Creo que será mejor que me lleve a Hotaru de aquí, no es bueno que ella este presente.- Dice Setsuna.

_-Señorita Serena Tsukino, favor de salir con las manos arriba o nos veremos obligados a entrar en el templo y arrestarla por la fuerza.- Se escucha la voz de algún de los policías._

Dentro del templo, la chica de rubias coletas empieza a ponerse nerviosa y dispara de un lado a otro.

-Estúpidas como se les ocurrió dar aviso.- Dice la chica rubia.- Ya no tengo tiempo, solo podre matar a una, pero después volveré por cada una de ustedes, por el momento despídanse de la que mas odio, Rei Hino, este es tu final.- Dice la chica disparando directamente hacia el lugar donde se encuentra Rei.-

Mina, Amy y Lita, miran como ocurre todo en un lapso de pocos segundos sin poder hacer nada.-

¡Rei!.- Se escucha un grito desesperado de Darien al ver como Rei esta a punto de morir.-

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí tengo el antepenúltimo capitulo de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado, pues batalle mucho escribiendo este capitulo, la verdad si que fue muy difícil, ya que no se me da mucho escribir escenas donde el peligro acecha.**

**El final no se si podre ponerlo en el otro capitulo, espero que si, si no de igual manera les garantizo que solo faltan a lo mucho dos mas.**

**Gracias por todo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	35. Chapter 35 PENULTIMO CAPITULO

**Penúltimo capitulo.**

**Templo Hikawa.**

Dentro del templo se escucha un grito ensordecedor, cuando el resto de las chicas, Amy, Lita y Mina, observan como la bala que sale del revolver que dispara directo a Rei alcanza a herir a la chica mortalmente en su pecho.

-¡Rei, mi princesa de fuego no te mueras!- Suplica entre lagrimas el chico de ojos azules que alcanza a llegar y toma a la chica que se comienza a desangrar entre sus brazos.

-Mi amado Darien, tu siempre me amaste.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas al observar las lagrimas salir de los ojos azules de Darien.

-Rei, amiga por favor resiste.- Implora la peliazul a su lado con lagrimas en los ojos.- En todos estos años de estudiar medicina no he puesto aun nada en practica, pero yo y Darien te salvaremos.-

-Mi dulce amiga Amy, tu siempre tan linda.- Dice la bella sacerdotisa.- Chicas yo se que es demasiado tarde, mi momento ha llegado yo lo sabia, sabia que mi amor por Darien me mataría, pero aun así muero feliz.- Dice la chica con dificultad.

-¡Rei, tu no te puedes morir, no, tu eres la mejor amiga, recuerda que seras mi madrina en mi boda con Andrew!.- Le recuerda la chica de ojos verdes.

-Mi querida amiga Lita, se feliz con Andrew, te lo mereces y el te ama.- Balbucea la chica de cabello negro con dificultad.- Y tu mi amiga Minako, reconcíliate con Yaten el te ama, hazlo por ese lindo bebe que esperan.-

-Princesa por favor, tienes que vivir, se que no he sido el mejor de los novios, que me he portado muy mal contigo, pero tienes que hacerlo por nuestras bebes, ellas te necesitan.- Entre lagrimas el chico.-

-Mi amado Darien, tu sabes que eso no podrá ser y sabes, me alegro de que sea yo quien este en esta situación y no tu, yo no soportaría una vida sin ti.- Balbucea la chica, mientras Darien pone su mano de donde emana la sangra del cuerpo de la chica.- Mi amor, bésame por favor, quiero irme sintiendo la suavidad de tus labios sobre los míos.- Pide la chica de cabello negro.

-Mi princesa.- Balbucea el chico de ojos azules y se acerca a los labios de la sacerdotisa depositando un tierno beso en los labios de ella, la chica que esta muriendo, reúne las pocas fuerzas que le quedan y rodea con sus manos el cuello del chico.

-Te amo mi Príncipe Endymion, y te confieso un secreto, yo te ame en secreto desde la era del milenio de plata y te llevare por siempre en mi corazón, te amo.- Dice la chica antes de expirar su ultimo aliento.

-¡Rei, mi amor reacciona por favor, Rei!.- Grita el chico estrujando el inerte cuerpo de la chica.-

La chica ojiazul, se acerca al cuerpo de su difunta amiga y le toma el pulso.- Darien, lo siento, pero como medico sabes que ella esta muerta.- Dice la chica llorando.-

¡No, no lo digas, me niego a creerlo!.- Grita el chico abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de la joven.- ¡Te amo Rei, tienes que vivir, tienes que vivir para poder remediar el daño que te hice mi princesa de fuego!.-

-¡Que escena tan conmovedora!.- Dice la rubia entre risas. Pero entonces sus sentidos se alertan al escuchar unos pasos que se acercan.-

-Seguro debe ser la policía que viene por mi, pero no me atraparan. luego volveré para deshacerme de todos ustedes.- Dice la rubia que sale corriendo por la puerta mas cercana, sin saber que alguien corre tras ella.-…

**Calles de Tokio.**

La chica de rubias coletas corre afuera del templo, pero entonces siente como unos pasos se acercan a ella, hasta que siente que alguien se le hecha encima derribándola al piso

-¡Tu no vas a ningún lado maldita perra, tu asesinaste a una persona muy importante y tienes que pagar!.- Grita la chica de ojos verdes que se ha trepado encima de la rubia y la apuñetea en el rostro, después ambas empiezan a forcejear con la pistola en mano.-

-¡No mi querida Lita, a mi nadie me atrapara y si quieres irte a acompañar al infierno a ese gusano al otro mundo, pues de una buena vez por todas pues te daré el gusto.- Dice la chica rubia que de repente ahora apunta a Lita en la cabeza, pero la castaña de un fuerte manotazo logra que la pistola salga volando unos metros de donde se encuentran ellas. Entonces la chica castaña corre hacia donde se encuentra el arma y en ese momento la rubia aprovecha y sale huyendo…

-¡Maldita Serena, ella destruyo a Rei!.- Balbucea la chica de ojos verdes, mientras unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos. De pronto mientras llora siente que detrás de ella unos brazos le tocan los hombros y voltea para encontrarse con el rostro lloroso de Minako.-

-Ha muerto a manos de Serena, ya no esta mas con nosotros.- Dice la chica rubia abrazándose a su amiga.- Amy aun esta dentro arreglándose con el oficial del ministerio publico.-…

-Pobre Rei, ella merecía ser feliz.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes entre lagrimas…

**Departamento de Lita y Andrew.**

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Lita, Andrew y los hermanos Kou celebran la solidez de la relación de Seiya y Unasuky.

-Mas te vale que hagas feliz a mi pequeña hermana Seiya, sino ya sabes que tendrás problemas conmigo.- Dice el chico rubio.

-De eso no tengas duda cuñado, amo a tu hermana y me encargare de hacerla la mujer mas feliz.- Asegura el chico mientras abraza a Unasuky por la cintura.

-Bien hermano, tu comida, pues no esta mal, pero tu sabes prefiero la comida de Lita, ella si que cocina delicioso, extraño sus platillos.- Dice la chica.

-Unasuky, que estas queriendo decir.- Finge molestia el chico rubio.-

-Hermanito, tu sabes que te quiero mucho.- Dice la chica.-

-No te preocupes hermana, ya se que mi linda mujer cocina exquisitamente, jamás podría competir contra ella.- Reconoce el chico ante la risa de todos.

-Bien, que les parece si vemos un poco de televisión, realmente estoy aburrida.- Dice la chica castaña tomando el control y enciende la televisión en búsqueda de un programa cuando un canal en especial llama su atención.

_-Estimados televidentes, interrumpimos la programación para dar a conocer la gran tragedia sucedida el día de hoy entre una de las figuras mas importantes del pop Japonés. Alrededor de las 7:00 de la tarde el templo sintoísta Hikawa, que se presume es el hogar de la famosa joven cantante Rei Hino, fue tomado por una jovencita la cual iba con intenciones de matarla, se rumora que es la supuesta ex novia del joven medico con el que estuvo saliendo hace un par de meses la joven cantante, y del cual se sospecha es el padre de los bebes que espera. También se rumora que dentro del templo ambas jóvenes no se encontraban solas, sino que estaban también el joven medico producto de esta riña, además de tres jovencitas mas amigas de ambas entre ellas la joven modelo y actriz Minako Aino. Hasta ahora se sabe que alguien fue alcanzado por una bala disparada, pero aun no tenemos mas detalles. _

_No se despegue de su televisor que aquí los estará informando Yuriko Tanaka._

-Mi esposa, que sudece con mi esposa, ella estaba dentro de ahí, quizá puede estar muerta.- Asustado el chico peliplateado.- Si algo le sucede a mi mujer nunca me lo voy a perdonar.-

-Tranquilízate hermano, todo va a estar bien.- Dice el chico pelinegro.

-Seguro también Amy y Lita deben de estar ahí, quien mas podrían ser las otras dos jovencitas, solo ellas, no puede ser mi Amy aun esta convaleciente.- Preocupado el chico pelicastaño.-

-No perdamos mas tiempo aquí imaginando cosas, tenemos que ir al Templo Hikawa.- Decidido el chico rubio que ha tomado las llaves de su auto, mientras todos salen tras el.-

**Calles de Tokio.**

Mientras tanto, Andrew conduce por las calles de Tokio a gran velocidad, mientras en el asiento de copiloto va sentada Unasuky y en el asiento trasero los tres hermanos Kou.

-¡Este maldito trafico que no avanza!.- Molesto el chico rubio, mientras con una mano sostiene su celular.- ¡Rayos, Lita aun sigue sin contestar.-

-Tranquilízate hermano, poniéndote nervioso no ganas nada.- Dice la chica pelicastaña tratando de guardar la compostura.-

-No puede ser, al parecer ay un presunto muerto, no quiero ni pensar que…- Aquí el chico peliplateado es interrumpido.-

-Hermano por favor, no digas nada, ay que pensar que todo esto fue un error, una información no bien dada.- Dice el chico pelicastaño

**Mansión Tsukino.**

Dentro de la casa de la familia Tsukino, todos desesperados marcan al celular de Serena y a sus amistades sin recibir ninguna noticia.

-No puede ser, donde se habrá metido mi niña.- Preocupada la señora Ikuko.

-Jamás pensé que Serena fuera a tomar esta actitud de irse asi, espero que no haga una locura.- Dice el señor Kenji. En eso el hermano de Serena, que ya es un joven adolescente baja corriendo hacia la sala.

-Padre, madre, tienen que ser fuertes.- Dice el chico tratando de prepararlos para la noticia.- Encendí el televisor y al parecer Serena fue armada de un revolver dispuesta a matar a Rei Hino, tu sabes a la chica esa con la que Darien la engaño, lo ultimo que se dice es que salio huyendo del templo y ahora es perseguida por la policia.

-¡Mi hija, mi Serena no puede ser una asesina no!.- Grita la señora Ikuko entre lágrimas.-…

**Templo Hikawa.**

En las afueras del templo Hikawa se encuentra ya aun lleno de reporteros y patrullas de policía, mientras Amy, Mina y Lita son interrogadas por el oficial de ministerio público. En eso ven llegar el carro donde vienen los hermanos Kou y los hermanos Furuhata.

El chico rubio es el primero en acercarse a su mujer.

-Mi amor, mi querida Lita, estuve muy preocupado por ti, tuve miedo de que algo malo te sucediera.- Dice el chico rubio abrazando a su mujer mientras esta llora desconsoladamente. Seguido de esto se acercan a ella Unasuky y Seiya.

-Seiya, Andrew, por favor cuiden de Unasuky, Serena esta loca y quiere acabar con ella también, esta celosa porque Seiya no le correspondió y quiere matarla.- Entre lagrimas la chica pelicastaña.-

-¡Eso no sucederá, yo proteger a mi novia incluso si es de la misma Serena!.- Decidido el chico pelinegro.

-No te preocupes mi amor, yo cuidare de ti y de mi hermanita, nada les sucederá a ninguna de las dos.- Dice el chico rubio mientras abraza a su mujer.- ¿Pero donde están Rei y Darien?- Pregunta el chico rubio.-

-Andrew, mi amor, te voy a decir algo, pero tienes que ser fuerte para afrontarlo, yo se que Darien era, tu mejor amigo y esto…- Aquí el chico rubio la interrumpe.-

-Mi amor déjate de rodeos que sucede con Darien.- Desesperado el chico rubio, pero la Lita de nuevo empieza a llorar…-

**Calles de Tokio.**

La chica de rubias coletas corre por las calles mas solitarias de Tokio, mientras su vestido de novia luce ya ensangrentado. Se siente vulnerable, pues sabe que corriendo tarde o temprano la policía podría alcanzarla.

-Estupida Lita, la muy imbecil tenia que atrapar el arma, ahora no tengo con que defenderme.- Murmura la chica en voz baja. Pero entonces una sonrisa macabra se dibuja en su rostro al encontrarse con una botella de vidrio dentro de un bote de basura la cual extrae de dentro.

Al mismo tiempo, por las calles de Tokio, el auto amarillo de Haruka circula por las calles.

-Tenemos que encantrarla y entregarla a la policía, ahora Serena estando libre es un arma mortal para todos.- Dice la chica de cabello color arena.-

-Tienes razón Haruka, tenemos que encontrarla, afortunadamente dejamos a Setsuna en casa cuidando de Hotaru, eso no es bueno para la pequeña.- Dice la chica de cabello aguamarina.

**Estación de Taxis Shibuya.**

En la estación de Taxis, a esas altas horas de la noche se encuentra un joven taxista esperando que le llegue un cliente, cuando de repente recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Rápidamente la chica rubia empieza a esculcar entre las bolsas de su pantalón y en pocos segundos toma la llave del taxi al cual sube y enciende.

-¡Hiroki, que te sucede, reacciona!.- Grita otro taxista que ha llegado al lado del recién herido.

-¡Tal parece que fue atacado con la intención de robarle el taxi y lo peor de todo, por una mujer!.- Exclama otro taxista que observa como una chica rubia conduce el auto perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche.

-Llamare al numero de emergencia para dar los datos del auto y atrapen a esa pequeña ratera.- Dice el taxista tomando su celular.

**Templo Hikawa.**

En las afueras del templo Hikawa, aun se encuentra la muchedumbre reunida.

-Amy mi dulce Amy, que bueno que te encuentras bien.- Dice el chico pelicastaño abrazando a su novia.

-Yo, no pude hacer nada, no pude salvarle la vida, y lo peor es que no me dejaron ir con Rei.- Llorando la chica.

-Mi amor no te preocupes, tu sabes que nada se puede hacer.-

-Pero era mi amiga, yo la quería, y su vida fue destrozada de una manera muy cruel ella no merecía tanto sufrimiento.- Llorando la chica peliazul.

Por otro lado, la chica rubia se encuentra sentada en uno de los escalones, mientras a su lado se encuentran Unasuky y Seiya.

-No te hace bien estar así Mina, estas embarazada.- Aconseja la chica pelicastaña.

-Es un dolor del que jamás podré soportar, mi pobre amiga Rei.- Dice la chica rubia entre lagrimas. En eso se acerca al grupo un chico peliplateado.

-Minako…¿podemos hablar?.- Pregunta apenado el chico de ojos verdes.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.- Molesta la rubia.- Déjame asimilar mi dolor, ya después te mandare a mi abogado para que firmes el acta de divorcio.- Dice la chica rubia que lo mira recriminante.-

-Mina por favor perdóname yo te amo y vamos a tener un … Aquí la chica rubia lo hace callar.

-No vamos a tener nada, yo no quiero mas nada contigo.- Dice la chica decidida.

-Mina.- Balbucea el chico el nombre de su mujer.

-Por favor Yaten, creo que no es el momento.- Dice el chico a su hermano y se encamina con el.- Unasuky, cuida de Mina, ahora vengo con ustedes.- Dice Seiya dirigiéndose a su novia.-

Mientras tanto, sentados en los escalones del templo el chico rubio llora en silencio abrazado a su mujer.

-Darien, el siempre fue un buen hombre, un buen compañero de clases, un buen medico, un hombre enamorado de su mujer y un buen amigo.- Dice el chico rubio entre lagrimas.

-Lo se mi amor, yo también lo siento mucho, sobre todo por Rei.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes,- La vida ya no volverá a ser la misma antes sin ella.

**Calles de Tokio.**

Mientras tanto, la chica rubia de coletas aun vestida de novia, conduce el taxi a gran velocidad ocasionando algunos estragos y pánico entre las demás personas que circulan esa noche.

-Tengo que huir, no dejare que me atrapen, no sin antes matar a la perra de Unasuky, y a todas esas odiosas que se dijeron mis amigas y se pusieron de parte de Rei.- Nerviosa la chica dentro del auto.

En eso, por la misma calle, pero en sentido contrario, pasa un automovil amarillo, el cual la chica rubia no toma en cuenta pero si las personas que van dentro de el.

-¡Mira Haruka, esa es Serena y va conduciendo un auto!- Exclama la chica de cabello aguamarina..

-¡Sigámosla!.- Dice la chica de cabello color arena mientras se da una vuelta en "u".- Tu marca a la policía Michiru, tenemos que ayudar a que la atrapen, en su estado ella es un peligro potencial no solo para las chicas, sino para toda la sociedad.-

La chica de cabello aguamarina inmediatamente saca su celular y marca el numero de emergencia.-

Mientras tanto, en la jefatura de policías todo mundo habla sobre lo sucedido en el templo Hikawa.

-Hay que poner manos a la obra para atrapar a esa señorita Tsukino, su comportamiento es de una persona demente que puede poner en peligro a la sociedad. Es muy posible que trate de ocultarse o en el peor de los casos que intente salir del la ciudad, así que se estarán resguardando los aeropuertos.- Dice el detective, cuando de pronto entre una chica.

-¡Señor Nishimura, se acaba de recibir una llamada anónima de una persona que dice haber visto a Serena Tsukino conduciendo un taxi por la avenida Jugan, al parecer la chica pretende tomar la carretera y salir de la ciudad.- Dice la joven policía.

-Tenemos que cerrarle el camino, no permitiremos que salga de la ciudad.- Dice decidido el detective.- Tenemos que reunir refuerzos para atraparla.-

**Carretera de Tokio.**

La chica de cabello rubio ha tomado la carretera para salir de Tokio, cuando observa por el espejo retrovisor que un auto amarillo la sigue.

-No puede ser, que demonios hace Haruka siguiéndome.- Rabiosa la chica.- Parece que ya se pusieron de parte de la maldita de Rei, pero no dejare que me atrapen, no sin antes deshacerme de todas.- Dice la chica soltando una carcajada y mete el pie en el acelerador.

-¡Si guerra quiere, entonces guerra le daremos!.- Dice Haruka quien tambien empieza a acelerar.

Mientras tanto la chica rubia de coletas empieza a manejar en zig-zag, para impedirle el paso al auto amarillo el cual siente cada vez mas cercas, cuando de pronto observa que de otro lado de la carretera empiezan a perseguirla tres patrullas de la policía.

-Nadie atrapara a Serena Tsukino, no hasta que me regocije de ver a todos muertos, sobre todo a la idiota de Rei, que ahorita debe estar revolcándose en su propio infierno.- Dice la chica.

De pronto la chica rubia siente como el auto empieza a disminuir la velocidad lo cual la pone nerviosa.

-¡Vamos mugroso taxi tienes que caminar!.- Furiosa la chica.

_-Señorita Tsukino, deténgase que de igual manera esta atrapada, usted no tiene escapatoria, todas los caminos se encuentran bloqueados._

Al escuchar esto ultimo, la chica en un intento de escapar acelera al maximo la potencia del auto, logrando solamente que este frene en seco y se quede sin funcionar por la falta de gasolina.

¡-No puede ser, maldición, yo soy una princesa esto no puede pasarme, nadie tiene derecho a detenerme, todos deben vivir para servirme a mi porque soy la futura Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal!- Grita la chica enojada y baja del auto empezando a correr entre los árboles a un lado de la carretera.

Al mismo tiempo la chica de cabello color Arena, también baja del auto, dispuesta a seguirla.

-Michiru tu quédate aquí, puede ser peligroso.- Dice la chica a su pareja. Pero de repente escucha la voz de un policía.

-Señorita por favor, no intente entrar, es peligroso el camino.- Aconseja el policía.

-Usted no me dirá lo que tengo que hacer.- Reniega la chica.

Sin mas que decir, el cuerpo de policías y Haruka se adentran entre los arboles en busca de Serena.

-Debemos de tener cuidado esta es una zona llena de pantanos a los alrededores.- Dice uno de los policías.

Al mismo tiempo, la chica de rubias coletas corre entre los árboles cayendo al piso una y otra vez logrando arañarse las piernas con las ramas que se encuentran en el camino.

-Maldita sea.- Ruge la hermosa chica. De pronto siente cerca los pasos de los policías y escucha sus voces.

_-Señorita Tsukino, deténgase que de igual manera será atrapada, le dejamos saber que esto es una zona peligrosa llena de pantanos.- Escucha la chica la voz de uno de los policías._

-No me venga con estupideces, Serena Tsukino jamás será atrapa….- Aquí la chica rubia no puede terminar su frase, pues siente que ha caido en una zona lodosa y emite un fuerte grito.- Ahhh…-

Al escuchar los gritos de la rubia, inmediatamente Haruka y los elementos de la policía llegan alrededor de la zona donde la chica rubia ya lleva hundida la mitad de su cuerpo.

-¡Serena, dame la mano!- Casi ordena la chica de cabello color arena a gritos mientras le extiende la mano a Serena.

-Primero dime, estas de mi parte o del lado de las traidoras.- Deseosa de saber la rubia.

-Serena deja de decirme estupideces y dame la mano.- Grita la chica.

-Señorita Serena, por favor, ponga de su parte.- Dice uno de los policias que le ha lanzado una cuerda la cual la rubia no sujeta.

-¡Jamás dejare que me metan en una cárcel escucharon todos, jamás dejare que me refundan mientras esas malnacidas que se dijeron mis amigas y la bruja de Rei son felices, jamás!- Grita la chica a la cual ya solo se le ve la cabeza.-

Haruka en un intento desesperado, alcanza a tomar a la chica por una de las rubias y largas coletas con la intención de rescatarla.

-Pues te salvare y pagaras por tus crímenes, pequeña idiota.- Grita Haruka. Entonces la chica de coletas logra sacar con muño esfuerzo una de sus manos ya hundida en la cual carga una tijera y corta la coleta de la cual Haruka la estaba jalando.

-¡Que hiciste idiota!.- Grita Haruka aun con la extensión de largo cabello de la rubia, mientras observa como la chica que alguna vez lucho por el amor y la justicia se termina de hundir.

¡Los maldigo a todos!.- Se escucha un fuerte grito de la chica antes de perderse en el fondo del pantano.

**Panteón Sintoísta Japotaku.**

Poco a poco el panteón sintoísta se va llenando de reporteros y fans de la joven cantante que ha muerto en visperas de su carrera, mientras se empujan unos a otros, a lo cual la policía tiene que ir a calmar a la multitud.

Así mismo, se encuentra ya también el anciano sacerdote del templo el cual se encuentra frente al ataúd de su querida nieta, hasta que siente la presencia de alguien que también se acerca, el padre de Rei.

-¡Mi hija, mi pequeña Rei, estoy arrepentido de no haber sido un buen padre para ella!.- Dice el maduro señor sin poder contener las lágrimas.-

-Takahashi, se que cometiste muchos errores, pero piensa que nuestra querida Rei se va tranquila porque al final de sus días pudo tener a su padre cerca y recibir su cariño.- Son las palabras del sacerdote.- Pero se que nunca podremos olvidar su ausencia.-

Al mismo tiempo, las tres amigas de Rei, Lita, Amy y Mina, lloran abrazadas la una a la otra.

-Era una buena amiga, ella no merecía morir así.- Dice Amy entre lagrimas.

-Era tan joven, y sufrió tanto por amor, jamás debimos permitir que Darien la lastimara.- Entre lágrimas la chica rubia.

-Era una buena amiga, yo no creo poder soportar tanto dolor, Rei siempre me hará falta.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.

Mientras tanto, escondido entre los arbustos del panteón se encuentra el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules, el cual oculta sus lágrimas a traves de unos lentes obscuros. El cual observa como el sacerdote abuelo de la difunta pronuncia unas palabras. Acto después, el joven observa como entre varios hombres bajan la caja donde yace el cuerpo de la chica para meterlo dentro del gran pozo,

-Mi princesa de fuego, nunca pude hacerla feliz.- Murmura el chico entre lagrimas mientras se deja caer al piso cargando en su mano un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

_Flash back…_

_La hermosa chica de largo cabello negro, camina después de haber terminado sus clases vistiendo su uniforme de colegiala cuando observa que un automovil rojo se acerca a ella y puede ver de reojo el rostro de Darien, lo cual la hace sonrojar._

_-Hola Rei…¿podemos hablar por favor?- Cuestiona y suplica el chico a la vez con su mirada._

_-No tenemos nada de que hablar Darien, la batalla contra sailor galaxia ya termino, ya no hay mas enemigos contra quien luchar, ahora nuestro deber es hacer cada quien nuestras vidas.- Dice la chica evitando verlo a los ojos. Pero entonces el chico decidido se baja y camina hacia donde se encuentra ella._

_-Rei, tu sabes que tenemos que hablar de lo nuestro, yo jamas termine nuestra relación, tu fuiste quien se fue alejando cada día mas y yo por cobarde jamas tome la decisión de hablar contigo y arreglar los cosas…- Aquí el chico hace una pausa para reunir valor.-…Solo quiero que sepas que a la mujer que yo amo es a..- El joven no pude terminar de hablar pues la bella sacerdotisa lo interrumpe._

_-¿Para que me buscas, para decirme que la mujer a la que amas es a Serena, para decirme que por eso no puedes estar conmigo?- Pregunta la chica mientras una lagrima sale de sus ojos.- Yo te amo Darien y nunca te dejare de amar, pero comprendo que en el corazón no se manda y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz y la hagas feliz, eso creo que no es necesario hablarlo.- Dice la chica que acto después intenta correr para que nadie mas la vea llorar, pero entonces siente como unos fuertes brazos la aprisionan rodeándola por su cintura._

_-Yo jamás dije que la mujer a la que amo sea Serena.- Dice el chico mirandola a los ojos y sin dejar de abrazarla.- La mujer a la que amo es a ti mi adorada princesa de fuego, siempre te he amado a ti y solo a ti, pero he sido tan cobarde que después de descubrir mi pasado y el futuro que se me tiene predestinado con Serena, no fui capaz de armarme de valor para luchar por tu amor, cada día que luchábamos en contra de un nuevo enemigo me dolia no poder abrazarte de nuevo y saber que podrías estar en peligro por protegerla a ella.- Dice el chico mientras limpia con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas de la chica._

_-Y yo siempre protegí a Serena, mas que por nuestra amistad, lo hacia por ti, por proteger a la mujer que tu amas.- Dice la chica entre lagrimas._

_-Te amo Rei Hino, y estoy decidido a terminar con Serena, nuestra relacion de ser, trato de enamorarme de ella, pero no puedo, trato de ser cariñoso con ella, pero tampoco puedo, suelo ser un témpano con ella.- Dice el chico.- Mas sin embargo, contigo, creo que las palabras me salen solas.- Dice el chico mientras se acerca a Rei y la besa en los labios._

_-Darien, no juegues conmigo por favor.- Suplica la chica._

_-Para mi tu no eres un juego, eres la mujer que amo.- Dice el chico haciendo sonreír de felicidad a la joven._

_-Yo también te amo mi Darien y jamás dejare de amarte.- Dice la chica mientras se abraza a el.- Pero no quiero que termines con Serena, bueno mas bien aun no quiero que sepa lo nuestro no quiero lastimarla.- Preocupada la chica por su amiga._

_-Eres tan linda mi princesa.- Susurra el chico en su oído para después acercarse de nuevo a sus labios y besarla de nuevo mientras enreda sus manos en el negro cabello de la chica._

_Fin de Flash Back._

Poco a poco, Darien observa como la multitud se aleja del panteón hasta que la tumba queda completamente sola. Es entonces que camina hasta acercarse a donde yace enterrado el cuerpo de su amada y en el silencion del panteón se escucha un grito desgarrador.

¡Rei!.-Grita el chico mientras al mismo tiempo llora.- ¡Porque te fuiste, porque no creí en ti, hubiera querido protegerte a ti y a nuestras hijas!.- Dice el chico que se deja caer encima de la tumba blanca, donde a varios metros bajo tierra se encuentra enterrado el cuerpo de su amada.- Yo sin ti no podre seguir viviendo, se que lo que hare no es de una persona valiente, no es lo que tu hubieras querido, pero yo ya no puedo con esta vida miserable donde no estes tu.- Dice el chico mientras de entre su saco extrae una gran daga la cual acerca al lugar donde se encuentra su corazón…-

-Perdóname Rei, siempre te amare.- Dice el chico hincado frente a la tumba para después encajarse la daga en el pecho el cual le empieza a sangrar y a doler, pero para su desgracia observa que los indicios de que la muerte viene por el no se dejan ver.

_-No morirás Darien Chiba, tu castigo será seguir vivo para vivir sufriendo con ese dolor que te acompañara día y noche hasta que llegue el fin de tus dias, asi intentes suicidarte no morirás hasta que sientas y pagues el dolor que me causaste en mi vida terrenal.- Se escucha desde todos lados una voz tan parecida a la de la chica que ha muerto._

-Mi amada por favor dime donde estas, quiero llegar a ti, perdoname.- Grita el chico con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital general de Tokio, dentro de una habitación, se encuentra sentada una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro sentada frente a un joven apuesto que yace inconsciente, del cual a momentos brotan algunas lágrimas.

-Mi amado Darien, cuando vas a despertar.- Mientras limpia con su mano las lagrimas del chico.- Yo aun tengo la esperanza de que despiertes, jamas dejare de esperar por ti.- Dice la chica mientras empieza a llorar de nuevo como cada dia y toma la mano del joven mientras deja caer sus lagrimas de dolor.

-¡Darien por favor despierta, tus hijas y yo te necesitamos!- Dice la chica entre sollozos.- Estos cinco meses en que has estado sumido en ese sueño han sido los peores de mi vida.-

De pronto, la mano del joven que se encuentra entre las de la chica se comienza a mover y el joven lentamente abre los ojos.

-¿Princesa, ya estoy muerto, finalmente estoy contigo?- Pregunta el joven de ojos azules al despertar y ver a la chica a su lado la cual levanta la mirada sorprendida.-

-¡Darien, mi amor has despertado!- Grita la chica emocionada abrazándose al joven…

**Hola a todos, aquí esta otro capitulo mas, gracias por seguirme leyendo. Déjenme decirles que no se mucho de ceremonias en panteones sintoista, así que por eso no pude ahondar mucho en el ritual apropiado para la ceremonia de Rei, hahaha, pero en fin creo que ya no sera tan necesario.**

**Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias, y gracias de nuevo por leer, y pues en el próximo capitulo, ahora si el final.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	36. Chapter 36 FINAL

**Final.**

**Hospital General de Tokio.**

La hermosa sacerdotisa de largos cabellos negros llora conmocionada y su corazón late de felicidad al ver de nuevo a su amado con los ojos abiertos.

-Yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que ibas a despertar.- Dice la joven entre lagrimas.- Mi Darien no sabes como sufrí cada noche en este tiempo en que estuviste así.-

-Princesa, mi princesa, se que no te merezco, perdóname cada lagrima que te hice derramar.- Dice el joven con voz sincera que sale desde el fondo de su corazón.- Se que quizá no me creas, pero te amo Rei Hino.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte mi vida, si antes dude de ti, el haberte interpuesto para que esa bala no me alcanzara fue tu verdadera muestra de amor.

-¿Bala, que bala?.- Cuestiona el chico sin entender nada.- Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Serena disparo hacia donde estabas tu y….después moriste en mis brazos, quise suicidarme, pero no pude morir.- Dice el chico aun mas confundido.

-Mi amor, mi Darien todo este tiempo has estado en coma, yo sabia que despertarías, yo tenia fe aunque los médicos ya me habían dicho que podías permanecer así para siempre.- Dice la joven sacerdotisa rodeando al chico con sus brazos sin dejar de llorar.

-Princesa, no recuerdo nada de lo que dices, solo se que te amo, perdoname por favor se que no merezco tu amor que lastime tu corazón y yo…-

-No digas nada mi Darien, mi amor, te perdono porque te amo te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo.- Dice la sacerdotisa.

En ese momento se escucha la voz de una doctora que entra dentro de la habitación.

-Rei, amiga el tiempo de visita se ha ter…- La joven doctora peliazul se queda perpleja cuando ve a Darien despierto.

-¿Despertaste Darien?... No lo puedo creer, esto es un milagro.- Grita la peliazul sorprendida.- Esto lo tiene que saber mamá y Andrew, se pondrán felices.- Dice la chica saliendo

En un par de segundos, el chico rubio y la doctora tan parecida a Amy entran al cuarto donde Darien aun se encontraba conectado a varios aparatos.

-¡Amigo, pensé que nunca despertarías, esto es un verdadero milagro!- Feliz el chico rubio.

-¿Qué me paso?- Cuestiona Darien buscando la respuesta en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

-Darien, amigo, después de que Serena le disparo a Rei tu te interpusiste y le salvaste la vida, desgraciadamente la bala te alcanzo dandote en la cabeza… y quedaste en coma por cinco meses.- Le dice el chico rubio.

-¿cinco meses?- Cuestiona el chico.- Pero si aun recuerdo aquella tragedia como si fuera ayer.

-Darien, y así será siempre, jamás podrás recordar lo que ocurrió en estos cinco meses porque no estuviste despierto, tu como medico ya has visto estos casos de cerca.- Le dice la doctora peliazul.

Rei mira enternecido a la chica de cabellos oscuros que tanto amara y la mira enternecido contemplando su belleza mientras ella lo abraza. De pronto el joven medico se da cuenta de algo que hace que su corazon se acelere.

-Rei, mi amor tu estabas embarazada…¿Dónde están nuestros bebes?.- Cuestiona el joven preocupado al imaginar que Rei podria haberlos perdido.

-Nuestras bebes mi amor, nuestras bebes.- Dice la chica mirando al joven con ternura.- Amor han pasado cinco meses, hace dos mese que ellas nacieron, tu sabes que un embarazo no dura mas tiempo mi querido doctor Chiba.-

-¿Cómo son?... Quiero verlas.- Emocionado el joven…

**Parque Jubangai.**

Mientras tanto en el parque Jubangai, Mina y Lita se encuentran sentadas en una nevería, mientras degustan una malteada, mientras en medio de ellas esta una carreola para gemelos donde dos bebes de cabello negro identicas se encuentran despiertas, la única diferencia entre ellas, una tiene ojos azules y la otra color violeta

-Risa y Mika son un amor, son una ternura de niñas.- Dice Lita tomando a la que se encuentra en la parte de enfrente en brazos que es la que tiene ojos azules.- Mika preciosa eres igualita a tu mamá hasta en el carácter pero con los ojos azules como tu papá.- Dice la chica de cabello castaño mientras la bebe le sonríe como si le entendiera.

Minako entonces toma a la otra niña en brazos.- Si y Risa es igualita a Rei también, hasta en el color de ojos, solo que su carácter es muy dulce se nota que no saco el temperamento Hino.- Dice la rubia mientras sonrie y la pequeña niña de ojos color amatista enreda uno de sus pequeños dedos en el cabello rubio de Mina.

De pronto un chico peliplateado se acerca a la mesa donde ambas jóvenes prestan su atención a las bebes y le lleva a la rubia una gran malteada de chocolate.

-Aquí esta tu otra malteada mi amor.- Dice el peliplateado poniéndola frente a Mina que abre los ojos como platos.

-¡Gracias mi amor, sabes que adoro las malteadas!.- Dice la rubia feliz mientras empieza a devorar el postre dándole de vez en cuando a Risa y Mika.

-Si claro mi amor, lo que tu quieras mi Minako hermosa, no quiero que mi hijo valla a nacer con cara de hambre.- Dice el chico peliplateado mientras le acaricia la panza a la rubia, la cual ya es notaria pues cuenta con seis meses de embarazo.

La chica de ojos verdes los observa tan felices lo cual la llena de felicidad, pues si bien recordaba, hacia un par de meses la feliz pareja que ahora tenía enfrente estaban a punto de firmar el divorcio.

-Me da gusto verlos felices, que bueno que no se divorciaron, se nota que se aman mucho.- Sincera la chica de ojos verdes.

-Claro que amo mucho a mi esposa, jamás volveré a desconfiar de ella.- Dice el chico mientras acaricia un mechón rubio de su esposa.

-Yo también te amo Yaten con todo mi corazón.- Dice la rubia mirándolo con ternura.- Pero recuerda que fue gracias a Rei que nos reconciliamos, si ella no hubiera intervenido estaríamos separados.

_Flash Back._

_La joven de largos rubios cabellos se encuentra sentada frente al abogado que esta llevando a cabo el trámite del divorcio a un lado el chico de ojos verdes que la mira con ojos suplicantes._

_-Yo ya puse mi firma, ahora te toca a ti Yaten y no hagas esto difícil por favor.- Dice con severidad la rubia._

_-Minako, por favor, dame una oportunidad yo te amo.- Le dice el chico tomándola de la mano, pero esta rápidamente se suelta y se levanta de la silla saliendo de la oficina del abogado donde sus amigas, Amy, Lita y Rei la esperan sentadas._

_-¿Qué sucede Mina?- Cuestiona la chica peliazul que se acerca a abrazarla al verla salir con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Yaten esta haciendo muy difícil esto, no quiere firmar y yo lo único que quiero es que esto termine, lo odio y no lo quiero cerca de mi vida.- Miente la rubia, pues su corazón le dice otra cosa._

_-Mina, pero vas a ser mamá, y aunque el se equivoco tu sabes que te ama.- Dice la chica de cabello castaño._

_En ese momento el chico peliplateado sale de la oficina del abogado y mira a su esposa._

_.-Minako, por favor, se que soy un imbecil que no te merezco, que nunca debi desconfiar de tu amor, pero te amo.- Dice el chico mirándola con los ojos mientras hace un esfuerzo por tragarse las lagrimas que quieren salir de sus ojos verdes._

_-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de pensar que me estaba revolcando con otro.- Dice la rubia.- Si lo que te preocupa es tu hijo, tendrás derecho a verlo, no te lo impediré, pero lo nuestro se acabo.- Dice la rubia con mirada dura aunque siente que por dentro el corazón se le desgarra._

_-Minako, si me dejas moriré, sabes que no soy el mas romántico de los hombres y que rara vez te lo digo pero te amo.- Dice el chico y se hinca en el suelo frente a la rubia mientras la mira con ojos suplicantes.- Perdoname amor por favor.-_

_-Ya no te amo Yaten, tu mataste nuestro amor.- Dice la rubia, peron entonces la chica pelinegra interviene._

_-No mientas Minako, tu lo amas, tu amas a tu marido.- Espeta la pelinegra.- Mina se que estas dolida, que Yaten actúo mal al desconfiar de ti, pero yo puedo ver en su alma que esta arrepentido, el nunca a dejado de amarte y tu también lo amas, no dejes que el orgullo te ciegue.- Aconseja la pelinegra._

_-Rei por favor, esto no tiene solución, o de parte de quien estas.- Molesta la rubia._

_-¡Escúchame bien Minako Aino, tu amas a ese hombre, te he visto cada noche llorar desde que te separaste de el, no te hagas infeliz a ti a el y a tu bebe por tu estupido orgullo!.- Le grita Rei.- Te comprendo porque yo viví algo parecido con Darien, pero ahora que el esta en coma, sin abrir sus ojos postrado en esa cama, se que el orgullo no tiene razón de ser, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y verlo despierto le diría que lo perdono, porque se que me ama y esta arrepentido. Desgraciadamente el a lo mejor nunca despierta y tu tienes a tu amor frente a ti con vida, aprovecha cada momento que la vida les regalara juntos.- Dice ya mas calmada la pelinegra mientras observa como de los ojos de la rubia salen mas lagrimas._

_-Rei.- Balbucea la chica.- Gracias._

_-No me digas gracias.- Dice la chica pelinegra a su amiga mientras la mira con cariño de amiga.- Chicas, vámonos, creo que Yaten y Mina tienen mucho de que hablar y nosotros estamos demás aquí.- Dice la sacerdotisa._

_Después__ de que las tres chicas salen del despacho del abogado, la rubia y el peliplateado se quedan solos en la sala de espera y sin decir mas se abrazan mientras la rubia llora._

_-Te amo Yaten, jamás deje de hacerlo.- Dice la chica mientras enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido._

_-Y yo a ti mi musa, no te quiero perder nunca, perdóname, te amo con todo mi corazón a ti y a mi hijo que llevas en tu vientre.- Dice el joven mientras la toma de la barbilla y la besa en los labios._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Ya parejita cursi.- Dice Lita mientras ríe.- No se dan cuenta que aquí estoy enfrente de ustedes, no vienen solos.- Burlona la hermosa pelicastaña.

-¡Mira quien lo dice, si solo ver a tu marido parece que te lo quieres comer!- Le recuerda Mina.- Y decías que no te querías casar con el.- Dice la rubia.

-Yo jamás dije que no me quería casar, con el, solo dije que no necesitaba un papel para amarlo.- Corrige la pelicastaña justo cuando le suena el celular y ve que es su marido.

-¡Mi amor!.- Grita la chica de ojos verdes al contestar pues sabe que es su marido.- Pensé que estabas ocupado, que bueno que me hablas ya queria escuchar tu voz.

-Y decía que los cursis somos nosotros.- Dice el peliplateado a su esposa.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- Pregunta Lita sorprendida.- Por supuesto mi amor, ya vamos para allá.-

Después de que Lita cuelga el teléfono, Mina y Yaten la miran con ansias de saber lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Mina, Yaten, no lo podrán creer, Darien acaba de despertar, es un milagro!.- Dice Lita feliz.- Seguro Rei debe estar contentísima, vamos con ella.-

-¿Pero como?- Pregunta la rubia.

-Mi amor, no importa saber como lo importante es que Chiba ya esta bien.- Dice el peliplateado, mientras los tres se levantan y abandonan el lugar con las bebes.

**Hospital General de Tokio.**

La sacerdotisa, aun sorprendida al ver a su amado con los ojos abiertos, le platica como transcurrió el parto y como son sus hijas.

-Si bien para mi fue muy difícil soportar que estabas en coma, aunque conservaba la fe en que despertarías, a veces sentía que mi fe se corrompía y rompía en llanto.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas.- Lo único que me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante es saber que en mi vientre llevaba dos vidas producto de nuestro gran amor.

-Me hubiera gustado estar en el parto y ser yo quien viera por primera vez a mis hijas.- Dice el chico tratando de imaginarse aquel momento en que el no estuvo presente.

_Flash Back._

_Rei se encuentra en el __área de maternidad, mientras esta conectada a varios aparatos que monitorean sus signos vitales. Ella que nunca esta nerviosa, ese día se siente presa de pánico y reza al gran Kami para que todo salga bien. Su rostro luce sudoroso._

_-Madre donde quiera que estés protege a mis hijas, sabes que no soportaria perderlas a ellas también.- Murmura la joven que siente sus nevios a flor de piel, cuando de pronto observa a una chica de ojos azules vistiendo uniforme medico._

_-Amy, este será el primer parto que atienda, lamento que mamá no sea quien este contigo, pero ella se tuvo que ir a atender a un herido que llego a urgencias.- Dice la chica peliazul limpiando el rostro de su amiga.- Además para que estés mas tranquila, no estaré sola, Andrew estará conmigo, el tiene mas experiencia que yo en esto.- _

_-Amy, se que harás un buen trabajo, me alegra ser yo el primer parto que atiendas amiga.- Dice ya mas tranquila la chica._

_-También nosotras estamos aquí.- Se escucha la voz de la chica pelicastaña que ha llegado y toma la mano de su amiga pelinegra._

_-No podríamos dejar sola a la primera que se embaraza del equipo, juntas siempre como las amigas que somos.- Dice la chica rubia que tambien ha llegado._

_-Amy, Lita, Mina, gracias con ustedes me sentiré mejor.- Dice la chica pelinegra logrando sonreír a pesar de no estar en una situación muy cómoda._

_-No falta mucho Rei, un poco mas.- Se escucha la voz del rubio medico, hasta que dentro se escucha el llanto de un bebe._

_-¡Esa es mi hija quiero verla!.- Dice la sacerdotisa emocionada mientras llora de felicidad.-_

_-Rei, aun falta la otra, ahí viene.- Dice Amy quien es la primera en recibir en brazos a la bebe de ojos amatistas._

_-¡Quiero verlas por favor!- Suplica la chica de ojos amatistas._

_Amy se acerca con la pequeña niña de ojos amatistas mientras Lita y Mina se van sobre la otra pequeñita bebe y es Lita quien la recibe de los brazos de Andrew._

_Amy y Lita se acercan a la nueva madre con ambos bebes en brazos mientras Mina limpia el sudor del rostro de su amiga._

_-Ambas son iguales pero la pequeñita de ojos azules se nota que heredara tu temperamento amiga.- Dice la rubia que ha notado con la bebe ojiazul es la que llora con mas fuerza.- _

_-Es hermosa.- Dice Rei mientras la toma en brazos.- Tu te llamaras Mika como la madre de tu papá.- Dice la rubia._

_-Aquí esta tu otra bebita.- Dice Amy poniéndosela en el otro brazo.- Ella también es igual a ti hasta en los ojos color amatistas, pero se nota que tiene el carácter de Darien es mas tranquila.- Dice Amy._

_-Tu te llamaras Risa, como tu otra abuelita.- Dice Rei mientras abraza a las dos bebes con ternura.- Las amo, a las dos.- Dice Rei enternecida._

_-Rei, lo siento pero creo que es mejor que por ahorita me lleve a las niñas, aun tienes que recobrar energías.- Dice el joven rubio tomando a una de las bebes en brazos mientra Amy hace lo mismo._

_-No te preocupes amiga, estarán bien.- Dice la chica peliazul_

_-Mina, Lita, vallan ustedes también a cuidar de mis hijas.- Dice la chica antes de quedarse dormida por el efecto de la anestesia._

_-Te lo prometemos amiga.- Dice la chica rubia._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Mi amigo Andrew, no cabe duda que tengo mucho que agradecerle.- Dice el chico pelinegro.- Así que se llaman Risa y Mika, como nuestras madres.-

-Si mi amor, supuse que esos nombres te encantarían.-

-Pero por supuesto, y seguro deben de ser hermosas como su madre.- Dice el joven mientras acaricia el rostro de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Mientras tanto, en la recepción del hospital van llegando dos chicas acompañadas de un joven peliplateado que conduce una carreola donde dentro están dos bebes idénticas, que lo único que las diferencia es su color de ojos.

-Lita, mi amor si que llegaron rápido.- Dice el rubio medico al ver a su esposa venir con la pareja que la acompañaba.

-¿Cómo esta Darien?- Pregunta el chico peliplateado ansioso.

-Esta muy bien, ya le hicimos unos exámenes de rutina y milagrosamente no parece haber quedado ninguna secuela como causa del balazo que recibió, esto es un verdadero milagro.- Feliz el joven medico.

-Bien, vamos a ver a Rei, ha llevarle a sus hijas, seguro Darien esta ansioso de conocer a las bebes.- Aconseja la rubia.

El joven rubio entonces les indica el camino mientras su esposa lo toma cariñosamente del brazo y detrás de ellos camina la otra pareja conduciendo la carreola.

Dentro del cuarto donde se encuentra Darien aun reposando pero mas saludable que nunca, el joven piensa ansioso en como serán sus hijas y escucha atento como Rei le platica de ellas.

-Bien, Risa es un amor, tiene los ojos violetas como yo, pero su carácter es dulce y tranquilo sin duda heredo a su padre, por el contrario Mika es idéntica a su hermanita, pero tiene los ojos azul cielo como tu, aunque se nota ya que será muy explosiva.- Dice la chica.- Por cierto extraño a mis bebes, Mina y Lita ya tardaron demasiado.

Justo en ese momento en que la joven sacerdotisa habla sobre sus hijas, se abre la puerta de la habitación, dando paso al joven medico rubio.

-Darien te tengo una sorpresa amigo.- Dice el joven medico.- Por favor pasen.- Dice el joven rubio a quienes lo esperan afuera.

En seguida de que el medico da la orden, Lita entra seguida de Mina que conduce la carreola y se la da a Rei.

-Mi amor, a llegado la hora de que conozcas a nuestras hijas.- Dice la joven sacerdotisa mientras el joven mira a las niñas en la carreola ansioso por abrazarlas.

-Bien, creo que ahorita nosotros estamos demás aquí, este es un momento exclusivo para ellos cuatro.- Dice Andrew y seguido de su comentario, Lita, Mina y Yaten salen de la habitación detrás de el dejando a Rei y Darien solos con sus bebes.

Después de quedar solos en la habitación, la chica rubia toma en brazos a Mika la cual solo mirar a Darien le abre los brazos como si supiera que es su papá.

-Es mi niña.- Dice Darien mientras toma con brazos temblorosos a la bebe ojiazul.- Es preciosa, y tiene tu misma mirada amor.- Dice el chico mientras la niña le sonríe.

Acto seguido después Rei toma de la carreola a la otra bebe que observa todo y Darien la toma también en brazos sin soltar a la otra pequeña.- Ella es Risa.- Dice Rei.

La pequeña niña de ojos color amatista también sonríe al ver a Darien, y el chico pelinegro puede percibir la dulzura en los ojos de la niña.- Risa es tan tierna, aunque no parece que valla a tener el carácter de su madre como Mika, ella tiene el color de tus ojos.- Dice Darien mientras sin que se de cuenta como la pequeña niña le toca las mejillas con sus dos manos.

El joven al estar así, al lado de la mujer que siempre ha amado desde que la vio, y al tener en sus brazos a esas dos pequeñas criaturas indefensas en sus brazos, siente que la alegría invade su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo se le viene a la memoria todo el sufrimiento que le causo a Rei al no haber estado con ella durante todo su embarazo y siente que no es digno de tener algo tan hermoso como a esa mujer y esas dos pequeñas.

-Yo…, yo no merezco esto, no te merezco a ti ni a estas dos angelitas.- Dice Darien mientras los ojos se le inundan de lagrimas.- Te hice sufrir amor, y no estuve con ustedes tres cuando me necesitaron.

La chica de ojos color amatistas se acerca al joven y toma a las dos bebes poniéndolas de nuevo en la carreola, no sin mucha dificultad por la resistencia que ponían las bebes, pues parecía que se habían dando cuenta del lazo que las unía a Darien y no querían despegarse de el.

Después la hermosa sacerdotisa toma las manos del joven.

-Se que en el pasado los dos nos hicimos daños, yo por tratar de alejarte cuando ocurrió lo de Serena y tu por no creer en mi.- Dice la joven.- Se que en gran parte tuviste mucha culpa… pero es de humanos equivocarse, y puedo ver en tu aura que te arrepentiste y que durante el tiempo que estuviste en coma tenias horribles pesadillas, así que creo que ya pagaste tu culpa amor, y se que me amas…¿Es así verdad?.- Pregunta la joven.

-Por supuesto que te amo mi amada princesa de fuego, y si te confieso algo, te ame desde antes de nacer en esta vida, desde el milenio de plata, pero jamas me acerque a ti porque tu estabas enamorada de Jedite en aquel tiempo.- Dice el joven que aun vagamente recuerda aquellos detalles de su vida como príncipe Endymion en aquella era.

-Sabes Darien, yo también te amaba desde entonces, pero no pensé que un príncipe como tu se fuera a fijar en una senshi protectora de la princesa.- Dice la chica.

El joven pelinegro que parecía tener renovadas fuerzas se acerca a ella y la toma en sus brazos para después besarla apasionada e intensamente.

-Te amo Rei Hino, ¿ahora si querrás casarte conmigo?.- Pregunta el joven en un susurro.

La joven de ojos amatistas al escuchar esas palabras tan tiernas en su oído siente como los ojos se le inundan de lágrimas de felicidad.- Y como podría negarme si siempre te he amado.- Responde la joven.

Darien entonces en medio de las lágrimas de la chica la vuelva a besar una vez mas, disfrutando de sentir el calor de aquellos labios rojos que tanto necesitaba.

Después de separarse de la joven por la falta de aire, la cara del joven que lucia radiante de felicidad se ensombrece.

-No puede ser lo había olvidado… Serena ahora que sabe que estamos juntos… no quiero ni pensar que vuelva a intentar dañarte a ti…o a nuestras hijas.- Dice Darien que siente que el miedo lo invade al ver a su mujer y a aquellas criaturas indefensas.

La chica de ojos amatistas, al escuchar aquel nombre, siente tristeza en su corazón y agacha la mirada.

-Mi amor, Serena no puede dañarnos mas.- Dice la joven.- Ella murió trágicamente…se ahogo en un pantano.- Termina diciendo la joven entre lagrimas.

-Rei, mi amor.- Balbucea el joven y abraza a su amada, pues sabe que aunque la rubia le había causado mucho daño, su amada sacerdotisa siempre le tuvo un cariño a aquella rubia de coletas.

**Dos semanas ****después.**

**Panteón**** Sintoista Japotaku.**

A las afueras del panteón se encuentran tres autos estacionados, donde esperan Darien, Andrew, Taiki, Yaten y por supuesto Seiya y Unasuky que se comen a besos mientras los otros cuatro jóvenes conversan.

-Creo que ese momento lo necesitaban ellas cuatro a solas, tu sabes era amiga de ellas, se que les duele.- Dice el joven pelicastaño.

-Por supuesto que les duele, Mina aun llora y sufre por Serena.- Comenta el joven de ojos verdes.

-Bien, creo que en parte a ninguno nos dejara de doler, incluso yo la miraba como a una pequeña hermanita.- Comenta el joven rubio.- Por cierto Seiya, no te pases con mi hermana.- Grita el joven rubio al observar como Seiya besa a Unasuky.

-No te preocupes cuñado, yo se como cuidar de mi novia, tienes mi palabra de que no la hare sufrir.- Responde Seiya ante las risas de sus hermanos que observan como el joven se desvive por la hermana menor de Andrew.

El joven rubio voltea a ver a su amigo y de pronto nota en el algo diferente.

-¿Usas anillo de bodas?- Cuestiona Darien.- Valla supongo que es algo simbólico ya que siempre has dicho que Lita no se quiere casar, que tu y ella no necesitan un papel para amarse.- Repite el joven pelinegro arremedando las palabras que solía escuchar de la boca de su amigo.

-No te burles Darien.- Finge molestia el joven rubio.- En realidad no necesito un contrato para amar a mi tierna Lita, pero a ella le hacia mucha ilusion y nos hemos casado hace un mes y medio.- Confiesa el joven.

-¿Qué?- Cuestiona Darien sorprendido.- ¡Increíble, de cuantas cosas me perdí en estos cinco meses!- Exclama el joven pelinegro.

-Amigo, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en mi boda, de hecho Lita había decidido aplazarla, pues se le hacia de mal gusto casarnos cuando Rei estaba sufriendo por ti.- Pero tu mujer es tan obstinada y terca que fue hasta mi consultorio a regañarme por no preparar la boda y ella se encargo de todo. Hasta de escoger el lugar para la luna de miel.-

_Flash Back._

_Después__ de que la hermosa sacerdotisa oficiara en el templo Hikawa la ceremonia matrimonial mediante el ritual Shinto de su amiga Lita y su ahora esposo Andrew, todos los amigos he invitados de la pareja se reunieron en la residencia de la familia Furuhata donde se llevo a cabo el enlace matrimonial que justo había finalizado._

_Después__ de que el juez abandona la residencia, la joven de ojos verdes que viste un vestido pegado a su cintura y vaporoso de abajo, se acerca a su ahora marido, que viste el típico smoking negro._

_-Te amo Andrew, me haces tan feliz.- Dice la joven mientras lo besa y con sus manos rodea el cuello de el._

_-Yo también mi adorada Lita Kino, no mas bien dicho Lita Furuhata.- Le responde el joven mirándola con mucho amor haciendola sonrojarse._

_-Bueno, bueno, ya la ceremonia termino, si están tan deseosos y sienten que se están quemando mejor vallan a un hotel y dejen de hacer sus cosas en público.- Burlona la hermosa chica rubia._

_-¡Mina por favor!- Exclama Lita mientras se sonroja._

_-Por que te sonrojas amiga, digo viviendo con Andrew, no dudo que hayan seguido las cosas al pie de la letra, estoy segura de que antes de la boda ya tuvieron su luna de miel una y otra vez.- Dice la peliazul para sorpresa de todos, pues sabían que era muy seria y tímida._

_-Amy, mi amor me sorprendes.- Dice Taiki mientras la abraza por la cintura._

_-Ya déjenlos.- Interrumpe la sacerdotisa.- Ya sabemos que Lita y Andrew se aman y se adoran y derraman miel a la vista de todos, es por ellos que mi regalo de bodas para esta parejita esta aquí dentro.- Dice la joven ofreciendo un sobre al joven rubio el cual lo toma y enseguida lo abre._

_-Rei, no podemos aceptar esto, como crees que vamos a irnos de viaje cuando…- Aquí la joven pelinegra lo interrumpe._

_-Mira Andrew, no te acepto un no por respuesta, por algo les compre los boletos de avión para que se vallan a Río de Janeiro de luna de miel por dos semanas.- Dice la joven pelinegra.- ¿O crees que mi amiga no se merece una luna de miel?- Pregunta la joven._

_-Amiga, te lo agradecemos, pero en este momento creo que no es apropiado…- La joven de ojos verdes no termina de hablar pues Rei le arrebata la palabra._

_-Sin peros Lita, mira que si no los aceptas y no te vas de luna de miel me enojare contigo para siempre.- Finge molestarse la pelinegra.- Y sabes que tengo muy mal carácter._

_Todos los presentes ríen ante el comentario de la joven pelinegra y finalmente los recién casados terminan por aceptar._

_-Esta bien amiga, aceptamos y gracias.- Dice la joven mirando agradecida a su amiga._

_-Te amo mi querida esposa.- Dice el joven rubio mientras besa a su ahora esposa olvidándose de las personas que tienen enfrente._

_-Ya Andrew por favor, ya tendrán mucho tiempo en el hotel en Río de Janeiro para eso.- Comenta Rei.- Pero espero que se den tiempo de conocer la ciudad que es hermosa y no se la pasen todo el tiempo dentro del hotel, mira que la ciudad es de verdad paradisíaca, antes ya he estado ahí cuando me han llevado a posar para algunas fotos y seria un desperdicio que se la pasaran todo el tiempo en el hotel haciendo ya saben que.- Termina diciendo la sacerdotisa mientras todos ríen._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Mi mujer es todo un encanto.- Comenta Darien.- Me da gusto que hayas tenido una boda como te la mereces amigo, si hubiera podido hablar en ese momento te hubiera dicho que lo hicieras.- Dice el joven.

Mientras tanto, Dentro del panteón sintoísta, cubierto por hermoso zacate verde y muchísimas tumbas, un grupo de cuatro chicas se encuentran alrededor de una de las lapidas.

-Serena donde quiera que estés siempre te recordare con cariño, tendré en mi mente solo los buenos momentos que juntas compartimos y te recordare como la niña tierna y dulce que alguna vez fuiste.- Dice la peliazul mientras deposita una rosa en la lapida.

-Sere, amiga, yo tampoco jamás te guarde rencor, aunque me hubiera gustado ayudarte más y evitarte esta tragedia.- Dijo también la rubia frente a la blanca lapida.

-Amiga, no se si merezco llamarte así, se que en el peor momento me altere y te dije cosas muy feas, no estuvo bien lo que hiciste.- Con sentimiento de culpa la chica pelicastaña.- Pero tampoco podía permitir que dañaras a mas personas inocentes.-

-Serena, aunque no lo creas, quiero que sepas que donde quiera que estes siempre te llevare en mi corazón, se que te hice mucho daño al iniciar una relación con Darien, pero tu también siempre supiste que yo lo amaba, creo que el Karma en esta vida lo cobra todo y yo pienso que el mío ya lo he pagado al ver postrado en cama por cinco meses a Darien.- Dice la chica pelinegra.-Donde quiera que estés quiero que sepas que siempre vivirás en mi y que te recordare como la dulce y tierna Serena y si no estuve presente el día de tu entierro, no es porque no quisiera, sino porque tu sabes que alguien mas me necesitaba.- Dice la sacerdotisa refiriéndose a Darien que en ese tiempo estaba muy grave en el hospital.

Después de que cada una ha dicho sus palabras frente a la tumba de tan querida amiga. Rei se pone frente a la tumba y cierra sus ojos, mientras las otras tres chicas se toman de la mano y escuchan la unas palabras que hace Rei frente a la tumba.

_¡Oh amiga querida, ahora eres ya parte del gran Kami y has vuelto de nuevo a el. Rogamos para que tu alma encuentre la paz que necesita!_

Después de decir estas palabras, las cuatro jóvenes se levantan no sin antes dejar algunas cosas en la tumba que a la joven rubia le gustaran en vida como un pastel de chocolate y un conejo de peluche.

-Vendremos a visitarte siempre amiga.- Murmura la joven pelinegra y despues ambas avanzan hacia la salida.

**Calles de Tokio.**

Después de que salieran del panteón, cada una de las chicas parte a casa en compañía de sus respectivas parejas.

Dentro de un automovil rojo, la joven pelinegra observa a su novio de perfil el cual va conduciendo el automóvil.

-¿En que piensas Darien?- Pregunta la joven.

El hombre pelinegro de ojos azules esboza una sonrisa y con una mano acaricia el cabello de la joven mientras con la otra sujeta el volante.

-En que te amo, que no hay nada mas hermoso que tenerte a mi lado y ver crecer juntos a Risa y Mika.- Dice el joven.

-Yo también te amo.- Susurra la joven mientras se acerca el y se recarga en su hombro.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te hice el amor?- Cuestiona el joven pelinegro rememorando aquellos tiempos.- Me muero de ganas por tenerte entre mis brazos una vez mas princesa.

-Yo también, vallamos a tu departamento.- Le susurra la joven en el oido.- ¡Quiero sentirte dentro de mi una vez mas!- Termina diciendo la joven mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero…y Risa y Mika, no se enfadara tu padre de ellas, ya sabes que cada ciertas horas hay que cambiarles el pañal y darles su biberón y sinceramente no imagino al recto Takahashi Hino haciendo esas cosas.- Se burla el joven al imaginarse a su suegro en el papel de abuelo protector.

-Aunque no lo creas papá las ama.- Dice la joven.- El ha cambiado mucho, incluso ahora nuestra relación es muy buena. Además el día de mi parto que conoció a la madre de Amy han estado saliendo juntos, así que no creo que le falte mucha ayuda.- Sugiere la joven.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te puedo secuestrar esta noche?.- Sugiere el joven mientras le acaricia las piernas.

-Por supuesto.- Susurra la joven llena de placer al recordar como las manos de ese hombre anteriormente la hacían arder de pasión cuando la tocaba y cada vez que sus labios besaban su cuerpo.

En un par de minutos, Darien y Rei llegan hasta el departamento, después de bajar el auto caminan abrazados hasta tomar el elevador que los llevara a la segunda planta que es donde se encontraba el departamento del joven medico.

Dentro del elevador, la pareja de enamorados se besan llenos de pasión, como queriendo reponer todo el tiempo que habían perdido.

-Te amo Rei Hino, me hacías tanta falta.- Susurra el joven a la chica mientras la besa y con sus manos recorre el cuerpo de la joven por encima de su ropa.

De pronto el elevador y la pareja de enamorados salen siguiendo aun con los besos que cada vez suben de intensidad.

-Te necesito amor, te quiero sentir dentro de mí.- Susurra la joven mientras el joven la besa mientras con una mano le rodea la cintura y con la otra abre la puerta del departamento rápidamente con torpes movimientos.

Despues de entrar en el departamento, Darien conduce a la joven hacia la habitación y la deposita con delicadez en la cama donde tantas veces dejaran que la pasión entre ambos se desbordara, dejando que sus cuerpos ardieran en unos solo.

-Te amo princesa, quiero hacerte el amor como si fuera la primera vez.- Le susurra el joven.- Aun recuerdo tus mejillas sonrojadas y tu nerviosismo de aquella primera noche.- Dice el joven rememorando aquella primera vez que ambos se habían entregado el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

Darien se recuesta a un lado de la joven y empieza a besar sus labios con ansiedad mientras sus brazos la abrazan fuertemente quedando el encima de ella.

-Mi Darien, siempre he sido tuya.- Dice la chica que deja escapar gemidos por la sensación placentera que le causa el sentir como los labios de Darien van dejando un sendero de besos desde sus labios, su cuello sus hombre…y el nacimiento de sus senos, mientras deja que las manos del joven la recorran.

-Te amo Rei, siempre te he amado.- Le confiesa el joven, y justo cuando llega a la zona de sus pechos se topa con la incomoda tela del diminuto vestido morado de su novia, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos despoja a la joven de la prenda dejando que esta caiga sobre el piso de la habitación.

La joven entonces toma la iniciativa y de un momento a otro se da la vuelta quedando ella encima de su amado, mientras sus cabellos largos caen como una cortina sobre la cara del joven.

-Piensa que tu eres el único que puede llevar las riendas de esto.- Dice la joven decidida mientras desabotona la camisa de su novio, para después dejarla caer en el piso y comenzar a besar el cuello de Darien mientras deja que sus manos recorran su duro bien esculpido torso desnudo.

El joven gime de placer al sentir los besos que su amada va dejando por todo su cuerpo. De pronto las manos de la joven se detienen en el cinturón del pantalón del joven y con destreza lo desabrocha, dejando que esa ultima prenda caiga a un lado. Esta a punto de bajar los boxers de su novio, cuando este la levanta en sus brazos sin que ella se lo espere y vuelven a quedar de nuevo en la posición inicial, estando ella debajo de el..

-Darien, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.- Dice la joven sudorosa. El joven de un movimiento rápido rompe el sostén de la joven dejando al descubierto sus bien redondeados pechos. Después con sus manos la despoja de sus panties y la observa completamente desnuda.

-Eres simplemente deliciosa.- Dice el joven mientras observa sus cabellos negros, su mirada amatista, sus labios carnosos bien formados, la redondez de sus pechos, su estrecha cintura, sus muslos bien tonificados y su sexo.

-Deja de observarme y mejor bésame.- Dice la joven que lo jala hacia si enredando sus manos en la ancha espalda de el.

-Como resistirme.- Le susurra el joven, antes de empezarla a besar en los labios con pasión, mientras sus manos acarician los pezones de los senos de la joven haciendo que esta empiece de nuevo a gemir de placer.

De nuevo, la joven siente que su cuerpo va a estallar de placer, cuando siente como los besos del joven van descendiendo desde sus labios, pasando por su cuello, sus hombros hasta que siente que los labios de su amado se detienen en uno de sus senos y empieza a acariciarle el pezón con su lengua húmeda mientras con su mano acaricia el otro.

-Oh… Darien.- Grita la chica jadeante.- ¡Ya no aguanto mas hazme tuya!-

De pronto el joven vuelve a los labios de la joven y la chica entreabre sus labios, dando paso la húmeda lengua del joven que se enreda con la de ella como si danzaran al mismo ritmo. El joven entonces se despoja de sus boxers y aprieta su erección en el sexo de la joven, la cual comienza a desear cada vez mas sentir a su hombre dentro de ella.

-¡Darien, quiero sentirte dentro, ya no aguanto mas!.- Jadeante la joven que habla entre gemido y gemido.- ¿Qué es lo que esperas, me quieres hacer sufrir?-

-Quiero que tu me lo pidas, quiero verte ansiosa por sentirme dentro tuyo princesa.- Dice el joven apretando mas su erección en el sexo de la joven, mientras besa su vientre bajo.

La joven, en un arrebato desesperado, baja sus manos hasta alcanzar a rodear el miembro del joven el cual siente como su erección aumenta al contacto con la piel de la joven y emite un grito de placer.

-Veo que ya no aguantas, mi amor, pues yo tampoco, también te deseo.- Dice el joven, entonces en un movimiento rápido le levanta los brazos a la joven y la besa en los labios mientras que al mismo tiempo empieza a penetrarla.

La joven entonces rodea con sus brazos el cuerpo de su hombre y deja que sus piernas se enreden en la cintura de el, mientras sentía como el joven la arremetía cada vez con mas fuerza provocando que ambos gritaran de placer, disfrutando del contacto de su piel.

-¡Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando esto princesa!- Exclama el joven mirandola a los ojos con una mezcla de pasión y ternura.

De pronto Rei sintió un estallido de placer que recorría todo su cuerpo, por su parte Darien al sentir que el clímax sintió como su miembro se ponía mas duro y tras una ultima arremetida ambos gimieron involuntariamente estallando de placer.

Algunos minutos después, la joven sacerdotisa se encontraba recostada encima del joven mirándolo a los ojos, mientras el largo cabello negro de ella caía sobre la cara de el y sentía como los fuertes brazos de Darien rodeaban su cuerpo.

-¿Me amas?.- Pregunto la joven mirándolo a los ojos con ternura.

-Mas que a nada en el mundo princesa.- Respondió el joven mientras tomo con una mano la barbilla de la joven para besarla en los labios.- Te lo juro.- Termina diciendo el joven para después sellar su promesa con un beso lleno de amor y pasión.

**Cuatro meses después.**

**Templo Hikawa.**

El joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, se encuentra en el recinto sagrado del templo Hikawa esperando a que la novia aparezca para dar inicio a la ceremonia matrimonial entre el y Rei. A su lado se encuentra Andrew, Taiki, Seiya y Yaten tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-No te desesperes Darien, ahorita aparece Rei.- Trata de tranquilizarlo Seiya.

-¿Y si se arrepintió a ultima hora?- Cuestiona el joven novio que viste el kimono negro típico para la ceremonia mientras se mueve de un lado a otro.

El joven rubio que se encuentra a su lado estalla en una carcajada.

-Darien por favor, hace unas horas se acaban de casar por lo civil, como se te ocurre que va a arrepentirse.- Dice Andrew tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Por favor cuñado, mejor ni hables, mira que tu estabas igual o peor que Darien el día que te casaste con Lita.- Le recuerda ahora Seiya.

De pronto, la imponente figura de Takahashi Hino hace su aparicion en el templo poniendo aun mas nervioso al joven medico.

-Señor Hino.- Balbucea Darien.

-Bien, creo que Darien y su suegro necesitan hablar, nosotros estamos demas aquí.- Dice el joven peliplateado que carga a un bebe de rubio cabello y ojos verdes en brazos.

Finalmente Darien se queda solo frente a su suegro que lo mira con dureza y frialdad.

-Darien, déjame decirte que no fue muy bonito lo que le hiciste a mi hija durante su embarazo, te portaste de lo peor con ella.- Dice el padre de la sacerdotisa.

-Señor Hino, yo de verdad estoy arrepentido y le prometo que…- Aquí el hombre lo interrumpe.

-Pero a pesar de que se que actuaste mal, me he dado cuenta de que amas a mi hija y a mis nietas, y siempre estaré agradecido por haberle salvado la vida a mi hija aquella noche en que Serena la ataco, estuviste a punto de morir y eso me deja claro que amas a Rei.- Dice ya el hombre mas apacible.- Así que te acepto futuro yerno, se que sabrás cuidar de mi hija y la haras feliz tanto a ella como a Risa y Mika.- Termina diciendo el hombre mientras le ofrece la mano a Darien el cual la toma con un fuerte apretón.

-Muchas gracias suegro.- Dice el joven.

-Takahashi por favor, eso de suegro me hace sentir muy viejo.- Dice el maduro hombre y después ambos estallan en una carcajada.

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de la habitación de Rei, Lita se encuentra dándole los últimos retoques a Rei, la cual viste un hermoso kimono blanco y el cabello recogido en el gorro típico para las bodas shintoistas.

Por su parte Amy guarda el vaporoso vestido que Rei usara para la boda civil que habia sido horas antes.

-Es un vestido hermoso, lastima que solo lo usaste unas horas.- Dice la joven medico.

-Es hermoso.- Comenta Minako.- Pero sin duda para Rei es mas importante la boda shinto.- Dice Mina mientras acuna en brazos a la bebía de ojos azules, Mika, que acaba de despertar.

Rei observa a su pequeña despierta y rapidamente se acerca y la toma en brazos.

-Mi princesita hermosa, ya despertaste, y estas lista para el matrimonio de tu padres.- Dice Rei mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña niña que viste un kimono en color rojo.

Por su parte, Risa que ya ha despertado se sienta en su cunita y mira a Rei abriendo sus bracitos, a lo cual Rei rápidamente también la toma en brazos.

-Mi pequeña Risa, a ti también te amo, luces hermosa.- Dice la joven mientras observa a la niña de ojos amatistas vistiendo un kimono del mismo color que sus ojos.

-Rei, ya es tarde, recuerda que la ceremonia empieza en diez minutos.- Dice Minako apresurándola mientras Amy le toma de los brazos a una de las bebes y Lita le toma a la otra.

-Es ciertas chicas, vayamos allá.- Dice Rei, pero antes de que la novia salga Lita la detiene.

-Rei, este es tu regalo de bodas.- Dice la joven pelicastaña dandole un sobre.

-Pero Lita, tu ya me regalaste el pastel, no era necesario otro regalo.- Dice la sacerdotisa.

-Ahí van tus boletos para que se vallan de luna de miel a Vancouver.- Le dice la joven.- Es un regalo mío y de Andrew y no aceptamos un no por respuesta.- Le dice la joven repitiéndole las mismas palabras que Rei le habia dicho en su boda.

-Lita, pero y mis niñas yo no puedo dejarlas.- Dice la sacerdotisa con preocupación.

-Nada de eso señorita, ye hable con tu padre y nos pusimos de acuerdo, un dia las cuidaran el y la madre de Amy y otro día Andrew y yo, digo ay que tomar en cuenta que Mina ya tiene que cuidar de su pequeño Shyru y Amy se la pasa aun en el hospital.- Termina diciendo la joven.

-Como tú digas, sirve que te preparas para cuando tengas tus hijos con Andrew.- Le dice la sacerdotisa.

Después ambas jóvenes salen de la habitación dejando todo en completo desorden.

Algunos momentos después, la hermosa novia hace su entrada triunfal en el recinto sagrado del templo, mientras Darien contempla emocionado la belleza de su amada.

Darien se acerca a la joven y la toma del brazo, mientras después los dos caminan y se sientan en dos bancos frente a la mesa donde se haya el abuelo de Rei que va a oficiar la ceremonia.

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes invitados a esta ceremonia, el día de hoy estamos aquí para celebrar el enlace matrimonial entre Rei Hino y Darien Chiba en nombre de Gran Kami que todo lo ve.

Seguido de este acto, el anciano sacerdote toma un palo del cual penden algunas tiras blancas y lo sacude de un lado a otro mientras dice algún discurso para alejar las malas vibras. Enseguida una de las nuevas jóvenes Miko ayudantes en el templo Hikawa se acerca hacia donde se encuentran los novios y les ofrece una vasija a cada uno en la cual les vierte un poco de sake de la que Rei y Darien beben.

La bella novia, que luce especialmente hermosa ese día, recuerda las tantas veces que ella como Miko ayudo a oficiar las misas a su abuelo y como inclusive en la boda de Lita fue ella quien llevo a cabo todo el ritual. Entonces vino a su mente también como de niña esperaba con ilusión casarse bajo ese ritual, y como durante su adolescencia llego a pensar jamás estar en el lugar de la novia, pues ni en sus sueños le llego a pasar por la mente casarse con Darien Chiba, su eterno amor.

Después de que los novios han bebido el contenido de sake en sus bacijas, el anciano sacerdote habla en alto haciendo que todos los presentes lo miren con atención y respeto:

-¡El día de hoy, teniéndolos a ustedes queridos invitados y al Gran Kami que todo lo observa, Darien Chiba y Rei Hino quedan unidos en sagrado matrimonio, siendo ahora los dos una misma alma!.- Grita el anciano.- ¡Lo que el Kami ha unido hoy, nadie lo puede separar!.- Termina diciendo el anciano ante los ojos de emoción de los recién casados.

Terminando de decir esto, el sumo sacerdote hace una señal a una de las Mikos la cual se acerca llevando una caja roja de terciopelo donde se encuentran los anillos de matrimonio que pone frente a ellos. Darien es el primero que toma uno de los anillos y lo pone en el dedo indicado de la delicada mano de su esposa, después de esto, le toca el turno a Rei, quien toma el otro anillo y se lo coloca a Darien, mientras escuchan una plegaria que el abuelo hace.

Finalmente, después del intercambio de anillos, llega el momento en el que el novio debe de leer sus votos en voz alta:

-Rei, mi amada esposa, el día de hoy teniendo como testigos a nuestros amigos mas cercanos, a tu padre, tu abuelo, y nuestras adoradas hijas, te prometo amarte después de la muerte y por toda la eternidad.. Juro que llenare tus días de felicidad y te prometo serte fiel y amarte con toda mi alma.- Termina diciendo el joven cariñosamente.

-Te amo Darien.- Le responde la joven. Después de esto el joven novio toma entre sus manos el rostro de la joven y la besa en los labios amorosamente.

Al mismo tiempo, las jóvenes Miko que prestan sus servicios en el templo, pasan por las bancas donde se encuentran sentados los invitados y les ofrecen copas donde les vierten Sake para brindar una vez mas por la nueva union matrimonial.

Algunas horas después de la boda, todos los invitados se reunieron en la Mansión del padre de Rei, Takahashi Hino, donde se llevo a cabo una pequeña fiesta entre los presentes.

Rei para ese entonces, se había vuelto a vestir con el vestido blanco y vaporoso de novia que había comprado para la ceremonia por lo civil y Darien había vuelto a vestirse con el Smoking. Por su parte, cada una de las chicas vestían ahora un vestido apropiado para la fiesta.

-Rei, hija, te quiero mucho.- Cariñosamente el padre de Rei que rara vez tenia esas muestras de cariño para su hija.- Se que pocas veces te lo he dicho y que no he sido el mejor de los padres pero…

-Papá no hay nada que decir, yo también te quiero, y el pasado ya no importa, lo único bueno es que ahora tu y yo podemos llevarnos bien.- Dice la joven entre lagrimas mientras se deja abrazar por su padre.

-Hija, no llores, te prometo que voy tratar de reponer el tiempo perdido y prometo que seré el mejor de los abuelos.- Le asegura el hombre a su hija, mientras toma de los brazos de la doctora Mizuno a la pequeña Risa.

-Bueno creo que ahora deberé llamar hermanita a Rei.- Dice la joven haciendo alusión a la relación sentimental que había surgido entre su madre y el padre de Rei, después de que ambos se conocieran el día del parto de la joven.

Todos los presentes sueltan una carcajada ante las ocurrencias de Rei y entonces la doctora peliazul tan parecida a Amy toma la palabra.

-Rei, como dijo tu padre, no te preocupes, tu vete tranquila de luna de miel, nosotros cuidaremos de tu hija, claro con ayuda de Lita que se ofrecio.- Dice la señora mirando a la pelicastaña.- Solo serán dos semanas, no te preocupes estarán bien.-

-Mi querida nieta, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.- Dice el anciano abuelo de Rei y después voltea a ver a Darien.- Se que mi nieta eligió bien y la sabras hacer feliz.- Mirando al joven.

-Ahora en cuanto a Takahashi y su nueva esposa, y aquí Lita que se han ofrecido a cuidar de mis bisnietas, déjenme decirles que no estoy pintado, yo también contribuiré a cuidarlas.- Dice el anciano que toma de los brazos de la joven ojiverde a la pequeña Risa.

-Bien Rei y Darien, lamento interrumpirlos, pero el avión para Vancouver saldra en una hora y tienen que estar ya en el aeropuerto.- Le recuerda la joven pelicastaña.

-Cierto amigo, es hora de que tu y tu esposa se vallan.- Dice Andrew mientras abraza cariñosamente a su esposa.

-Rei, espero que te la pases bien, te quiero amiga.- Le desea la rubia con sinceridad en sus palabras, mientras carga en brazos a Shyru, su bebe tan rubio como ella, pero de ojos verdes como Yaten.

-¡Que mas les puedo decir, pues felicidades una vez mas y diviertanse!.- Les dice ahora el peliplateado.

Despues de estas palabras, Unasuky, la hermana de Rei se acerca a los recien casados.

-Darien muchas felicidades, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y me alegra que seas feliz con la mujer que amas.- Le dice la joven a Darien.- A ti Rei, aunque hasta hace poco te empecé a tratar, debo decir que me agradas y te deseo felicidad.- Le dice la joven.

-Muchas gracias Unasuky, se que tus palabras son sinceras, y sabes yo se que tu también serás feliz con Seiya, el te ama.- Le dice la joven sacerdotisa a la chica.- ¿Verdad Seiya?- Pregunta la joven mirando al pelinegro.

-Por supuesto, la amo con todo mi corazón.- Dice el joven, mientras toma en sus brazos a Unasuky.

La joven novia, entonces voltea a ver hacia donde se encuentra su amiga Amy y le sonríe.- ¿Tu no me dices nada Amy?.-

-Rei, mi amiga, claro que te deseo felicidad, solo que quizá cuando regreses de tu luna de miel tal vez yo no este aquí.- Dice la joven mientras todos voltean a verla sorprendidos a excepción de su madre y Taiki.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Cuestiona la pelinegra.

-Me he ganado una beca para estudiar una especialidad en Alemania, y ya saben que una vez deje escapar esa oportunidad, asi que no la quiero desperdiciar.- Le dice la joven peliazul, la joven novia se acerca a su amiga y la abraza.

-¡Felicidades Amy!.- Exclama Rei.

-Bueno, entonces creo que aun tendremos que esperar para que tu y Taiki se casen.- Deduce Yaten.- Veo que Seiya y Unasuky seran los siguientes, y después Amy y Taiki.-

-Pues creo que te equivocas hermano.- Dice el pelicastaño.- A decir verdad…Amy y yo nos casamos por lo civil hace una semana.- Dice el joven pelicastaño ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¡Amy no nos invitaste a tu boda!.- Molesta la chica rubia.

-Mina, amigas, no se preocupen, solo que yo y Taiki queriamos casarnos antes de que yo me fuera a Alemania, además se como es la carrera de un cantante, y el tiene que estar con sus hermanos para grabar el proximo CD.- Dice la joven peliazul.

-Pero no se preocupen, todos estarán invitados a la boda religiosa, y por supuesto queremos que aquí Rei sea quien la oficie.- Dice el joven.

-Pero claro que si, solo por eso los perdono.- Dice Rei llena de alegría mientras Darien la abraza cariñosamente.

-Por cierto chicas, ya antes de irme, déjenme decirles que Luna y Artemis vinieron hace unos días a despedirse de mi y les mandan decir conmigo que por favor sean felices, y por cierto, tal vez dentro de un año vengan a visitarnos.- Dice la joven a sus amigas.- Ellos se querían quedar a mi boda, pero tuvieron que viajar por el trabajo de Artemis.

Los novios están a punto de retirarse, Lita se acerca a los recien casados una vez mas.

-Rei, Darien, esperen, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Haruka me dijeron que las disculparan por no venir a la boda.- Les cuenta la joven rubia, saben que Setsu se ha esforzado mucho por ser una diseñadora de modas famosa a nivel internacional, y ahora tenia su primer desfile internacional en Paris donde presentaría algunos de sus modelos es por ello que no pudieron presentarse.

-No hay problema cuando las veas diles que les tengo un cariño muy especial, y dile a Setsu que le deseo lo mejor en su carera.- Dice la joven pelinegra.- También dile que a ti y a mi nos gustaría modelar alguna día algunas de las prendas de su línea.- Dice Rei dirigiéndose a su amiga, la actriz y modelo Minako AIno.

Finalmente los novios se despiden de cada uno de sus amigos y parten directo al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo que los lleva a pasar su luna de miel en Vancouver, Canadá.

**Un mes después de la boda.**

La hermosa joven de ojos color amatista acuna en brazos a sus dos pequeñas niñas, mientras observa sentada desde su cama como su ahora marido acomoda el desorden que había en el cuarto.

-Mis niñas preciosas las amo, pronto en unos años mas empezara su entrenamiento shinto.- Les dice la joven cariñosamente y las dos pequeñas sonríen como si le entendieran.

Darien voltea hacia donde se encuentra su esposa y la contempla embelesado, pensando que es el hombre mas afortunado del mundo por la mujer que tiene como esposa que le ha dado no solo su amor, sino también a esas dos hermosas hijas.

-Seguro de grandes serán hermosas como tu.- Le dice el joven mientras con paso seguro se acerca a Rei y se sienta a su lado acariciando la cabecita de las dos pequeñas niñas.

-Mi amor, que cosas dices.- Le responde la hermosa mujer.- Seguro ellas serán muchísimo mas bellas.

-Si y yo me moriré de celos cuando me de cuenta de que tienen muchos pretendientes cortejándolas, sobre todo si escogen ser modelos o cantantes como tu.- Le dice el joven mientras la besa en la mejilla.

La joven entonces mira a su marido con infinita ternura en sus ojos y sonríe al verlo.

-Nunca pensé que mi carrera de modelo y cantante te molestara tanto.- Dice la joven.- Tu sabes que me gusta, y que ahorita no he aceptado ningún proyecto porque no quiero descuidar a Risa y Mika, pero…- Aquí el joven la interrumpe.

-Mi princesa de fuego, por supuesto que me muero de celos cada vez que los hombres te miran embelesados cuando desfilas en las pasarelas o cuando en los conciertos contemplan tu voz y tu belleza.- Le responde el joven.- Pero te amo y confío en que tu también me amas y se que aunque los demás te vean, tu eres solo mía.

Las dos niñas que se encuentran en los brazos de Rei bostezan casi al mismo tiempo. Entonces Darien toma a Risa, la de ojos color amatistas, en brazos y le da un beso para después ponerla en su cunita.

-Duerme mi princesita.- Dice el joven dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña.

-Creo que esta princesita también tiene sueño.- Dice la joven sacerdotisa refiriéndose a la otra pequeña. Por lo que Darien la toma de los brazos de Rei y la deposita en brazos no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Son hermosas verdad?- Cuestiona Rei a su marido.- Las amo tanto, ellas y tu son la razón de mi vida.- Termina diciendo la joven madre mientras se acerca a cada una y les da un beso de buenas noches. En pocos segundos las bebes cierran sus ojos.

-Se nota que están conectadas la una con la otra, parece como si se pusieran de acuerdo para todo.- Dice el joven.- De no ser porque tienen diferente color de ojos no sabría distinguirlas, son idénticas.-

Rei entonces suelta una carcajada y mira a su marido.

-Aunque fueran idénticas físicamente aun en su color de ojos yo podría distinguirlas.- Dice la joven.- El aura de Mika es roja, será una mujer de carácter fuerte y con capacidad de líder.

-Como su madre.- Responde el joven.

-Y el aura de Risa, es color púrpura, lo cual significa que ella será una mujer emocional, idealista y con sensibilidad para lo artístico.- Le dice la joven a su marido.

-Claro, ambas tienen algo de ti, Mika tendrá tu carácter fuerte y tu capacidad de líder y seguro Risa al tener habilidad para algo artístico, tal vez termine teniendo una voz fascinante para la tuya, lo cual la llevaría a ser cantante como su madre.- Deduce el joven.

-Te amo tanto Darien.- Le susurra la joven mientras lo abraza.

Darien, por toda respuesta la abraza por la cintura y así caminan hacia del balcón del departamento que esta en el segundo piso desde donde pueden contemplar la hermosa ciudad de Tokio en esa noche solitaria, la cual esta iluminada por la luz de las estrellas.

El joven entonces toma entre las manos de la joven entre las suyas y la mira a los ojos a la vez que suspira y siente como los latidos de su corazón se aceleran al reflejarse en el púrpura de los ojos de ella.

Rei, por su parte, siente como la primera vez que lo vio en el milenio de plata, aquella sensación de que su corazón se le quiere salir del pecho y un hormigueo en su interior, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, se siente feliz, pues sabe que el la ama y que no hay nadie que se interponga en su amor.

-¿Me amas?- Le pregunta ella sin pensar en lo que había dicho.

-Te ame en secreto durante el milenio de plata, pero yo pensé que tu amabas a Jedite, cuando te conocí en esta era me enamore de ti y estare enamorado de ti por toda la eternidad.- Le responde el joven mirándola a los ojos.

-Oh, Darien.- Balbucea la joven el nombre de su amado.

Darien por toda respuesta se acerca a la joven, la cual viste un diminuto vestido en color rojo y la toma entre sus brazos con fuerza, mientras se inclina depositando en sus labios en suave beso. Ella por su parte le rodea el cuello con sus brazos y deja que con ese beso le exprese todo el amor que siente.

**Fin.**

**Hola!**

**Finalmente después de cinco meses de haber empezado a escribir este fanfic, por fin lo he terminado. Estoy contenta, feliz y a la vez un poco triste porque termine con esta historia a la cual le tengo mucho cariño, pues significa muchas cosas. Primero que nada es mi primer historia, la cual se sale de lo convencional pues no gira alrededor del personaje de Serena el cual para variar fue una villana que termino muriendo ahogada en un asqueroso pantano, hahaha, seguro los Serena Fans me querrán linchar por eso. **

**Bien, ahora en cuanto al capitulo final, déjenme decirles que es el que mas trabajo me costo escribir de todos los demás, pues narrar la boda de Rei si que fue toda una hazaña, pues me la pase horas investigando en el google para tener una idea de cómo se realiza una boda shinto, no digo que haya sido de lo mejor, pero al menos creo que me esforcé. Debo decir, que por un momento me paso por la mente saltarme lo de la boda de Rei, o manejar simplemente una boda civil (ya que pienso que haberle escrito una boda al estilo católico seria terrible, pues ella en la serie es sintoísta, así que lo ideal es que fuera una boda bajo esa religión), pero me dije, creo que para el personaje de Rei seria mas importante la boda shinto, sobre todo si consideramos que ella es una Miko, así que bien, ahí tienen la boda, que aunque tal vez no es de lo mejor, al menos si me esforcé, si detectan algún error en cuanto a la ceremonia o cualquier otra cosa, saben que se valen quejas y sugerencias, siempre y cuando se dirijan con respeto.**

**Bien, ahora, para que sepan como llegue aquí a fanfiction, pues déjenme decirles, yo anteriormente leía fanfics e incluso tenia ideas para crear historias sobre Lita (que creo que ya todos saben que es mi Sailor preferida) y también para Rei con Darien (ya que desde que vi la serie me gustaron como pareja). Así que ahí me tienen un día en el buscador google escribí Rei y Darien y que me voy encontrando con el primer fanfic que no es de Serena, nada mas y nada menos que "La Era de Marte", de Leonor de Eboli, no pues que decir esa historia me fascino, me encanto encontrar un fanfic donde se me hiciera realidad mi sueño de ver a esta pareja juntos. Despues de eso, empeze a conocer mejor la pagina de fanfiction y busque fanfics de Mako, pero veo que al igual que Rei casi no abundan de ella, ay alguno que otro one-shot y de los largos que he leido mis favoritos son "La tormenta de tu amor" y "Una nueva vida", ay algunos mas que me gustan, pero son en ingles.**

**Por el momento, me estoy dedicando a escribir un fanfic, titulado "Amor Inolvidable", donde la protagonista el Makoto, y se podría decir que Rei es la coprotagonista, así que como podrán ver apenas este es el inicio de mi camino como escritora de fanfics, pues pienso estar aquí por mucho tiempo y prometo en un futuro cercano escribir otra historia para Rei. Me gustaría escribir también fanfics para Mina y Amy, son personajes geniales, pero por alguna razón Lita y Rei me encantan son mis preferidas y son mi fuerte para ponerlas de protagonistas.**

**Bien me despido de ustedes, no sin antes darles las gracias a cada uno de los que leyeron y se tomaron su tiempo para dejarme un review de vez en cuando, y claro también a los que no lo hicieron por la razón que haya sido. Agradezco también a los futuros lectores que pasaran por aquí y leerán esta historia, que nació de mi imaginación.**

**Muchas gracias a: **

**Clarissa03: Muchas gracias por tus frecuentes review, espero te agrade el final.**

**Leonor de Eboli: A ti Leonor, muchas gracias por tus reviews, por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi primer fanfic, te agradezco enormemente tambien el que me hayas corregido mis errores (como al llamar Kimono a la indumentaria que Rei usa como Miko), creo que eso me llevo a investigar un poquito mas sobre la religión de ella a la hora de escribir, lo cual debo decir no me parece muy fácil, mira que narrar su boda me fue sumamente complicado.**

**Rei-Videl: Gracias por poner mi historia entre tus favoritos y por seguir la historia hasta el final. Y como te puedes dar cuenta, efectivamente la mugrosa de Serena si murió, y pues al menos contigo logre mi cometido de hacer creer a un lector que la protagonista habia muerto.**

**Steelfire-Freedom: Amigo, me da mucho gusto que personas como tu que son Sere-fans tengan la mente abierta para leer una historia donde ella no solo no es la protagonista, sino que inclusive es la villana, hahaha, se me hacia gracioso cada vez que me dejabas un review echándole maldiciones a Serena y pidiéndome que la hiciera picadillo por mala, muchas gracias por leer y pues tu continua tu historia, sabes que me encanta aunque Serena sobresalga mas que Rei, y pues que decir la nena de Rei me encanta, y al igual que tu aborrezco a la mocosa pelirrosa de Rini.**

**PaolaC: Pao, no se hasta donde has seguido leyendo mi fanfic, pero fuiste una de mis primeras lectoras y confío en que algún día llegaras hasta aquí a leer el final, me imagino que las múltiples ocupaciones del día te impiden leer tan seguido, de igual manera mil gracias.**

**NickRivers: Me da mucho gusto el saber que te gusta como escribo, gracias por decírmelo, y pues te prometo que habra por aquí muchas historias mas de Rei, ahora viendo que te encanta tanto el personaje, te recomiendo leer mi nuevo fanfic titulado "Amor Inolvidable", que aunque Mako es la protagonista, el papel de Rei también es muy importante. En cuanto a lo que me pides de escribir un fic Rei- Seiya, quizá en un futuro muy cercano lo haga.**

**Katabrecteri: Me da gusto que aunque no eres precisamente fan de Rei, estés por aquí leyendo esta historia, como podras ver cada una de las chicas tuvo algo de protagonismo en la historia, asi que espero que tu como fan de Mina-Yaten hayas quedado satisfecha con su historia de amor en este fanfic. Por cierto, me dio gusto que creyeras lo de la muerte de Rei, era esa precisamente mi intención, hacerlos creer que Rei habia muerto.**

**Jill Kennedy: Hi Dayanne!, my brazilian ****friend, I am glad to know there are people like you who read my fanfic in spite of you doesnt speak spanish. Thank you for read my story, and thank you so much for help me with shinto religion, you know was very hard for me to write about Rei's Wedding, thank you for your friendship, I hope to see you this night in the msn and I hope you'll be satisfied with the end. By the way I hope you write your fanfic about Rei soon, you have a good ideas for write a fanfic.**

**Antes de seguir con la lista de agradecimientos, les pido disculpas a los demás lectores por dedicar unas palabras en ingles a mi amiga Dayanne, se que a muchos quizá les parezca de mal gusto que siendo esta una historia en español le deje a ella una nota en ingles. Pero déjenme decirles que ella es una chica brasileña que aunque lee en español, prefiere escribir y hablar conmigo en ingles, ustedes entenderan, para nosotras es mas fácil escribir en ingles que estar hablando portuspanglish, espero que me disculpen y gracias.**

**Mitsuko2000: Efectivamente chica, sabes que soy malvada muy malvada y que me gusta separar a las parejitas originales, sobre todo si se trata de Serena y Darien, hahaha, gracias por seguirme y leer a pesar de que te hace sentir triste que Sere sea la mala.**

**Ms. Kou: Sabes que me encanta tu historia de Mina, se que apenas vas empezando a leer mi fanfic, así que seguro cuando llegues aquí a leer esta nota de agradecimiento para ti, ya habrá pasado algo de tiempo.**

**May Cullen: Gracias a ti también por tus reviews que animan a uno a seguir escribiendo, espero quedes conforme con la forma como murio Serena.**

**Bien ahora ya por último, gracias a todos los que leyeron y leerán, y disculpen si se me paso alguien. Antes de irme, también le quiero dar las gracias a mi amiga Susana Figueroa, que aunque ella no lee fanfics y mucho menos es fan de Sailor Moon, fue ella quien me ilumino al escribir el final, pues le comente que quería que muriera la protagonista pero al mismo tiempo quería un final feliz, fue ella quien me sugirió, pues haz creer a todos que la protagonista murió, para que después salgas con que era un sueño que tenia el galán cuando estaba en coma.**

**Bien, antes de irme, les dejo aquí un link donde pueden ver y leer como es una boda sintoísta para que mas o menos se den una idea, y vean en que me base para narrarla. Para ver el video solo abran youtube y peguen ese enlace. **

**También en el segundo enlace, pueden leer mas o menos como es una boda shintoista, justo en el video y en esa lectura me base para narrar la boda de Rei y Darien**

**/watch?v=F288j5ZNr8g**

**/ceremonias-de-boda-japonesa/**

**Espero recibir sus comentarios sobre el final de mi historia, y espero me sigan leyendo en las demás, prometo que esto apenas es el principio de mi vida como escritora de fics.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
